She Looks Happier
by sian030
Summary: Modern Day ... Jack sees Elizabeth a month after they break up. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **1\. I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **2\. The idea for this came from Ed Sheeran's Happier … I love this song and I saw someone else do a one shot based on a song (Lizzy's Feelz) and thought this one was good to try. Not exactly the same as the song but I liked the idea.**

* * *

Jack was walking home from work late on a Friday night. He had been working at the hospital for almost two weeks straight. It was a good distraction from his life right now. He had just pulled a double shift and as he rounded 29th and Park, there she was.

Elizabeth.

She was wearing jeans and high heeled boots with a white jumper, her brown hair teased into curls. The guy she was with had his arm around her shoulders. Only a month after splitting up, here she was with someone else. Jack watched as they walked ahead of him and turned down the street. He didn't want to admit it, but she looked happy.

Elizabeth was the most amazing woman he had ever met. She was bright, funny and stunningly beautiful. They had dated for three months before Jack had done something stupid.

Jack watched as the couple walked into a bar. The guy's arm was no longer around her shoulders, but he held her hand. Before they disappeared from view, he must have said something to make her laugh. Both of them were smiling broadly. She looked really happy.

Jack couldn't help but stare. He knew he had hurt her. Her father had asked him to break it off so he did. Mr Thatcher was a wealthy man. Unfortunately, he was also a benefactor at the hospital that Jack was working at.

Jack had been working hard to try and get his residency there for months before Jack and Elizabeth met. She had been admitted after being knocked off her bicycle by a car. Although her injuries were minor, her friend had dragged her to emergency and Jack was lucky enough to be the one to check her over.

Three months later, when Elizabeth introduced Jack to her father, Jack could immediately see the disapproval. Despite being a hard-working doctor, it was not good enough for William Thatcher's daughter. Pulling Jack aside later in the night, he made his opinion known. If Jack didn't break things off with Elizabeth immediately, William would see to it that Jack would not get a job anywhere in the whole city, let alone Hope Valley Memorial Hospital, effective immediately.

For the remainder of the night, Jack was plagued with what to do. Already, after three short months, he knew he loved Elizabeth. But could he throw all of his work away to be with her. Almost ten years of education and training down the drain in the blink of an eye.

Jack knew Elizabeth would have never let him if break it off if she knew the truth, so he lied and said he couldn't love her. The problem was that he loved her so much. He stood at her apartment door, watching the tears run down her face.

"I don't understand. Before tonight things were going fine."

"I can't. I'm sorry. I just realised it would never work between us. We're from two different worlds."

"I don't understand. Don't you love me?" she asked, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jack didn't want to do it but he knew it wouldn't work any other way.

"No. I'm sorry" he said before turning his back to her and not looking back.

Jack couldn't bear the thought of Elizabeth being with someone else. His best friend, Lee, made him promise that he would not take it personally when she moved on. Jack didn't want to think about her anymore but over the last month, she had invaded his thoughts. But now after seeing her with a new man, Jack believed she was fine. She was coping well without him.

His friends had all told him that one day he would feel like this was the right thing to do. Jack would have his career and Elizabeth would find someone else. So Jack did his best to smile and hide the truth even though he knew he was happier with her.

Jack got home and went for a shower. He went into the kitchen and opened the freezer but found nothing to eat that was remotely appetising. Instead he grabbed a beer and sat in the corner of his lounge.

As he looked around, everything reminded him of her. They had eaten dinner at the table together, chatting until late, dancing around the kitchen and kissing on the lounge. Now Jack was nursing an empty bottle, thinking back to seeing Elizabeth before. _I know she looked happier_.

Jack had been horrible to her. She would never forgive him for what he had said. But even as he sat there feeling terrible, he knew that he still needed her. Jack knew there were other guys out there that deserved her, but he also knew that he was still in love with her.

Jack ran to his room and pulled his jeans and shoes on, before grabbing his coat and running out the door.

Jack went back to the bar, sliding into a spot at the counter. He looked around for her before he found her in a booth nearby with the same guy and a few other couples. Jack sat there watching her. She was laughing and talking with them. Jack knew she had well and truly moved on.

 _If he breaks your heart, I will be waiting here for you._ Jack picked up his coat and as he went to leave, he glanced back toward her one last time. Her bright blue eyes meet his.

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think :)**_

 _ **Thanks for all the support and reviews so far. I think this story has a lot of potential too. I'm trying to get my other two stories to a point where I can pick this one up so STAY TUNED!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **Alright here we go again. Another story … this one will be slower to update as I'm trying to finish A Different Town and get Remember further along but this one was flowing too so after the requests to continue here's Chapter 2!**_

 _ **(23/08/2018)**_

* * *

 _ **Over four months earlier …**_

Jack had been working a long double shift at the hospital. He was exhausted and felt like his face was going to fall off. He stood in the staff tea room having another cup of coffee. One more hour and he was out of there. He just had to make it until then.

Jack finished his coffee and went back to the triage station, tablet in hand.

"Hi. I'm back. What have we got out there?" he asked Florence, the triage nurse.

"Jack, you look terrible!"

"Great, thanks Florence. I have an hour left."

Florence smiled at him. "I have just the thing to improve your day" she said. "Can you take a look at Miss Thatcher?"

Jack nodded and ran his eye down the list on the tablet. Thatcher. She was second in line. He quickly read her notes. Apparently, Miss Thatcher had been knocked off her bicycle by a car.

Jack went to the doors to the waiting room and opened it.

"Thatcher" he announced in a loud, clear voice. He was used to everyone turning each time the door opened to stare.

He saw movement on the chairs against the wall as a man stood up dressed in exercise gear. He leant back over, pulling someone else from their seat. A slim young woman with auburn hair stood beside him and was practically dragged toward Jack. The man was determined but the woman did not look impressed. She looked up as she got closer. Her bright blue eyes captivated Jack as they drew closer.

"Miss Thatcher?" he said again.

"Yes. This is her" the man said.

"Are you okay to walk?" Jack asked her.

The woman with the blue eyes nodded. She was beautiful.

"Right this way" Jack said as he led them toward a bay with a free bed.

Jack could hear the two people whispering behind him. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he could tell Miss Thatcher was not too happy with whatever was being discussed.

"Okay take a seat here" he said, indicating the bed. "Your partner can sit over there." Jack waved toward a chair.

"He's not my partner. He's my cousin, Andy" she quickly corrected him.

"Okay. Sorry." Jack helped her up onto the bed. "Miss Thatcher, I'm Dr Thornton. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was riding my bike along the bike track near the harbour and this taxi just pulled out of nowhere and knocked me off my bike."

"And what happened when you fell?"

"I had a helmet on but I hit my head and I lost consciousness for a second."

"It was a few minutes" Andy piped up. "I thought she was dead."

Jack turned his attention back to the woman.

"So it was just your head that was hurt?"

"And my wrist" she said, holding up her left hand gingerly.

Jack put his hands out and took her wrist in his. He ran his hands over it, checking the bones. Jack had done this hundreds of times before, but he had never felt like there was electricity between him and a patient.

He glanced back up at the woman and he could see she was breathing quickly. Jack was standing close to her and could smell her perfume. She smelt really good. Her eyes found his and he knew he could get lost in them. Jack pulled his eyes away, concentrating on the bones in her hand and arm.

"You might have a fracture. Does that hurt?" he asked as he manipulated her wrist.

"Just a little." He placed her hand back down.

"Okay now do you mind if I check your head?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Just lean forward a little." Jack's hands glided over her skull, feeling for any bumps. He couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary.

"Do you have a headache or do you feel faint or dizzy?" Jack asked as his hands kept moving, his fingers pressing.

"Mmm" was all he heard her mumble.

Jack pulled his hands away. He looked down at her and found her eyes closed.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes snapped open. "I'm fine" she said.

"So no headaches or feeling faint?"

"Oh she's feeling faint alright" her cousin said from behind. Jack turned to the voice. He had forgotten that Andy was even there.

As Jack turned back to Miss Thatcher, he caught her glaring at her cousin. Jack smiled at her.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, fine" she said smiling back at him. She had a beautiful smile too.

Just then, one of the residents, Carson, brought a patient into the same room. Carson was a friendly, calm doctor who Jack got on quite well with. Since Jack started, Carson had more or less taken Jack under his wing and Jack felt forever indebted to him. They had become fast friends and Carson's wife Faith was a paediatrician at the same hospital.

Carson helped an elderly man onto the bed across from Miss Thatcher. Jack glanced at Carson, who gave him a look. Jack wasn't quite sure what it meant though.

"Right Miss Thatcher, I'm going to have to send you for an x-ray to check that wrist. Are you or could you possibly be pregnant?"

Jack watched as her eyes went wide. "No, I …"

"She doesn't have a boyfriend" Andy interrupted.

Jack nodded. "Well, it will be fine for you to have an x-ray then. I will just go check what the wait is like for the x-ray machine. I'll be back in a moment."

Jack walked out of the room. When he came back, with the appropriate paperwork in hand, it seemed that he walked in on another private conversation between his patient and her cousin. Carson was standing nearby and Jack could tell he had been listening.

"It's about a ten minute wait" Jack announced. Miss Thatcher looked up at him, a pink tinge covering her cheeks. "Are you still feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine" she said with a small smile.

Jack got her to sign the paperwork, their hands brushing against one another as he handed her the pen. He couldn't deny there was something about her. But she was a patient. A beautiful patient.

"I'll just hand this paperwork in and I will be back when they're ready at the x-ray machine."

Jack left again and he heard Carson excuse himself as well. Once Jack got back to the doctor's desk, he found Carson right behind him.

"What are you doing?" Carson said.

"Huh?"

"Get back in there."

"Why?"

"Ask her out."

Jack looked at Carson in surprise. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because she thinks your cute and she's single. I was watching you too. You seem pretty enamoured with her?"

"Enamoured? Really? She's my patient."

"So? You've been single for ages. Ask her out."

"Carson, you know that crosses a major boundary."

"Fine. I will do it for you."

"Don't you dare!" Jack said glaring at him.

"Just admit it. You like her."

"She is … really beautiful but that's all I know about her. She has a cousin and she likes bike riding. That's it."

"It's more than that and you know it" Carson said heading back to his own patient.

Jack finished off his entries on the computer and went back to check the queue for the x-ray machine.

"Your patient is next, Jack."

Jack went back to the room. Miss Thatcher still sat there, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed, her arms straight beside her resting on the mattress.

"Miss Thatcher. You're next" he said, causing her to look up. She slid off the bed as Jack approached her. She must have still been a bit dizzy because she stumbled before Jack caught her. She landed against his chest, his arms around her.

"Woah. You alright? Are you still dizzy?"

"Just a bit" she said into him.

Jack felt like he had known her forever. She fit perfectly in his arms. Jack bent down and lifted her up and put her back down on the bed. He pulled out his torch and checked her eyes. She stared back up at him. Jack couldn't deny she intrigued him.

"I'm just going to get a wheelchair. We'll take you around and get the x-ray done but I think you will need to stay a bit longer so we can keep an eye on that head of yours."

Jack looked over at Carson who was giving him another look, only this time Jack knew exactly what it meant.

After the x-ray was done, Jack helped his patient back onto the bed. Her cousin had left to get something to eat and make some calls. Carson had moved his patient on so it was just the two of them in the room.

"How are you feeling now, Miss Thatcher?"

"Better, thank you. You can just call me Elizabeth."

Jack smiled down at her. "Fine, Elizabeth. You can call me Jack."

Florence happened to walk by a minute later and called out to him. "Jack, aren't you supposed to be finished by now?"

"Yeah, Miss Thatcher is my last patient" he said as she gave him a knowing smile on passing by.

"You're shift is over?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah."

"How long have you been on for?"

"About fourteen hours."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Fourteen hours? You had better get home then. Your family is probably missing you."

"Oh no, it's just me. No one will miss me" he said with a small smile. "I will go check your x-rays now. They should be uploaded onto the system by now. Hang tight."

Jack found the x-rays and found the hair line fracture in her radius. Elizabeth would need a cast for a few weeks to stabilise the joint. He went back to give her the bad news. She looked up from the bed at him as he came back into the room.

"Sorry Elizabeth, your wrist is fractured. I'm going to have to put a cast on it."

Elizabeth groaned, her head flinging back onto the pillow.

"Hey, its okay. Just for 3-4 weeks. Are you right or left handed?"

"Right."

"That will be fine then."

Jack would normally ask a nurse for assistance but instead he went and collected the gauze and plaster and other materials to make the cast himself. He laid everything out on the bed beside her and cradled her hand as he began to wrap the gauze around it. He rested it back down as he prepared the plaster, dunking it in the warm water bowl, before wrapping it around as well.

"Right, just keep it still while we wait for the plaster to dry."

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem" he said with a grin.

They sat there in silence for a minute before Elizabeth spoke.

"How long have you worked here for?"

"Just a few months. I'm hoping to get my residency here at the end of the year."

"So you're only temporary?"

"Kind of. I have to prove myself first" he said with a smile.

Elizabeth nodded.

"What about you?" he asked. "What do you do for work?"

"Currently I work at the family business."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes and no. I hate being under my father's thumb all the time."

"I can understand that."

"Is your father the same?"

Jack looked over at her. Her blue eyes pierced his own. He didn't normally open up to anyone but he felt like he could trust her.

"No, my mom and dad passed away when I was little. It's just me."

"Oh I'm so sorry." He could see her eyes were wet with moisture. "I'm so clueless" she said, looking away.

"Don't worry about it. It is what it is."

"Jack, I …"

"Elizabeth, it's fine. Really" he said, his hand automatically resting on her shoulder. "I am sorry about your father though. I don't really remember my dad but I knew he wasn't like that. He was a policeman but I think he would have been proud of me now, whatever I did."

"But you're a doctor. What parent wouldn't be proud of that?!" she said with a little laugh that Jack found adorable. He felt himself staring at her, but she didn't seem to mind.

Jack checked her plaster and it was sufficiently hard. He cleaned up all of the mess.

"I'm still worried about your head. Have you felt faint or dizzy again since we were talking?"

"No."

"Okay, well how about you sit up again and let's wait another ten minutes and if you're feeling okay then I can let you go. Do you live with your parents?"

"No, I'm on my own."

"I would prefer if someone stays with you tonight, just to be sure" he said, his hand resting on her shoulder again.

"I can find someone to stay."

Jack nodded. "Good. I'll be back in a few more minutes and we can sort out the paperwork and get you out of here."

Jack raced around and finished off everything for the day. When he came back, Elizabeth's cousin Andy had returned. Jack heard Elizabeth groan.

"Why did you tell him?"

"I thought I had better. He'd have my balls if he knew I hadn't called him" Andy replied.

Elizabeth shook her head, her eyes closed.

"Here's the paperwork for you to sign to get out of here" Jack said. Elizabeth's eyes shot open and a smile formed. He could tell she was glad to see him again. He brought the paperwork over and she quickly signed the form. Her cousin disappeared again and seeing they were alone, Jack decided to take a chance.

"Here's my number. If you have any problems, like if you feel dizzy or light headed give me a call." Elizabeth beamed up at him.

"Thank you Jack."

"You're welcome." Jack helped her to her feet. "Feel okay this time?"

"Yes."

Jack led her back out to the waiting room, his arm around her. "Is your cousin coming back?" he asked as he helped her take a seat.

"Yes, my father is coming too."

"Okay. Are you sure I should leave you here?"

"Yes, Jack, go. It was the end of your shift ages ago. Thank you for everything."

Jack nodded. "I will forward the x-ray report to your doctor. You can get the cast off in about 3 weeks."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Bye Elizabeth."

"Bye Jack."

Jack walked back through the waiting room doors and went straight to the staff change rooms. He had a quick shower and changed into his jeans and button down shirt. The whole time he was thinking about the woman he had just met. Elizabeth.

Jack looked at his watch. He was supposed to meet Lee and Rosie for dinner in just under half an hour. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door. As he walked through the carpark he saw Elizabeth and Andy waiting out the front of the hospital.

"You two still waiting?" Jack said as he got closer.

Elizabeth looked up and beamed when she saw him.

"Yes. He won't be much longer. Where are you off to?"

"Just dinner with some friends. I will finally make one on time. I'm almost always late."

Elizabeth laughed again. He really could get used to hearing that sound, but the ball was in her court. He had subtly given her his number. That was all he could do.

Just then a black Mercedes pulled up nearby.

"That's my dad" Elizabeth said as her cousin rushed forward to greet the car. Elizabeth stood and Jack immediately stepped forward, holding out his arm for her. "Thanks Jack."

He led her over to the car where a gray haired man had gotten out.

"What the hell were you thinking Beth? Getting hit by a car? Are you insane?" he began yelling. Jack was surprised. He thought her father should have been a little more compassionate. Jack felt her hand tense on Jack's arm.

"It wasn't my fault that the guy hit me!" she countered.

"I've told you not to ride that bike, but you don't listen to me."

"I was getting some exercise. It's not a crime."

"Yes, but look what happened! You could have been killed!"

"You could have been killed driving your car over here. Life is a risk" she said adamantly.

Jack watched the argument unfold and immediately understood what Elizabeth had been talking about. Her father didn't offer her a hug or anything to suggest he cared about her. He just held out the door as Jack helped her over.

"Who are you?" he said rudely.

"Dr Thornton. I was just on my way home, when I saw Miss Thatcher waiting."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Jack helped Elizabeth into the car.

"Bye Elizabeth" he whispered with a grin which she matched, giving his arm a squeeze before he left. Jack stood back up and giving Mr Thatcher a brief nod he walked away.

 _ **To be continued …**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **Thank you for the initial reviews! You guys are the best! Keep them coming … let me know what you think!**_

(28/08/2018)

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **FLASHBACK: Continued …**_

When Elizabeth had met Jack she had known there was something different about him. His calm manner and good looks did something to her nerves that she couldn't explain.

Andy, her cousin, had noticed it too. As soon as the doctor had called her from the waiting room, Andy had honed in.

"Bethie, he is exactly your type" Andy whispered.

"Be quiet. He's probably married" she whispered back.

"Nope. No ring."

"He's a doctor. He's not allowed to wear jewellery."

"I'll find out."

"Don't you dare" she said as the doctor turned back momentarily, looking between the two of them.

As Elizabeth sat on the bed and Dr Thornton ran his hands over her wrist, Elizabeth had been overwhelmed by a tingling sensation. When he had run his hands over her scalp she thought she was going to pass out. His body was close to hers and Elizabeth could smell his cologne and she felt herself swoon. His hands were firm yet gentle, but there was something more that she couldn't wrap her head around and at that moment thinking straight was out of the question.

Andy had insisted on taking her to hospital but so far all he had done was make her feel awkward until Dr Thornton asked if she could be pregnant. Elizabeth's mind had gone blank, not really understanding the reason for the question. Andy had jumped in to answer as Elizabeth just sat there. When Dr Thornton had left the room to check on the x-ray, she had glared at Andy.

"Why are you telling him I'm single?" she whispered to her cousin.

"Because you are. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"He didn't need to know" she said, forgetting about the other doctor still in the room.

"He's your type. Admit it!"

"No!"

"Fine. I will ask him if he's attached when he comes back."

"You wouldn't!"

"I will unless you admit that you think he's attractive."

"You're out of your mind."

"It's your choice …"

Elizabeth hesitated momentarily before giving in. "Fine. I agree."

"You agree what?"

"He's kind of cute. Now let it drop."

"Kind of?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Really cute. Now shut it in case he …"

At that precise moment, Dr Thornton returned.

Elizabeth tried to tell herself that she wasn't interested. That the doctor was just another guy who would break her heart. So when she stood up and stumbled into him, feeling his arms wrap around her, she was surprised to feel so content there. This guy was a total stranger and yet he seemed so familiar. It was odd. Then he picked her up, lifting her like she was weightless back onto the bed. He leant over her, his green eyes staring into hers.

There had been other moments but Elizabeth felt like she was imagining something between them. Until he handed her his number. The business card showed a mobile number under the name Dr Jack Thornton. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile.

On the drive home from the hospital, in between her father's ranting, Elizabeth thought about Jack. The soft green colour of his eyes, his dark hair and 5 o'clock shadow that had been creeping in, the smell of his cologne and the feel of his hands on her skin.

Her father had the driver pull the car up out the front of her apartment and Elizabeth and Andy climbed out.

"Do you need me to walk you up, Beth?" William Thatcher asked.

"No, Dad. I'm fine. Andy is going to walk me up."

William didn't particularly like his wife's nephew but Elizabeth and Andy had been close for a decade.

"Okay. Bye Beth. I will call to see how you're going tomorrow."

"Thanks for the lift. Bye" Elizabeth called back as her and Andy walked through the doors that were being held open by the doorman.

"Good evening Miss Elizabeth."

"Good evening Jimmy. Thank you" she said as her and Andy went in.

As soon as they got into Elizabeth's apartment and shut the door, Andy started. Elizabeth was not surprised.

"Call him."

"I'm not going to call him."

"Why not?"

"It was just a professional courtesy."

"No. He gave you his number because he liked you."

"I don't think so. He doesn't know me."

"Where did you put the card?" Andy asked.

"In my notes there" she said pointing to the papers she put on the table.

Andy went and rummaged through it until he found it. "Where's your phone?"

"Nooo you don't" Elizabeth said grabbing her phone back off the table and putting it in the pocket of her jacket.

"Yes. If you won't, I will do it for you."

"No way!"

"Yes way. Text him."

Elizabeth looked at him, defeated. Andy would just nag her until she did it. She knew him too well.

"What do I say?"

"Just say: _Thanks for your help today_. _I really appreciate it_."

"He was doing his job! He said to contact him if I felt dizzy. I'm not dizzy!"

"Tell him you're dizzy then" he said with a chuckle.

Elizabeth glared at him.

"Okay, fine. Just say _Thanks for your help. Elizabeth_. Then he has your number."

"I don't know" she said hesitantly.

Elizabeth never made the first move with guys. Ever. _But technically this isn't the first move._

"Just do it. You'll never see him again if you don't take a chance. If you do take the chance and he's not interested, no harm done."

"I guess" she said.

Elizabeth took out her phone and typed.

 _Hi Jack. Thanks for your help today. Elizabeth_

Before she could think twice, she took a deep breath and hit send. She stared at her phone for a second before jumping to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Andy asked.

"For a shower. I'm not going to sit by my phone waiting for a reply!"

Elizabeth went to her room, putting her phone on the charger before grabbing a change of clothes and heading into her bathroom.

* * *

Jack was sitting in the restaurant, fifteen minutes early waiting for his friends to arrive. Jack was notoriously late so he wouldn't be surprised if Lee and Rosie were running a good half an hour later than the agreed time. He was scrolling through his Instagram feed when a message popped up from an unknown number. He opened it and seeing who it was from brought an immediate smile to his face.

Elizabeth.

 _J: You're welcome. Hope you are feeling better. No more dizzy spells?_

He waited for a moment but there wasn't an instant response. Almost ten minutes later, his phone dinged and he saw her reply.

 _E: Nope. All good. Much better. How's your dinner going?_

 _J: No one's here yet so I'm waiting on my own._

 _E: Nigel-no-friends hey?_

Jack burst out laughing. He hadn't heard that saying since his school days.

 _J: Something like that. Did you find someone to stay with you tonight?_

* * *

Elizabeth read the text and went back to the lounge room where Andy had made himself comfortable in front of the television.

"Are you staying tonight?"

"No, I have to work early in the morning."

"Why are you still here then?"

"I was waiting to see if Jack replied" he said looking over at her. "He did, didn't he?"

"Maybe" she said with a grin.

"Well, look at you. Someone looks happy."

"He just replied to my text. Nothing more."

Andy jumped off the couch. "That's great Beth. What did he say?"

"He just asked if I was okay and if I had any more dizzy spells."

Andy frowned. "Just medical stuff. Boo."

Elizabeth laughed at his reaction. "He was my doctor. He needs to be professional."

"Not too professional. Oh well maybe you will have to fake a dizzy spell after all. I better get going, Beth. I will give you a call tomorrow to see how you're feeling."

"Okay. Thanks Andy. I really appreciate everything today."

"Are you happy I dragged you to emergency now?"

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip. "Maybe."

"You can thank me later … once you marry him" he said with a laugh as he left her apartment.

Elizabeth shook her head as she walked into the kitchen and texted Jack back.

 _E: No. Andy has to work in the morning and I was not going back to my parent's house._

 _J: That's not a good idea. Someone should be with you in case you have another fall. Isn't there someone else you could call?_

 _E: I'll try my sister._

Elizabeth called her sister Viola.

"Hi Vi."

"Hi Beth."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I have a date with Lionel. Why?"

"Is it possible for you to come stay with me tonight? I hit my head today and the doctor says I shouldn't be left on my own in case I have another dizzy spell."

"Oh my goodness Beth. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I have a broken wrist and I had a mild concussion."

"Oh dear. Of course, I will come. What time?"

"Just after your date is fine. What time? 1030-11?"

"Yes. I will text when I'm leaving."

"Thanks Vi."

* * *

 _E: My sister is coming after her date._

 _J: You're going to be alone for how long?_

 _E: Just a few hours. I'll be fine Jack._

Jack couldn't help but worry about this woman he had only just met.

 _J: Just sit down and don't move too much until your sister gets there._

 _E: Yes, sir._

Jack grinned.

 _J: Doctors orders. You're on bedrest._

 _E: Groan_

Jack laughed again _._

 _J: You do not want to disobey your doctor, do you?_

"What has you so happy, my friend?" Lee said as he approached the table, holding Rosie's hand. Lee held out Rosie's seat as she sat down, before sitting down himself opposite Jack.

"Nothing."

"That smile is not nothing. Who is she?" Rosie cut in.

"How do you know it's a woman?"

"Because I haven't seen you smile like that since you were dating Shelly."

Jack had not heard that name in a while and he didn't want to hear it again. He and Shelly had dated for over a year before he caught her cheating on him. Hardly anyone knew the reason for the break up. He had kept that fact to himself. When people asked, Jack had simply said that they weren't compatible. The fact is he blamed himself. If he had been around more and not at the hospital for every waking moment, maybe she wouldn't have found the necessity to climb into someone else's bed. Or rather bring someone else into the bed that she and Jack had been sharing.

"Please don't bring up Shelly. She's long gone. I don't even think about her anymore" Jack lied.

The problem was you can never unsee your girlfriend laying in bed with another guy. The truth was that there wasn't a day that went by over the last eight months when Jack didn't see that image in his mind.

"So who's the new one?" Lee asked.

"She's not a new one. She's just a friend … or more like an acquaintance."

"From work?"

Technically Jack did meet Elizabeth at work. "Yes, from work."

"Why were you smiling so much?"

"She just made a joke. That's all. No big deal." Jack changed the topic. "How are you, Rosie?"

Rosie eagerly took up the new conversation. Rosie was the more bubbly person between her and Lee. She took over the conversation telling Jack about a new theatre production that she was reviewing for the paper that she worked for. Rosie had dragged Lee along last night and had been pleasantly surprised by the show.

Jack heard another text come through on his phone and he desperately wanted to look at it. When there was finally a break in the conversation, Jack offered to go grab some drinks.

"Wine, please" Rosie sung out.

Jack nodded as he went to order two beers and Rosie's white wine. Why she bothered telling him, he wasn't sure. Rosie always had a white wine, preferably Moscato or Rose. The sweeter the better, she would always say.

Jack and Rosie had been friends for years. Jack had moved to a house with his new foster parents when he was fifteen. Rosie had lived next door and gone to the same school. She had an immediate soft spot for Jack and took him under her wing, despite him not appreciating it at the time. Jack quickly realised that you couldn't say no to Rosie.

Jack stood at the bar waiting in line to order the drinks and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 _E: I do not want to get on your bad side, Dr Thornton ;)_

 _J: I don't think that would be possible._

 _E: Did your friends show up yet?_

 _J: Yes, just got here._

 _E: You better go. Thanks again for today, Jack._

 _J: I'll talk to you later. Bye Elizabeth._

Jack pressed send before he could reconsider. Surely Elizabeth wouldn't have texted him in the first place if she wasn't interested.

* * *

Rosie watched Jack standing at the bar, his head bent over busy on his phone. She could see the grin clearly on his face.

"I think he really likes this one."

"What?" Lee said following her gaze.

"Look at him grinning at his phone. That's why he hurried over to the bar."

"What? Why?"

"To reply to her text" Rosie replied knowingly.

Rosie watched as Jack ordered the drinks and walked back to their table. She could still see the remnants of the grin on his face and he clearly looked happy.

* * *

After dinner, Jack hurried to his motorbike. He pulled his leather jacket on and unlocked the seat on his bike to take out his helmet. He locked his wallet and phone inside before pulling his helmet on and swinging onto the seat. He kickstarted the engine and pulled out of the carpark, heading straight for home.

He parked his bike in the garage, grabbed his stuff out and rushed to the lift. Only then did he pull out his phone. He checked the time. It was only just ten.

 _J: Are you okay? Did your sister show up?_

Jack hoped that he wasn't waking her up. Elizabeth replied straight away.

 _E: I'm fine. Vi's not here yet. Still another 30 minutes away probably._

 _J: Are you still getting dizzy spells?_

Elizabeth was sitting on the couch in front of the television. She looked down at her phone again and smiled.

 _E: No more dizzy spells. I've been in bed all night on my doctor's orders. I will just stand up and see._

She laughed as she sent the text and then laughed harder when she saw his reply.

 _J: No!_

 _E: But I will have to walk to the door at some point to let my sister in. I will try it out._

 _J: No!_

Elizabeth didn't reply straight away. Her attention was drawn to an ad on tv for a summer festival she wanted to get tickets for.

 _J: Elizabeth?_

 _J: Are you there?_

 _J: Are you okay?_

Elizabeth looked back down at her phone and saw the messages in quick succession. _Shoot!_

Then her phone rang and Jack's details popped up on her screen. _Oh man! He probably thinks I just collapsed._

"Hi Jack" she said, trying not to sound to eager.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You didn't answer. I thought you might have collapsed" she heard the panic in his voice.

"No, I just got …" _Distracted_. That sounded lame. She didn't finish her sentence. "Sorry."

Elizabeth quickly tried to change the subject now that she was talking to him on the phone. "How did your dinner go, Jack?"

She heard the tone in his voice change. "Alright. It was nice to see my friends."

"That's good." Elizabeth was trying to gather if they were girl friends or guy friends. _Don't be stupid. You met him today! You cannot be jealous of his friends already._ "Were there quite a few of them there?"

"No. Just my friend Rosie and her boyfriend Lee."

 _Good. Another couple. That works._

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. I've got tomorrow and Monday off which is a nice change."

"You don't get many weekends off?"

"I get one full weekend off a month."

"Wow. How do you even have a life?" she said with a smile.

She heard Jack laughing loudly into the phone.

"That is a good point. I don't really." He went quiet for a moment.

"I'm working tomorrow" she added trying to break the silence.

"Is that the family business?"

"No. I do volunteer work on weekends."

"You just bagged me out for only getting one weekend off a month. Clearly you must do the same thing."

"Kind of, but I only work for a few hours. Not a 14 hour shift or anything crazy like that!"

She heard Jack laughing again. "Where do you volunteer?" Jack asked.

"The nursing home on Oak Road."

"Every weekend?"

"Just for four hours in the morning" Elizabeth said. The phone went quiet and Elizabeth almost thought it had dropped out.

"Elizabeth, you might think it's a bit forward but …"

Elizabeth leaned in closer to her phone, squishing it closer to her ear.

" … maybe if you're free tomorrow afternoon, we could meet up for a coffee or something."

Elizabeth beamed. "I'd like that."

* * *

On the other end of the phone, Jack could hardly contain himself.

"Great. Should I meet you on the corner of Oak and Fifth once you finish work?"

"That sounds great. I finish around noon. Is that okay?"

"Perfect."

"My sister just knocked on the door. I'll see you tomorrow, Jack."

"Bye Elizabeth."

 _ **To be continued …**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **Thank you for the reviews! Unfortunately you all know a break up will be coming in future but if you know my other stories, I only do happy endings ;)**_

(29/08/2018)

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Recap …**_

"Elizabeth, you might think it's a bit forward but …"

Elizabeth leaned in closer to her phone, squishing it closer to her ear.

" … maybe if you're free tomorrow afternoon, we could meet up for a coffee or something."

Elizabeth beamed. "I'd like that."

On the other end of the phone, Jack could hardly contain himself.

"Great. Should I meet you on the corner of Oak and Fifth once you finish work?"

"That sounds great. I finish around noon. Is that okay?"

"Perfect."

"My sister just knocked on the door. I'll see you tomorrow, Jack."

"Bye Elizabeth."

 _ **FLASHBACK: Continued …**_

Jack hung up the phone and was overly excited that he brought up Rosie's contact information and immediately sent her a text.

 _J: Guess who has a date tomorrow?_

 _R: You are smooth. I knew you liked her. What kind of date?_

 _J: Just coffee but I'm counting it._

 _R: That's great Jack. Good luck. Call me afterwards._

* * *

Elizabeth answered the door and Viola breezed in, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Beth, I had the most amazing night with Lionel. He took me to Aqua, you know!"

"That five star restaurant by the harbour?"

"Yes!"

"How was the food?"

"Divine."

"So when are you two getting married?"

Viola gave her a look. "I'm not marrying him … yet" she said with a grin. "At least Daddy approves of him."

"What is there to disapprove of? He's rich, is a leading investment banker and is one of London's most eligible bachelors. That's right up Dad's alley. I should know."

Viola smiled disappointedly. "You will find someone one day."

"You know, I don't care anymore."

Viola looked at her surprised. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not going out of my way to find someone Dad approves off. If the next guy I date gives me butterflies and makes my fingers tingle and he is a nice, genuine guy, that is enough for me. Only then am I introducing him to the family."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not bringing any more guys home unless I know he is the one."

"Wow. Okay."

"I'm sick of being dumped. It hurts too much and I don't want to put myself out there anymore."

"Oh, Beth. Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Shut yourself off."

"I'm not. Look I've had a crazy day, I'm going to bed. I've put pyjamas, a change of clothes and towel on the spare bed. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm fine."

Viola followed her down the hall to her bedroom. "How's your head Beth?"

"It's fine. My doctor just advised I should have someone stay the night, just in case."

"Okay. Goodnight Beth."

"Goodnight Viola. And thank you."

"Your welcome."

Elizabeth closed her door and went and laid down, pulling her covers up close to her chin. Even coming into summer she always liked the weight of her quilt resting on her. It made her feel safe even though it was often a little too warm. Elizabeth's mind flashed to Jack, the handsome doctor from the emergency room and she drifted off to sleep thinking of his hands running through her hair.

* * *

Jack slept in the next morning. He didn't have many opportunities to do it but doing shift work like he did, his body had learnt to sleep when it needed to. He had worked the last six days straight with two double shifts thrown in to the mix. He had been exhausted.

Jack rolled over and looked at his alarm clock and the numbers 11:45 flashed in his face. At first the numbers meant nothing to him and then like a lightning bolt, it hit him. Jack flew out of bed, running into the shower. He had the fastest shower on record. He would normally have shaved but there was no time for that. Instead he threw on his jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed his wallet, jacket, phone and sunglasses and bolted out the door.

He had been going to walk the five blocks to the meeting place but he didn't have enough time. He caught the lift down to the garage and ran to his bike instead. A few minutes later he was riding down Fifth. He found a motorbike parking spot nearby and stashed his helmet before walking the last fifty metres to the corner. Thankfully, Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen.

Jack let out a sigh of relief before pulling out his phone to check the time. 12:05.

"You're late" he heard her voice behind him.

Jack turned to see Elizabeth standing there in a navy blue sundress, dark sunglasses and strappy sandals. Her long auburn hair curled down past her shoulders. She took his breath away.

"Hi. You look … beautiful" he said as he closed the distance between them.

She beamed back at him. "You're looking not too bad yourself. Better than those scrubs anyway" she said with a giggle that he immediately fell in love with.

"You don't like my doctor's outfit? I thought women liked that kind of thing."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at his comment. "Maybe some women do. I just think you look cuter in you jeans and t-shirt" she said quietly, a blush rising up her neck.

Jack thought she looked adorable.

"So what do you want to do. Have you had lunch?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No, I just finished work."

"How about we grab something then and go sit in the park?"

"Sounds good."

They began walking toward the park at the end of the street. Conversation easily flowed between them both. Elizabeth had lots of stories from the nursing home that morning and Jack was happy to listen, learning more about her.

They found a sandwich shop and ordered sandwiches and drinks and carried them across the street to the park. They found a spot on the grass overlooking a pond and they sat eating their sandwiches, talking and laughing into the afternoon.

"You did not do that, did you?" she asked him when he told her a story about how he first met Rosie and what he used to do to avoid her at school. Jack had just told her that he poured cordial in her hair when they were in the cafeteria.

"I did. She was like a leech. She would not give up. I think in hindsight my foster dad must have spoken to her dad and organised for her to do exactly what she did. No one would have put up with it otherwise."

Elizabeth was surprised where the conversation had headed but she was having a lot of fun with Jack. He was so honest with her and like nothing she had experienced on a first date.

"Do you still speak to your foster dad?" she asked.

She sensed Jack was a bit uncertain how to answer.

"Yes. My foster parents are still around. I don't see them a lot because they are interstate and I don't get a lot of time off but they understand. I still go back for holidays."

"That's nice. Are you close?"

Jack was looking down at the pond where a little boy was feeding the ducks with what appeared to be his grandfather.

"Yes. I had a bit of a rough time with foster homes at the beginning and I got in a lot of trouble but then Frank and Abigail found me and let's just say things drastically improved after that. Frank used to work with my dad in the fire brigade and his first wife passed away and then he married Abigail. Frank had tried to look after me when my parents died but because he would have been a single father they wouldn't let me stay with him. Since I was so much trouble as a child, I moved from family to family but once Frank remarried the first thing he did was find me."

"Wow. He sounds like an amazing man."

"Both he and Abigail are special people. They really did save me."

"How did you get into medicine then?"

"Abigail was a nurse. She figured out quickly that I was smart enough for medicine if I would find my focus."

"And you did" Elizabeth said smiling at him.

"Yes, I did."

* * *

Jack couldn't believe how much he was telling Elizabeth. He had barely known her 24 hours but everything seemed to be spilling out of him. He normally had such a hard time opening up to people but she was so interested and had such an energy about her that he couldn't help himself.

"But what about you? What do you do for your father's company?"

"Long term he wants me to take over but I don't really think it's my thing."

"Managing or just everything?"

"Everything. I'm not passionate about it. I'm just doing it because he wanted me to."

Jack ran his hand over hers. Elizabeth looked up at him.

"So if you could do anything, what would it be?"

He could see her get a little embarrassed as she avoided his eyes.

"Come on, tell me" Jack said sitting forward.

"Well, I love kids. I think I would have done teaching."

"Why are you embarrassed about that?" he said as he lifted up her hand, taking it in his own, and resting it on his leg. He could see the red tinge still evident on her neck.

"It doesn't matter. I'm stuck at my father's company. There's no point daydreaming about things being different."

"I guess not. But dreams have been known to come true."

* * *

Jack smiled at her with a dimpled grin and Elizabeth felt herself melt. He was so gorgeous.

Jack hadn't realised but she was not embarrassed by their conversation. Her embarrassment had been in the fact that he had held her hand. Elizabeth liked holding Jack's hand and it hadn't felt awkward, if anything it had felt very natural but she still felt the heat rising up her neck like it always did in these situations.

"Do you know that from experience?" Elizabeth continued the conversation.

"Well I did finish uni and got my position at the hospital. Now I just need my residency."

"Are you likely to get it?"

"Not sure yet. I will know in another few months but I'm looking like a strong contender."

"What if you don't get it?"

"I will have to go find a job at another hospital. It would be disappointing but it's not the end of the world. Frank and Abigail would really love me to move back that way so I have other options. I have a lot of friends back there too."

"Rosie is here though?"

"Yes, but I have a feeling if I went back she would follow me."

"You're that close?" Elizabeth said, not realising the concern in her voice until she'd already spoken.

"Not like that" he said smiling. "She's like a sister. And her and Lee are engaged."

* * *

Jack couldn't help but smile when he heard the concerned tone in Elizabeth's voice. She was clearly trying to work out if anything was between him and Rosie. He couldn't exactly blame her because he had mentioned her a few times but Rosie was a huge part of his life.

Elizabeth hadn't mentioned much about her family at all. Each time he asked she seemed to avoid the questions.

"How did your sisters date go?"

"You know. It's just a matter of time before he proposes" she said brushing it off.

Jack was surprised by her comment and she glanced at him quickly before she began backtracking.

"I'm sorry, that sounded really … cold. Lionel is great, it's just he was kind of hand picked for my sister."

"Hand picked?"

"Yeah. My father met him and set them up. He's an investment banker from London."

"I'm getting the feeling that your family is very well off."

Elizabeth just shrugged at him.

"What is the name of the company you work for?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Beth. Come on. I'm not going to run away."

"WT Health."

"Wow really? They are one of the biggest healthcare companies in the U.S."

"Yes, they are."

"And you're Dad is the CEO?"

"Yes. I'm the head of the research and development division at the moment."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah" she said, avoiding his eyes.

Jack held her hand a bit tighter. "Hey" he said getting her attention. "I'm impressed."

Elizabeth just shrugged again.

* * *

Elizabeth was always embarrassed by her family's background. Generally she didn't tell people and she definitely did not tell guys on her first date. That was on her list.

 _Number 1. Do not mention who your family is._

That's if this was a date. She wasn't exactly sure. Either way she broke Number 1.

 _Number 2. Do not mention where you work._

So Number 2 had been broken too. She had better make sure the remaining ones didn't get broken. That shouldn't be too hard.

 _Number 3. Do not take date near your apartment._

 _Number 4. Do not kiss on first date._

Her attention was drawn back to Jack who was rubbing her hand.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

Jack stood up, before helping her up. "How is your wrist today?"

"It's fine. Not at all painful."

"That's good."

* * *

Jack took her hand in his and they walked around the path that wrapped around the pond. Jack started talking about other things. He noticed her hesitancy to talk about her family. At the same time Jack couldn't understand how a woman as beautiful and bright as Elizabeth was still single. It must have something to do with her family but right now Jack didn't care.

They had been talking at the park all afternoon and the sun was beginning to get lower in the sky.

"I should probably walk you home. Do you live close to here?"

"Just a few blocks that way." Elizabeth pointed in the opposite direction to his own apartment.

"Okay, let's go."

As they got further down the street, Jack noticed they were heading into a small food district.

"I haven't been here before. Do you eat here much?"

"Yes. There's an amazing Italian place just along here. I was thinking of getting some take away for dinner. Do you want to stop and get something?"

Jack's stomach grumbled in response. Elizabeth heard it and laughed.

"I'm thinking that's a yes. Come on" she said as she tugged his hand, pulling him towards a little place called Renato's.

"Miss Elizabeth!" A middle aged man waved from behind the counter.

"Hi Joe. How are you?"

"Good. Who's this?" The man nodded at Jack with a smile.

"Joe, this is my friend Jack."

"Hi Jack. Nice to meet you. Hope you're taking care of Miss Elizabeth there."

Jack saw Elizabeth blushing again. "Doing my best, Joe."

Elizabeth looked up at him with a smirk before she picked up a menu and handed it to Jack.

"What do you feel like? I was thinking fettuccini carbonara. It's my favourite."

Jack picked a pasta dish and they ordered before taking a seat to wait. Ten minutes later they had a bag full of steaming hot pasta and made their way back to Elizabeth's apartment. She led him through the lobby to the elevator. Jack was astounded already by what he had seen. Her apartment block had a doorman and marble floors through the lobby. She stepped out of the elevator to find a small hallway with only two doors.

Elizabeth unlocked the door and showed him inside. She kicked off her shoes and he followed. Her apartment took up half of the entire floor. It was huge. He could see a big lounge area with floor to ceiling windows and a gas fireplace. She had an impressive dining room that led into a large kitchen. There was a small hallway that presumably led to at least three bedrooms.

"You have a really nice place, Elizabeth."

"Thanks."

She placed the takeaway food on the dining room table and went into the kitchen. He could hear drawers opening and closing and she reappeared with plates and cutlery.

"What do you want to drink? I don't have beer but I have soft drink."

"Water is fine."

 _At least if she doesn't have beer it was unlikely that she had guys hanging out with her too much. That was a good sign._

She pulled the plastic containers out of the bag and placed them on the table. Jack went over and sat down where she had indicated. She tipped his pasta out onto a plate and did the same for hers. Jack waited until she started to eat before doing the same.

The pasta tasted fantastic. "Wow. This really is great."

"I told you! You didn't believe me?"

"Well everyone says that their local place is great but this really is."

Elizabeth grinned at him.

"How is yours?" he asked.

"Delicious. You want to try?" she said as she pushed her plate closer to him.

Jack put his fork in and twirled some spaghetti onto it and took a bite. He nodded. "That is really good too. You want to try some of mine?"

Elizabeth looked at his seafood marinara. He could see she was eying it off. She nodded before leaning in and putting some on her fork. Jack laughed as she tried to daintily put it in her mouth and ended up with the tomato sauce all over her lips.

"Mmm. That's good too" she said as she licked her lips. Jack hadn't seen anyone do that so gracefully. He couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Their conversation started back up again. They moved to the lounge, sitting close, as he still held her hand. Jack looked down at his watch and realised the time. 9 pm.

"Wow, Elizabeth. I really lost track of the time. I better go if you're working tomorrow."

Elizabeth didn't want this night to end. She didn't want to say goodbye to Jack for a few reasons. She really liked him. Everything had been so easy between them. There had only been a couple of semi-awkward moments in the last eight hours. Elizabeth was worried that once he walked out that door she wouldn't see him again. It had happened before.

Jack stood up before turning back and pulling her to her feet. Jack still held her hand as they walked to the door.

"Thank you for today, Elizabeth. I had a really nice time."

"Me too" she said as she opened her front door for him.

Jack turned to her and hesitated. Clearly he felt as unsure as her on how to say goodbye. Elizabeth decided to take a chance. She leant toward him, resting her hand on his arm. She grazed her lips against his cheek, kissing him gently.

"Bye Jack."

Jack stood there for a moment longer. Elizabeth still had her hand on his arm. He moved back toward her, his eyes glanced down at her lips momentarily before he leant in to kiss her. It was gentle as his warm lips pushed against hers.

When he pulled back, she felt like the air was leaving her body. Her hand went to his neck, pulling him back toward her. He went willingly, their lips connecting again as he kissed her deeper and she kissed him back. It was the perfect kiss.

Jack pulled back this time with a dimpled grin.

"I better go, Elizabeth. I'll speak to you tomorrow?"

"Yes. I finish work at 5."

"Okay. Speak to you then."

He pecked her on the lips again before he left. He pressed the elevator button and a moment later he turned back to wave before he disappeared into it.

Elizabeth closed the door and leant against it.

 _Rules Number 3 and Number 4 broken. But she would break Number 4 over and over again if it was that good._

Elizabeth walked toward her bedroom, a huge grin on her face.

 _ **To be continued …**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming!**_

(3/9/2018)

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Recap …**_

When he pulled back, she felt like the air was leaving her body. Her hand went to his neck, pulling him back toward her. He went willingly, their lips connecting again as he kissed her deeper and she kissed him back. It was the perfect kiss.

Jack pulled back this time with a dimpled grin.

"I better go, Elizabeth. I'll speak to you tomorrow?"

"Yes. I finish work at 5."

"Okay. Speak to you then."

He pecked her on the lips again before he left. He pressed the elevator button and a moment later he turned back to wave before he disappeared into it.

Elizabeth closed the door and leant against it.

 _Rules Number 3 and Number 4 broken. But she would break Number 4 over and over again if it was that good._

Elizabeth walked toward her bedroom, a huge grin on her face.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK: Continued …**_

Elizabeth pulled out her phone before flopping onto her bed. There was a text from Andy waiting.

 _A. How did the date go?_

Elizabeth sent a quick reply.

 _E. Amazing_

Elizabeth's phone started ringing and she immediately answered.

"That good?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, we just got on really well."

"How well?"

"Let's just say that I broke all my rules."

"What?! All of them."

"Yep."

"Did you go further than your rules?"

"What do you …." Elizabeth began, not sure what he was getting at.

"Well, one of them is not to kiss and one of them is don't take him to your apartment... so did you keep going?"

"No! It was the first date! You know I'm not like that!"

"I don't know anything. You said you broke all of your rules so I was just checking. He might have been convincing!" he said in a teasing voice.

"He's not like that either!" she exclaimed.

"I'm happy for you, Beth" Andy said sincerely.

"Let's not get carried away. It was one date."

"Okay okay. When are you meeting up again?"

"Not sure. He's going to call me tomorrow."

Elizabeth couldn't wait.

* * *

The next day at work, it seemed everything was happening at a snail's pace. All Elizabeth wanted to do was get out of work and speak to Jack. Elizabeth had been thinking about Jack all morning and she had very quickly decided that she couldn't wait all day to talk to him so she would call him during her lunch break.

Elizabeth had a meeting at 11am with all the division heads. She walked down to her friend, Lauren's office. Lauren was filling in for the head of Media and Communications. Lauren was the same age as Elizabeth and they got on really well. They had started at WT Healthcare at about the same time and as a result Lauren was one of very few people who didn't know who Elizabeth was at the time. With that came a friendship based on common interests rather than bad intentions, like trying to climb the corporate ladder, like a lot of other people at the company tried to do.

"Hi Loz."

"Hi Beth. You ready for the meeting?"

"Yeah, I need a coffee first though. Walk with me."

Lauren grabbed her notebook and phone and hurried after her toward the tea room. Elizabeth got a paper cup and placed it under the coffee machine and selected a latte. Her cup began to fill as she turned back to Lauren.

"So I met someone …" Elizabeth spoke quietly hoping not to be overheard.

"When?" Lauren said with a smile.

"On Saturday. I got hit by a car when I was out riding with Andy." Lauren gasped. "I was fine but Andy insisted that I go to the ER."

"You picked up a guy in the ER? Wow!"

"No. I picked up the doctor that I _saw_ in the ER" she said quietly.

Lauren laughed loudly.

"Ssssh." Elizabeth put her finger in front of her own mouth, trying to signal her friend. All she needed was her father to overhear their conversation.

"Okay. Okay. That is impressive Beth! And I didn't think you had any game! Is he a looker?"

Elizabeth grinned. "He's gorgeous."

"Oh, you're so cute. What's his name?"

"Jack."

Elizabeth pulled her filled coffee cup out of the machine and moved out of the way so Lauren could make one as well.

"When are you going out?"

"We spent the afternoon together yesterday."

Lauren nodded, clearly impressed. "Well done, Beth. So you really like him?"

"Yes, he's so nice and down to earth. I know I haven't known him for long but he seems … well … perfect, I guess."

"It is early days. I mean he might seem perfect but then you'll kiss him and he will be a horrible, slobbery kisser and then it will be all over" Lauren said as if this exact thing had happened to her.

Elizabeth smiled. "Nope. I already know he's amazing at that too."

"You kissed him!" Lauren said loudly but Elizabeth didn't care now.

"Mmmhmm" she said grinning.

"Well done, you! Wow, he must really be something if you kissed on the first date."

"I can't wait to see him again. He said he would call this afternoon."

Lauren's cup was finished and they began to walk towards the conference room.

"So this perfect guy, he doesn't happen to have a twin brother does he?"

"No. He's an only child."

"Darn!" Lauren said and they both laughed as they headed in to the meeting.

* * *

The meeting went slowly and when it was finally over, Elizabeth gathered her things to make a hurried escape for lunch. Lauren had already been mobbed by someone from another division to discuss a situation that arose at one of their sites.

Elizabeth's father, William, had been at the meeting with the new Head of Marketing sitting by his side. The new guy was only marginally older than Elizabeth by the look of him and had sat there quietly, taking everything and everyone in.

"Elizabeth" William called out to her. "I would like to formally introduce you to Tim."

Elizabeth stood up and stepped forward offering Tim her hand. Tim had already been introduced in the meeting but with so many new faces, she wasn't surprised that her father had singled her out to be introduced personally to him.

"It's good to finally put a face to the name, Elizabeth" he said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Tim" Elizabeth replied.

Normally she would have found Tim quite cute but after spending the previous day with Jack, he was the only man on her mind.

"Come to lunch with us, Elizabeth."

"I … um …"

"We're going to Celli's with Anna and Tony."

"Okay" Elizabeth relented when she heard her other colleagues were going. Both Anna and Tony were a bit older than Elizabeth and both were married. They held senior positions on the executive board. Tony had children but Anna was adamant children were not for her. Elizabeth got on well with both of them and had been working with them now for almost three years.

Elizabeth followed William and Tim out, grabbing her handbag from her desk on the way. They met Anna and Tony at the lift, as well as William's security man, Dwayne. Elizabeth immediately fell in with Anna and began chatting on their way to the restaurant.

When they entered, Dwayne took up his position near the door, ever watchful. Elizabeth had never known anything different when in public with her father. He always had a security detail following him from when she was a young girl.

She saw Tim watching Dwayne with a cautious eye, which was not unusual for new employees. When they all took their seats, William managed to slide between Anna and Elizabeth so Tim and Elizabeth were sitting opposite one another and she was separated from Anna. Elizabeth knew exactly what her father was doing.

"Tim is new in town. You should show him around" William said to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth glanced at Tim who was smiling at her, not seeing any awkwardness in her father's demand.

"Maybe" Elizabeth replied with a small smile, trying to be polite.

"Do you have something better to do?" William continued.

"It depends when."

"This weekend. You could use the corporate box and take Tim to the baseball. You would like that, wouldn't you Tim?"

"I would love that, William" Tim said eagerly.

"Sorry, I'm busy" Elizabeth said abruptly, before looking down at the menu.

Even though Elizabeth didn't know that she was busy yet, she wasn't booking anything in until she had spoken to Jack on the chance that he asked her out again.

"Doing what?" her father asked rudely.

Elizabeth gave him a look which he should know by now. Stop pushing.

William turned back to talk to Tim and Tony some more before, trying a new tact by asking them about their weekend plans. He tried to act innocent when he turned back to Elizabeth.

"What are you up to this weekend, Elizabeth?"

"I'm out on Saturday and I have to work on Sunday."

"You work on weekends?" Tim asked in surprise.

"I volunteer" Elizabeth said waving it off.

"Elizabeth, maybe you could fit Tim in on …"

Elizabeth shot her father a glare before trying to seem happy to the rest of the company at the table.

"Fine. I will speak to you afterwards."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and began talking to Tony about his children and what they were up to.

After a fairly tense lunch between Elizabeth and her father, they walked back to work and William pulled her back from the others. They walked behind them at a distance, with Dwayne close by William's side.

"What was that about Beth? I was just asking you to be friendly."

"Sure Dad. Why didn't you ask Tony or Anna to take him to the baseball? It is a corporate box after all, any employee could take Tim."

"You are a lead representative of the company as my daughter. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing."

William suddenly realised.

"You're seeing someone aren't you?"

"No, Dad. I just don't want to be set up with someone you have found for me."

William didn't believe her.

"What's his name?"

"Dad!" she said shaking her head.

"Tell me his name and I will leave you alone."

"Fine!" she said relenting. "Jack. His name is Jack."

"Jack who?"

"No. Jack is all you're getting. Now let it be. I have to get back to work" she said angrily as she hurried back to her office.

* * *

Jack had slept in that morning and his dreams were filled with images of Elizabeth, a woman he had barely known for more than a few days.

He couldn't understand what had captivated him exactly but besides her beauty, she appeared so genuine and they had really connected. He didn't think he had ever kissed a girl like that on their first date but Elizabeth had drawn him in. Kissing her had been the only thing on his mind.

Jack opened his eyes, still smiling, thinking about that goodnight kiss. _I need to do that again._

Not long after he was up he decided to call her. It went to voicemail but he actually didn't mind. Once he'd left his message, he pulled out his gym gear and made his way to the centre at the end of his block.

* * *

When Elizabeth got back to her desk, she pulled her phone out of her handbag and saw that she had a missed call and voicemail from Jack.

She dialled her voicemail and couldn't help but grin the second that she heard his voice.

"Hi Elizabeth. It's Jack. I had a great time yesterday. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for dinner tonight. I'm free from whenever since I was off today so whatever suits you would be fine. Call me back when you have a second."

Elizabeth beamed. She went and closed her office door before dialling his number.

"Hi Elizabeth" he answered.

"Hi Jack. I got your message. I'd love to" she said eagerly.

"Great. What time?"

"Maybe 630. Should give me enough time to get home."

"Okay, I'll come pick you up."

"Alright see you then. Bye Jack."

"Bye Elizabeth."

Elizabeth couldn't wait to see Jack. In her mind, she was trying to work out what to wear for her date and how much time she would need to get ready.

At 5pm, Elizabeth quickly packed up her things, throwing her water bottle and phone into her handbag. As she was about to rush out the door for her date, William appeared again. Elizabeth could have sworn he had a hidden camera in her office. The timing was impeccable.

"Elizabeth, do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, but just a minute. I need to run."

"Oh, you have that gym class, don't you? I won't keep you" he said.

Elizabeth didn't bother correcting him. She had to go either way whether it was for the gym or for her date. The detail wasn't important – at least not to her.

"I just wanted to say sorry for before. I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

"It's fine, Dad."

Honestly, she would have normally fought her father on it but right now Elizabeth was in a hurry to get home.

"You should bring Jack over for our family dinner on Friday night."

Elizabeth laughed at him. "I don't think so" Elizabeth said shaking her head and fumbling through her bag again for her phone.

"Yes. We'd love to meet him" William said eagerly.

"I'm sure you would but it's only early days."

"Okay, well the offer is there."

"Sure, thanks Dad. I have to run. Bye"

Elizabeth gave William a quick kiss on the cheek before she hurried passed him to the lift.

* * *

William watched until she disappeared into the lift before he pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"Yes, Mr Thatcher?" the voice on the other end answered.

"Ned. I need eyes on Elizabeth."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 _ **To be continued ...**_

 _ **Next up: Second Date**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **This may seem a bit slow but I'm in no rush. When I decided to continue this story, I had a clear idea of where it was going and the backstory is important. I'm not going to cover the whole three months but just provide enough character development to explain Jack's decision. Sorry if it's not what you want to hear :) I will try and hurry up with the backstory in the meantime.**_

 **NOTE: Ch 1 of 3 released today! (Ch 6, 7, 8)**

(10/9/2018)

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **FLASHBACK Continued …**_

Jack had been having a great day. He got to sleep in and go to the gym and had been able to call Abigail that afternoon to check in with her. As he got ready for his date with Elizabeth, Jack realised he was a bit more nervous than normal but also excited to see her again.

Jack walked into her apartment block. After checking in with the doorman, he arrived at Elizabeth's door. When it swung open, she took his breath away.

Elizabeth was standing there in a white and floral fitted dress that sat mid thigh, showing off her toned figure.

"Hi Jack."

"Hi."

"I will just grab my jacket. Give me a minute."

Jack stepped into her doorway and watched her as she grabbed her jacket and purse from the table. She was so beautiful. As she returned to him, she brushed past giving him a kiss on the cheek as she went.

He grinned back at her, taking her hand as they left the apartment. They walked down the street to the restaurant that Elizabeth had recommended.

"How was your day?" Jack asked.

"Fine."

"Not great?"

"No."

"Thats a shame."

"I don't want to talk about work. What did you get up to?"

Jack told her about his day, calling Abigail and talking to his foster brother, Cody.

"How old is Cody?"

"Ten. Becky is fourteen."

"He must miss you being so far away."

"Yes, but I haven't lived at home since Abigail and Frank adopted them. I think they were so lonely when I left. Not that I was the best company as a teenage boy but I kept them busy that was for sure" he said with a laugh.

"Were you a trouble maker?"

"Very much so. I thought the world was out to get me when I first came to live with them. My parents died when I was so young and the other foster homes I went to just didn't work out. The people I lived with just didn't know how to deal with a kid who was so overwhelmed by grief."

"You still remember your parents?"

"Yes. Not very well now but I still remember a few things. They both loved me very much and I remember them being very affectionate with each other."

"That's nice memories to have" Elizabeth said, her hand gripping his on top of the table that bit tighter.

"I think that is why I fitted in with Frank and Abigail though. Frank knew my parents and he was able to tell me a lot about them. He knew what my parents would have wanted for me and I was throwing my life away when Frank found me."

Jack wasn't sure why he was telling Elizabeth so much about himself. Everything just flew out of his mouth when he was with her.

The conversation flowed easily between them and Jack often made Elizabeth laugh. He could listen to that sound forever.

After dinner, they decided to share a dessert. Elizabeth ate most of it but Jack didn't mind. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand as they began walking back to her apartment.

"Darn!" she said randomly.

Jack looked across at her in surprise. "What?"

"I'm being followed."

"Huh?" Jack said looking around. "Where?"

"That silver car over there."

"How did you notice that?" he said as he watched the car nearby with the dark tinted windows.

"I notice things."

"What do we do?"

"It's probably my dad's men" she said nonchalantly.

"What?! Why?"

She shrugged. "Why don't we give them something to look at?" she said with a cheeky grin.

"What did you have in mind?" he matched her expression.

Elizabeth pulled him forward by the collar, her lips gently grazing against hers.

When she pulled back she was grinning before she took his hand again and led him toward the door of her apartment building. The doorman held the door open for them. As soon as they got inside, Elizabeth pulled out her phone.

"Who are you texting?" Jack asked.

"My Dad" Elizabeth answered as she concentrated on her phone.

"Okay …" Jack reached the lift and pressed the button.

"I'm telling him that I hope his men liked the entertainment and if he doesn't pull them off, my boyfriend will be staying the night" she said as she put her phone away and the lift doors opened.

Jack's eyes went wide. "Your boyfriend? Is he here too?" he said seriously, his eyes sparkling.

Elizabeth grinned at him.

"Yeah." She pulled him into the lift behind her.

He stood close to her, breathing the same air before he leant in kissing her again, slower, savouring the taste of her lips.

The lift stopped at her level and they stepped out. Jack had been going to say goodbye but now he wasn't sure.

"Did your Dad text you back?"

Elizabeth checked her phone as she unlocked her door. "No. You coming in?"

"I don't know. Should I?"

"Just for five minutes. I will check to make sure they've gone."

Elizabeth closed the door behind him and walked across her dining room. She opened the huge sliding door before walking out and looking over the balcony.

"Nope. Still there."

Elizabeth shook her head, the anger building. "He's unbelievable, Jack. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Does he normally have you followed?" He leant on the door frame watching her.

"Occasionally. Honestly, I probably don't realise enough but he was acting over the top today. He wanted me to entertain a new head of section this weekend but I said no" she said as she came to stand in front of him.

"Why did you say no?"

"I don't know. I wasn't sure what shifts you were doing at the hospital so I didn't want to lock myself in when I'd rather see you." Elizabeth spoke uncertainly, a blush rising in her cheeks. "That is if you wanted to see me too." She looked down, avoiding his eyes.

He grinned at her. "I definitely want to see you" he said, running his hand down her arm.

She said looking up. "Really? Even though my Dad is a control freak?"

"Yes" he said placing his hands on her hips and pulling her gently toward him.

"Good."

He leant in, tasting her lips again, just as her phone rang with the Jaws theme song.

"That would be my Dad."

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the sound. Elizabeth stayed close to him, her free hand resting on his arm. Jack could hear the conversation quite clearly.

"Hi Beth."

"Hi Dad. What's with the eyes on me?"

"I'm worried about this new boyfriend of yours."

"Why? You don't even know him" she said looking at Jack, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly. Do you?"

"Yes, well enough."

"I've pulled the men off …"

"Okay."

"So he can leave now."

"We were just getting comfortable. Thanks for letting me know. Bye Dad."

Elizabeth hung up before her father could say anything else.

"You are such a tease. Your poor father." Jack grinned as she put her phone away and turned her attention back to him.

"Who said I was teasing? We were getting comfortable weren't we?" she said as she ran her hand over his cheek and reached up to kiss him.

"I guess so."

He pulled back, his hand running down the side of her face. "I really should get going. We both have work tomorrow."

"Yes, you're probably right. I don't want this to end though."

Jack smirked at her. "We're just getting started – you and I."

"When will I see you again?"

"Maybe Saturday night? Would that work with you?" he said as they walked toward the front door.

"Yes."

"I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it." Elizabeth opened the door and walked with him to the lift.

She pressed the down arrow and his lips met hers, pushing her up against the wall gently. His tongue glided over her lip and she held her arms tighter around his neck, holding him closer.

The bell sounded for the lift and she heard the doors open but Jack made no move to stop kissing her, instead he deepened their kiss, pulling her hips closer to his until there was no gap between them.

Elizabeth vaguely heard the lift doors slide shut again. Her senses were being overwhelmed by Jack's presence. His body pressed against hers was making her think all kinds of crazy things, mainly dragging him back into her apartment. But she wasn't like that.

She reached out, fumbling for the lift arrow again, and this time when she heard the lift doors slide open, she pulled back from him.

"I'll see you Saturday, Jack" she said into his ear and he pulled back with a cheeky grin and gave her one more peck on the lips.

"Bye Elizabeth" he said as he disappeared into the lift.

Elizabeth stood there once it had closed, her breathing still heavy from Jack's assault on her lips.

 _What I would do to kiss those lips for the rest of my life …_ she thought innocently before admonishing her thoughts. _You just met him and now you want to marry him. You're crazy!_

Elizabeth went and got ready for bed but marrying Jack was clearly still in her thoughts because when her head finally hit the pillow she dreamt about walking down the aisle toward him.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth fell into a comfortable relationship. On the days that Jack would get stuck on late shifts, he would always try and call her on his dinner break. They would talk for his full thirty minutes and when he hung up, all he wanted was to be able to leave work and go see her. Sometimes that would be possible but more often than not, he would get held up.

Elizabeth continued going to her Friday night family dinners on her own, despite William's pleas. The more Elizabeth got to know Jack though, the less likely she would be to take him, worried that her family's wealth would scare Jack off and he was too important to her.

After they had been dating for a month, Jack and Elizabeth were talking on the phone one night. Elizabeth was in her pyjamas, sitting up in bed while Jack had just gotten out of work. It was almost midnight but Elizabeth had been waiting all day to talk to him so she had stayed up waiting. When her phone finally rang, she pounced on it.

They talked for twenty minutes, while Jack sat on his motorbike in the hospital carpark. He had to hang up to drive home but couldn't wait to hear her voice when he finished work and now he didn't want to hang up. That was until it started to rain.

"Baby, I have to go. It's raining. I love you. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you too. Bye Jack."

And just like that they had just declared their love for one another before their phone connection went dead. Elizabeth sat on her bed staring at her phone, a smile spreading across her face. _He loves me_.

Jack put his phone away and pulled his helmet on before zipping his jacket up to his neck to stop the rain getting in. He pulled out of the carpark and half way home he replayed the conversation in his head and realised what had happened. At the next intersection, he changed direction turning right instead of going left.

Elizabeth turned her light off and climbed under the covers still grinning about their conversation when there was a knock on the door. Now midnight, she cautiously went toward the door and as she looked through the peephole, she saw a drenched Jack on the other side.

Elizabeth flung the door open and straight away his wet lips found hers, his arms wrapping around her and she couldn't stop giggling as he kissed her.

"I love you" he said again, breaking away only for a second to get the words out.

"I lover you too" she said before his lips came back to hers.

The water off his jacket was passing through her pyjamas and she was very quickly damp but she didn't care as her hands ran through his hair pressing him closer to her.

He eventually pulled away, their foreheads resting together as they tried to catch their breath. That only lasted a minute, before Elizabeth reached up, running her hand along his jaw and pressing her lips back to his. He picked her up carrying her to the lounge, discarding his jacket and boots as he went before they tumbled onto the lounge, his hands running over the bare skin of her hips and waist.

Elizabeth knew they needed to stop but reasoning was not a strong point at that moment as Jack's warm hands slid over her now cold skin.

He finally stopped and as he pulled away, Elizabeth whimpered at the loss of heat against her skin.

"I'm so sorry. I've got you all wet" Jack said, his eyes glued to her chest.

Elizabeth felt the heat rising but at the same time she didn't mind.

"It's okay, I'm just cold now."

Jack sat up, pulling her blanket off the end of the lounge that always sat there and wrapped it around her.

"I should go. I'm sorry, I just had to see you."

Elizabeth could hear the rain hitting the windows with force. Jack stood up to leave.

"You're not going anywhere" she said pulling his hand back toward her.

"Oh. And why's that?" He had stopped and was looking down at her curiously.

"It's pouring out there. It's too dangerous. You need to stay here." She tugged his hand back toward her.

"Well if I stay do you promise to behave yourself?" he said sitting back down.

"Me? You're the one that needs to watch those wandering hands of yours?" she said laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack grinned cheekily at her as he lay back down beside her, his hands slipping back underneath the blanket, wrapping around her waist, holding her tight. She pulled the blanket up over him as well and they lay there curled against one another.

To be continued …


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **NOTE: Ch 2 of 3 released today! (Ch 6, 7, 8)**

(10/9/2018)

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **FLASHBACK Continued …**_

At the two month mark, Elizabeth had got tickets for a festival. Originally she had got four tickets for her, Andy, his girlfriend Tanya and Julie. But now since she was with Jack, Elizabeth just wanted to take Jack. Thankfully, Julie didn't seem to mind the change.

"Come with me?" Elizabeth asked Jack one Sunday when they were eating lunch in the park.

"Maybe. I'll need to get the whole day off. Saturday week right?"

"Yes. Please try."

"I'll do my best."

Jack was at Lee and Rosie's for dinner the following Friday night, while Elizabeth went to her family dinner.

"When are we going to meet the infamous Elizabeth?"

"One day" Jack replied sheepishly.

"Come on. We won't scare her away or tell her any embarrassing stories" Rosie called out from the kitchen.

"Speak for yourself" Lee joked.

"What are you up to next weekend?" Jack asked.

"We're busy Saturday. We're going to that festival in the park."

"Really? I'm going to that with Elizabeth." The words fell out of his mouth and immediately Rosie latched on.

"That's perfect! We can meet Elizabeth then. That will be fantastic. She dances right? I will have someone to dance with since Lee just stands on the side staring."

"Um … sure" Jack said uncertainly.

Rosie clasped her hands together. "The festival just got so much better. Oooh I can't wait!"

Jack hadn't wanted to share Elizabeth with his friends. Up until now they had existed in their own little bubble without the pressure of meeting each other's friends and family. The only other couple they had hung out with was Andy and Tanya.

Saturday rolled around and they were blessed with a beautiful, warm sunny day. Jack had to work the morning shift but was planning to get to the festival in the late afternoon. It had been four days since he had seen Elizabeth and even though they had talked every day, he couldn't wait to see her.

"You have to be there for Imagine Dragons" Elizabeth had told him. "Promise?"

"I will do my absolute best" he assured her.

When Jack got there he texted both Elizabeth and Lee but he managed to find Lee first.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Lee asked as soon as he saw Jack.

"I don't know. She's been here for a while."

"Have a beer" Lee said handing him a plastic cup.

"Cheers" they both said.

As the two men stood there, they had a lot of women approach them but Jack paid them no attention. He was looking everywhere for Elizabeth. Rosie returned with her own drink.

"Where's this girl of yours, Jack?"

"I don't know."

He pulled out his phone again and stared at the blank screen impatiently when finally a text came through.

 _Near stage on left near amp._

Jack heard the announcement just as he read her text.

"Next up is Imagine Dragons."

"I have to find her. This is her favourite. She's down the front on the left."

Jack raced off. Lee and Rosie tried to follow him to meet his mysterious girlfriend but they soon lost him in the crowd.

* * *

Andy had left to get a drink with Tanya but Elizabeth hadn't wanted to lose her spot close to the stage. As soon as they left though, a group of guys had swarmed her.

Elizabeth looked over their heads, trying to see Jack and finally she saw him. Elizabeth waved to him and his eyes met hers. He pushed through the rest of the people in between them, his lips finding hers in greeting, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist.

"Hi" he said before kissing her again, leaning into her as her hands held his face. "I missed you" he said into her ear.

"I missed you too."

* * *

Music filled the air as Imagine Dragons made their way onto their stage and _Born To Be Yours_ began playing. Jack pulled away knowing how much Elizabeth enjoyed the band. Her hips began swaying as she sang the words. Jack danced with her and as the tempo increased, the crowd surged and the dancing picked up around them.

Jack stayed close, finding himself continually drawn back to her, especially when she sang the words seemingly to him. "I know I was born to be yours."

He leant in kissing her again and she held him close.

Jack hadn't been sure about going to the festival but right now he knew he made the right decision. _Yes, this was a very good idea._

* * *

Lee watched his friend dancing with the woman and then he leant in to kiss her, their bodies pressed together.

"Lee, look at them" Rosie said from his side.

"I know. I can see."

"I've never seen him kiss anyone like that before."

"You jealous Rosie? I can kiss you like that if you want" Lee said as he leant toward her before she turned her cheek laughing at him.

"I have to tell Abigail. She's going to flip."

"You cannot tell Abigail!."

"No, you're right. She won't believe me."

Lee thought he'd made enough of an objection for Rosie to back off until he saw Rosie holding out her phone instead to take a photo.

"You didn't!" Lee berated her.

"What?" Rosie was looking down at the photo on her phone. "It's a bit too dark. I need to get closer" she said to herself before moving forward to try again.

"Rosie! Leave them alone!" Lee called out over the music, in the end rolling his eyes at her and giving up. If Rosie wanted to do something, good luck to anyone who tried to stand in her way.

Moments later she returned to Lee's side looking at her phone smiling.

"Do not send that to Abigail!" Lee warned.

"Why?"

"Why? She'll kill him. I doubt he has even told them about Elizabeth yet."

"She can't kill him from interstate."

"Jack will know it was you who told her."

"Don't be silly" she said waving her hand at him.

"You already sent it didn't you?"

Rosie didn't deny it.

Jack had made it quite clear that he wanted his relationship with Elizabeth kept private. Now a photo of him passionately kissing her had just been broadcasted to his foster parents. Lee cringed at what was about to happen.

* * *

Two songs later, Jack felt his phone vibrating and pulled back from Elizabeth to check who it was. Abigail. He put it back in his pocket and kept dancing with Elizabeth until he felt his phone ringing again. This time the caller ID indicated that it was Frank. Something was wrong.

Jack leant into Elizabeth's ear.

"I have to take this call. I'll be back" he yelled before kissing her cheek. He thought she would stay there but he felt her holding onto his shirt as he began to make his way through the crowd. He turned back and found her hand to guide her out with him.

As they got further away Jack found somewhere quiet enough so that he could hear his phone.

"I'm sorry. I will just be a minute" he said as he kissed her lips again. One small kiss led onto more and Jack was in the process of losing himself into her again when Jack's phone rang again.

"Sorry" he whispered before answering as her hands wrapped around him and her head rested on his chest.

"Frank, what's wrong?"

"Where are you?"

"At a music festival. Why?"

"Who are you with?"

"Um Lee, Rosie and Elizabeth. Why?" he said as his free hand tightened around Elizabeth.

"Who's Elizabeth?"

"Why? What's wrong? Is Abigail okay? Cody? Becky?"

"We just received a photo of you."

"Okay. What of?"

"You kissing a woman quite passionately in a very public place."

"Rosie sent you a photo of me kissing Elizabeth? Why?" Elizabeth pulled away, looking up at him with those bright blue eyes.

"She's looking out for you. Jack you've never mentioned Elizabeth and now you're doing that. We taught you better than that Jack."

"I've been dating Elizabeth for a few months. I haven't seen her in four days."

"It looks like you haven't seen her in a year by the way you're swallowing her in the photo."

"Whoa. Frank!"

"Jack, just be careful. You told me to stop you if things got serious like that again. This looks pretty serious."

"She's different."

"I'm sure she is. Abigail's worried about you, Jack. We haven't heard from you in the last month and Cody and Becky really miss you. You've almost got your internship. Don't throw it all away on just any woman."

"It's not like that."

"Okay. Why don't you try and come home soon?"

"I'll think about it."

"Bye Jack."

"Bye Frank."

Jack hung up the phone, before pushing it back in his pocket and kissing Elizabeth on the forehead as they turned back towards the crowd, his arm around her shoulder. They made it back to their spot at the front, where Elizabeth stood in front of Jack, his arms over her shoulders wrapped over her chest. Elizabeth put her own hands around Jack's arms as they stood there swaying to the music.

When the band finished and before the next one started, Jack turned and saw Lee and Rosie standing nearby.

Jack's eyes narrowed at Rosie as he let go of Elizabeth and walked toward her.

"What did you send to Abigail?"

"Just a photo."

Elizabeth now stood slightly behind him, probably not exactly sure what to do.

"Show me" Jack said holding out his hand.

Rosie handed over her phone and Jack flicked through until he found the photo in question. He could understand why Abigail and Frank had been so concerned. Jack had barely noticed how short Elizabeth's skirt was until he saw the photo. Her hands were around him as he leant in to her, kissing her deeply.

"Why would you send that to her?"

"I'm just looking out for you."

"How is that looking out for me?! Abigail and Frank are flipping out at home."

"Oh, calm down."

"Calm down? Rosie what are you playing at. We're not in senior year when you can go tell Frank and Abigail that you think I have pot."

Jack was referring to an incident in senior year when Rosie had mistakenly thought that Jack had started doing drugs behind the back of one of the school buildings in their lunch break.

"That was a misunderstanding."

"Obviously this is too!"

Jack was so angry. He had totally forgotten that Elizabeth was still standing beside him.

Lee stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Lee" he said to her, bringing Jack's attention back to Elizabeth.

"Hi. Elizabeth" she said shaking his offered hand.

"This is nosy Rosie, Jack's old neighbour."

Rosie gave Lee a glare before smiling toward Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded, offering her a small smile in return.

"How about we all go and get a drink?" Lee said. Elizabeth followed his lead, walking with him back out toward the bar, leaving Jack and Rosie to follow behind.

Elizabeth and Lee quickly fell into conversation. Lee was impressed. She was easy to talk to and relaxed. She had a good sense of humour and appeared to be very genuine. He now knew why Jack was so infatuated with Elizabeth.

They went and bought some drinks at one of the stalls and Elizabeth grabbed some fries to share between them. They found a place to sit and Elizabeth sat down close to Jack, his arm drifting around her back.

It seemed Jack had forgiven Rosie for the time being, even when she insisted on taking a selfie of the four of them. After about eight attempts and a lot of laughter, they finally got one that Rosie was happy with.

* * *

After almost three months of dating, Jack and Elizabeth's nightly conversations had turned to more serious topics.

One Sunday night, Jack called in on his way home from work and they curled up on the lounge, his arms wrapped around her and she had nuzzled into his chest.

"Viola got engaged today" Elizabeth said as she played with his hand, entwining their fingers.

"That's nice. Was she excited?"

"Over the moon. She was squealing into the phone I could barely understand her" she said with a small laugh.

"He's a nice guy?" Jack asked as his free hand ran through her hair.

"He's okay. Just very practical, I guess."

"When is she going to get married?"

"Not until next year. It's going to be a huge wedding so it will need a lot of organising."

"Do you want a big wedding like that when we get married?"

Elizabeth was surprised by the question but tried not to sound too concerned even though her heart was beating so rapidly right now. _He said when WE get married!_

"No. I'm much simpler in my tastes. I would prefer to elope than have a big production like that."

"Elope?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked up at him then and could see the twinkle in his eyes. "Yes. Why not? But what about you? What do you want?"

"I want to have a small wedding. Immediate family and close friends."

"That sounds nice" she said with a grin. "Maybe in the park."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Jack hadn't even meant to say 'when we get married' but when it slipped out of his mouth he found himself holding his breath waiting for Elizabeth's reaction.

She barely seemed to notice and when she looked up at him with a smile on her face, he was glad that he had said it. Everything seemed clearer now. He had already known she was the one but now he knew they were on the same page.

It still caught him by surprise when she continued their conversation.

"How many kids do you want, Jack?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I mean I love kids, I just hadn't thought about actual numbers. What about you?"

"Well, if I'm working for my Dad's company I will be limited to only having one or two. The corporate world isn't really ideal for raising children. My Dad was barely there growing up."

"Are you prepared to have children and never see them?" he said quietly.

"No. And I don't think I'm prepared to stay at the company if I have to give up that idea."

"But you've known that the whole time."

"I know I guess being with you has put things into a new perspective for me."

"Oh?"

She took a deep breath before looking him in the eyes. "Before I had never met anyone like you who I could see a future with. Thinking about that now, I know what I would prefer."

Jack grinned at her. "You think you would prefer to marry me and raise a family without working at your father's company?" he prompted.

Elizabeth nodded at him, a small uncertain smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Jack leant down and kissed her.

"I love you, Elizabeth. Whatever you want to do, I will support you."

Elizabeth's smile broadened.

"Do you mean that? What if I said I was going to stay working at the company and we couldn't have children."

It wasn't even a decision for him. "So long as I have you, that's enough."

"You really mean that?"

"Without a doubt" he said as he kissed her again. "You're the one I want."

 _ **To be continued …**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **NOTE: Ch 3 of 3 released today! (Ch 6, 7, 8) … DON'T MISS THE FIRST TWO!**

(10/9/2018)

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **FLASHBACK Continued …**_

After their recent conversation, Elizabeth decided it was time that Jack meet her family. She told Jack and he was happy to go to dinner with her on Friday so long as he didn't get held up at work. Elizabeth called her mother to tell her.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Beth."

"I was just going to let you know that I'm going to bring Jack on Friday."

Elizabeth could hear her mother's tone change immediately to one of excitement.

"That would be lovely. I'm so looking forward to meeting him."

"Do you think you could warn Dad? I know I see him at work but I think it would be better coming from you. Jack is important to me and I don't want Dad scaring him off like all of the others."

"Your father is just looking out for you."

"I know but Jack is a good guy. Please, just give him a chance."

"I will talk to your Dad."

"Thanks Mom. I will see you on Friday."

"Bye Beth."

All week Elizabeth was nervous about dinner. She had taken many boyfriends to meet her parents but it seemed they were always scared off by her family's wealth or something. Elizabeth had never quite been able to pinpoint it. All she did know was that Jack was special and she hoped he wouldn't be scared off that easily.

Friday night came around and Elizabeth dressed very conservatively as she always did on Friday night. Navy blue pants and a white v-neck top with short sleeves and flat shoes. The doorbell rang and Jack was there waiting for her.

"Well, look at you" he said leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"What does that mean?" She smiled at him as she looked him up and down appreciatively. He was wearing dark jeans and a grey button down shirt with the sleeves bunched up. His hair was a spikey mess as if he had just run his hand through it, just the way she liked it.

"Nothing. You just look different that's all."

"Well, you look handsome" she said giving him a quick kiss. "Let's go."

Elizabeth grabbed her purse and her keys and they walked hand in hand to the lift. Elizabeth was driving them both so she led him to her car in the garage.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yep, fine" she said forcing a smile.

Elizabeth knew she was nervous but kept telling herself she was being silly. Jack loved her. He wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

When they pulled up at the gate to Elizabeth's parents house, Jack had never seen a place that huge. The black cast iron gate swung open allowing her to drive down the long driveway that looped around at the front of the house. But was it a house? A mansion more like. It was the biggest house Jack had ever seen.

"This is your house? Where you grew up?" he said looking up at the building in front of him.

"Yes" Elizabeth said uncertainly.

"Wow! This place is really something" Jack said staring around him.

Elizabeth pulled her car up near the door and got out as Jack came around to take her hand. He knew his hand was a bit warm and sweaty due to nerves but he was surprised to feel Elizabeth's hand was worse than his.

"Sweetie, is everything okay?"

"Mmmhmm. Fine" she said again unconvincingly.

Jack took a deep breath and led her to the front door. Elizabeth rang the bell and a man appeared in a suit.

"Hi Albert."

"Hi Miss Elizabeth. Your parents are in the sitting room."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth walked in, leading Jack through the marble entryway with the sweeping staircase and glass chandelier down an elegant hallway and through a set of doors into a huge sitting room. It was easily larger than Jack's entire apartment.

"Hi Mom. Dad" Elizabeth said, just as Jack noticed the two people sitting in armchairs in the middle of the room.

"Beth, dear. How are you?" the woman said, standing. She was a similar build to Elizabeth with a friendly expression on her face.

"Good, Mom." Elizabeth let go of Jack to step forward and give her mother a hug.

"Hi Beth" Elizabeth's father spoke up. Jack had seen him once before at the hospital and recognised him immediately. Elizabeth gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back beside Jack and putting her hand through his arm.

"This is Jack. Jack this is my mother, Grace, and father, William."

"Mr and Mrs Thatcher. It's a pleasure to meet you both" Jack said politely.

Grace smiled at him, eagerly shaking his hand before William did as well. William hadn't smiled though. His expression was stern and somewhat unpleased from what Jack could see.

Grace did her best to make friendly conversation with Jack. She asked him about his work and what it was like to be a doctor. Jack answered as best as he could under the constant gaze of William, who was making him feel incredibly uncomfortable.

A servant came in to announce dinner. Grace and William stood, leading the way into the dining room.

"What about Viola and Julie?" Elizabeth said as she followed with Jack.

"They couldn't come tonight" Grace said simply over her shoulder without providing any more information.

With her parents ahead, Elizabeth took Jack's hand and leant over and kissed him on the cheek while her parents weren't looking.

"You're doing great, Jack" she whispered in his ear.

Jack gave her a faint smile and she reached up to kiss him on the lips this time just as William turned around. Elizabeth pulled back quickly and once William had turned away again she grinned at Jack and scrunched up her nose. Meanwhile, Jack was mortified and could feel his neck going red.

They all took their seats and were served three courses of exquisite food. Jack had only had food like that in some of the fancier restaurants he had been to. He couldn't believe Elizabeth was so normal when she had grown up surrounded by so much wealth and extravagance.

After dinner, Grace whisked Elizabeth away to show her something to do with Viola's wedding leaving William and Jack alone. Jack was no coward but he was even more uncomfortable now that Elizabeth had left the room.

"Take a walk with me, Jack."

Jack stood following William out of the room. William led him down another hallway and through a doorway that turned out to be his study.

"Take a seat, Jack" he said as he pulled out a bottle of scotch.

"Drink?"

"No thank you, Sir."

William nodded before taking a seat behind the desk.

"So Jack. I want to know what your intentions are toward my daughter."

Jack's eyes went wide. That was the last thing he would have anticipated being asked.

"I love Elizabeth."

"Is it short term?"

"I don't believe so. I would like to marry your daughter one day when the time is right."

"It's not right now?"

"We've only been together for a few months and we're in no rush. I still have six months before I obtain my residency, so I would probably wait until after that has been decided."

"That's right. You're a doctor at Hope Valley Memorial Hospital."

"Yes, that's right."

"It seems to be a decision that you have weighed up or at least considered?"

"Yes sir. I am serious about Elizabeth."

"Right, well I'm about to make your decision a lot easier."

"How so?" Jack was confused.

William was looking at him with an annoyed expression rather than delight at his admission.

"I know all about you, Jack. I know your parents and brother were killed in a car accident, I know you've been in and out of foster homes your whole life, I know you have a criminal record, I know you finished senior year late, I know you got a scholarship to med school, I know about your ex-girlfriends, I know about your residency. I know you almost better than you know yourself. Now let me tell you what you're going to do. You're going to break things off with Elizabeth immediately."

Jack sat there open mouthed as William continued.

"If you don't, I will make sure you don't get your residency and you won't get a job anywhere in the city or the state or anywhere else for that matter. As CEO of WT Healthcare, I am on the hospital board at Hope Valley Memorial and I have many powerful connections. Everything you worked so hard for will be gone. You will have no other choice but to get a job at Walmart, if you're lucky. Your foster mother Abigail is a nurse right? Same applies to her. And if you tell Elizabeth about this conversation the same thing will happen. You will lose everything, as will your foster parents."

Jack sat there speechless not knowing what to say or do. Finally, his mouth moved to spit out something coherent.

"Why would you do this?"

"I want what's best for my daughter."

"How do you know what's best if that is me?"

"Elizabeth could have any man she wants but you are distracting her from her full potential. An orphan with a criminal past and no family connections is not good enough for any of my daughters, especially not Elizabeth. She will thank me later."

"How can she thank you if she doesn't know?"

"You know what I mean."

"I don't. How many times have you done this? Blackmailed her boyfriends?" Jack said angrily.

"A few times but you are probably her biggest threat so far."

"Threat?"

"I told you the deal, Jack. Just ask yourself is Elizabeth worth it. You will never be accepted in this family and you will have no job or career to support her. You will also ruin your foster parents in the process. Is that what you really want? To repay their kindness with your own selfishness? You have until tomorrow morning to make your decision."

William stood and left the room leaving Jack sitting there in shock.

Only last week, Jack and Elizabeth had been talking about their future together.

Now the only thought in his head was _break up with Elizabeth?_

Jack struggled to breathe just thinking of that. But he owed Abigail and Frank so much for everything they had done for him.

Jack was still sending some money home to them to help out. If both Jack and Abigail lost their jobs, then Frank and Abigail would have nothing. Jack could support them for a little while without an income but not for long.

Jack put his head in his hands, ringing his hair before he stood up and walked back out to the lounge room. Elizabeth came straight toward him.

"Jack, where have you been? I was worried about you."

Jack glanced at William who sat next to his wife with a smug grin on his face. Jack would love nothing more than to smack it off his face but instead the thought of Frank, Abigail, Cody and Becky made him give in.

"I'm not feeling well. Can we go?"

"Yes, of course."

Elizabeth turned back to the room to quickly say their goodbyes. Jack waved to Grace from the door and avoided William's eye, not bothering to even say goodbye to him.

Jack stayed quiet in the car and Elizabeth left him alone, choosing not to push him.

"Do you want me to drop you home?"

"No. Your place is fine."

Elizabeth pulled into the garage under her apartment complex. They caught the lift upstairs and as she opened her door to lead him inside, he pulled his hand from hers. He took a deep breath willing himself to stay strong.

"Elizabeth, I have to go out of town for a few days."

"To see your parents?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. You should've told me. I could've come."

"It came up suddenly."

"Is everything okay?"

"No. I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but this isn't going to work out" he said, rushing the words.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" she said with a smile, expecting that he was joking.

His serious expression must have told her otherwise.

"I'm sorry for leading you on. I had a great time with you, but I realised ..."

"You're serious?" she said in surprise.

"Yes."

"That's it? You're breaking up with me? Why? What happened?" she said, reaching out for him.

"Nothing. I just realised we're not suited" he said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Since when?" she said angrily.

Jack didn't answer that. "Please don't make this harder than it already is. I'm sorry."

"He got to you, didn't he?"

Jack turned away without answering, moving back into the lift.

"Jack" she pulled him toward her, kissing him and at first he kissed her back but then remembered William's threats and he put his hands on her shoulders, gently stopping her. He could see the pain in her eyes.

"I don't understand. Before tonight things were going fine."

"I can't. I'm sorry. I just realised it would never work between us. We're from two different worlds."

"I don't understand. Don't you love me?" she asked, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jack didn't want to do it but he knew it wouldn't work any other way.

"No. I'm sorry" he said before turning his back to her and not looking back.

The elevator doors closed and he realised the aching pain in his chest.

The look on Elizabeth's face was imprinted on his mind. Total devastation at what he had just done to her. Or rather what William had done to force his hand.

Then the anger filled him, his fists clenching as he reached the lobby and walked out onto the street toward home.

* * *

Elizabeth had stood at the lift staring after Jack. The lift doors had closed and she listened to it moving. She stood there waiting, expecting Jack to return and admit it was just a joke. A silly mistake. Of course, he still loved her.

But nothing.

The tears that were waiting patiently in her eyes began to fall.

 _ **To be continued …**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(13/9/2018)

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Recap …**_

Elizabeth had stood at the lift staring after him. The lift doors closed and she listened to it moving. She stood there waiting, expecting Jack to return and admit it was just a joke. Of course, he still loved her. But nothing.

The tears that were waiting patiently in her eyes began to fall.

 _ **Continued …**_

Elizabeth went into her apartment and locked the door. She leant up against it. The pain in her chest was real, her heart was breaking. She slid down the door onto the ground, her head on her knees.

Finally, she pulled out her phone, struggling to see through the tears and found Andy's details. It rang twice and he picked up.

"Hey Beth. Can I ..." He must've heard her sobbing. "Are you okay?"

"He ..." was all she could get out.

"He what? Jack?"

"Broke ... off."

"What?! Jack broke up with you?"

"Yes" her cries erupting into the phone.

"You at home?"

"Mmm."

"I'm coming!"

The phone went dead.

* * *

Jack had never felt so horrible in his whole life. He had intentionally hurt the woman he loved. Even though he knew there was no other option, he already missed her terribly. The aching in his chest wasn't going away. It was as if he had cleaved off part of his heart in the process.

Jack called Frank when he got home.

"Hi Jack."

"Hi. I'm coming home for a few days."

"Great. When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Wow. Okay that's short notice. Are you bringing Elizabeth with you?"

"No. We just broke up."

"What? You're crazy about her."

"I know. I have to talk to you and Abigail about something."

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow. I can pick you up from the airport. Let me know what time you're arriving."

"Great. Thanks Frank."

Jack hung up and texted Carson in the hope that he could cover his shift on Sunday. He had never asked for favours before so was certain Carson would oblige if he could. Then he booked an early flight home for the next morning.

Jack packed a bag of clothes, staying distracted. It wasn't until he climbed into bed that everything from the evening came flooding back to him. The anger, frustration and sadness all overwhelmed him. He tossed and turned all night.

* * *

Jack stepped off the plane before midday and found Frank waiting for him.

"Jack!" Frank said as he gave him a big hug. "Great to see you, son!"

"It's good to see you too. It's been a while."

"Six months is too long, Jack. Wait until Abigail sees you."

They walked back to Frank's truck and he could immediately tell that something was wrong with Jack.

"Talk to me Jack. I know that look."

"I met Elizabeth's parents last night."

"Okay."

"Her father blackmailed me to break up with her."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

"But you did?"

"Yeah."

"What did he use against you?"

"My career. He's on the hospital board."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope" he said sadly.

"Jack, I'm so sorry."

"I love her, Frank. I hurt her so badly."

"You didn't tell her?"

"No. Her father said if I told her or didn't break it off he would have me fired and make sure I never got another job anywhere in the country essentially."

"You believe him?"

"He is the CEO of WT Healthcare. They're the biggest healthcare provider in the country. Of course, I believed him."

"So your job is more important than her?"

"Not exactly" Jack said sadly.

"What's that mean?"

"Abigail's job is more important."

"What? He threatened your foster mother too?" Frank said in surprise.

"Yeah."

Jack could see the fury in Frank's expression. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. He didn't say anything else.

Frank and Jack kept things to themselves. When Abigail got home from work that evening and saw Jack she held him so tight Jack was worried she was never going to let go. Frank, Cody and Becky stood there laughing at the sight. Abigail was so excited to have Jack home she didn't ask why he was there, even though she could see he was sad.

Jack made a point of staying busy, visiting his friends and their families.

"Jack!" Jesse called out. "How have you been?"

Jack had just walked into the pub and was mobbed by his friend.

"Fine. You?"

"Great! I'm engaged."

"Really? Whos the lucky lady?"

"Come meet her." Jesse led him to a table with a few other people. "Clara this is Jack" he said to a young woman with long black hair.

"Hi Clara."

"Hi Jack. Nice to finally meet you" she said with a kind smile.

"So what are you doing back?" Jesse asked him.

"Just visiting the family."

"I saw Frank the other day ... raving about you being an ER doctor."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Impressive Jack. The ladies must be all over you."

"Something like that" Jack said sadly.

"So you won't be back any time soon?"

"I'm not sure."

"It's a shame. They're opening up a new University hospital at Buxton in the next few months. There are a heap of jobs going there."

They continued chatting for a while before Jack excused himself to leave.

"Come to our wedding Jack. Bring your girlfriend. It's in three month's time. We will be sending the invitations out soon."

"Thanks. I'll try."

He shook Jesse's hand and said goodbye to Clara before he left.

* * *

The next day Jack woke to the delicious smell of Abigail's cooking. By the time he showered and got downstairs, Becky, Cody and Frank were already sitting down, diving into the spread that Abigail was still restocking.

"Wow, Abigail, you have really outdone yourself this morning!" he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek on his way to the table.

In front of them were bacon, eggs, toast, roasted tomatoes and mushrooms, pancakes with maple syrup and berries and even some chocolate muffins.

"I'm just grateful that we're all together again for one whole day at least" she said with a faint smile.

When Abigail came to sit at the table though, she gave Jack's shoulder a squeeze before sitting down beside him. Jack looked across at her and he could immediately tell something was up.

The family ate breakfast together, talking about their plans for the day. Frank was going to take Cody fishing, which Jack was eager to join in on. As soon as Cody was done, he ran upstairs to get ready. Becky was staying home to study for an exam so she cleared her plate and went to her room.

Once both the kids were gone, Abigail spoke up.

"Frank told me what happened, Jack."

Jack nodded at her as he sipped his coffee.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you did. Putting me above your own needs … that's so selfless Jack."

He could see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm just so sorry that you were forced into that position. I just wish there was another way for things to work out between you and Elizabeth."

"I can't see how" Jack said, trying not to sound as sad as he felt.

Abigail lent in to give him a hug.

After a long day on the water, fishing with Cody and Frank, they walked back into the house with three large fish in hand. Not only productive, Jack felt much more relaxed. The water and the sun usually did that to him. Even though he enjoyed living in the city, being back home was where he would like to stay.

As Jack lay back on his bed, his phone began to ring. It was Lee.

"Hi man. How are you?"

"Good."

"Did you forget our dinner?"

Jack groaned. It had totally slipped his mind. "I'm sorry. I'm back in Hopetown."

"What? Since when?"

"Yesterday."

"Is Elizabeth with you?"

Jack sighed. "No. We broke up."

"WHAT!" Lee yelled into the phone.

"I'll fill you in when I get back."

"She broke up with you? Why?"

Jack then heard yelling in the background and sighed again, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Rosie wants to talk to you. You're on speaker" Lee said.

 _Great_ , Jack thought.

"She broke up with you?" Rosie asked.

"No. I broke up with her."

"Are you insane? You're in love with her! She's the one and you know it!" Rosie yelled at him.

"I know! Don't remind me."

"What did she do?"

"It wasn't Elizabeth it was her father."

Jack filled them in.

"What a bastard!" Rosie yelled.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Oh Jack. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. She's just a girl, right? Totally replaceable."

Rosie didn't answer. Jack knew he was lying and his heart knew it too. Elizabeth was the one for him. She was perfect in every way ... except for her father. And that was the one thing she could never change.

* * *

Elizabeth moped around all weekend. She cried till there were no tears left and then she fell into a depression. She got takeaway and sat around in her pyjamas. She checked her phone a hundred times a day. Not a word from Jack.

Monday came around and Elizabeth called in to work sick. She hardly ever called in sick so the thought it was warranted. Her Dad called about 11 am but she ignored it. Jack and Andy were the only people she would answer the phone for but the latter was the only one who checked on her.

Andy dropped in on Tuesday and let himself in. He saw the mess and almost had heart failure. He found Elizabeth asleep on the couch. He gently woke her.

"Beth, this isn't you. Come on. He's just a guy."

"I love him."

"I know."

"He's the one."

"I know, but if you do this and he comes back he will run for the hills again when he sees you like this. Get up. Have a shower. Start moving. You have to go back to work."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"It's not me. I want to do more with my life. Jack was right."

"About?"

"I need to stop dreaming that things will change and just get on with it."

"Sounds about right."

Elizabeth finally got up and did as she was told while Andy helped her clean up. After Andy left, Elizabeth made some calls.

That afternoon, her father called for the third time that day. She reluctantly answered.

"Hi Dad."

"Beth, are you okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Jack broke up with me" she cried into the phone.

"Oh sweetie. It's for the best."

"How would you know that?"

"I know you. He wasn't right for you."

"He was perfect for me. I love him" she said sadly.

"Loved him sweetie. He's gone now. You need to move on."

Elizabeth couldn't quite believe her ears.

"What did you say to him?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing. We just had a friendly conversation."

"About?"

"His plans for the future."

It all made sense now. "You forced him to break up with me! What did you use against him?"

"Nothing. He made his choice and it wasn't you."

Her father was right. Jack had made his choice. But now Elizabeth was more determined to make hers.

"Dad, I've realised that working for your company isn't what I want to do with my life. I've signed up for college which I will do at night starting in two weeks' time."

"No Beth. You have a job. You don't need to go back to school."

"Yes, I do. I'm doing something that I enjoy from now on. I won't be back into work until Monday."

"No. You're just doing this because of Jack. He's not worth it."

"No, I'm doing this for me. Jack has nothing to do with it."

But her father was right. Jack had everything to do with it. Elizabeth now realised what she wanted in life. The corporate life was not for her.

By the time Elizabeth returned to work she had organised everything. She had worked out her schedule for her night classes in education. She had gone and purchased her books and set up her home office with everything she would need. She was excited to start but knew it was going to be a long, slow process. But that was okay, if she was happier at the end of it all.

* * *

A month passed and Elizabeth never heard a word from Jack. She had taken her textbook with her to the park on the last two weekends hoping to run into him but he wasn't there.

She sat down underneath a big tree, her book in hand as she read and made notes for her class when someone came up behind her and cleared his throat. Elizabeth glanced up, hopeful that it was Jack. Another man stared down at her.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked more carefully at him. "Charlie?"

Elizabeth put her books down and stood up. Charlie Kensington, her old boyfriend from school was standing in front of her. He leant in to give her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she said in surprise.

"I'm back from Boston. I got a new job here. Just started last week actually."

"Really? Wow, it's been a while."

Charlie was what her father would have called "marriage material" but when Charlie left for college in Boston, Elizabeth decided not to follow him.

"What are you up to? It looks like you were studying." Charlie looked down at her books, trying to read the title.

"Yes, I've just gone back to study education actually."

"You had a business degree though?"

"Yes, but I'm not really enjoying the corporate world. I think teaching is more up my alley."

Charlie nodded with a small smile. "We have a lot to catch up on. Do you have time to grab a coffee?"

Elizabeth glanced around. Jack was clearly not here. _I'm never going to see him again._

"Sure." Elizabeth bent down to pack up her books and pick up her bag.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **Chapter 2 of 2 posted today … don't miss Chapter 9!**

 **Here it is! The one you were all waiting for!**

(13/9/2018)

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **Present Day Recap … (Chapter 1)**_

Jack went back to the bar, sliding into a spot at the counter. He looked around for Elizabeth before he found her in a booth nearby with the same guy and a few other couples. Jack sat there watching her. She was laughing and talking with them. Jack didn't think she could look that happy without him.

 _If he breaks your heart, I will be waiting here for you._ Jack picked up his coat and as he went to leave, he glanced back toward her one last time. Her bright blue eyes met his.

 _ **Continued …**_

Jack froze, unable to move, unable to tear his eyes away from hers.

Elizabeth stood up and approached him slowly, he could feel the eyes of the others on her table follow her.

"Jack?" she said as she got closer.

"Hi Elizabeth."

They stood awkwardly opposite from one another.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Just dropped in after work."

"How's it going?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"Good." Jack noticed her smiles from earlier had disappeared when she was near him. That was not a coincidence. She deserved to be happy. Hopefully her father approved of this guy.

Jack nodded. "I better go."

He turned and began to walk away.

She reached out to grab his arm. "Jack."

He stood there facing away from her for a moment longer.

He turned back and she was closer than he thought. He could smell her perfume. The smell of coconut and jasmine flooded his senses. She looked up at him with those big blue eyes, searching his own.

Then he did the unthinkable.

He leant down and as his hand slipped around the side of her neck, he kissed her. It was soft but as soon as he could taste her lips, his eagerness took over. Man, he missed her.

Jack realised what he was doing and he pulled back quickly. She stood there, her eyes opening and he could see the surprise, before he turned away and walked straight out the door.

 _You idiot. What were you thinking?_

Jack took off down the street towards home, his mind still on Elizabeth. The way she smelt, the way she tasted, the way her beautiful lips felt.

Just when he thought he was reaching a turning point regarding seeing Elizabeth with someone else, he went and did that. Not to mention what she was thinking. Jack cringed.

He went home, threw himself onto his bed and pulled out his phone.

"Lee."

"Hi Jack. What's up?"

"I just saw her."

"Oh no, Jack."

"Yeah. She was with a new guy."

"You knew that would happen."

"It's only been a month."

"It's been longer than that. You've been too busy to realise. It's closer to two."

"I was watching her. She looked really happy."

"I'm sorry, man."

"She came over to talk to me."

"What did she say?"

"Just asked how I was going. I asked her the same thing."

"Then you left?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda? What does that mean?"

"Ummm …"

"What did you do?" Lee knew him too well.

"I kissed her."

"Jack! She's on a date with another guy and you kissed her? Are you insane?!" Lee yelled through the phone.

"Yes, I did act insane. That's why I just pulled away and left."

"You just kissed her and left? Are you nuts?!"

"Yeah, I think I am."

Lee was quiet. Neither of them said anything. Lee finally broke it though.

"How was it?" he asked quietly.

"Amazing. I miss her so much."

"You can't do anything about it. You tell her about her father and he will probably have you fired anyway."

"I know. I know. But what if she is the one? What if I never meet another girl like her? Every single girl I meet, I subconsciously compare them to Elizabeth."

"I don't know, but there's nothing you can do."

That was the truth of it. There was nothing that Jack could do.

* * *

After the kiss, Elizabeth had stood there, her feet stuck to the ground as she watched Jack disappear out the door.

When Jack had broken it off, she had been heartbroken. Their vague conversations about getting married and having a family had gotten her hopes up. She thought they were on the same page and then just like that, after dinner with her family, he had walked out saying he didn't love her.

Elizabeth put a finger to her lips. That was not the kiss of a man who didn't love her.

Broken from her trance, her new date pulled her arm.

"Elizabeth! Who the hell was that?" Charlie asked.

"Um, that was … Jack."

"Why did he kiss you?"

"I have no idea."

Elizabeth turned back toward their table and went and sat back down with Charlie close behind her. The silence at the table indicated that they had all seen what happened.

"What are you guys up to tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked Charlie's friends, Belle and Steve.

"Um … we …" Steve began.

"We're going to go for a run along the harbour in the morning and then brunch with my parents" Belle finished.

"That sounds nice. It's supposed to be a really nice day tomorrow. The warm weather is thankfully hanging out for a bit longer. Where are you heading for brunch?"

The conversation bounced backward and forward between Belle and Elizabeth. Elizabeth could still feel the glances passing between the men on the table but she ignored them.

Eventually the other couples decided to call it a night and Elizabeth reached the point that she had been dreading. Charlie took her hand and helped her from her seat.

They all walked out the front of the bar. They stood on the sidewalk saying goodbye and the other couples headed off in separate directions.

Charlie went to take her hand and begin walking back toward his apartment.

"Thanks Charlie for dinner, but I think I better just get a taxi home."

"Elizabeth, I want to talk to you about what happened."

"It was nothing" Elizabeth said trying to brush it off.

"It was not nothing. He kissed you in the middle of the bar in front of me and my friends. Do you know how humiliating that was?"

"It didn't mean anything. Don't worry about it."

"It meant something. Who is he?"

"He's my ex."

"Which one?"

"The most recent one. We broke up two months ago."

"Who broke it off?"

"I did."

Elizabeth didn't know why she lied but she thought he would take her explanation easier than if he knew Jack was the one that broke it off. Maybe Charlie would think that was the kiss of a heartbroken man that way.

"Look I have to go. I will call you tomorrow."

Elizabeth went straight to the curb and held out her hand for a cab. One immediately pulled up.

"I should come …" Charlie began.

"No, it's fine. Thanks for tonight."

Elizabeth climbed into the cab quickly and told the driver to go before Charlie could follow. As the cab drove off, she knew she should direct the driver to her own apartment but instead she made him drive the two blocks to somewhere else.

* * *

Jack lay there on his bed, so exhausted but unable to sleep. His mind wouldn't rest.

He heard a knock at the door. Jack looked down at his phone. It was 11 pm.

 _Who would come by at this time? It must be Lee coming to check up on me._

Jack opened the door and was immediately overwhelmed as Elizabeth's lips crashed into his. It took him less than a second to react as he pulled her into his arms and shut the door behind her. Her hands were in his hair, pulling him closer to her. Her lips were warm and wet and her tongue was driving between his lips.

He carried her back to his bed and laid down on top of her, their lips never parting. His hand slipped underneath the edge of her sweater, running along the smooth skin of her side. Her hands drifted down and he could feel her rucking up his shirt, her cool hands resting on the back of his hips.

He pulled his lips back from hers for a moment, looking down into her eyes. The bright blue stared straight back at him. They didn't need to speak. He knew what she was thinking.

His lips went back to hers, slower now, more deliberate as she kissed him back.

They got to a point where things had to slow down. Jack pulled back, easing himself down next to her. He nestled into her side, drawing her in close, his arm around her waist.

* * *

Elizabeth put her hands on his arm, holding it tight against her. This is where she belonged. She had missed him so much and right now this is where she wanted to stay forever.

* * *

Jack could hear her breathing slowing down and just like that she had drifted off to sleep.

He watched her as she slept. Her long eyelashes, her button nose. She was so beautiful. He wanted to stay with her forever.

He just had to find a way that he could do that and not lose both his and Abigail's jobs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **Thank you to those people who have taken the time to write a review! I love reading what you're enjoying with the story :)**_

 ***STEAM ALERT***

(18/9/2018)

 **Chapter 11**

Elizabeth woke early and knew she should be home. She had to be at work in a few hours and she had a big day ahead of her. She looked across at Jack, who was asleep beside her. She smiled across at him. _Why couldn't things just be easy_ , she thought.

Elizabeth pulled away from him slowly, trying her best not to wake him. She stood up, found her sweater on the floor and pulled it over her head. She went around to his side of the bed and gently kissed him on the cheek before she grabbed her purse and left his apartment.

* * *

Jack was on late shift that day. He had felt off all day. It all started when he woke up to find Elizabeth gone. He had anxiously glanced around the room, hoping that she had just gone to the bathroom, but quickly realised she wasn't there. _I didn't dream it did I? No, she was here._ He could still smell her on the sheets next to him.

As soon as Jack stood up, he felt physically sick. After all he had gone to bed on an empty stomach, except for a beer. That was bound to make anyone feel unwell. He sat on the side of his bed, taking a few deep breaths before heading to the kitchen. He had no bread left and no milk so he ended up eating some dry cereal before getting ready for work.

Jack walked to work seeing the sunny day emerge. Unfortunately, he was going to be inside all day, so he wasn't going to be able to enjoy it. He wanted to text Elizabeth, but he didn't know what to say. They had kissed and made out for an hour before falling asleep next to one another without a single word being spoken. He thought he knew where they stood but now he wasn't so sure.

As soon as he got to work and pulled his blue scrubs on, he was called immediately to attend for some car accident victims that were en route to the hospital. As soon as he saw the small child exit the ambulance, his heart dropped. He always struggled seeing the children come in. He usually handed them over to the paediatrician shortly after they arrived but he was still expected to do the initial checks to ascertain their injuries.

Jack immediately set to work on the young girl, who was no more than five. Her parents were injured and in separate ambulances so she was all alone. She was crying, with a big bloody gash on her head. Jack and his nursing team did their best, checking her vitals and trying to stabilise her. The little girl was given a light sedative while they performed a CT scan of her head and an ultrasound to check for internal bleeding, before her head wound was cleaned and stitched. Jack had just finished when the paediatrician, Faith Shepherd, arrived.

"Faith. Here you go. This is Miss Thomas. We don't know her first name yet. They're still running her parent's details."

"Thanks, Jack."

Jack handed the patient over to Faith and she took over the little girl's care. No sooner had he handed over one patient, then he got another and another. All day long he hardly had a break as he continued from patient to patient.

After seven hours, he finally crashed into a chair in the staff tea room with a coffee in hand. He put his feet up on another chair and leant back. He loved this work, he really did, but days like today wore him thin.

His mind drifted back to Elizabeth. He pulled out his phone but didn't see a text. He sat there, his thumb hovering over the keyboard.

"Jack! We need you! There's been a bus accident. All hands on deck" one of the nurses yelled to him from the doorway before running off.

Jack put his phone back into his locker. He sculled the rest of his coffee and threw the paper cup in the bin and raced out the door.

* * *

Elizabeth had been thinking about Jack all day. She wasn't exactly sure what last night meant but she felt happier than she had in weeks.

She had been going out with Charlie for the past three weeks as more of a distraction than anything. Elizabeth had a history with Charlie and they did fit back into their old routine. He had always been nice and funny but she quickly remembered why she had decided it wouldn't work out between them. Charlie was very controlling. He did it nicely but then he always managed to enforce his opinion onto her. He always ordered her food and drinks before she could speak. They did things that he wanted to do and they hung out with his friends.

When they hung out, all she did was miss Jack.

Charlie had kissed her again on their previous date. She hadn't been expecting it. He was nervous, she could tell, because it had been a while since they had last been like that with each other. But they didn't have any chemistry. The reason for their original separation came flooding back to her.

Charlie's kiss was nothing like Jack's. She had pulled away from Charlie quickly. Unlike when Jack kissed Elizabeth, she had wanted more, like she couldn't get close enough to him. He took her breath away but breathed life into her at the same time.

The contrast between the two men was too great and she knew everything Charles did she compared to Jack. Jack was the one. He was the one she was meant to be with. She knew it, she just couldn't understand why Jack didn't.

Elizabeth had missed Jack so much and seeing him in that bar, everything made sense again. She was immediately drawn to him. When he kissed her, she felt everything was right in the world once more. She had been surprised when he had pulled away and even more surprised when he had walked straight out the door without her.

After chasing after him, Elizabeth almost wished they had gone further. As soon as it had got to that point though, Jack had respectfully pulled away and just held her instead. She knew she would have gone further though if he hadn't stopped. She loved him and she wanted him to know that.

* * *

Today was Elizabeth's volunteer day at the nursing home. As she went from room to room to check on the men and women, she would admit that she was distracted.

"Bethie, dear, are you okay?" Beverly asked her as Elizabeth helped move her to a chair so that she could change her bed sheets.

"Yes, Bev. I'm just distracted a bit today?"

"What's on your mind, Bethie? You can tell me. I don't gossip. Not like Nancy, anyway" Beverly said smiling at her.

Elizabeth laughed. Nancy was quite the gossip, she would admit.

"Just man troubles. You know, that kind of thing."

"Oh yes. I have had plenty of those in my time. Anything I can help with."

"No. I saw my ex-boyfriend last night. He's a bit of a puzzle."

"Most men are in the early stages. Until you get married. Then they calm down a bit. I should know, I've been married three times."

Elizabeth looked up from the sheets in surprise. "Three times?"

"Yes. The first time, my husband died in the war. We had only been married a month. My second husband cheated on me and ran off with my neighbour. My third husband, Alan, was a real sweetheart. You would have heard me speak of him. He passed away from a heart attack about ten years ago. We were married for 30 years."

"Wow. You definitely have some experience in the area then."

"Tell me what happened?" she asked gently.

Elizabeth sighed, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Jack broke up with me two months ago, totally out of the blue, saying he didn't love me. Then I saw him last night and we talked briefly and when he went to leave, I grabbed his arm and then he kissed me. Like really kissed me. And then just walked away. So, I followed him and we did everything but talk. I had to come here so I had to leave early and we never even said two words. So now I have no idea where I stand."

"Something tells me that you already do. He kissed you. You kissed him. You are on the same page." Beverly said, smiling.

"What do I do then?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then you know what you need to do. You need to go after him. You said he broke up with you but if he kissed you like that, something forced him to break it off with you."

Elizabeth already knew her father had been involved.

"Thanks, Bev. You always know what to say."

"I have a lot of experience in the area of talking and listening" she said with a grin. "85 years worth actually."

Elizabeth finished up in Beverly's room as she continued her rounds. When she was done for the day, Elizabeth checked her phone to see a voicemail from Charlie.

"Hi Beth. I will pick you up for dinner at 7pm. Dress nice."

Elizabeth looked at her phone in disgust. _Dress nice. How else does he think I dress?_

Elizabeth walked home. She opened the door to her apartment and was immediately assaulted with kisses.

"Hey Bell. You miss me?" she said scooping her labradoodle puppy up into her arms. Elizabeth had bought her when Jack had broken things off. Elizabeth had felt so lonely that she needed someone there to come home to.

She clipped on Bell's lead and took her for a quick walk around the block. When she got back inside, she walked through to the kitchen and pulled a treat out for Bell, before setting her back on the floor. Bell happily ate the treat before jumping up and down in front of Elizabeth. Elizabeth went back into the lounge room and sat down on the floor. Bell jumped on her feet until Elizabeth pulled out a small ball and Bell was overjoyed when Elizabeth began throwing it to her.

Elizabeth sat there thinking as she played. She knew she had to break things off with Charlie but right now that was in the too hard basket. She knew he wouldn't take no for an answer even though things weren't at all serious between them.

Instead she pulled out her phone and texted him.

 _Sorry Charlie. I can't make tonight. Not feeling well. Speak to you later._

None of that was a lie. Thinking about what to do with Jack was making her feel a bit sick.

She got up and went into her bathroom and ran the hot water into the bath. She poured in some bubble bath and after stripping off she climbed in and tried to relax. She lay there for ages, her eyes closed, her mind drifting. Mainly back to Jack.

Once the skin on her fingers was all shrivelled up, she got out of the bath and wrapped her thick bathrobe around her. As she was walking back to her bedroom she heard someone knock at the door and she froze.

Charlie.

Seriously, she was not that surprised that he would show up at her home and try and drag her off to dinner. She shook her head but at the same time she noticed that Bell wasn't barking. Elizabeth turned and tiptoed toward the front door. Bell was sitting there waiting patiently, her tail wagging. Elizabeth couldn't figure it.

She crept toward the door and looked through the peep hole. Her breath caught in her chest.

She pulled back and opened the door, forgetting for the moment that she was only wearing her robe.

"Jack?"

"Hi Beth. Have I caught you at a bad time?" he said flashing that dimpled grin of his. It made her melt … every … single … time.

"Nope. Come in" she said stepping aside to let him through. Bell barked once and jumped up and down eagerly next to her.

Jack stepped past, kissing her on the cheek as he went, like nothing had happened and they hadn't been broken up for the past almost two months.

"Who's this?" he asked as he swooped his arm down and caught Bell up with his hand.

"Bell."

Bell immediately loved the attention as Jack gave her a good scratch between the ears before placing her back down on the ground. He turned toward Elizabeth.

"Are you getting ready to go out? I don't want to get in your way."

"No, I'm staying in tonight."

"Are you planning on staying like that? I mean I don't mind but I can't guarantee that robe is going to stay on for long if you stand in front of me like that" he said with a nervous laugh.

Elizabeth wasn't sure where her confidence came from but instead of heading back to her bedroom, she stepped closer toward him.

"How long?" she said, looking up at him through her lashes.

The smile on Jack's face all but disappeared. He closed the gap between them, his lips going straight to hers as his hands went around her. Her hands moved to his shoulders, one sliding to the back of his neck. Their bodies were pressed together and she vaguely felt his hands slide through the gap in her robe running along her waist and down the outside of her legs.

Jack pressed her body against the wall as his hands wrapped around her legs lifting them up around him. He leant her back into the wall as his lips roamed along her neck.

There was another knock at the door and Bell began barking like crazy.

Jack pulled back from Elizabeth, looking into her blue eyes.

Elizabeth assumed it must have been Charlie. She just shook her head and brought her lips back to his, ignoring who she thought was on the other side of the door.

"Elizabeth. It's your father. I need to speak to you" the voice called out.

Jack froze. He could feel his chest tighten in both anger and fear. William Thatcher could not know that he was here.

Elizabeth saw the change in his expression. She didn't make a noise. Her hands were still around Jack's neck. She slowly began running her hand through his hair. Soothing him.

He stood there, still pressing her body against the wall, her arms around him tightly. They stared at each other, waiting for William to leave.

Finally, Bell backed away from the door and appeared calm heading back to her dog bed.

Elizabeth still stared at Jack.

"It was him, wasn't it?" she whispered.

He dropped his head to her shoulder.

"What did he do?"

Jack didn't answer.

"Please tell me."

"He told me if I didn't break things off I'd lose my job and he'd make sure I wouldn't get a job anywhere in the city. He threatened Abigail too. I'm sorry" he whispered back to her.

Elizabeth felt the tears well in her eyes. Not because of what Jack had done, but because of what they had lost because of her father.

"No, Jack."

He pulled his head back to look at her again. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"I know I walked away but I need you Elizabeth. My job is important but over the last month or so, I've learned that you mean more than that. I love you."

"I love you too" she said kissing him slowly. "Take me to bed, Jack."

She saw the surprise in his eyes. "You don't mean that" he said quietly.

"I do. The last two months have taught me something too. I don't want to wait."

"You will regret that. We need to work out what we're going to do. Together."

Jack moved off the wall before he slowly put Elizabeth's feet back on the ground. He could see the disappointment in her eyes when he pulled back.

"Hey" he said lifting her chin. Jack leant in kissing her again. "I'm going to marry you and then there won't be a single day that I will say no to you" he said with a grin.

Elizabeth couldn't help but grin back.


	12. Chapter 12

(25/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 12**

 _ **Continued …**_

Jack sat in the lounge room with Bell playing at his feet. Elizabeth returned fully dressed and Jack put his hand out to her and she sank into the seat next to him.

Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, holding her close to him as they talked, catching up on everything they had missed over the past two months.

Elizabeth told him about going back to school.

"I'm so proud of you" he said, kissing her forehead.

"Thankyou. You're the only person who has said that. My parents just think I'm crazy."

Jack was quiet at the mention of Elizabeth's parents. That was the one topic that they had avoided so far.

"We're going to have to keep this a secret if you're Dad isn't going to find out" Jack said. He knew there was too much at stake right at that moment.

"A secret from my Dad? Jack, he knows everything!"

"I know which is why I don't think I should come back here again" he said as he rubbed her shoulder.

Elizabeth thought about everything. This was going to be incredibly difficult.

"I have to talk to him."

Jack pulled back from her, taking his arm away and instead taking her hand in his.

"He made it very clear that I would lose my job if you even got wind of it. Beth, you need to be careful. I have to look at my other options first. I can't lose my job and have nothing else to bring in an income."

"Of course, Jack. I would never mention you."

"But he would figure it out. Let's just think of what we should do first."

"Okay. Where should we start then?"

"I've made some enquiries and there is a new hospital opening up near my hometown. They need doctors so I have sent them my resume and I'm waiting to hear back."

"You're going to give up your residency?"

"Yes. I thought I could either repeat the last year or hope that my boss could provide a reference that might get me a permanent position at the new hospital. It has no association with your father's company so it is a good option."

"Where is this new hospital?"

"Buxton. I lived with Frank and Abigail in Hopetown which is about a two hour flight from here. I could fly back to see you every few weeks."

"I don't think that would work."

Jack stared at their hands entwined, resting on his leg. He was disappointed. Elizabeth had shut that idea down very quickly.

"I'll come with you. I'm doing my classes online so I can move anywhere."

Jack looked back at her in surprise. He had assumed that they would just do a distance relationship but if she was willing to go with him, even better.

"You would do that?"

"If it means being close to you, I will go anywhere" she said leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

"But you're job …"

"I'll get a new job."

"And your family …"

"I will miss my mother and my sisters but my father should have thought about that before blackmailing the man I love."

"Are you sure?"

Elizabeth looked into his eyes. They weren't uncertain but she could see his concern – for her.

"I love you, Jack. Where you go, I go."

* * *

The next day at work, Elizabeth strolled in at 9 am feeling happier than she had in weeks.

Jack hadn't left until close to midnight after the doorman had left for the night. Even then she hadn't wanted him to go and he was reluctant to leave. They had stood inside her door for a good fifteen minutes, trying to tear themselves away from one another, but their lips kept finding a way to delay the inevitable. Finally he pulled away promising to call her after work the next day.

Elizabeth sat down at her desk and knew she had to be wary to not let her father see her change in mood. As soon as she thought of her father, another wave of anger rolled over her.

To think he had done this to Jack and how many other boyfriends over the past few years. Elizabeth hadn't dated a lot of guys but there had been a handful. She had thought there was always something wrong with her because they always broke up suddenly with the same type of excuse. _It's me, not you._

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on her office door. Lauren leant against the frame.

"Coffee?"

"Sure."

Elizabeth stood back up from her desk.

"You're late today. I came by half an hour ago and you still weren't in" Lauren said with a smile.

"I had a late night."

"What did you get up to?"

"Just studying and sorting a few things out."

They made their way into the tea room and stood in front of the coffee machine, their backs to the door.

"How is school going?"

"Good so far. I'm finding it quite interesting."

"I'm glad you've found something you enjoy. How much longer do you think you will work here for though?"

"That depends on my father."

That was an understatement. If Jack was leaving soon, she had already decided she would resign immediately and sell her apartment. She could afford not to work for a while with the proceeds of the sale although she had every intention of finding work in Hopetown if that was the way things panned out.

"What does Mr Thatcher think about all of it?"

"He thinks it's a waste of time. Honestly, he's disappointed I don't want to take over the company. He still thinks he can talk me around, I guess. But that won't be happening. I've made up my mind."

 _There is no chance that I'm going to work for the company now_ , she thought.

"Well I will be sad to see you go."

A voice interrupted their conversation. "Is that so?" William's voice echoed into the small room.

Elizabeth sighed, pulling her coffee cup out from the machine and putting some sweetener in it before turning toward him, hoping he hadn't heard the entire conversation.

"Hi Dad. Is what so?"

"You're leaving?"

"Not yet, but one day soon" she said nonchalantly before walking out of the coffee room, knowing her father would follow her and leave Lauren alone.

"We talked about this Beth. You can't throw this all away."

"I'm not throwing anything away. I'm living my life. Doing what I want to do. I don't want to work here forever. I want to teach children. I have always loved kids and doing this degree will make that possible."

"You're walking away from all of this to teach a bunch of kids?"

"Not just that. I want to get married and have children of my own, something I cannot do if I work here, especially not as a manager or CEO. The corporate life is not for me. It's okay while I'm single, but once I have a family it won't work."

"I have a family. I made it work."

"One. You're a man. Two. You were hardly ever there when Viola, Julie and I were growing up and I don't want that for my family. Three. You love this work and I don't. I'm sorry, Dad, but whatever plans you had for me taking over the business are going to have to change. You will have to find someone else to take on that roll."

They had been standing in the hallway having this conversation and although quite personal, she didn't care anymore. The more people that heard what she was saying might mean her father knew that she was serious.

Elizabeth sat down at her desk and began answering her emails. She could see her father linger for a moment before he disappeared again. Elizabeth let out a long, slow breath. She just hoped Jack's plan worked.

* * *

It had been three days since Jack last saw Elizabeth but he had good news and he couldn't wait to see her. Unfortunately he had been on late shifts for the past few days so their schedules hadn't overlapped. He had spoken to her for about ten minutes each day but it wasn't enough. He wanted to hold her in his arms, feel her body against his and taste her lips. The more he thought about it, the more he longed for Thursday to be over.

Jack's shift finally ended and Jack hurried to change his clothes and ran out into the cool evening air toward his bike. He was in such a hurry, he didn't check his phone. Instead he threw his helmet on, climbed on his bike before starting it and rushed towards home.

Once he parked his bike out the front of his apartment complex, he pulled his phone out as he walked up the stairs to the front door. Elizabeth had texted him.

 _E: Sorry I'm running late. I had to go to drinks after work. I will try and get away as soon as I can._

Jack worried about her walking home in the dark.

 _J: Tell me where you are. I will come and get you._

Jack got inside his apartment and shut the door and put his bag down but left his jacket on, waiting for her reply. He sat down on the couch just as another text came through.

 _E: You can't. My Dad is here._

Jack groaned. This was torture. He was finally off work at the same time that she was but he couldn't go to her because of her father. This was not how it was supposed to be.

 _J: Get him to give you a lift home then._

 _J: I will see you tomor_ … Jack stopped. Tomorrow. Friday. Jack groaned. She did her family dinners on Friday night. He deleted the text. He couldn't make it until Saturday to see her. He needed to see her yesterday.

Another text came through before he could reply.

 _E: When will I see you though?_

 _J: I don't know. Saturday._

Jack pulled off his jacket and shoes and went for a shower to wash off his memories of the day.

It had been a hard day. One of his patient's died in front of him. In emergency, it did happen occasionally. There was nothing that could be done in this particular instance as the patient had multiple internal injuries when he came in, but right now he just wanted to hold Elizabeth. He knew it would make him feel better.

A scorching hot shower would just have to suffice. He leant against the wall of the shower letting the water run down his back.

* * *

Elizabeth had been dragged to after-work drinks. She had tried to use her puppy, Bell, as an excuse but William had insisted that she go. Elizabeth had organised her dog walker, Cindi, to call in and check on Bell earlier that afternoon. Cindi lived only a block away and was more than happy to spend some extra time with Bell.

Elizabeth was now sitting between Anna and Lauren down the end of the table with most of the women. William was there too, shouting everyone drinks. He didn't often come to these things but they had just finished the first quarter well above budget so he was eager to celebrate with the management team.

Elizabeth really would have liked to be elsewhere. She had barely spoken to Jack all week and since they had made up on Sunday night, she wanted him more than she had wanted any man before.

"Elizabeth."

She thought about her hands running across his chest and holding onto his firm shoulders. His hands on her, running over her hips and the sides of her legs. She bit her lip as she thought back to his lips pressed firmly against hers.

"Elizabeth!"

 _Oh, his lips._

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth was pulled from her trance and she had half the table looking at her. "Sorry, what?" she said glancing around annoyed at whoever had pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Look who's here" William said from the other end of the table.

Elizabeth turned to see Charlie by her father's side.

 _I have to see Jack. Now._

Elizabeth stood, picking up her bag. She glanced back at the surprised expressions from the table.

"Sorry. I have to go. I promised a friend I would call in my way home. Have a nice night everyone" she sung out in a happy voice with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Elizabeth walked over to her father. "Bye Dad. I have to go." She leant over giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"But Charlie just got here."

"That's okay. He clearly didn't come to see me if you've been talking to him." Elizabeth glanced up at Charlie.

"Bye" she said with a quick wave of her hand.

She made it to the sidewalk before she felt a hand on her arm. She pulled her arm away before spinning around seeing Charlie in front of her.

"What's going on Beth? Why are you avoiding my calls?"

"I'm not. But Charlie now that you're here I had wanted to speak to you. I remembered why we broke up all those years ago and I think those reasons are still warranted. I'm sorry but you and I were a thing of the past. It will never work out between us."

Elizabeth hailed a cab that was about to pass by. It immediately stopped in front of her.

"Bye Charlie" she sung out before jumping into the cab.

Elizabeth went straight to Jack's place. She let herself in with the key that he had given her. She could hear the shower running.

She put her bag down and pulled her heels and jacket off before making her way through his apartment. It was a lot smaller than hers but it seemed cosier. More like home than her own place but maybe that was just because Jack was here.

Elizabeth walked into the bedroom just as Jack appeared in nothing more than a towel around his waist. A few drops of water were still glistening on his chest and his hair was damp and spikey. He looked up in surprise when he heard her footsteps.

"Where did you come from?"

Elizabeth walked straight to him, her lips seeking his. Jack had stayed still up until that moment and it was like her kiss jumpstarted him. His hands wrapped around her and pulled her closer into him. He kissed her back, his tongue running along her lips.

"I have missed you so much" she said, their lips pressing back together.

"Three days is way too long."

"I know."

"I have to talk to you" he said in between kisses.

She pulled back. "About?"

"It's nothing bad" he said with a grin.

Elizabeth glanced back down at his chiselled chest, the sight up close making her breath catch.

"You had better put some clothes on if you want to talk."

"Why? You don't like me going shirtless?" he teased, as he crossed the room to his set of drawers.

"Oh, I don't mind but let's just say that I won't be concentrating on anything that you're talking about."

Jack pulled out a t-shirt and sweats. Elizabeth sat down on his bed, turning her back to give him some privacy while he got dressed.

* * *

Jack sank down on the mattress next to her.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" she asked, her hand reaching for his.

"I got a call from the hospital in Buxton. They have a permanent job available. They want me to go for an interview on Monday."

"Really?" Elizabeth grinned back at him.

"That's good right?"

"Great! When are you going to fly down?"

"I have to work Saturday so maybe Saturday night or Sunday morning and then I will come back Monday night."

"Okay. I should be able to get off work on Sunday and Monday."

Jack didn't expect her to want to come with him. He had been going to stay with Frank and Abigail.

"You want to come?"

"Well, yes. If I'm going to move there, I should come and have a look around with you."

Jack nodded, thinking.

"You don't want me to come?" she said, turning back to him puzzled.

"Yes! I do! Of course, I do."

Elizabeth looked at him sideways. "Fine" she said standing. "I won't come." She began to walk away.

Jack jumped to his feet and reached out to grab her arm.

"Woah. Where are you going?"

"If you don't want me, I will just go home."

"Don't want you?" Jack said with a laugh before he leant in, kissing her deeply. His hands ran along her arm, one of his hands moving to the bottom of her jaw, pulling her closer to him.

"This is me not wanting you?" he asked as he kissed her again, his free hand running up the underside of her blouse, running along the skin of her waist and the edge of her hips.

Elizabeth knew she couldn't stay. She had to get back to Bell at some stage soon but right now, Jack was all she wanted.

She pulled back, her head dipping and he pulled her close to him, kissing her forehead and wrapping her up into his arms.

"Come with me to Hopetown. We can leave on Saturday night" Jack said as he stroked her hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Certain. I was going to stay with Frank and Abigail but I can get you a hotel instead."

Elizabeth pulled back from him. "Why would you get me a hotel? Why can't I stay with you?"

"Well I just thought you would be more comfortable."

"I would be most comfortable with you. If Abigail and Frank have room, I can just stay there with you."

"Um, sure. That should be fine. Their house is very modest though."

"That won't be a problem. It's only two nights." Elizabeth leant in, running her lips slowly over his, teasing him. "Although, if you feel uncomfortable with me being there …" she trailed off as her hands glided along his chest.

Jack's hands wrapped around hers. "Stop it" he breathed into her. He was certain that she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

"Stop what?" She looked at him, feigning innocence as she bit her bottom lip.

Jack smiled. "You are a tease. You know that, right?"

"Oh really? I had no idea." Elizabeth kept a straight face, which lasted all of one second before Jack's arms were around her and he was tickling her.

She began shrieking, trying to get away from his him.

"No, no, no!" she pulled away for a moment before he tackled her onto the bed, his fingers still finding their way underneath her arms. "Okay! Okay! I'll stop!"

"Promise?"

"Yes!" she shrieked.

Jack stopped tickling, his arm resting across her as he curled into her side.

"I would love for you to come with me and meet my family."

"Good. That's settled then."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 2 of 2 today … don't miss Ch 12!**_

(25/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 13**

Elizabeth woke up with a start. She pulled herself out from under Jack's arm and checked the time on his clock. 1 am. She had to get back to Bell who was home on her own. Cindi was going to give the puppy dinner, but Elizabeth worried about her nonetheless. She glanced back at Jack and leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye, Jack" she whispered into his ear.

"What?" he murmured, his hand grasping for her.

"I have to go home" she said taking his hand and putting it back down gently.

Jack stirred, looking up. "You're going home? Now?" He was suddenly alert, looking over at the clock. "Beth, it's 1 am!"

"I know, but I have to get back to Bell. I can't leave her all night."

Jack groaned and pulled himself out of bed.

"What are you doing?" she said.

"I'm coming with you."

"No. Get back into bed. I'll be fine."

"I am not letting my girlfriend leave at 1 am to make her way home on her own. No chance."

"Jack …"

"Don't argue" he said as he grabbed his jeans.

Elizabeth went to the door to put on her jacket and boots. Jack passed her to grab his boots that were sitting at the door. He pulled his leather jacket on that hung near the door.

Elizabeth knew it was pointless arguing now. Jack grabbed his spare motorbike helmet from the closet before they walked outside.

"What's that for?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm dropping you home."

"On a bike?"

"Yeah."

"Um, I don't know ..."

"It will be fine and heaps faster than waiting for a cab."

* * *

Jack led her to his bike before turning to put the helmet on her head. He took her bag and put it in the seat of his bike and climbed on before pulling his own helmet on. He pushed the stand out of the way and started the motorbike and waited for her to climb on.

Jack turned back to see Elizabeth standing there staring at him uncertainly. He held his hand out to her and she took it as he brought her closer to the bike, encouraging her to climb on behind him. She put her leg over the seat and scooted up close to him. He took both of her hands and wrapped them around his chest firmly, before patting them once and letting go, taking hold of the handles.

He eased out onto the street and slowly made his way towards her apartment. The wind was cold and Jack felt her hands tighten around him and her body press against his back and he couldn't help but grin.

The streets were practically deserted and as he neared her place he checked for her father's car. There was no one around but Elizabeth tapped his shoulder and pointed to the underground carpark. Jack pulled in and Elizabeth reached out and punched in the pin on the keypad for the roller door to open.

Jack rolled slowly inside, manoeuvring his bike close to the elevator before he shut it off and put the stand down. Elizabeth reluctantly pulled her arms away. She put one foot down and awkwardly managed to swing her other leg off, holding Jack's shoulder so as not to fall over.

"You alright?" he said as he pulled off his helmet.

"Yep."

She couldn't miss Jack's grin.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Jack climbed off the bike before turning back to her.

Elizabeth shook her head at him before pulling her own helmet off. "I've never been on a bike before. That was …"

"Fun, right?"

"That's not the word I would have chosen to use."

"Exciting?"

"No."

"Thrilling?"

"No … more like terrifying."

"No" Jack said in surprise, stepping forward and giving her a hug. "You really didn't like it?"

"Not really. My hands are frozen."

Jack took them in his, breathing on them and warming them up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I better get inside. Thanks for giving me a lift. Text me when you're back home so I won't worry?"

"Will do."

"Let me know about the flight on Saturday too."

"Definitely."

She leant in to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Elizabeth kissed him again before reluctantly pulling away. She walked to the lift and turned back once more to see him smiling back at her as she disappeared.

As Elizabeth reached her level and stepped out of the lift, she felt very alone. She wanted Jack with her.

Elizabeth had always been very independent and had prided herself on not needing company but now she realised it was only because she hadn't found the right type of company. Now, it felt like she was missing a limb with him not being there with her.

As she unlocked her door, she found Bell happily wagging her tail and jumping up and down. Elizabeth scooped her up and clipped on her lead, taking her back downstairs to the enclosed garden to the side of their apartment complex. It was quiet now and slightly eerie outside, so she let Bell have a quick run for five minutes before taking her back inside.

When Elizabeth was back in her apartment, she checked her phone to see a text from Jack.

 _J: I'm home. Flights are booked for 7 pm on Saturday night. Hope that works for you. Love you Beth._

Elizabeth grinned as she walked toward her bedroom.

 _E: Great. That works fine. Love you too._

Elizabeth went for a quick shower before climbing into bed exhausted. She had dinner with her family that night and she was already dreading it. That was one more night that she couldn't see Jack and she knew where she would rather be.

* * *

At work the next day, Elizabeth put in her leave form to her father's secretary. Elizabeth hadn't put in for leave in a while and normally for a single day, William wasn't notified for absences so she hoped he wouldn't even notice she was gone. She moved the only meeting that she had on Monday to Tuesday before phoning the nursing home to let her know she wouldn't be in on Sunday as well.

At the end of her day, William called past her office to pick her up to head home for dinner.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes. I'll just be one minute" she said as she sent off the last email for the day.

Elizabeth stood up, gathering her things together.

"You're taking the day off on Monday?"

Elizabeth couldn't believe it. She put her phone and drink bottle in her bag, trying to seem unflustered.

"Yes."

"What are you up to?"

"It's just a personal day."

Elizabeth picked up her bag and approached her father.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" she asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Your mother and I were thinking about taking the boat out tomorrow. Would you like to come and bring Charlie?"

"No, I'm busy. Thanks anyway."

Elizabeth usually loved going out on her dad's cruiser but right now the anger she felt toward him could not be ignored. The fact that he had mentioned Charlie too had not gone unnoticed but she chose to ignore it.

They walked toward the lift and waited side-by-side.

"Will Viola and Julie be there tonight?"

"Viola and Lionel will be. I'm not sure about Julie."

The rest of the trip was spent discussing general things but Elizabeth made sure to steer clear of Jack or anything remotely linked to him. Even when William asked her what she was planning for the weekend she kept things very vague.

"Oh, just catching up with a few people."

"Are you working at the nursing home on Sunday?"

"I'm not sure yet. They might have enough volunteers this weekend."

Elizabeth hated lying so she did her best to sound convincing. The car pulled up at her parent's house and Elizabeth climbed out before the driver could open her door.

Walking into the house, she could hear several voices inside. Elizabeth rounded the corner to see her mother, Viola, Lionel and Charlie sitting down talking.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?"

"Your father invited me" he said as he came forward to greet her.

Elizabeth couldn't help the anger building inside. _He shouldn't be here, I broke up with him!_

Elziabeth turned to see her father enter and she spun around to approach him.

"Dad. A word" she demanded and headed to his office.

She heard his footsteps behind her as she walked into the room, holding open his own door. As soon as he had come in, she closed it behind him.

"What is Charlie doing here?"

"I invited him."

"I broke up with him. He shouldn't be here."

"Beth, you and Charlie are meant to be. You have a history together. You grew up in the same social class and he has a promising career like you. You're perfect for one another."

"If he's so perfect, you date him."

"Beth, don't be silly" he said annoyed.

"What? _You_ have a history with him, _you_ grew up in the same social class as him and he has a promising career like _you_ had. You're perfect for one another" Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"You have to stop all of this clowning around."

"Clowning around? What are you talking about?"

"Going back to school! Breaking up with Charlie! Acting out!"

"Acting out? I'm not a teenager! I'm a grown woman and I can do whatever I want with my life. I'm not clowning around! I'm making choices that are different from yours!"

"Beth, I'm worried about you. I think you need to see a doctor."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide at the suggestion. "You think I'm sick because I disagree with you. That's enough! I'm done here. I'm going home."

Elizabeth yanked open his office door and stormed back toward the front door.

"Beth, don't leave like that ..."

"Too bad, Dad. You should of thought of that before you started interfering with my life. I will see you at work on Tuesday."

Grace must have heard the commotion as she appeared in the foyer with Viola, Lionel and Charlie behind her.

"Beth, what's going on?"

"Ask Dad." Elizabeth moved toward the door.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes. Bye Mom" she said as she disappeared back outside. Moments later her father was behind her.

"Why the sudden change, Beth? You were always content and happy!"

"Are you serious? You can't figure what changed?"

"No."

"I fell in love with a man who didn't love me enough. We were in the midst of planning a life together and just like that he up and left me. Why?!" she screamed at him, the tears welling in her eyes instantly.

"How would I know?!" William yelled back at her.

Elizabeth shook her head, the tears spilling down her cheeks. Her father appeared to be telling the truth but now she knew better. She now trusted Jack more than she trusted her father.

"That is what changed" she said as she walked out of the grounds.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 1 of 2 today …**_

(27/9/2018)

 **Chapter 14**

Jack was lounging on the couch after finishing his dinner, with a beer in his hand. The tv was on but he was channel surfing trying to find something that could hold his attention for more than a minute. As he sat there he heard a rattle at his door and as he glanced over toward it, Elizabeth appeared.

Jack sat up straighter, watching her. She shut the door, dropping all of her things and as she pushed her hair back out of her face he saw her tear stained cheeks.

"Beth? What's wrong?" he said standing up.

She walked straight into his arms which wrapped around her, encapsulating her. He rubbed his hands across her back as her head pressed against his chest.

Elizabeth didn't speak so Jack pulled her down to the couch and she curled up against his chest. Jack didn't push her. He knew it wasn't good and since she was here so early, he assumed it had something to do with her father. He stroked her hair slowly, running it through his fingers. She stayed there, not saying anything.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow? The flights?" she eventually asked.

"Yes. Can't you come anymore?"

"I will be there."

"Do you want to meet me at the hospital? We can grab a cab straight from there after my shift ends at 6 pm."

"Perfect. I'm looking forward to it, Jack."

"I'm looking forward to spending a whole weekend with you too."

Jack was quiet not knowing whether to ask about her dinner plans or not. He decided not to, certain she would share things when she was ready.

"Do you have someone to look after Bell?"

"Yes, Cindi is going to take her for me."

"That's great."

"I know. She is such a lovely girl. I'm lucky I found her" Elizabeth said, her hand ran down his arm slowly. "Did you tell your foster parents that we were coming?"

"Kind of."

Elizabeth pulled back looking down at him. "What does 'kind of' mean?"

"I started to tell them that we were coming, but Frank had to hang up because she was dropping Cody off at a birthday party and I didn't finish my sentence before she hung up."

"You mean they don't know about me?"

"No" Jack spoke quietly.

"Jack!"

"I know, I know. I will text Frank tomorrow and tell him but there is no problem. They will both love you."

Elizabeth looked at him uncertainly to which he just grinned before he kissed her.

Jack didn't mention that this would be the first time he would have brought a woman home with him. He was okay with it. He loved Elizabeth and he knew that part was fine. He just wasn't sure how Frank and Abigail were going to feel about it.

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth avoided all phone calls from her family. She had several from her father, two from her mother and even one from Viola. Instead she slept in late, went to the gym, dropped Bell off at Cindi's, packed her overnight bag and then went for a long shower, washing her hair and blow-drying it into loose curls. She took her time doing her makeup and then seeing as she still had over an hour before she had to leave, she sat down and painted her nails.

Not wanting to wait any longer, as soon as her nails were dry, Elizabeth got dressed in dark jeans and a light sweater and once she was happy with how she looked, she called a cab and went downstairs with her small suitcase.

"Are you going away Miss Elizabeth?" Wilson, the doorman, asked.

"Just overnight."

"Where are you off to?"

"I just needed a break for a few days. Have a nice weekend, Wilson" she sung out as she made her way to the cab waiting for her at the curb.

* * *

Only moments after Elizabeth's cab pulled away, a black private car with tinted windows stopped outside the apartment complex. William stepped out and headed for the front doors.

"Mr Thatcher, sir. Are you here to see Miss Elizabeth?"

"Of course" William said annoyed.

"Sorry, sir. She just left."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Just that she was going away for a few days."

"What did she leave in?"

"A cab, sir."

"On her own?"

"Yes, sir."

William huffed and went back to his car. He got in and dialled her number but she let it go to voicemail again.

"Beth. I need to talk to you. Please call me immediately."

William sighed. Elizabeth had always been the most easy going of all of his daughters. Viola was high strung and Julie was a free spirit but always ended up in trouble. Elizabeth was the one he could always count on to be level headed and act rationally.

Now she was acting like a teenager trying to test her boundaries. William didn't quite know what to do about her but he had a feeling that Elizabeth was going to throw everything away … everything he had worked so hard for.

* * *

Elizabeth had the cab drop her off at the hospital and she grabbed her bag and found a bench out the front away from the main doors.

She pulled out her phone and texted Jack where she was before she looked through her missed calls. She listened to the voicemail from her father and reluctantly dialled his number.

"Beth! Where are you?"

"I'm going away this weekend."

"Where? Who with?"

"Away with a friend."

A group of men walked passed her at that moment and one of the men yelled out to his friend just as another replied, laughing.

"Who is that?" William asked.

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me, Beth. Are you going away for the weekend with a man?"

Elizabeth liked listening to her father squirm. "Maybe."

"There was more than one voice, Beth."

"Maybe there's more than one guy, Dad."

"Beth, what is going on with you?" he said angrily.

"You can't control my life. I told you that last night. I'm acting like the grown woman that I am. I can use my own judgment when a man takes an interest in me. If he asks me to go away for the weekend with him, why would I say no?"

"Because he could take advantage of you! Men are after two things: money and … you know."

"Sorry, what was the other thing? I didn't quite hear you" she said, with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Money and company."

"Company? Oh well that's good. I can provide company."

"Not that type of company!" he said abruptly.

"Well, what type?"

"Sex! That's what type!"

"Oh …" Elizabeth paused for a moment before replying. "Luckily I can provide that too."

"Elizabeth! Don't even think about that!"

"Think about what, Dad? Sex? It's too late for that. I'm 27 years old. Look, thanks for your concern, but it is not necessary. Have a nice weekend" she said as cheerfully as she could muster before hanging up.

Elizabeth felt bad for a second regarding her father's reaction on the end of the phone but then thinking back to how he had threatened Jack to break up with her, she didn't feel bad anymore.

* * *

William sat in his car, exasperated. That phone call really had not gone to plan. He knew she wouldn't answer if she called him back.

Instead he called his wife. Grace picked up immediately.

"Hello, dear. Are you on your way home?"

"I just spoke to Beth. She's going away for the weekend with a man."

"That's nice. Is this a new boyfriend?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me his name."

"Maybe you will like this one."

"I don't think so. She basically said that she's sleeping with him."

"Well, that's her business, dear. I warned you that you were too controlling. She was bound to snap at some point."

"Would you just talk to her?"

"I can try but she's not answering my calls either. If she disappears from our lives, William, you will have no one but yourself to blame. Are you willing to see that happen?"

William was quiet. "She's my baby girl. I just want to make sure she's okay."

"She's not your baby girl. That's Julie. Why Elizabeth? Why are you so obsessed about protecting her more than Viola or Julie?"

"I've told you before. Viola has Lionel now and Julie is essentially a lost cause. Beth has always had the most potential."

"Well, start treating her like that. You're just lucky she didn't find out what you said to Jack. Then she would have really gone crazy."

William hung up the phone and thought about it. Jack. No … he had run like a scared rabbit out of Elizabeth's life. He definitely couldn't be the one that Elizabeth was going away with. William pushed that thought out of his mind.

* * *

Jack rushed out of work to find Elizabeth waiting for him.

"Hi baby" he said as he enveloped her in a hug, kissing her lips as he pulled back. "Let's get going so we're not late."

They hailed a cab and spent the 20 minute ride, as close together as possible. Jack grabbed their bags and went straight to the security gate having already checked them in. They boarded quickly and Elizabeth finally relaxed once she was seated on the plane with Jack by her side, his hand in hers.

"Are you excited to go home again?"

"Yes. I went back about two months ago but it will be good to see them again. I'm hoping to spend some time at Christmas here but who knows. If this job works out I might be able to see my family a lot more often."

Elizabeth leaned in, putting her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Are you feeling okay about all this?" he asked.

"Yes. Never better." She gave him a small smile, before moving her hands around his arm, holding him tight.

After the plane took off, Jack noticed she was asleep within minutes against his arm. He couldn't help but smile. This was the first time he had ever taken a girlfriend home to meet his foster parents, but he felt like Elizabeth would be the only one he would ever take home now.

He had texted Frank that day and told him that he and Elizabeth were back together and she was coming with him. It was brief but he would have to explain everything when they got there. It was hard to know Frank's real reaction because all he texted back was 'OK'.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up as the announcements came over the PA that they were getting ready to land.

"Oh my goodness, did I sleep the whole flight?"

Jack laughed. "Yeah. You a bit tired?"

Elizabeth smiled back at him. "Someone has been keeping me up the last few nights."

"Well it wasn't me. Someone keeps letting themselves into my house at night. There's not much a guy can do about that" he smirked.

When they disembarked the plane, Jack carried their bags out of the terminal to the carpark to find Frank's truck waiting for them. He climbed out as he saw Jack and Elizabeth approaching.

"Hi Jack! Good to see you again."

"Hi" he said before Frank gave him a quick hug. "Frank, this is Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth."

"You too" she said shyly. Jack had never seen her shy, not even on the day they met.

Jack put their bags in the back of the truck before holding the front passenger door open for her.

"Jack, you sit up front. I'll jump in the back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you two have a lot to catch up on" Elizabeth said as she moved past him to the back door, giving him a wink on the way.

Jack smiled as he climbed into the front.

"So Jack, what are you doing back here?"

"I have a job interview at the Buxton University Hospital on Monday."

"Really? Abigail will be ecstatic when she hears that. Well that and the fact that you brought Elizabeth with you."

"You haven't told her yet?"

"No. I kept your arrival a surprise."

Jack groaned. "Frank! She's going to flip. She didn't even know Elizabeth and I were back together."

"Oh I told her that bit, but that was all" he said with a smile.

* * *

Elizabeth listened to the conversation from the back seat. She had heard a lot about Abigail and Frank. Both of them seemed to be a nice, friendly couple who went above and beyond to help people out. They had three foster children, so she was hoping they would be welcoming. Especially when she heard that Abigail didn't even know they were expected.

Frank pulled the truck into the drive of a modest single level home in the middle of a suburban street. The porch light was on and there was already an old red hatchback sitting in the drive. Frank cut the engine and Jack was already beside her, opening her door. As she got out, Jack gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Elizabeth smiled back at him.

Jack grabbed his bag and Frank grabbed the other and as they made their way to the front door, Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his.

Frank opened the door. "Honey, I'm home" he called out, turning back to grin at Jack. They stepped into the foyer and Frank closed the door behind them.

"Oh Frank, it's about time. Your dinner will be ruined by now" a female voice called back and its owner appeared in front of them.

The woman shrieked in surprise.

"Jack!" she eagerly moved forward. Jack dropped Elizabeth's hand as Abigail wrapped Jack in a hug. "What are you doing here?!"

"Abigail, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Elizabeth" Jack said as his hand came around Elizabeth's lower back.

Before Elizabeth could react, Abigail stepped forward and put her arms around her. Elizabeth hugged her back.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Elizabeth. Jack has told us so much about you."

Elizabeth smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Come on. Are you all hungry? I will whip something up for you" she said, pulling Elizabeth by the hand into the kitchen.

"Oh, don't got to too much trouble" Elizabeth said. Honestly, she was starving and would eat absolutely anything at that moment.

"Nonsense. Nothing is too much trouble."

Abigail led her to the kitchen, sitting her down at the kitchen bench. She put the kettle on before setting to work to make them some dinner.

* * *

Jack and Frank remained behind for a moment.

"She's really beautiful, Jack."

"Yes, she is."

"Seems nice too."

"Yes."

"What about all the stuff with her father?"

"Well that hasn't gone away, hence the job interview."

"What's your plan?"

"If I can get a job at Buxton, then I will move back here. It's not linked to WT Healthcare so he has no influence there."

"Her father doesn't know about you two yet?"

"No."

"And if you're working here, you will what? See her every other weekend?"

"Elizabeth has said that she will follow me wherever I go" Jack said slowly.

Frank was watching him carefully. "That sounds serious."

"I think so."

"So you've thought about getting married?"

"We talked about it before everything happened."

"You're not engaged yet, are you?"

"No, not yet."

"Something tells me that its not far off though" he said as he watched Jack carefully.

"If Elizabeth is willing to move anywhere with me, I don't want us living separately. I want to be there with her. I'm not making the same mistake as I did last time. I'm not moving in with any woman unless I know she's the one and we are committed to one another. I'm certain that Elizabeth is that woman."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 2 of 2 today … don't miss Ch 14.**_

(27/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 15**

Abigail made a quick vegetable omelette for Elizabeth and Jack with fresh orange juice. Within fifteen minutes, they were sitting around the dining table and Elizabeth was eating the most amazing omelette she had ever eaten.

"Oh Abigail, this is delicious" she said, piling up another forkful.

"Thank you."

"All of Abigail's food is amazing" Jack said as he too dove into the plate of food in front of him.

Abigail blushed, clearly not used to many compliments.

"So what are you both doing here?" she asked.

"I have an interview at the new hospital on Monday" Jack said between mouthfuls.

"Really? That's exciting. You would move back here?"

Jack nodded. Abigail glanced at Elizabeth.

"But you work in the city?"

"At the moment but I can relocate if required. We'll just wait and see what happens after Monday."

"You would follow Jack? Here?"

Elizabeth nodded and with a quick glance at Jack, who sat beside her, she spoke. "I would follow him anywhere."

Jack grinned at her. He had already finished his food and his free hand was resting on her leg under the table as he leant back in his chair.

"What do you do at the moment?"

"I'm the head of research and development. I have a business degree but I've just gone back to study education in the hope that I can get a job as a teacher."

"You're studying part time as well as working?"

"At the moment, yes."

Abigail nodded. "That sounds very challenging. You young ones sure take on a lot these days."

Abigail stood up and began clearing their finished plates. Elizabeth jumped up to help.

"It's okay, Elizabeth. You're our guest."

"I can help" Elizabeth insisted as she took their glasses back into the kitchen.

"I have to go and fix the guest bed with some clean sheets. Um …" Abigail turned to Jack and then Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at her wondering what the problem was.

"It's okay, Abigail. Elizabeth can take the guest bedroom. I will sleep on the couch."

Elizabeth could feel the red creeping up her neck as she glanced back at Jack but he didn't seem remotely embarrassed.

"Well, it's late. Come on Elizabeth. I will show you to your room" Abigail said, leading the way down a long hallway. Elizabeth grabbed her bag from the front door and followed.

"This was Jack's old room but since he's been gone everything kind of gets dumped in here. I obviously didn't get a chance to clean it tonight with your surprise arrival."

"Sorry about that. I thought Jack would have let you know."

Abigail smiled at her. "Jack would have told Frank. Frank likes to keep me on my toes though. He knows I love surprises so he does it with everything."

Elizabeth was beginning to really like Abigail. "Thank you for allowing me to stay. It's only for two nights. I realise it's a bit of an inconvenience."

"Nonsense, Elizabeth. Clearly you're important to Jack, otherwise you wouldn't be here. He's never brought a girlfriend home so that alone speaks wonders."

Elizabeth helped make the bed with clean sheets and Abigail threw the quilt on and within minutes, it was all done. Abigail moved the clutter onto a small wooden desk that sat in the corner of the room.

"The bathroom is just through there" Abigail pointed to an adjoining door to the room. "It's the main bathroom for the house so just make sure your door is shut to prevent any prying eyes" she said with a laugh. "My daughter Becky's room is on the other side. You will meet her and Cody in the morning."

"Okay. Thank you, Abigail."

"Alright, I will leave you to it."

Elizabeth set her bag up, before pulling out her toiletries and going to clean her teeth. She returned, closing and locking the door behind her before pulling her pyjama pants and singlet on. Just as she was about to climb into bed, she heard a quiet knock on the door.

Elizabeth went and opened the door slowly to find Jack there waiting.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, fine thank you."

Jack glanced back up the hallway before he stepped closer to her just inside the doorway, one hand slipping around her waist the other holding her face to his. His lips pressed against hers, warm and smooth. The hand on her waist held her tight and she felt him pull her closer. Just like that he pulled back again.

"I love you. I will see you in the morning."

"Will you be up early?"

"Everyone will leave for church early. I'll come and wake you up when they're gone" he whispered before giving her another quick kiss on the cheek and walking back down the hall, leaving her all flustered.

Elizabeth walked back over to the bed, before climbing in under the covers. She lay there on her back for a few moments until the sheets warmed up, thinking about that kiss.

* * *

Jack woke the next morning to Cody shaking him awake.

"Jack!"

"Hi Cody."

"How long are you staying for?"

"Just until tomorrow bud."

"Can we play some catch later today?"

"Sure. After lunch alright?"

"Awesome. Thanks."

"Cody! Are you ready?" Abigail sung out.

"Two minutes, Mom!"

"One minute. Hurry up!"

There was some crashing and bashing before the silence indicated that Cody was gone. Jack stood up and went to the front window and saw Frank, Abigail, Becky and Cody all in the truck as they drove off to church.

Jack smiled as he made his way toward the guest room and slipped inside the door. The curtains were drawn and Elizabeth was still asleep in the middle of the bed. Jack lifted up the blanket and slid in behind her, his hand running over her hip and wrapping over her stomach holding her close. She stirred slightly but not enough to wake up. He kissed her bare shoulder, working his way across and along her back. He pulled her hair aside and left a slow trail of kisses up her neck. She raised her hand over her shoulder, reaching for him as she turned further onto her back.

"Jack? Where did you come from?"

Jack leant down, kissing Elizabeth deeply. He was torn with staying here in his old bedroom, where it was always forbidden to have a girl when he was growing up, or taking her to a place he knew where they could be alone. His respect for Abigail and Frank overrode his thoughts.

"Come with me somewhere."

"Okay."

"Throw some clothes on and I can borrow Abigail's car."

Jack got up, pulling Elizabeth with him, kissing her again before he went and grabbed his own bag, rifling through it until he found his clothes. Elizabeth reappeared in a sun dress with a cardigan and her handbag.

Jack took her hand and grabbed Abigail's keys and a blanket and headed to the car. He helped Elizabeth in before running around to the driver's door and climbing in. He started the car and headed off down the road. He stopped at a café to grab them some coffee and breakfast before heading down to the river. He drove along until he found the spot that he was after. There was no one around as he brought the blanket and their breakfast down to the riverbank.

"This is so pretty, Jack. Do many people come here?"

"No. It's normally quiet on a Sunday."

He carried their things towards a grove of willow trees and set up the blanket on a patch of grass in the middle. Jack glanced around and sure enough, it was like they had their own private room. The willow branches created a curtain that gave them complete privacy, while they were still able to watch the water flowing past in front of them.

Elizabeth sat down and was finishing her coffee and had taken a few bites of her pastry but was watching Jack.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing."

"You seem nervous."

"No. Not around you, I'm not" he laughed. He sat down beside her on the blanket and drained the rest of his coffee.

Jack lay back on the blanket looking up at the trees, moving slightly in the breeze.

* * *

Elizabeth looked down at him. She knew something was up but she couldn't pick it. She leaned over him, her lips slowly finding his. She lowered her body down until she was pressed up against his side. His hands ran through her hair, holding her close, his tongue now exploring her mouth, making her moan into him. His hand ran up her leg, underneath her dress until he found her hip where his hand rested, holding her firmly.

Elizabeth thought she would feel self conscious here but there was no one around and it felt so private beneath the trees. Her hands moved over Jack, pushing his t-shirt up until she could place her hands on his warm skin. Their kisses started off gentle and soft but were growing in passion. His tongue was pressing deeper into her mouth and her body was responding to his hands that were now running over her skin.

Elizabeth pulled back, laying down beside him, curling into his side. They both lay there, trying to catch their breath, as the wind blew gently through the trees and the sound of the water lapping against the edge of the bank was all that could be heard.

Jack propped himself up on his elbow. "Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome" she smiled back up at him, making him grin.

She put her hand to his face, touching where the dimples had just emerged.

"I love your dimples. You're so cute."

"Just cute?"

"What's wrong with cute?" she teased.

"Kids are cute. Can't you can do better than that?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Fine. Maybe you're handsome."

"Maybe?" he pretended to act annoyed.

"Definitely" she said more seriously.

"Well, I think you're stunning. The most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"You don't mean that" she said, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"I do. And I'm so lucky that you're here with me" he said bending down to kiss her gently.

"So you don't feel like I'm being too clingy? Wanting to move here with you if you get a job?"

"No way! I want you to come with me. I just didn't expect you to leave your life behind."

"Jack … my life is with you. You know that, right?" she said quietly, her eyes avoiding his.

"I do. I feel the same way but I don't want to push you."

Elizabeth knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I want to be with you, Jack. I love you. I was lost without you. Heartbroken. I don't want to ever feel like that again."

"You never will. I'm here for you. Always."

"Good" she said grinning up at him.


	16. Chapter 16

(29/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 16**

Elizabeth and Jack returned to the house after Frank and Abigail had gotten back. When Jack entered the house, he was mobbed by a young boy and girl who wrapped him up in hugs.

"Elizabeth, this is Cody and Becky."

"Hi" both of them called to her.

Jack scooped Cody up and threw him over his shoulder and walked through the house to the kitchen where Frank and Abigail were beginning to prepare food.

"Good morning Jack, Elizabeth. Where have you both been?" Abigail asked.

"We just went and grabbed some breakfast down the street and I took Elizabeth on a little tour of our town" Jack said, giving her a little grin as he put Cody back down on the ground.

Elizabeth grinned back as Jack came to stand beside her, his hand resting around her back on her other hip.

"Will you be staying in for lunch?"

"Yes. What can we help with?"

"You could organise the table and chairs outside."

"Okay."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and led her outside to a sun-drenched deck. Jack uncovered the table and chair setting and dragged the table to the middle of the deck and Elizabeth organised the chairs around it. Jack sat down in one and pulled Elizabeth onto his lap as she went to walk past.

"Jack!" she squealed as she fell onto him laughing.

"What's wrong?"

"We're at your parent's house" she whispered.

"So" he said as he kissed her.

"They have young children around."

"So" he said kissing her neck.

"Jack. Stop" she said trying to pull away from him.

"You're not going anywhere" he said pulling her closer, his lips trailing along her shoulder. "We shouldn't have started that this morning. Now I want more" he whispered.

"Not here, you're not."

The door opened, just as Elizabeth was able to finally pull away from Jack. Abigail appeared with a table cloth which Elizabeth gratefully received and carried to the table with a sly glance casted in Jack's direction. She saw him grinning adorably at her.

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled. She put the table cloth on, being careful to steer clear of Jack's arms, she sat in one of the chairs opposite him.

"Seriously?" he asked, still watching her.

"What?"

"You're sitting all the way over there. You're about as far as you can get away from me."

"You can't be trusted."

"Come on. Don't be like that. Come sit next to me" he said seriously, the joking tone gone.

Elizabeth watched him carefully as she stood up and came to sit in the seat that he had moved close to his side. He took her hand as Cody and Becky came out to sit with them. Cody was excitedly telling Jack everything that had been happening over the last few weeks since school had gone back.

Elizabeth could sense Becky was watching her but wasn't quite sure why. Each time Elizabeth glanced over at her, Becky would drop her eyes to the table.

Abigail and Frank carried out the trays covered in their lunch and they all sat as a family talking and laughing. Elizabeth almost felt at home being there with them and was amazed that Jack had ended up so far away from them. She could clearly tell that they all loved having him home with them.

Frank, Cody, Becky and Jack cleared the table leaving Elizabeth and Abigail alone. When Jack had disappeared inside, Abigail spoke up.

"Jack told us what happened with your father, Elizabeth."

"I figured as much. I am terribly sorry for all of that."

"It was well out of your control. I didn't understand at the time why Jack found it so hard to walk away from you. Now that I've seen you together, I think I understand" she said with a knowing smile.

Elizabeth smiled back. As she continued though, her smile faltered. "When Jack left it was unexpected and … basically unexplained. I was heartbroken."

"As was he" Abigail said slowly.

"I don't understand what my father is up to but I have learnt one thing. I trust Jack more than I trust anyone."

"So if Jack gets a job here, you will follow him?"

"That's my intention. If he wants me to that is" she said uncertainly.

"Oh, I think he wants you to" Abigail said, giving her a smile. "He cares a lot for you. I've known him now for about 15 years and you two seem very close."

Elizabeth nodded.

"What about your father though?"

"What about him?"

"Obviously you are keeping things between Jack and yourself quiet back home."

"Yes. I had a big argument with my father on Friday night. He keeps pushing me to take over the company but I have told him I'm not interested. I wasn't before, but after Jack told me everything, I'm definitely not now. I'm hoping to start working in a school by the end of next year."

"I have a friend that is the principle of a local school. Maybe we can sort something out if you end up here."

Elizabeth eyed Abigail carefully. She seemed to be an incredibly nice, generous woman.

"You don't even know me, but you would do that?"

"Helping you indirectly helps Jack and I would do anything for my son."

Elizabeth smiled. "Your son …"

"Jack might not be my actual son but I feel the same way about him as if he was my own" Abigail said smiling back.

Jack came back out of the door carrying a sponge cake and Frank followed with some plates. Cody was carrying his baseball glove and ball. Becky had disappeared.

"Where's Becky?" Abigail asked when she noticed.

"She's got an assignment due tomorrow which she's struggling with" Frank answered.

"What's it on?"

"Something business-related. I'm not sure."

Jack sat down next to Elizabeth, taking her hand again. "Maybe you should see if you can help her" he said quietly.

"Sure."

After they had some cake, Frank, Jack and Cody all went into the yard to play catch while Elizabeth helped Abigail clear away the rest of the plates.

Elizabeth made her way back towards her room, remembering that Becky's was next door. Elizabeth knocked on the door and heard Becky's voice.

"Come in."

Elizabeth opened it and saw Becky glance up in surprise.

"Hi Becky. Frank said you had an assignment you might need help with."

"Um, yeah, it's on marketing."

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

Becky shook her head and waved her over to her laptop that sat on the desk. She brought up the assignment on the screen. Elizabeth had a read and knew exactly what they were talking about.

"So where are you up to?"

Becky shut the assignment tab and opened up her word document tab. It had the title listed and that was it. Elizabeth could see the blush rise in Becky's cheeks.

"I see. Well how about I give you a hand?"

Becky nodded eagerly.

* * *

Jack had been playing ball with Cody for over an hour before he went back inside to find Elizabeth. Abigail was in the dining room, folding the laundry on the table.

"Where's Beth?"

"She's with Becky."

"Doing what?"

"School work."

Jack went and poured himself a glass of water before sitting back down. He pulled out his phone to see a text from Jesse.

"Jesse's asked Beth and I out for dinner. I thought it would be a good idea for Beth to meet some of my friends, just so she knows what she's getting herself into."

"I think she already knows exactly what she's doing, Jack. Somehow I don't think your friends are going to influence her in that respect."

"I think you might be right" he said grinning. Abigail had always been intuitive and she was rarely wrong.

"What time is your interview tomorrow?"

"Lunchtime. Frank said he should be able to give me a lift over there. Are you working?"

"No. I'm off until Tuesday. I can show Elizabeth around while you're gone, if you like."

"That would be nice."

Jack yawned.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Not great. I've been up a lot lately, thinking about everything, you know."

"I understand. You have some big decisions to make."

"I've also been worrying about Beth's father finding out about us."

"Normally I wouldn't advise on telling lies. They tend to get you in trouble."

"Believe me. I know."

"Is that why you didn't mention you and Elizabeth were back together?"

"No. It only happened a week ago. I've been busy with work. I barely saw her all week and then I heard from the hospital so it all just fell into place."

"Jack, I spoke to my supervisor a month back and they don't think there is any way that I could be fired from the hospital. I've put in thirty years there. I can't be pushed aside at the request of a very powerful man. It doesn't work like that."

"I'm glad about that."

"And even if he could, I don't want you to feel like you need to protect me, Jack."

"You've taken care of me for a long time, Abigail. I can never repay you for that as it is."

"No repayment is necessary. I just want you to be happy. You deserve that. You've had such a hard life and now that young woman lights you up like I've never seen before."

Jack couldn't help but smile.

"Why don't you go have a rest for a bit? This is your first day off in how long?"

"Six days."

"No wonder you're tired. Go lay down. I will let Elizabeth know where you are when she's done."

Jack was going to lay down on the couch but when he found Cody sitting watching some cartoons he went back toward his old room. He could hear quiet voices in Becky's room as he passed.

Jack went into his room, closing the door behind him. When he laid down on his old bed, all he could smell was Elizabeth on the sheets and pillow. In seconds he was asleep.

* * *

In a few hours, Elizabeth had helped Becky write a decent essay on her topic and she had proofread it and they were both happy with the result.

Becky dragged her out to the kitchen.

"Mom!" Becky called as Abigail emerged. "Elizabeth is so good at this stuff. She just helped me write my whole essay and I'm already done!"

"Well you be sure to thank her."

"Thank you, Elizabeth! You don't know how grateful I am!" Becky said, putting her arms around her in a hug.

Elizabeth chuckled. "I think I do!"

"Jack just went to have a lay down. Apparently you two are going out to dinner tonight."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. He didn't say what time."

"I best go find him then."

Elizabeth walked back through the house but not sure where Jack would go, she ended up back in her room only to find him asleep in her bed.

She went and sat beside him, pulling out her phone to check how many calls she had. Another two from her father and one from her mother. Julie had sent her a text as well.

 _J: What the hell did you do? Dad is going crazy here. He's grounded me. I'm 23 for goodness sakes and I'm not allowed to even leave the house!_

Elizabeth sighed. It just seemed to be getting worse and worse with her father.

 _E: I'm sorry but I didn't do anything. He keeps pushing me onto Charlie even though I broke up with him again._

 _J: Can't you come and talk to Dad?_

 _E: No, I'm not back until tomorrow night. He knows that._

 _J: Who are you with?_

 _E: A friend._

 _J: Guy or girl?_

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip as she stared at the text before slowly replying.

 _E: Guy._

 _J: Are you two alone?_

Elizabeth glanced down at a sleeping Jack. _I guess we are alone right now …_

 _E: Yes._

 _J: Why are you texting me then?_

Elizabeth laughed to herself.

 _E: Good point._

 _J: Now I know why Dad's angry. His sweet little Beth has finally grown up._

 _E: Something like that._

 _J: Go make me proud._

Elizabeth stared at her phone, with a smile on her face when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her. She let out a surprised squeal as Jack lifted her over him, pulling her down onto the bed in front of him.

"You scared me."

"I was laying right next to you."

"No, you were supposed to be sleeping right next to me."

"I heard you laughing. The best sound in the world" he said as he kissed her cheek, holding her tighter.

"Abigail said we were going out to dinner. What time?"

"Six."

"That doesn't give us much time before we have to get ready."

"I know exactly what we should do in the meantime though."

"What?"

Jack leant in kissing her deeply. Her hands instinctively wrapped around his neck and she very quickly lost herself into him.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 2 of 3 today … don't miss Ch 16!**_

(29/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 17**

When Elizabeth emerged from her room dressed and ready for dinner, Jack was waiting in the kitchen for her.

"Oh Elizabeth, that dress is beautiful" Becky said.

Since Elizabeth helped her with her assignment, Becky had come out of her shell.

"Thanks Becky."

Jack stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Yep."

Jack turned back to his family. "Bye. We'll see you in the morning."

They all sang out goodbye as Elizabeth waved and they headed to the front door. Frank had offered Jack his truck for the evening which Jack greatly appreciated.

As they pulled up out the front of the restaurant, Elizabeth's nerves were on edge.

"You okay?" Jack said as he helped her out of the car.

"Yes, just a bit nervous."

"Why?"

"I have no idea."

Jack closed her door but pulled her back toward him, leaning her against the side of the truck. He kissed her slowly, his tongue running along her top lip.

"What was that for?"

"You don't need to be nervous. Stick with me."

"Okay" she smiled.

He pecked her on the lips again before he took her hand and lead her into the restaurant, where a table of guys and a few girls were waiting. As soon as they saw Jack, there was a lot of noise as they all waved and called out to him.

Jack made his way over to them as a few of the guys stood up. Jesse stepped forward first to shake his hand.

"Great to see you again Jack."

"You too Jesse. This is Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth." Jesse leant in to kiss Elizabeth on the cheek. "This is my fiancé Clara" he said, as Clara stood up and smiled at them both.

Jesse went through the introductions at the table for Elizabeth's benefit. Jack was grateful as he didn't remember the other girlfriends' names. Jesse directed them to two chairs beside him. Jack and Elizabeth sat down and he took her hand in his, resting it on his leg.

"Did you get the invitation to the wedding?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. Abigail forwarded it to me. Thanks."

"No problems. Do you think you will be able to come?"

"We're hoping to. It's about a month away now?"

"Yeah."

"And how are all the plans coming along?"

"I have no idea. Clara?"

Clara rolled her eyes at him. "Almost all organised" she said with a smile at Elizabeth. "You know how bad guys are with organising things?"

"I can imagine" Elizabeth replied with a laugh.

The conversation flowed freely between everyone for the rest of the evening. Their meals came quickly but no one was in a hurry to leave. Clara insisted on having dessert, so long as Elizabeth did too. By the end of the night, everyone had changed seats and the girls were sitting down one end talking about wedding plans while the guys were down the other end talking anything but weddings.

One of Jack's old school mates, Kevin, was talking to Jack when he randomly changed the subject.

"That girl you've got is a hot one, Jack."

"Um, yeah" Jack said, glancing back at Elizabeth who was thankfully deep in conversation.

"How long have you been together for?"

"About three months. We just got back together after a break."

"Mutual?"

"Um, no. I broke it off."

"Are you crazy?" Kevin said laughing.

"I guess I was."

"Yeah, well you did break up with Shelly too and she was stunning."

Jack cringed at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. A few of the other guys were listening to their conversation now too. "Only on the outside. Shelly wasn't so nice on the inside."

"Who cares when you get to have sex with that?!"

Jack was quiet, not exactly sure what to say. "Well, she wasn't right for me. She's all yours if you want to look her up."

"You know I might just do that" Kevin said, laughing.

Jack glanced back at Elizabeth to find that she was watching him. He wasn't sure how much of the conversation she had heard. He gave her a faint smile, which she returned. He nodded his head toward the door to which she nodded in agreement.

"I think I best call it a night. I've got some important things to do tomorrow" he said standing, before making his way toward Elizabeth to pull out her chair.

They said goodbye to everyone and after taking her hand, Jack led her back out of the restaurant. He helped her into the truck before going back to his side. He started the engine and pulled out of the carpark, all without saying a word. They were a block from home when Elizabeth broke the silence.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You're very quiet."

"It's nothing."

Jack thought that would be all there was to it, but he was wrong.

"Who's Shelly?"

Jack concentrated on his breathing, making sure it was regular. "My ex."

"Your ex what? Girlfriend? Wife?"

"No! Ex-girlfriend" he said, turning to glance at her from the driver's seat.

"When did you break up?"

"About a year ago."

Jack pulled into the driveway.

"Was it serious?"

"Define serious."

He heard Elizabeth sigh. "Did you love her?"

"I thought I did at the time" he said as he turned the engine off.

"You've never mentioned her."

"I didn't want to bring up an old wound."

"She hurt you?"

Jack nodded, avoiding her eyes. Elizabeth was quiet but she didn't make a move to get out of the car. It was as if she was waiting for something. Jack realised she wanted more details.

"I was with her for about a year and we lived together for three months."

"That sounds quite serious."

Jack shrugged. "Maybe. I came home from work one day to find her in our bed with a guy on top of her." Hardly anyone knew that, not even Frank and Abigail knew all the details.

"Oh, Jack" she said sadly, her hand running over his.

"It's fine. I was just disappointed more than anything. If you're going to sleep with another guy, you at least break it off with the one you have."

"Any girl would be stupid to let you go, Jack. She probably knew that."

"Sure" he said nodding slowly.

"Jack, I would never do that. You know that right?"

"I would hope not." He gave her hand a squeeze before pulling away to get out of the truck.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth came out of her room to find the house bustling. Becky and Cody were getting ready for school and Abigail was in the kitchen packing some lunches and making some breakfast.

"Pancakes, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, please" she said as Abigail handed her a plate.

Elizabeth sat down as Abigail called out to Becky and Cody to hurry up. They flew into the kitchen, taking seats at the table alongside Elizabeth. Abigail placed a plate of pancakes down in front of each of them.

"Where's Jack?"

"He left for a run a little while ago."

Elizabeth couldn't help but be concerned. After the conversation that they had before bed, Elizabeth sensed that something was playing on Jack's mind.

Once Becky and Cody had eaten their breakfast and left to finish getting ready, Elizabeth carried their plates back to the kitchen.

"Abigail, was Jack okay this morning?"

"Yes, I guess so. He normally runs when he's a bit stressed. I assumed it was because of the interview. Did something else happen?"

"Oh, it was nothing. He was just quiet at the end of the night."

"What did you want to do today? Jack asked me to show you around when he goes to the interview."

"I can just tag along with you."

"Alright then. I'm going to drop the kids off at school and then I was going to head into town to see a friend of mine. Would you like to come?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll be leaving in about ten."

"Perfect."

Elizabeth went back to her room and grabbed her handbag and phone. She hadn't particularly wanted to leave without talking to Jack but assumed he probably wanted space. She followed Becky to the car and got into the front seat beside Abigail.

* * *

Jack had dreamt about both Shelly and Elizabeth that night. He woke up feeling drained from his thoughts of them both, not sure exactly what he had dreamt. He rubbed his hand across his face roughly before pulling himself up off the couch. With the interview later in the day, he had to have a clear head. The current state of his mind wouldn't do at all.

He rummaged through his bag, pulling out a t-shirt, shorts and his runners and pulled them on before heading for the door. He passed Abigail on the way who gave him a smile.

"You're up early."

"Yeah, I'm just going to head out for a bit."

"Don't worry about today. You'll be fine."

"Thanks Abigail."

He walked down the driveway slowly before setting off on a slow jog.

He wasn't sure why the conversation about Shelly the night before had disturbed him so much. He knew he was over her but the more he thought about it, his mind drifted back to the last time he had seen her. Images from his dream came flooding back. This time it had been Elizabeth underneath the guy instead of Shelly and he could feel his heart breaking, as it did two months ago when he had called it off.

He knew he loved Elizabeth more than he had ever loved Shelly, and she would never cheat on him like that. At least he hoped.

* * *

Abigail pulled into a car spot on the main street.

"This is our town. It's quaint but everyone is very friendly."

Elizabeth looked up and down the street. It wasn't as big and busy as she was used to but they seemed to have all the usual shops. She recognised the restaurant at the end of the road that they went to the night before. There was a hair salon, a dress shop and a bunch of cafes all close by.

"My friend, Sandra, should be waiting in the café just down here."

As Elizabeth and Abigail walked up, she was surprised to see Abigail approach Clara and another woman sitting at a table.

"Hello Clara."

"Hi Abigail."

"You're not working today?"

"I had the morning off to organise a few more things for the wedding."

"That's nice. Clara this is …"

"Elizabeth. Yes, we met last night" she said, with a smile. "This is my mother, Sandra."

Sandra gave her a pleasant smile as Abigail pulled over another chair for Elizabeth. The four ladies sat together, talking about Clara's upcoming wedding.

"I best go sort out these last few things. What are you doing for the rest of the day, Elizabeth?"

"Just floating wherever."

"Would you like to come with me? I could do with someone else's input if you have time."

Elizabeth was surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, come along" she said, pulling Elizabeth up by the arm.

"Well, okay then."

"Take your time, Elizabeth. Give me a call when you're finished and I will come and get you."

Elizabeth was dragged down the street on Clara's arm.

* * *

Jack came home to find the house empty. He had expected to find Elizabeth but her room was empty and her handbag was gone.

He wandered into the kitchen and found a plate of food that Abigail had left on the bench with his name on it. He smiled at the thought. Abigail would never let him miss out on her pancakes.

Jack sat down at the table and felt lonely. He wanted to talk to Elizabeth, to be close to her. He had shut her out last night and he knew that was the wrong thing to do. He dialled her number but she didn't answer.

Frank picked up Jack and drove him to the new hospital in Buxton. As they approached, Jack was surprised at the overall size of the hospital.

"This place is huge. I wasn't expecting it to be honest."

"There has been a lot of new development around here. Lots of new families are buying land and building houses. The hospital in Hopetown wasn't able to handle the influx of new people a few years ago so the hospital was opened just in time."

Jack stared out the window. It looked like a lot of money had been invested in the hospital.

"Where do you need to go?"

"Just drop me at the main entrance. That should be fine."

Frank pulled up and Jack jumped out, heading inside to the front desk. He was directed to the office of Professor Dennis Thompson. His receptionist greeted him and asked him to take a seat. Jack waited nervously, his palms sweaty as he stared at the room around him.

"Dr Thornton?" a man asked approaching him. The man was about Frank's age and a head taller than Jack.

"Jack is fine. Professor Thompson?"

The man nodded, shaking his hand. "Dennis. Come this way."

Dennis led him into an office that had another three people waiting. Jack was surprised to see so many people waiting for him. He had assumed it would be an informal interview with a more formal one to follow at a later date.

"Jack this is Myra Johnson from HR, and Dr Phillip Newall who works with me and Felicity Jenkins who is the nurse unit manager in our department."

"Hi" Jack said nervously.

"I'm sure you're surprised that a panel has been formed for your visit" Dr Newall said.

"A little" Jack said with a smile.

"Truthfully, Dennis looked over your resume and was impressed. Since you are actively seeking to work here, we thought this might save some time."

Jack nodded.

"Can we ask why you are choosing to leave Hope Valley Memorial?"

"I grew up in Hopetown and my family is there. I came back to visit a few months ago and heard that this hospital was opening so it seemed like a good opportunity."

"But you haven't completed your residency yet?"

"No, but I am willing to repeat it if you would prefer to hire me on a trial basis. I'm a good doctor and I'm sure I would not disappoint."

"We know."

"Sorry?"

"Professor Jeremy Schultz is an acquaintance of mine" Dennis said. "We went to medical school together and have remained close friends. I spoke to him about you."

Jack was embarrassed. He hadn't mentioned anything to the Director at his own hospital as yet. "I hadn't told Jeremy about my intentions yet."

"No, I didn't let on. I just told him that I had heard about you through a friend. He said you're one of his best. Hence why I formed this panel. We would like to ask you a few questions first."

"Of course" Jack said, settling in.

* * *

Elizabeth had spent most of the morning being dragged between shops helping Clara.

"Last one, Elizabeth. I need gifts for my bridesmaids."

"How many do you have?"

"Three."

"What were you thinking?"

"I have no idea."

"Budget?"

"Maybe $80 each. Is that enough?"

"I'm sure we can find something. Where is your jeweller?"

Elizabeth helped Clara pick out three similar but different sets of earrings at the jeweller.

"That's perfect Elizabeth. You've been such a great help."

Elizabeth looked at the time. She hadn't meant to but she had missed Jack's interview time.

"Drat!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Jack had an interview now. I meant to text him to wish him good luck."

"Just text him anyway. He will get it when he gets out."

Elizabeth followed her suggestion and texted Jack.

 _E: Good luck Jack. I'm thinking of you. You will do great!_

She stared at her phone.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just missed Jack this morning. He was a bit upset about something someone said last night."

"What?" Clara asked concerned.

"Someone brought up his ex-girlfriend, Shelly. He hadn't mentioned her to me."

"Guys are like that though. They want to hear all about your history including every guy that you have ever kissed but when it comes to the other way around, they are not nearly as forthcoming."

"I didn't think about it that way."

"Does he know about your past boyfriends?"

"Vaguely."

"It's not a big deal, unless you make it into one. He will tell you when he's ready."

Elizabeth agreed with Clara. If Jack didn't want to talk about what happened in the past, she wasn't about to push. Elizabeth knew he had a tough time but she didn't want him to feel like he couldn't talk to her. It was walking on a fine edge between keeping secrets and not being comfortable to share things with her.

* * *

When Jack left the hospital, he had a big grin on his face. That had gone much better than expected.

Frank pulled the car around.

"How did it go?"

"They offered me a permanent job."

"Wow Jack, that's great."

"I know. I can't believe it. I was not expecting that."

"When do they want you to start?"

"As soon as possible, but I have to give work two weeks notice. I will be sad to say goodbye, but they offered me a good deal. Too good to refuse."

"So you accepted?"

"Basically. I just asked them if I could have until tomorrow to discuss it with Elizabeth."

"What do you think she will say? I mean she has said she would follow you so far but now its definite."

"I know. I'm not sure but I know what I'm hoping for. It will be so good to live back here, close to you and Abigail."

"You know you can always move back in with us. We don't mind."

"I know but I have enough money to get my own place. I don't want to get in your way."

"Never, Jack. I'm proud of you, son. Well done."

"Thanks."

"Your mom and dad are smiling down on you right now."

"I hope so" Jack said, thinking about his good luck.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 3 of 3 today … Don't miss Ch 16 and 17!**_

(29/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 18**

Clara dropped Elizabeth back to Abigail and Frank's house only for her to find the house empty. She took out the hidden spare key that Jack had shown her and let herself in.

She went to go to her room, when some photos on the wall caught her eye. Elizabeth wandered over to the shelves and looked at them closely. There were several photos of Jack in his late teen years and one from his graduation. Abigail and Frank stood by his side smiling proudly. He had been truly blessed to have them find him.

There was another photo at the back that had two firemen in it. One was clearly a younger Frank and as Elizabeth looked closer she could see the resemblance of the other man in the photo to Jack. She remembered him saying that they had been fire fighters together.

Elizabeth walked back to her room, feeling odd being in someone else's house without anyone with her. She decided to pack her bag ready for their flight. They still had a few hours before it departed.

* * *

Frank opened the front door.

"Thanks for that Frank. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'm glad to help. I'll drop you both back to the airport at 5."

Frank went back to the truck and pulled out onto the road, heading back to work.

Jack loosened his tie and sat down on the couch. He looked up in surprise when he heard footsteps in the hall. He had assumed that he was home alone.

"Jack?" Elizabeth's voice carried toward him.

"Yeah, it's me."

Elizabeth appeared around the corner. "Oh Jack, you scared me." She had her hand over her heart.

Jack stood up. "Where did you go today?"

"Out with Abigail and then Clara. I got caught up. Sorry I didn't get to call you before your interview."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Elizabeth stood away from him uncertainly.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing."

"I just thought maybe I'm crowding you a bit and you need more space."

Jack smiled before stepping forward, closing the gap between them. His hands ran up her arms gently.

"Why would you think that?"

"Last night and then you were avoiding me this morning."

"I wasn't avoiding you. I just didn't sleep much last night."

"Because of what we talked about?"

"No … kind of" he admitted.

Elizabeth looked at him puzzled.

"I had a bad dream about you, that's all."

"What was I doing in your dream?"

"Let's just say it was something I never want to see and seeing it in my dream was bad enough."

"That is not much to go on …"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I wasn't avoiding you. I just needed time to clear my head before the interview and when I got back you were already gone."

"So you don't need space from …. me?" she said slowly.

He leant in, his lips grazing hers. "Space is overrated" he said with a smile, before his lips found hers again. Normally her hands would wrap around his neck but he could tell she wasn't convinced as they stayed by her side.

"I have to talk to you about something though."

"Mmm."

"Come sit outside with me" he said as he took her hand, dragging her through the house and out the back door.

He pulled up a chair and sat down before pulling her onto his lap. She put her arm around his shoulders so as not to overbalance. He kissed her again as he pulled her closer, but she stopped him.

"I thought you wanted to talk."

"I was getting to that."

"Something tells me you weren't" she said with a grin.

Jack nodded his head and rolled his eyes, as if he had been caught. Elizabeth giggled at him.

"They offered me a job."

"You're kidding!"

"No. They want me to start immediately."

"That's fantastic!" she said, throwing both her arms around him.

Elizabeth couldn't believe everything was moving so quickly. She hadn't expected Jack to be offered a job on the spot. She clung to him tightly, wondering what she was going to do. She wanted to be with him but this was a huge step away from everything that she was familiar with. Her whole life had been spent in the city.

"So what are we going to do?" He spoke into her ear, but Elizabeth pulled back staring at him.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth was unsure what Jack was getting at.

"Well I can resign tomorrow and start here in two weeks but what are you going to do?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever makes you happy."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to pressure you."

"Pressure me? Sure, okay" she said going to stand up.

"Elizabeth, what did I say?" Jack said holding onto her waist firmly.

"I thought the plan was that we were doing this together. The whole point of this job was so that we could be together without my father threatening your job."

"Yeah" he said, nodding in agreement.

"So why are you now saying whatever makes me happy?"

"I mean that. I know it's a big step to move here with me, with everything going on with your dad and your studies. So if you need more time to think about it, that's okay."

"More time? More space between us, right?" she said nodding, staring down at her hands in her lap.

"No, Elizabeth. That's not what I meant. Time to resign from your job, time to find a place to live, time to move Bell and your stuff here. Just time."

Elizabeth didn't speak. She could feel the huge lump in her throat and it wasn't going anywhere. She stared at her fingers in silence, still sitting across Jack's legs uncomfortably. His arms were still around her, not letting her walk away.

"Look at me, Beth" he said softly.

She tore her eyes away from her hands to look into the green eyes that were watching her. She could see the concern and the worry staring back at her.

"I want you with me as soon as you can manage it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Positive."

"Are you going to regret this? Regret me?" she said softly, not really wanting to voice her own concern.

"Never."

* * *

They arrived back in the city at 8 pm. They shared a cab home but when they approached Elizabeth's apartment, she got the driver to park under a tree away from the streetlight.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want anyone seeing you."

"It doesn't really matter now. I've got a new job."

"We can't risk it. I don't trust him."

"So you're still not going to tell your family about us? Beth, you can't just walk away from your family for me."

"I can and I will if my father keeps acting like this."

Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Jack. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Jack made the cab stay as he watched Elizbeth walk into her building. Only then did he get the cab to leave and drop him home.

* * *

The following day, Jack put in his letter of resignation. He went and had a long chat to Professor Schultz and although he was disappointed to see Jack go, he only had praise for his friend at the university hospital. Jack then went to find Carson.

"Jack! You're back."

"Hi Carson."

"How was your weekend?"

"Good. I've got news."

"New lady friend?"

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm leaving. I just resigned."

Cason stopped the notes that he was writing and stared at him. "No!"

"Yes. I'm heading to a position just out of my hometown. Buxton University Hospital."

"As a resident?"

"No, they've offered me a permanent position."

"You're kidding?"

"No. Leaving in two weeks."

Carson stared at him before standing up and offering his hand to shake. "I'm sad to see you go, my friend."

"Yeah, I will be sad to leave this place too but it will work out better in the long run."

"So what does that have to do with a girl?"

"Elizabeth's coming with me" Jack grinned.

Carson slapped him on the back. "That's why you're going? To get out from under her father?"

Carson was the only one he had told about the reason for the breakup. He had wanted to know if what William Thatcher said in regard to his influence over the hospital board, was true.

"Yes. WT Health has nothing to do with the new hospital."

"Wow. I'm happy for you, man. New job and a girl. Doesn't get much better than that!"

* * *

Jack was on crazy shifts for the rest of the week meaning that Elizabeth and he barely overlapped. After a few brief phone calls, Jack couldn't bear it any longer. Although he avoided calling her at work normally, by Friday morning he was done. After a long 14 hour night shift, he got home and while he was half asleep, he dialled her number.

"Hello?" a man answered the phone.

"Who's this?"

"Who's this?"

"I asked first. Where's Elizabeth?"

"Busy. This is her father. Who am I speaking to?"

Jack panicked and hung up the phone. He cursed himself that he would act like such a chicken.

One more week, one more week, he recited.

* * *

"Beth, who is Travis?"

"Sorry?"

"Travis just called. Who is he?"

Elizabeth walked back to her desk to see her phone sitting on her desk. She had gone to the restroom for a brief few minutes and in that time her phone must have rung and her father just happened to be in her office at the time.

Thank goodness, she had changed Jack's contact details last week. Jack had become Travis. She had also snapped a picture of a male model off a catalogue to add to the details to appear more convincing if someone happened to see. Not that she had thought it would have ever been useful.

"Just a guy I met a few weeks ago."

"Was he the one you went away with last weekend?"

"No. That was Dom" she said making up some random name, trying to lead her father away from Jack.

"Dom? What does he do?"

"You know I'm not quite sure. He works in my local pizza place on the weekends but I forgot to ask him if he has another job."

Elizabeth hated lying but she was kind of enjoying watching her father squirm.

"You were away with him all weekend. You didn't think to bring it up?"

"No, we were busy doing other … things" she said slowly.

William shook his head, probably trying to shake that image of his daughter out of his mind.

"So who's Travis?"

 _Darn! He's back onto Jack._

"I told you, I met him a few weeks ago. We have a date on Friday night."

"You just said you were dating Dom?" William said, his confusion growing.

"No, I didn't say we were dating. We were enjoying each others .. how did you phrase it? Oh yes, company, that's right."

"Elizabeth …" William said exasperated. "Your mother and I taught you better than that."

"Sure. Anyway, Dad, I had something for you" she said as she moved the papers around on her desk. "Oh, yes, here it is."

Elizabeth handed a folded piece of paper to her father.

"What is this?"

"My letter of resignation. I thought I only had to give two weeks, but I double checked my contract and it's actually four."

"You're resigning?"

"I told you that it was imminent weeks ago."

"Yes, but I didn't believe you."

"Well, now you should. You best start trying to find a replacement. Although Amanda would be quite good. She already knows so much from my meetings with her. I have mentored her for a few years now. She would be your best option if you were thinking of hiring internally."

"What are you doing for a job?"

"I'm looking into getting work experience in a school while I study."

"You need to be earning a salary."

"Yes, but once I have a school sorted, I will just do waitressing or something that fits in around it."

"You are walking away from the head of R&D to become a waitress?"

"No. To become a teacher. Dad, we've had this conversation."

"Yes, but I don't understand your sudden change of attitude. Two months ago you were happy here. You could see a future here. Now you're back at college, you're quitting your job, and sleeping with different men. It's totally out of character. Have you been having headaches?"

"Dad, I don't have a brain tumour!" she said exasperated at her father's thick head. "Think about what happened two months ago. That is what changed. I'm not discussing this further. I have work to finish off. If you need to discuss anything work related you can stay. Otherwise you need to go."

Elizabeth could see the realisation going off in William's head.

* * *

Jack was back at work by late afternoon. He had only started his shift thirty minutes before when Florence called him down.

"Jack, there's someone here to see you. They're in the waiting room."

He walked out the main doors into the sitting area to get the shock of his life. William Thatcher was standing there waiting for him.

* * *

 _ **Aaah another cliffhanger**_ **;)**


	19. Chapter 19

(2/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 19**

 _ **Continued …**_

Jack was back at work by late afternoon. He had only started his shift thirty minutes before when Florence called him down.

"Jack, there's someone here to see you. They're in the waiting room."

He walked out the main doors into the sitting area to get the shock of his life. William Thatcher was standing there waiting for him.

"Mr Thatcher? Are you here to see me?"

"Yes, Jack."

Jack crossed his arms in front of him, ready for a fight but he was surprised when William began speaking.

"I'm worried about Elizabeth."

"Okay, but she's not my problem anymore. You made sure of that."

"Have you seen her recently?"

"No."

The fact that recently could have meant today or a few days, made Jack feel like he wasn't being totally dishonest.

"She's acting out since your departure."

"As I said, she's not my problem now. I can't do anything about it."

"I just hoped you could talk to her. Get her to calm down and not do something she might regret."

"Elizabeth was always head strong. If she wants to do something, no one can stand in her way. You just need to support her."

"Even if she's been sleeping around and dating multiple men? Come on, that's not her. She resigned today."

 _Sleeping around! Where the hell did he get that information!_

"I don't think that it's appropriate that you are telling me this. Elizabeth and I aren't together anymore. You made sure of that."

"What did you do to her?" he said, exasperated.

"I did nothing. It's all on you."

Jack turned back toward the triage window where Florence was sitting. "Who's next, Florence?"

"Timothy Prior, 7 years old, gash on his head."

Jack turned back to the room seeing the boy with his mother.

"Timothy?"

The young boy looked up as his mother helped him from his chair.

"Come this way, young man. How did you get that cut?" he said in a friendly voice.

"I fell off my scooter."

"That's no good. Let's go take a look" he said putting an arm around the boy's shoulder and leading him out the back.

For the rest of Jack's shift all he could wonder was why William Thatcher thought his daughter was sleeping around with multiple men.

* * *

Jack was on late shift for the rest of Tuesday. He went home at 10 pm but set his alarm for early the next morning so he could catch Elizabeth on her way to work.

"I'm up and heading to the Starbucks on your block. When can you get there?"

"15 minutes. See you then."

Jack got there and ordered their drinks and something to eat before taking a seat at a table in the corner. Right on the 15 minute mark, he could see Elizabeth running across the road. She was wearing a pencil dress and her hair was swept over one shoulder. She swept into the Starbucks, straight over to him and moved her chair close beside him before sitting down.

Only then did she lean over to give him a kiss. "Hi babe."

"Hi Beth."

Jack put his arm over the back of the chair and she leant back into him as she sipped her coffee.

"Your dad came to see me yesterday."

"What? Why?" she said putting her coffee down to stare at him.

"He wanted to know what I did to you."

"When?"

"When we broke up, I guess."

"Okay. What did you say?" she said slowly, taking another sip of coffee.

"I said I didn't do anything. But he did say that you've been sleeping around with a bunch of guys."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide as she stared at him. "Oh, he didn't."

"Yes, he did."

Elizabeth placed her coffee down and she turned toward Jack. "Look I can explain …"

"I hope so."

"Well, when you called yesterday your ID came up on my phone."

"But he didn't know it was me?"

Elizabeth rummaged through her bag, pulling out her phone and after tapping the screen a few times, she handed her phone to him with his contact information on the display.

"Travis?" Jack said as he stared at the fake picture.

"Yeah. I changed your details just in case."

"Right, but that just tells him a guy called Travis has been calling you. Why does he think you're sleeping around?"

"He thinks I went away for the weekend with Dom from the pizza place."

"Who the hell is that?" Jack said, slightly annoyed.

"I don't know. I made him up" she said, flustered.

Jack rolled his eyes at her. "Beth, what are you doing?"

"Trying to lead him away from you, which I did unsuccessfully if he came to see you. You're not mad are you?"

He shook his head at her, with a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

On Thursday, Elizabeth called in to Jack's after work. They had dinner together, pasta from the pizza place around the corner. Afterwards, Jack took Elizabeth over to the couch and took out his laptop.

"I found some places to rent. One of them looks perfect and it's available in three weeks, just in time for you."

Jack brought the rental apartment up on the screen.

"It's a ground floor apartment but it has an enclosed grass area which would be perfect for Bell."

Elizabeth looked over his shoulder.

"It's a bit small."

"How much space do you need? It has two bedrooms. I thought that would be enough."

"I guess, but we both have a lot of stuff."

"Don't worry about my stuff. I'm just going to put it in storage for the time being and I'll take some stuff back home with me."

"Back home?"

"Yeah to Abigail and Frank's."

"You're not moving in with me?" she said slowly.

"Well, no, I just thought you might want your own space and then later we can buy a place together" he said hesitantly and then hurriedly added on, "There are heaps of new blocks of land for sale in Buxton so we could build a house and have a huge backyard for Bell and we might know what we want by then."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment. "I keep getting the feeling that this isn't a permanent thing for you ..." she said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"Beth, I-"

"Let me finish" she cut him off. "If I'm moving there, I'm all in. Understand?"

"Yes, I know that. I just don't want to move in until we take that next step. I want you to be sure that this is what you want because it's about to be me instead of your family. We know you can't have both right now. I just don't want you to wake up one day and regret that decision."

Elizabeth knew it was more than that though. It implied he still didn't trust her or he was still afraid of getting hurt like with his previous girlfriend.

"Jack, I love you. I could never regret that" she said leaning in to kiss him. "Why don't you just pick a place? I'm sure it will be fine", she relented.

"I'll speak to Abigail and see if she can go and have a look at this one" he said, staring at the screen.

"Okay."

* * *

Jack sat at home on his day off on Friday. Elizabeth was at work but was going to call in that afternoon. She was going to attempt to sneak Bell into the building for a visit. Jack hated the fact that she was always the one coming to him, but they couldn't afford to let William's men see him. Jack was still worried about William's sphere of influence, especially when it came to Abigail's job. The sooner they got out of the city, the better.

Jack sat on his couch while he was waiting for Elizabeth and thumbed through his phone contacts until he found Rosie's number.

"Hi Rosie."

"Hi Jack."

"What have you been up to?"

"Just busy at work. We set a date for the wedding."

"Finally! When?"

"May next year."

"That's great."

"How about you? What have you been up to?"

"Well, I have news. I'm moving back home."

"What? Why?"

"I got a job at the new hospital. A permanent position."

"Wow, that's great. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Elizabeth is coming with me."

Jack had to pull the phone away from his ear as Rosie began squealing and then he heard Lee's voice in the background. "What? What's going on?"

"Jack, you're on speaker. Tell Lee."

Jack smiled. "Elizabeth and I are back together."

"Great news, man."

"Yeah."

"Except he's leaving" Rosie piped up.

"What? No."

"Yes, I'm going back home, far away from William Thatcher's reach."

"That makes sense. I'll be sad to see you go. How long before you leave?"

"Two weeks. Elizabeth is following me two weeks after that."

"I'm happy for you man."

"Thanks, Lee."

* * *

After Rosie hung up the phone, she stared at Lee. "What are we going to do, Lee?"

Lee knew exactly what his fiancé was thinking. "Looks like we better start looking for jobs back home" he said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Jack's our family. We have to go too."

"Oh thank you, Lee!" she said jumping into his arms.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting at her desk at work on Friday afternoon when William appeared.

"Dinner tonight, Beth?"

"No, I'm busy" she said without lifting her eyes from her computer screen.

"With?"

"Joe" she said, distractedly.

"Who on earth is Joe? I thought it was Dom."

Elizabeth looked up from her computer. "Huh?" _Oh nuts! Wrong name. That will teach me right for lying._ "Oh, Joe is … his older brother" she said quickly, before turning her attention back to her screen.

William closed her office door before coming to stand at the side of her desk.

"His brother? What are you doing Elizabeth?"

"Well, clearly I'm doing brothers" she said with a smirk, proud of her own joke.

"Elizabeth! This is serious."

"No, you're serious. I'm being very casual about the whole thing."

Elizabeth could see her father growing more frustrated. She had never seen him like that with her. She had seen it once or twice with Julie but not quite to this level. The thing was her father normally got what he wanted. Not this time.

"Why Elizabeth?"

"Why not? I invested time both physically and emotionally with Jack and you scared him away. I'm not going to do that again."

"So you're just going to go from guy to guy indefinitely? What about Charles?"

"You want me to sleep with Charles?" she said, acting confused.

"No! I want you to date him, get engaged and get married. That's what normal people do."

"Yes, but we're far from normal. I don't want to date a guy _you_ like. I want to date a guy that _I_ like."

"So just date one! Pick Dom or Joe or whoever but just _one_ , please!"

"Let me get this straight, you will let me date who I want and you won't interfere?"

"Yes."

"Anyone? A pizza guy?"

"Yes" he said uncomfortably.

"And if I decide to get married to one of these men, you won't blackmail him to break things off? Or persuade him to work for you?"

"No."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Well, that's easy then. I choose Travis."


	20. Chapter 20

_**To the readers: As always thanks for your reviews! It's funny, I had a lot of fun writing Ch 19 but then the reviews were very mixed. You can never really pick what people are going to like or dislike reading. Hopefully this will help clarify things for those people that found the last one confusing!**_

 _ **Ch 2 of 2 today … don't miss Ch 19.**_

(2/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 20**

 _ **Recap …**_

"Let me get this straight, you will let me date who I want and you won't interfere?"

"Yes."

"Anyone? A pizza guy?"

"Yes" William said uncomfortably.

"And if I decide to get married to one of these men, you won't blackmail him to break things off? Or persuade him to work for you?"

"No."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Well, that's easy then. I choose Travis."

 _ **Continued …**_

"Which one is Travis?"

"It doesn't matter. None of it matters. His name, his family, his job, his hobbies" she said sarcastically. "You promised not to interfere."

"Okay, so I will see you at dinner then?"

"Not tonight."

"You said you had a date with Joe that you don't have anymore."

"No, but I'm going to call Travis and see what he's up to."

Her father stood up to leave.

"And don't you dare have someone tail me or I will pick up some guy off the street and take him home with me."

"Fine" he said, clearly annoyed that he hadn't gotten his own way.

* * *

William left Elizabeth's office and went to his own. As soon as he reached his chair, he collapsed into it feeling thoroughly exhausted and confused with the conversation with his daughter. He wasn't going to admit defeat just yet though.

* * *

Elizabeth walked into Jack's apartment that night with her sports bag carried carefully under her arm. As soon as she got in Jack's door and had closed it behind her, she lowered her bag down on the floor and quickly unzipped it and Bell bounded out, excited to be out of her enclosure. She flew around Jack's apartment, sniffing everything, eventually finding Jack in the kitchen.

Elizabeth could hear his voice from the foyer, where she was removing her jacket and boots.

"Hi Bell! Where's your mama?"

Elizabeth came around the corner following his voice.

"Hi" she said walking toward him and putting her arms straight around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"Wow. Hello to you too. What was that for?" he said, as he pulled back for a moment.

"I missed you."

"It's barely been 24 hours since I saw you last" he said laughing.

"I know. What's going to happen when you leave next week? I don't think I'm going to survive without your kisses for two whole weeks."

"You will be fine."

"I don't know. Aren't you going to miss me?"

"Truthfully?"

"Mmm hmm."

"I think I'm going to struggle too" he said as his lips found hers again, his admission causing their kisses to build in intensity quickly. His hands slid over her waist. He groaned as he realised she was wearing a tight dress.

"What?" she said pulling away.

"Nothing."

"That sound was not nothing."

"You're wearing a dress" he said as he kissed her again.

"So?"

"I can't touch your skin through a dress."

"Why do you want to touch my skin?" she said with a grin.

"Because it's so soft and smooth and I like touching your skin. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. Not at all."

Elizabeth pushed him back toward the lounge room. As they reached the couch, Jack's legs bumped into it and he fell backwards. Elizabeth unzipped her dress and began sliding it off, much to Jack's surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted skin. I'm giving you skin."

His eyes stayed on hers as she exposed her black bra and continued pushing the dress off.

"You're giving me a whole lot more than skin" he said, staring at up at her.

As her dress fell to the floor, she moved onto the couch, over the top of him. His hands uncertainly reached for her and wrapped around her slim waist.

"You are making it so much worse to leave you behind."

"No, I'm making sure you know what you can look forward to when I make it there."

"Oh, I already know. Believe me."

"So why don't you want to move in with me then?" Her question immediately broke the mood between them but she wanted to know the answer.

Jack stared up at her.

"I was trying to do things properly. You know get engaged … and then married."

"It's not because you're worried I'm going to cheat on you?"

"No. I just think you deserve the world. I'm trying to give you that but so far all I've done is drag you away from your job and your family. That's not exactly the way I saw it all happening."

Elizabeth put her head down on his chest and Jack's hand ran across her back and shoulders.

"I don't deserve anything, Jack. I've been lying to my father about you; trying to protect you. Instead I feel like I'm losing part of myself. I've always been brutally honest but one white lie has caused an avalanche effect."

"Hey, it's okay. We won't need to lie for much longer. We're almost there."

"Yes, but I haven't told my family I'm leaving."

"Just tell them when you're ready."

Elizabeth honestly didn't know when that would be. After meeting Abigail first-hand, she understood why Jack needed to protect her. What if her father could still have Abigail fired? She didn't doubt that he would try.

"I found an agent to sell my apartment and he's coming to take photos tomorrow afternoon."

"That's good" he said as he stroked her arm.

The kitchen timer began going off.

"Babe, that's dinner."

Elizabeth slid off him, sitting on the edge of the couch as he pulled out from behind her. He kissed her on the cheek before he stood up.

"For the record, you are super hot without that dress on" he said with a smirk, before he ran into the kitchen.

She grinned as she pulled her dress back on and zipped it up.

* * *

The following week flew and before Jack knew it he was working his last shift. All of his co-workers from the hospital were dragging him out afterwards for drinks at a local bar.

As Carson, Faith and Jack walked out of the hospital, a feeling of sadness came over him. He was walking away from everything for Elizabeth and he just hoped that his job at the new hospital would be as fulfilling as his current role had been.

"I'm sad to see you go" Carson said as they walked. "Having you around has made my days a lot easier."

"Yeah, I'm sad to go too."

"I looked into the hospital in Buxton. It seems they are hiring quite a few doctors at the moment."

"Yeah, they are basically starting from scratch and there aren't a lot in the area since its all newly developed."

"They need paediatricians too."

"So?"

Jack saw both Carson and Faith were both grinning at him but he didn't understand why.

"Faith and I are going to go and have a look next week."

Jack glanced between them. "You're kidding? Why?"

"I liked what you told me and we've been looking at moving out of the city for a year or two. It's rare for us to both find work but I spoke to Prof Dennis Thompson and he's willing to find something for both of us."

"Wow. That's great."

"Yeah. You don't mind do you?" Carson said smiling. "Us following you there?" Faith stood beside him, holding Carson's hand as she looked at Jack hopefully.

"Of course not. It would be great to keep working with you both. Let me know when you're coming and I can show you around a bit."

* * *

The following day, Jack helped the removalists pack up all of his stuff. Elizabeth stood there staring as box after box went down the lift and into the truck.

Elizabeth had woken up that morning feeling very uncertain about the whole thing. Moving from somewhere she had grown up and spent her whole life to somewhere relatively unknown. In her spare time she had been on her computer, searching everything she could find on Hopetown and Buxton. It hadn't helped her level of uncertainty and she suspected it had more to do with Jack than the location.

This was the final time that she would see him for at least two weeks and it filled the pit of her stomach with dread.

As each room was emptied, Elizabeth helped him by running the vacuum cleaner over, the job being a welcome distraction to her thoughts.

As the last few boxes were loaded and Jack did a once over of his apartment, he took Elizabeth's hand as they went downstairs. He stood next to his motorbike, arranging his things in the seat and pulling his leather jacket on. He took her in his arms and she ran her hands around his back, under his jacket. They held on to one another tightly for a few minutes, both of them savouring the contact, not wanting to let go.

"You've booked your removalist truck?" he asked as his hand ran through her hair gently.

"Yes."

"And you and Bell will drive down together?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

He pulled back, his hand resting on her neck as he kissed her slowly. When he pulled away, Elizabeth could see he was struggling with their farewell as much as she was. She felt the tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey, it will be okay. Two weeks. That's all" he said, reaching up to wipe an errant tear from her face with his thumb. He kissed her again. "Then I can see you every day without being worried about who's watching."

"Be careful, Jack. Call me when you get there."

"I will. I love you, Beth" he said, kissing her again before pulling back and grabbing his helmet.

He shoved it on his head and swung on to his bike. He pulled his gloves on and started his bike. He glanced back at her for a moment before he kicked up the stand and rode away.

Elizabeth stood there watching until he disappeared, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Riding away from Elizabeth had been more difficult than Jack had expected. They were only going to be apart for two weeks but he had an uneasy feeling that it was going to be longer than that. As he rode away, he could see her standing on the curb staring after him and it made that feeling of sadness overwhelm him again.

He rode hard and reached Frank and Abigail's the next afternoon. He had been texting Elizabeth every time he stopped so that she wouldn't worry but the second he pulled into Frank and Abigail's driveway he pulled out his phone and called her.

"Baby, I'm here" he said as soon as she answered.

"Oh thank goodness you made it." Her voice sounded teary.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just worried about you on that bike."

"I'm fine. I literally just pulled up so I have to go. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I love you."

"I love you too. I will call you later."

* * *

Elizabeth hung up the phone and began gathering her things from her desk to head home. She had stayed late, trying to keep working as a distraction.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Lauren spoke up from the door.

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, fine. I've just been worried about someone."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Which one?"

"What?"

"Your dad came to ask me about who you were seeing at the moment."

"Oh, that man!"

"Yes, he was asking about someone called Travis."

"I haven't told you anything on purpose" Elizabeth said. "It wasn't personal."

"No, I understand. It's for the best. Your dad is scary. I don't think I could lie to him so it's better that I just don't know anything."

"Thank you Lauren. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. This place won't be the same without you."

Elizabeth gave her a small smile.

"What are you doing tonight?" Lauren asked.

"Nothing. Just going home."

"How about we go and get some pizza and ice-cream. That will cheer you up."

"That actually sounds great."

"Let's go then" Lauren said, waving her toward the door.

* * *

Elizabeth sat at home on Tuesday night doing her best to get some of her teaching work done. She stared at the books for the most part thinking about Jack. _I miss him so much. Two weeks to go._

She had spoken to him earlier in the day but it wasn't enough. Just hearing his voice was nowhere near enough. Their conversation had been short and slightly awkward since Elizabeth was still at work. She had closed the office door but less than two minutes later, there had been a crisis and she had been forced to hang up with Jack to deal with it.

Now she was tired and debated going to bed. Ideally Elizabeth would have just called Jack again but she didn't want to be overly clingy.

* * *

Jack was sitting on the couch with Frank watching some sport reruns from the weekend. He wasn't really paying attention to the game. Instead he was thinking about Elizabeth. _13 days to go._

He stared at his phone, willing for her to ring him. He didn't want to call and interrupt her again after what happened during the day.

"You expecting a call?" Frank said, interrupting his thoughts.

"No. Kind of."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah."

"You really love that girl, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you call her then?"

"I don't want to bother her."

"If you love her and she loves you, you're not bothering her. She's probably sitting at home waiting for you to call her."

"You think?"

"I know. Abigail was exactly the same. It wasn't until after we got engaged that she became more forthcoming. Some women need assurances. I think Elizabeth might be like that. You need to make her feel wanted."

"Yeah, I've probably been lacking in that area."

"Well especially now that you are apart for two weeks, it's even more critical. Go call her and tell her."

"Okay."

Jack got up and walked out onto the back deck and sat down on the step before he dialled Elizabeth's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Beth. Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I just fell asleep I think."

"You think?"

"No, I did. How are you?"

"Alright. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Are you okay? You sound a bit down?"

"No, I just wish you were here. It's been hard the last few days without you. I know it's only short term but I don't want to be apart from you."

"I know, it's hard. I was worried that it was just me that felt that way. I'm glad you told me. Thank you."

"I better let you get back to sleep."

"Don't worry about that. I fell asleep on my books. I'm glad you woke me up" she said with a laugh. "Otherwise I would have woken up in the middle of the night with a sore neck. You start work tomorrow though?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck, Jack. I'm so proud of you and I will be thinking of you."

"Thanks Elizabeth. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"Bye. Love you too."

Jack hung up, already feeling much better at his decision to call her. He vowed, from that moment on he would tell her exactly what was going on. Frank had been right.


	21. Chapter 21

(7/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 21**

 _ **Recap …**_

"Good luck, Jack. I'm so proud of you and I will be thinking of you."

"Thanks Elizabeth. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"Bye. Love you too."

Jack hung up, already feeling much better at his decision to call her. He vowed, from that moment on he would tell her exactly what was going on. Frank had been right.

 _ **Continued …**_

Jack walked into the hospital for his first day of work the next morning. It had taken him 25 minutes to get there from Frank and Abigail's which was a bit longer than normal but a nice easy ride with little traffic. He waited outside Professor Dennis Thompson's office as organised.

"Jack! Great to see you here" Dennis called out.

"Hi Dennis."

He was an older man, probably close to Frank's age but seemed to have a youthful personality about him.

"Let me just put my things down and I will take you downstairs and hand you over to our Director of Emergency. He will show you the ropes."

Dennis led him down the lift to the emergency department. The facilities were all brand new and seemed to have been really well planned when the area was being built. It was all open plan down the middle with the treatment bays off to both sides.

"Bill!" Dennis called to a greying man in a white doctors coat.

The man in question, Bill, turned around.

"Dennis. This is our fresh blood, hey?"

"Yes. Dr Bill Avery this Dr Jack Thornton. Bill is our medical Director down here."

"Pleasure, Jack" Bill put out his hand and Jack shook it.

Jack was surprised to see someone that old. Considering it was a new department he had anticipated all the staff would be a bit younger, especially in emergency. It was known to be a department where you had to think quickly on your feet and generally the turnover was quite high.

"I will leave you in Bill's very capable hands, Jack."

"Thank you, Dennis."

For the rest of the morning, Jack followed Bill around as he introduced him to all the other staff. Jack could see a few people staring as he passed, mainly young women, but he did his best to smile and appear friendly. He knew that was the best way to get people to help him out and it had worked well for him at Hope Valley Memorial.

"So Jack, you will have a team of nurses that you work with. We try and keep them similar as we have found it improves efficiencies once you've been working together for a while."

Bill led him over to three nurses who were standing nearby.

"Trish, Pippa and Jess. This is Dr Jack Thornton."

They all smiled.

"They can show you the ropes today. It's not too busy so you should be okay to dive in, right?"

"Yes. There's no better way than by just getting in there. Thanks Bill."

"No problems. Give me a yell if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Once he left, Trish stepped up straight away. She was an older nurse who seemed to take him under her wing. They went to the triage desk, called in the next patient. Trish led the young man to the first bay, explaining things quietly as they went.

By lunchtime, Jack had seen three patients and felt like he was back at his old hospital. The computer system was the same and with Trish beside him, she found everything he needed and he was quickly learning himself where everything was.

The younger nurse, Pippa, came up to him as he was heading off for a break.

"Jack, did you want me to show you where the tearoom is?"

"Yeah, that would be good thanks."

Pippa lead him down a hallway to a tearoom that had a small outdoor courtyard off it. Jack saw the coffee machine in the corner which would become his best friend very quickly.

"Right, well thanks for showing me. I will just go and grab some food" he went to leave but she followed.

"I'm heading to the cafeteria now. Let's go" she said, without giving him a chance to say no.

Pippa babbled all the way to the cafeteria, talking about herself and how long she had worked there for. He ended up having lunch with her and she filled him in on everything, basically who was who within the department.

As they headed back from their break, she changed the subject off herself for a moment.

"We usually go out for drinks once a week, usually Friday or Saturday night. Since you're new this week, you must come so that you can meet everyone."

"Maybe."

"Don't worry if you have a girlfriend to get home to …"

"No, I-"

"Hey, I'm just joking. It's very casual."

"Sure. I'm just not sure what shifts I'm on for the rest of the week."

"Oh don't worry about that. You're only on day shifts this week. Newbies don't start night shift until at least they're third week once they know where everything is."

"Right. Thanks."

"How about I grab your number and I can text you where will be and you can decide whether you come or not?"

"Okay." Jack gave her his number. "I better get back to work. Thanks for showing me around Pippa."

"You're welcome, Jack."

Thankfully the rest of the week went quickly. Jack spoke to Elizabeth every night, grateful that they were at least able to do that while he was on day shifts. Unfortunately that meant by the time she arrived, his shifts would be all over the place.

Friday drinks went ahead after the end of the normal shift so Jack decided to go for just one drink before heading home. He was practically dragged there by Pippa and Jess and as he walked in to the bar he noticed it was mainly women there. One of the other nurses he had seen around, a short brunette called Maddy, approached them.

"Hi Jack. The guys are over there" she said pointing to three guys in the corner.

"Great. Thanks." He quickly moved away from the young nurses he had come in with and went to say hello to the guys instead. He recognised one of them. Jason or something he thought his name was.

"Hi there" he said as he approached.

"Jack" Jason said, putting his hand out. "This is Trevor and Eric."

Jack shook both of their hands and listened as their conversation directed back towards sport. Jason and Eric went to get some drinks, leaving Trevor and Jack alone.

"You married Jack?"

"No."

"Lucky guy. Maddy is my wife."

"Oh yes. I met Maddy this week. You work at the hospital too?"

"Yes, I'm a ward clerk. I'm trying to work my way up."

"Fair enough."

"Are you new to the area?"

"No, I grew up in Hopetown. I've been working at Hope Valley Memorial back in the city, so I haven't lived here in a few years."

"Have you brought a lady with you?"

"Soon. My girlfriend will be here in 10 days."

"You're not counting or anything?" Trevor said laughing, as he slapped him on the back.

"I miss her like crazy. It can't come soon enough."

* * *

On Saturday morning, Elizabeth had her first open house for her apartment. She had been up since dawn scrubbing and cleaning every inch of it. Cindi had taken Belle the night before and Elizabeth had slept with all of the windows open, trying to make sure there was no lingering dog smell inside.

She had been to the corner store and bought a bunch of flowers and some fruit. She set the flowers up in a vase on the table and set the fruit in the basket on the bench. She had just taken some cookies out of the oven hoping that it would make the place smell enticing. She put the cookies in a container and finished cleaning up the kitchen. She glanced around one last time, just as the agent knocked on the door.

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Hi Anthony."

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, I will just be going now." She picked up the container of cookies and her handbag.

"It smells great in here."

"That was the plan."

"I don't think you will have a problem selling this Elizabeth. It is a highly sought after area."

Elizabeth left him to it. She went and picked up Bell from Cindi's swapping her puppy in exchange for the container of choc chip cookies.

Elizabeth walked Bell down to the park where she and Jack had their first date and she sat under the tree watching everyone moving around the park. After ten minutes of her thoughts constantly on Jack, she knew she had to call him.

"Hi beautiful" he answered the phone, which made her grin.

"Do you answer the phone to everyone like that?"

"No, of course not. Just you and Lee."

Elizabeth burst out laughing.

"What are you up to?"

"Just waiting for the agent to call me about the open house."

"You had one this morning already?"

"Yes. Hopefully someone is interested quickly. I'm exhausted from cleaning all morning."

She lay back on the grass and Bell sat down beside her.

"Your place was already clean."

"Yes, but now its spotless."

They were both quiet for a moment.

"I miss you" they both said at the same time and laughed.

"Nine more days" Jack said.

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

They talked about Jack's work a bit longer and the drinks the night before.

"Where are you?" Jack said suddenly.

"At the park. In our spot."

"I thought I heard people in the background. It's raining here today."

"Well you probably wish you were here because its nice and sunny. I'm even wearing a sundress."

"No! Not the blue and white one."

Elizabeth was actually wearing a green one but she played along with him. "Yes, the blue and white one. Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing is wrong with that but I should be there with you, fending off all the guys that are lining up for you."

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh yes. There are hoards of guys here just waiting until I hang up the phone with my boyfriend and then they will make their move. I have been lonely without you though …" she said biting her lip, waiting for his reaction.

"Don't even think about it."

"Think about what Jack?"

"Becoming _un_ -lonely with any of them. You need to stay lonely, do you hear me?"

She could hear the exasperation in his voice.

"For another nine days? I don't know that I can wait that long." She was teasing him and he knew it.

"Just think about what it will be like when we see each other again."

"I have been thinking about that _a lot_."

"Good."

* * *

When Jack finally hung up the phone, he exhaled a frustrated breath just as he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Dinner's ready Jack" Abigail said.

Jack left his room, following her down the hall. He sat down at the dinner table with his family, his thoughts on other things … namely Elizabeth in her blue and white sundress.

"Earth to Jack!" Abigail said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Sorry what?"

"Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine."

"Who were you speaking to just before?"

"Elizabeth."

"You really miss her, don't you?"

"I do. I worry about her back in the city without me being there."

"She will be okay. She's managed without you before."

"I know but you know what I mean. It's different now."

* * *

Elizabeth was walking home when she practically ran into a woman.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Rosie?"

"Elizabeth? What are you doing around here?"

"Walking home."

Rosie looked at her in surprise. "But I thought you were moving?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, but I'm following Jack next weekend. I still have a few things to wrap up here before I leave."

"Of course you do. Lee and I are doing the same thing."

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to be surprised. "Sorry, I've lost you."

"We're going home too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Jack's like my brother. I moved here in the first place to be closer to him and then I met Lee. Now we're going to move back."

"Wow. That's great news."

"Yes, Lee applied for a job last week so we're hoping he gets that. My line of work is a bit more complicated. There's not too many drama positions back home but I've been looking into some sales positions instead. Real estate, car sales, you know."

"That doesn't sound ideal for you."

"No, but our wedding is next year anyway so that's my main focus for the moment. It will all work out. Anyway, enough about me. How's Jack going?"

"He's good. He says he likes the job so far. Everyone is nice and friendly."

"Do you miss him?"

Typical Rosie. Straight to the point. Jack had warned her about that.

"Yes. I feel a bit lost without him to be honest."

"Good" she said matter-of-factly.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe when we get home we can get to know each other a bit better. I'm a very good shopping partner. I know all of the best places!" Rosie said excitedly.

"I will keep that in mind."

"Give me your phone."

Elizabeth did as she asked and she looked over Rosie's shoulder as she added her number in.

"Give me a call if you need anything. Jack will be working a lot when he gets there so if you need a friend, I should be around."

"Thank you Rosie."

Once Elizabeth walked away, she thought about what Rosie had said. Jack will be working a lot. She had assumed that Jack would be working varied shifts but she thought that she would still see him. But if he wanted to make a good impression and build up his reputation, Elizabeth knew he would end up doing a lot of double shifts again. Which meant when he did get home he would be tired and would sleep before going back to work again. There could be days that they wouldn't see each other again. She had hoped that things would be easier once she moved there but only at that instant did she realise things just got a whole lot more difficult.

* * *

The next week, Jack had retreated to the tea room for his afternoon break solely to have a coffee. He hadn't been sleeping so well lately. Thinking about Elizabeth alone more than 600 miles away bothered him.

He walked into the tea room and went straight to the coffee machine.

"You need an afternoon hit, Jack?"

Jack glanced around to see Pippa sitting on the lounge against the wall. "Yeah" he said with a smile.

He put a fresh cup underneath and pressed the buttons to select a double shot of espresso. As the cup began to fill, he felt Pippa's presence beside him.

"How was your weekend?"

"Alright."

"Did you get up to much?"

"No. I just went and had a look at a few places to rent."

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes. I think so."

Jack pulled his coffee cup out from under the spout and took a big sip of the hot black liquid.

"Who are you living with at the moment?" Pippa asked.

"My parents."

"Maddy mentioned you have a girlfriend."

"Yes, she'll be here next week hopefully."

"What does she do?"

"She's studying teaching."

"Still studying? She must be young."

"No, she just went back. She's been working in the business industry for a while."

"Well, if you need company until she arrives …"

"Jack, you're up!" Trish called out to him.

Jack finished off his coffee in a few quick gulps and eagerly left the conversation with Pippa.


	22. Chapter 22

(8/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 22**

On Thursday afternoon, Jack was at home with Abigail, Cody and Becky. He was playing out in the yard with Cody, throwing a baseball. Cody had been so excited when Jack had suggested it, he ran outside eagerly to stand in the middle of the yard and wait for him.

Jack had left his phone inside on the kitchen table where Abigail was sitting with a cup of tea, resting her feet after a long day. Jack's phone began to ring.

Abigail glanced at it and went to the back door.

"Jack! Pippa is calling."

Jack turned around. "Just let it go to voicemail."

Abigail went back to her tea and her magazine. Ten minutes later, Jack and Cody came back in. Jack picked up his phone and looked at it.

"What's that about?" Abigail asked.

"She's a nurse from work. I stupidly gave her my number."

"Why is she calling you?"

"I don't know."

Jack listened to the voicemail as he walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.

"She asked me to drinks tomorrow night."

"Okay …"

"I just get a weird vibe off her."

"Don't go then."

"I don't think I will. Not until Elizabeth gets here anyway."

Every night Jack spoke to Elizabeth after work and every day he was counting down until she would arrive.

"I miss you, baby. Six days to go."

"It can't come soon enough" Elizabeth agreed. "Guess what? I sold my place."

"That's great."

"It's all happening."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see you."

"Is everything okay at work?"

"Mmm. I finish work on Thursday. They're planning a big party afterwards. I'm reluctant to go. I don't know what my father has planned but I'm certain he has been involved."

"And you're still leaving on Saturday?"

"Yep. I'll see you Sunday night."

"I'm getting the key to your apartment on Friday."

"Perfect. Thanks Jack."

"I hope you like it. It's almost brand new."

"I will. How's the job going?"

"It's good. I feel like I've fit right in. Carson and Faith are coming by for an interview tomorrow so I'm taking them out for dinner tomorrow night."

"That will be nice. Are you hoping that they get jobs with you?"

"Yes. They are both really good doctors. Having Carson by my side would be great. Someone I can trust, you know."

"I understand."

"It's getting late. I better go. I've got an early start in the morning."

"Oh Jack, one more thing. When I get there next week are you going to be doing heaps of night shifts?"

"I'm on the normal roster from next week so I will have three night shifts in a row, two days off and then four days on."

"So I won't see you much?"

"I will see you every day, every spare moment I get. I promise."

"Alright."

"Elizabeth, I've missed you so much. I can't deal with not seeing you every day. Okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Beth. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Elizabeth was happy with Jack's reassurances. She had been worrying for the last few days about Jack's shifts but it sounded like he was going to make the time for her. She hadn't been quite sure of where she would stand when she arrived. She knew her uncertainty was because they were apart and once she saw him again, it would all work out. At least, that is what she hoped.

* * *

Jack was in the midst of a rush of patients when he saw Carson being led into the department by Dennis. Jack hurried over.

"Carson."

"Jack." Carson shook his hand. "You look busy."

"Yeah. I'll get back to it. I'll talk to you later?"

"Absolutely." With that Jack rushed back to his patient.

It was a hectic day but he was finally able to clock off only ten minutes late.

He walked out the main hospital doors and called Carson.

"Jack. You finished?"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"Around the corner. Murphy's."

"I'll be right there."

When Jack entered the bar, he found Carson and Faith already sitting in a booth with drinks in front of them.

"Hi. Sorry I'm a bit late" he said as he slid in opposite them.

"It's understandable, Jack."

"Hi Faith. How was your day?"

"Good. They pitched us a very good offer."

"Both of you?"

"Uh huh."

"They must really want you then."

Carson laughed. "They really want Faith. Me ... not so much, but we come as a package" he said as he put his arm around Faith's shoulders and smiled.

Faith shook her head at him and rolled her eyes. "I think they want both of us."

"So do you think you'll take the offer?"

Carson and Faith looked at each other before Carson answered. "We're still thinking about it but we're leaning toward it."

"That's great."

"We'll go for a drive in the morning and have a good look around before we make a final decision."

"Jack!"

Jack turned to the sound of his name. Pippa and Jess were approaching their table.

"Oh hi."

"What are you doing here on a Wednesday night?" Pippa asked.

"Pippa. Jess. This is Carson and his wife Faith. Pippa and Jess are nurses at the hospital."

They all said hello to one another.

"Would you like to join us?" Carson asked.

"Sure" Pippa said, sliding into the booth beside Jack while Jess pulled up a chair on the end of the table.

"How do you know each other?" Jess asked.

"We both used to work with Jack. He told us about the hospital here so we came down to take a look."

"You're both doctors?"

Carson nodded.

Jack felt cornered at the end of the table. "Excuse me Pippa. I might go get a drink from the bar."

"Oh could you get me a Coke please?"

"Sure."

As she let him out she stood in the way, forcing him to brush against her.

"Jess, would you like a drink?"

"Just a water would be great, thanks."

Jack walked to the bar and Carson followed him. They waited in the line to order.

"What's going on Jack?"

"With?"

"That nurse."

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell she has a thing for you."

"She won't leave me alone."

They got to the front of the line and ordered their drinks.

"She knows about Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem to matter to her."

"I'll sort it out."

"How are you going to do that?"

"You'll see."

They walked back over to the table. Thankfully, Jess had moved beside Pippa so that she could hear the conversation. She went to stand as Jack returned but he insisted she stay where she was and he quickly sat on the end of the table. It was hard to miss the look of disappointment on Pippa's face.

"When does Elizabeth arrive?" Carson asked Jack once they were both seated.

"Sunday. It cannot come soon enough."

Carson laughed at him. "You missing your girl?"

"Yes. Two weeks is way too long!"

"What's taking her so long to get down here?" Carson said.

"She finishes up at work tomorrow and she had to finalise selling her apartment."

"Elizabeth sold it that quickly?" Faith asked.

"Yes. She only had one open house and she got a buyer."

"That's good to know. If we decide to accept the job offer."

"You're looking at work here?" Jess asked.

"Yes. We came down to have a look around" Faith said.

"How many other people are you going to convince to come here, Jack?" Jess laughed.

Jack just laughed without answering.

"What about Rosie?" Carson asked.

"Yeah. She's coming too" Jack admitted.

"Who's Rosie?" Pippa asked.

"My … I don't know … sister I suppose" Jack shrugged at Carson.

"You're not sure?" she said with a laugh.

"We grew up together. She was my neighbour."

Jack sipped his beer again, still feeling uncomfortable with the attention.

"That's no surprise she's coming" Carson said. "Is she married yet?"

"No. They're getting married next year. May, I think she said."

"How's she going to take it when you beat her down the aisle?" Carson added with a wink.

Jack almost choked on his beer. Faith was grinning at him too.

Jack recovered, feeling the heat rising up his neck. "I think Rosie would have heart failure if I did that to her. She's been planning this wedding for over a year already."

"I'd love to go to her wedding … seeing you in a maid of honour dress would be a sight to behold" Carson teased him.

Jack drained his beer, putting it down on the table and gave him a look.

"Are you two ready to go?"

Carson looked at Faith who nodded. "Yes. We're done."

"Alright then."

Jack stood. "We better get going. I'll see you tomorrow Jess, Pippa."

"Bye Jack" they said in unison.

Carson and Faith said their goodbyes as well and the three of them walked out of the bar. Jack led them down the street, all three of them quiet.

"You were relentless, Carson" Jack said shaking his head.

Carson roared with laughter. "Come on. It worked right? They both know you're off limits now."

"Sure. But they also think I'm engaged to Elizabeth."

"So. You're close anyway."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Your eyes light up when you talk about her and you're missing her like crazy. It's only a matter of time."

"We've only been together for five months in total. It's not long enough."

"It's only time. It's more important how you feel. Ask Faith."

Jack glanced at Faith who had her arm wrapped through Carson's as they walked.

"Didn't Carson ever tell you about when we dated?"

"No."

"He proposed after three months."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Wow."

"It didn't mean that I said yes straight away though. He kind of just said it in conversation" Faith said giggling.

"What do you mean?"

Carson laughed. "I just said, 'I want to marry you'. It wasn't exactly a proposal at the time. It just fell out of my mouth, but it turned into one because two weeks later, Faith said 'Okay, I will marry you'. It took us another year to stand together at the front of the church but we both knew from very early on."

Carson and Faith glanced at one another and Jack could see the love that existed between them.

"I'm just worried about Elizabeth's family."

"But she has chosen you. That tells you something, right?"

"Yes. I love her. I cannot imagine being with anyone else."

"There's your answer then."

* * *

Elizabeth's last day at work arrived and she was both happy and sad at the prospect of finishing. Happy because it was one step closer to Jack but sad because it was one step closer to walking away from the life that she was familiar with. She was about to take a huge leap of faith into the unknown and it did scare her.

She had taken a small box of her things home the previous day so there wasn't much left. Amanda had been hired as her replacement, at her suggestion, so she left neat piles of paper on her desk with sticky notes on top to help Amanda navigate her way through everything.

Elizabeth checked things over once more, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything before she stood up to leave her desk for the last time. She grabbed her handbag and her phone and with one last glance back, she walked out.

Lauren was outside waiting for her. "All done?"

"Yes. I think so."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Weird, I guess."

Elizabeth handed over her ID badge. "Can you hand this in for me tomorrow?"

"Will do. Are you ready for your farewell drinks?"

"Sure. Please tell me it's going to be small."

"Your father booked out half of Da Vinci's for us."

"You're kidding?"

"No. Drinks are on the house too so everyone's coming."

Elizabeth groaned. "So much for something small."

"Hey, the food there is amazing. Who cares?"

Lauren led the way to the lift where a few others were waiting for them.

It ended up being a better night than Elizabeth had expected. Work friends continually approached her and told her how much she would be missed. Many said they were surprised to see her go.

"Do you think you will come back?" Anna asked her.

"No. This is it for me."

"Where's the new job?"

"I don't have one yet. I'm just going to finish off my studies full time and then hopefully after that I can line something up."

"You're leaving this job to teach children? That's quite the career change" Tony added.

"Sure, but it is what I've wanted to do for a while."

"You think that now until you have a room of 20-something children. Then you will very quickly change your mind" he said with a laugh.

As if it couldn't get much worse, William decided at that moment to do a speech. He called attention to the room and proceeded to tell everyone how WT Healthcare had just lost one of their best assets. People around the room nodded in agreement before they toasted Elizabeth for her hard work and success at the company. Her father was careful to avoid toasting her future.

"Let's just hope she changes her mind soon and comes back to us" he said with a laugh.

People cheered in agreement. To everyone else William appeared to be a caring, devoted father who was sad to see his daughter leave the company. To Elizabeth, she saw that he wasn't joking. He was still hoping that she would change her mind.

* * *

Friday was spent finalising her boxes while Bell ran around her feet. She had them all stacked in order at the door. She looked back around her bare bedroom before she flopped onto her bed. This had been the first place that she had moved to when she left home only two years ago.

Now she was leaving it all behind.

Elizabeth slept restlessly and the next morning she was up early. She was midway through her second cup of coffee when her phone rang.

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth called Jack. She had tears in her eyes knowing what she was about to do.

"Hi Jack."

"Hi baby. Are you on your way?"

"No, Jack, I ..."

"Tell me you're still coming?"

She could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I'm sorry" she said, the tears getting the better of her.

* * *

 _ **Another cliff hanger … you like them right? Haha. I will try and get the next chapter up by tonight.**_


	23. Chapter 23

(8/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 22**

 _ **Recap …**_

Elizabeth slept restlessly and the next morning she was up early. She was midway through her second cup of coffee when her phone rang.

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth called Jack. She had tears in her eyes knowing what she was about to do.

"Hi Jack."

"Hi baby. Are you on your way?"

"No, Jack, I ..."

"Tell me you're still coming?"

She could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I'm sorry" she said, the tears getting the better of her.

 _ **Continued …**_

"No, Beth. What's wrong?"

"The removalists are here now so my stuff will be there tomorrow. Can you let them in?"

"Yes, but what about you?"

"Julie was in a car accident this morning."

"Oh no."

"I can't leave, Jack."

"No, of course you can't."

"I have to go to the hospital as soon as the movers are done. I will have to put Bell on the plane though. I don't have anywhere else for her to go."

"It's okay. Tell me where she'll be and I'll get her."

"Thanks Jack. I love you. I really wish I was with you right now."

"Give me a call when you know more."

"I will. Bye."

* * *

Jack hung up the phone, a wave of anger passing over him. He swore under his breath.

Cody was sitting next to him on the sofa watching the tv. He turned to look at Jack.

"That's a bad word" he whispered.

Jack forgot Cody was even beside him.

"Uh yeah. Sorry about that. Don't tell Abigail or she'll send me to my room."

Cody grinned at him. "Okay."

"Tell me what?" Abigail walked in, hearing the end of the conversation.

"Nothing" they both said in unison.

She shook her head at them. "Jack, I was going to the store to get food for the next few days. What does Elizabeth like for dinner?"

"She's not coming. She's been delayed."

"Oh no. Why?"

"Her sister was in a car accident this morning so she can't leave just yet. Her stuff is on its way though."

"I hope she's okay. Did she say how badly her sister was injured?"

"No."

Abigail could see he was disappointed. Anyone could of.

"She'll be here as soon as she can."

"I know. It's just frustrating."

"At least this way, you can move all of her furniture in and have it setup for her. She will be grateful for that."

"That's a good way to look at it."

* * *

Elizabeth hurried to Hope Valley Memorial Hospital as soon as the movers were done. When she walked into the ICU waiting area, her parents and Viola were already there.

"Where have you been? We called you an hour ago?" William said as he paced backward and forward.

"I'm sorry. I had to wait for my neighbour to get back to take Bell."

"Who is Bell?" William asked frustratedly.

"My dog" Elizabeth said.

"Your dog is more important than your sister?"

"No, but I can't leave her tied up outside all day. Someone would take her."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

Grace cut him off. "Stop it, William."

"You've been sitting here waiting that whole time. I would have just been sitting here waiting with you. It made no difference if I was here or not. Julie would understand" Elizabeth said as she took a seat by her older sister.

"She's in a coma. She doesn't understand anything" William snapped back.

"Stop being so dramatic" Elizabeth said firmly. Her mother and father both stared at her in surprise.

"Mr and Mrs Thatcher?"

Elizabeth turned around to see Carson at the door.

"Hi Carson."

"Oh Elizabeth. Julie is your sister?"

"Yes. How is she?"

Carson directed the details to William, Grace and Elizabeth. "We had to put Miss Thatcher in an induced coma to protect her brain function. She has a broken clavicle and two large lacerations on her face and arm that required stitches. We're hoping that she will regain consciousness by tomorrow. Don't panic. This time allows her body to heal."

They all nodded but William automatically began firing questions.

"How did the accident happen?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't at the scene but I believe it was a head on collision which is consistent with Miss Thatcher's injuries."

"Will she need surgery for the broken clavicle?"

"Not at this time. It should heal on its own but she will need to take care for the first few weeks."

William hardly paused between questions and Carson answered just as quickly and with confidence.

"Will she have any brain issues? Loss of memory?"

"I don't believe so."

"How do you know Elizabeth?"

Carson was surprised at the transgression but continued answering.

"I met her through Jack."

Elizabeth subtly shook her head at him.

"Jack? That was months ago."

"Yes, sir. They were dating so I saw Elizabeth quite a bit at that time."

"Right. Is Jack working today?"

"No. Look I better get back to check on my patients. You can see Julie but just one at a time. We will be moving her to her own room once she wakes up but right now she's best where she is. Who would like to see her first?"

Grace eagerly followed Carson leaving William, Viola and Elizabeth behind.

"How many doctors do you know now?" William asked Elizabeth.

"A few."

William shook his head and sat down.

"What have I done to make you so angry with me?" Elizabeth said. "Surely after seeing your youngest daughter in a hospital bed you can realise that life is too short to be arguing all the time."

"I never used to argue with you. It is you that has changed."

"Why? Because I grew up and I'm not a pushover any more? I actually think it's you that has changed."

"How so?"

"Because you went too far. Don't act innocent. I know what you did."

Elizabeth stood and walked out of the waiting room.

* * *

On Sunday, Jack and Cody went to the airport to pick up Bell. Elizabeth had sent her first thing that morning and when Jack picked up the crate, he felt so sorry for her. Bell was terrified, cowering into a corner. She had clearly wet herself a few times because the crate stunk.

Jack had bought a new lead for her on the way there so as soon as they got out of the terminal, he let her out and she bounded into his arms, trying her best to lick him to death.

Jack laughed as he put her lead on before introducing her to Cody and then the three of them walked her to Abigail's car. Bell was wary of getting in the car at first but Cody held her on his lap, so she was quite happy sitting with him on the trip home.

Jack had run it by Abigail and they were happy to have Bell stay with them until Elizabeth arrived. Cody was so excited. When they got home, he ran with Bell into the house to show Abigail and Frank.

"Mom!" he yelled. "She's here!"

Abigail laughed when she saw how excited he was.

"Oh, she is so cute Jack. Was she alright?" Abigail said as she cuddled Bell.

"I think she was terrified on the plane but at least it makes Elizabeth's drive here a bit quicker."

Cody took Bell outside and played with her for most of the afternoon. Jack was sitting on the back step watching them. Eventually Bell came over to him, dragging her feet. She curled up next to him on the step. Jack put his hand out to pat her and she quickly fell asleep from all the excitement. It was surprising how having her there made him feel a certain amount of peace. It was like a part of Elizabeth was there with him.

Later that afternoon, Jack was waiting at Elizabeth's new place for the removalist. They finally appeared on the street and Jack stood up and opened the garage. The men backed the truck in and Jack helped them unload everything, directing things to the right location. Once they were gone, he spent the rest of the afternoon arranging Elizabeth's furniture and unpacking some of her boxes. He figured at least if all of the boxes were gone, she could rearrange things later.

His phone rang as he was finishing off for the night.

"Hello."

"Hey Jack. It's Carson."

"Hey. Where are you calling from?"

"Work."

"Did you see Elizabeth's sister?"

"Yeah. I'm not supposed to tell you any of this though, since you're not working here anymore. It's a breach of the code of conduct."

"I know but I'm not going to say anything."

"I know. That's why I called to tell you. She's in an induced coma. She should have woken up today, but she still hasn't."

Carson went through all of the medical details and test results.

"I agree with you. She should have woken up by now."

"Her father is intense. He's clearly worried about Julie but when he found out that I knew Elizabeth, well let's just say he was not happy. He was like a drill sergeant. Are you sure he's not ex-military?" Carson said with a laugh.

"I don't know. Was Elizabeth okay?"

"Yes. She's clearly not happy about everything. She was supposed to leave this weekend?"

"Yeah. Yesterday."

"That's too bad. I'm sure she will give you an update anyway."

"Thanks for calling."

"I was actually going to call you about something else later."

"Yeah?"

"Faith and I have accepted the jobs. We've put in our two weeks notice. We'll be down there with you soon."

"That's great news! I'm looking forward to it."

"Alright I better get back to work. I'll let you know if there's any change."

"Thanks Carson. I appreciate it."

Jack got off the phone unsure whether to call Elizabeth or not. He debated for a moment before he decided to chance it.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting in the waiting room with her mother and father. She had been at the hospital all afternoon and was so exhausted but she didn't want to leave until her parents did. Her father had made her feel so terrible again that morning. She had picked up Bell from Cindi's and said her final goodbye to Cindi before taking Bell to the airport.

She had walked into the hospital at 10 am to her father's criticism.

"Where were you this time? Looking after your dog again?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes."

William rolled his eyes at her. Elizabeth ignored it. She couldn't understand how she could disappoint him so much. Even Viola had stared at their father in surprise at some of the comments he had made. She dragged Elizabeth off at one point on the excuse of getting coffee.

"What on earth did you do?"

"Nothing. I assume it's because I resigned."

"Why did you though? I thought you wanted to take on the business."

"Not really. I'm not ruthless enough for the corporate world."

"So this has nothing to do with Charles?"

"Who knows? It's not going to be my problem for much longer though."

Elizabeth didn't mean to say that. She didn't want anyone getting wind of her leaving until she was already gone.

"Why do you say that?" Viola asked, not missing it.

"Oh nothing."

Viola gave her a look.

"I just meant that I'm not working at the company and I'm not dating Charles so it's not my problem."

Viola was watching her, not fully believing her response.

"Did you want something to eat or just coffee?"

Viola was distracted by the muffins and cupcakes behind the glass. Elizabeth let out a relieved breath.

Now Elizabeth sat next to her mother, with her father opposite them, while Viola was the one in with Julie at that moment.

Elizabeth's phone was in her hand when it began to ring softly and a picture of "Travis" flashed up on the screen. Elizabeth stood up and rushed out of the room before her parents could say anything.

"Hey"

"Hi Beth. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"How's Julie?"

"Still not awake. It's been two whole days."

"I know. It's okay though. She'll wake up soon."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've seen it before."

"Of course you have."

"Elizabeth!" William's voice came from behind her.

Elizabeth turned.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Travis. He was just checking up on me. I will be back in a minute."

"No. Now Elizabeth."

"Dad, just give me a minute!" she said angrily.

William stood there and waited for her.

"Hey baby, I have to go. My dad's waiting."

"He's standing right there?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I have Bell. She was so excited to see me."

"I'm glad. I love you. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Not soon enough. I love you too."

"Bye. I miss you" she whispered before hanging up.

She could feel the tears in her eyes so she hurriedly wiped them away before walking back into the waiting room, keeping her head down. Instead of sitting next to her parents this time, she went and sat in an armchair in the corner of the room instead. She avoided eye contact with both of them.

* * *

Elizabeth beat her parents and sister back to the hospital the next morning. When she went to see Julie though, she had been moved into her own room. Carson was there waiting for her.

"Elizabeth. Julie woke up an hour ago. We've moved her upstairs."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. That's why we didn't call anyone. She insisted."

"Good."

Carson personally walked her to Julie's room.

"Faith and I will be heading to Buxton at the end of next week."

"Really? The jobs worked out then?"

"Yep."

"That's great news. It will be good to know a few other people there."

"Your Dad doesn't know?"

"No. He's been absolutely horrible over the last few days. I was worried about my decision in terms of how it would affect my family but now I know it's the right thing to do. He's never going to change."

They rounded the corner to Julie's room.

"How's the patient?"

"Hi Dr Shepherd. Oh Elizabeth, you're here!"

"Hi Julie. You gave us a scare. How are you feeling?"

"As good as new!"

"Okay ladies. I will leave you to it. I will see you soon, Elizabeth."

"Thanks Carson."

Elizabeth sat down by Julie's bed.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to see you awake. Dad has been a proper pain in the bum."

Julie laughed.

"It's not funny. He's a nightmare. Even Viola noticed."

"She doesn't notice anything."

"Exactly. When did they say you can leave?"

"By the end of the week, maybe sooner."

"That cannot come soon enough" Elizabeth admitted.


	24. Chapter 24

**WARNING – RATED M – please don't read if you're not up for this** **. **The next chapter follows on so skip this if it's not up your alley. There's a warning at the beginning of the section below as well. I have done my best to keep it moderated but enough to know what is going on. I am sorry if I have offended anyone but I have given you a good warning to skip ahead :)

 _ **Chapter 1 of 2 today …**_

(9/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 24**

On Friday, Elizabeth went to the hospital during the day. Her father was at work and her mother hadn't arrived yet. That was the way Elizabeth liked it. She had been doing it that way on purpose every day that week.

Elizabeth came into Julie's room bearing gifts. Julie sat up a little straighter in bed, excited to see what her sister had brought. Elizabeth unloaded coffee, books, magazines, chocolate and other treats. Julie clapped her hands in front of her, delighted.

"Oh thank you, Beth. You are the best sister ever. Don't tell Viola."

Elizabeth laughed. "I won't."

Elizabeth handed her a coffee frappe before sitting down with her own.

"Are you feeling better today?"

"Yes. Even better when the nurse said I can go home tomorrow."

"That's great."

Elizabeth tried to sound excited but everything had been weighing down on her over the last week and she was feeling the stress of it all.

"What's wrong Beth?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving where?"

"Here. I'm moving away."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you. I don't want Dad to know."

"Elizabeth, he is going to kill you!" Julie exclaimed.

"Yeah, exactly. Which is why no one knows that I'm leaving."

Julie stared at her for a moment.

"It's Jack, isn't it? You're going with him."

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "He got a job interstate. He's got me an apartment and my stuff is already there. I was supposed to leave on the day of your accident."

"Go then. I'm fine" Julie said adamantly.

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'm a big girl, Beth. We will still talk on the phone all the time. Maybe I could come visit you later once everything settles down."

"I would love that." Elizabeth leant in to hug her.

"Go Beth. I will be fine. I mean I will miss your deliveries so you might want to give Viola some pointers about how to be the best sister."

Elizabeth sniggered at her.

"Just go. Please"

"Are you sure?"

"Go and be with that handsome man of yours."

"How do you know he's handsome?"

"You showed me a photo once. He's gorgeous. Don't let him get away, Beth."

"I won't. Bye Julie. I love you." She gave her sister one last hug.

"I love you too. Bye."

Elizabeth left the hospital feeling a wave of relief pass over her. She was going home. To Jack.

She went and checked out of her hotel, got into her car and headed for Hopetown.

* * *

On Saturday, Jack had made up his mind. Three weeks without Elizabeth had been way too long. He headed for the main street in Hopetown to the family jeweller that all the locals used. Jack ran his eye over the glass cabinets, trying to find what he had in mind. Then he saw it.

A diamond and sapphire setting in white gold. Jack stared at the ring for a moment but he knew it was the one. It stood out compared to all the others. Just like Elizabeth.

"Are you after something special, sir?"

"Yes. That ring there."

The man took it out of the cabinet and handed it to him while he rattled off the specifications to him.

"It's perfect. I'll take it."

The man grinned, happy to have such a significant sale and boxed it up. "She must be a special lady."

"Yes, she is."

"A lucky lady now too with a ring like this, hey?" he said with a wink.

Jack couldn't help but smile. He paid for the ring and put the box safely in his jacket pocket.

He walked out of the jeweller and ran into none other than Abigail.

"Jack! What are you doing in a jeweller?"

"Just getting something for Elizabeth" he said, felling the heat creeping up his neck.

"Something special?" she prompted.

"Yes."

"Dazzling?" she said with a grin.

"Yes."

"That she might wear on a particular finger?"

Jack just smiled broadly and didn't answer.

"Your secret is safe with me" she said, patting him on the shoulder. "I knew it would only be a matter of time."

"I don't know when I'm going to ask her yet though."

Abigail motioned to her lips in a zipping motion before heading away. "I'll see you at home" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

 _(FOLLOWING SECTION RATED M …)_

Jack was over at Elizabeth's that night, packing some more of her boxes away. Bell was with Cody. The pair of them had become very close in the last week. He was worried about the day when he would have to take Bell back to Elizabeth. He knew Cody would be devastated.

Jack had finished the kitchen and had found all of the towels and linen the night before. He went and placed two empty boxes that he had unpacked in the garage when his phone rang.

"Hi Jack."

"Hi baby."

"Where are you?"

"At your place. Where are you?"

Jack could tell she was in her car, but assumed she was still in the city.

"Outside."

"What? You're here?" he said in surprise, heading straight for the front door.

"Yep."

He ran outside and sure enough her car was on the driveway. Elizabeth jumped out of it and into his arms, her hands wrapping around his neck, holding him tight.

"I have missed you so much" he said before pulling back, his lips finding hers. He kissed her eagerly and her hands pulled him close to her. "Three weeks, babe. Three weeks" he said between kisses.

"Too long" was all she could get out in response.

He picked her up, her legs wrapping around him, and he carried her inside. Only then in the light did he realise what she was wearing. The blue and white sundress. He groaned inwardly. _Not today of all days._

"Do you want to see your place?" he asked, trying to slow down.

"No. I want to see you."

As soon as Elizabeth's feet were on the ground, she was pushing his jacket off over his arms. It fell with a heavy thud and just as quickly she was pushing his t-shirt over his head. Her hands came back to his chest, gliding over his skin as their kisses intensified. One of his hands ran over her hip while the other was reaching for her neck, drawing her closer to him.

She pulled her dress over her head and only then did Jack realise where she was leading him. The thought alone caused his desire for her to magnify and his tongue drove between her parted lips, running along the inside of her mouth, making her whimper into him.

He felt her fingers at his belt, fumbling with the buckle before she pushed them down, all the while encouraging him. He kicked his shoes off before he shoved his jeans down and then he was lifting her, carrying her to the bedroom.

It was then that he was so glad that he had thought to start unpacking. He had put fresh sheets and her quilt on her bed and now he laid her down slowly on top of them, his lips running gently over her skin.

He eased her bra straps off, kissing her shoulder blades slowly before moving closer to the edge of the lace leaving a trail of kisses along her skin. Her hands moved in front of him, undoing the bra clasp at the front. Jack's eyes went wide as she let her bra open for him. _How do I deserve this woman?_

His lips were slower now, more purposeful on hers, as his hands caressed her skin.

"Jack", she groaned, her hands holding him tight to her. He rose up, looking down at her, wondering whether he should stop. She must have seen his uncertainty because instead she slid off her underwear, her eyes locked on his. Then she reached for his and did the same, as he took over and removed them the rest of the way.

* * *

She could see he wanted her. A lot by the look of things, which helped her own confidence now as she put her hand to his face, pulling his lips back to hers, forcing him to roll back onto her. She moved her legs around him and as their kisses grew in intensity she could sense him close to her but still he was uncertain.

"Don't you want me?" she asked.

"Yes. More than anything" he breathed into her ear.

"I'm all yours Jack" she said as she raised her hips up to meet him.

That was all the reassurance he needed.

* * *

Elizabeth lay there underneath Jack's weight, her hands still holding him tight, not wanting to let go. They lay there for moments, hearts beating together, breathing the same air, before he slowly moved off her.

"Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere" he said, his hands holding her tight as he slid onto the bed beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Better than okay."

"I never expected that reunion" he said, nuzzling into her neck. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Elizabeth giggled. "I had been thinking about it the whole drive here."

"I figured it must have been intentional when I saw your dress."

"You like that one, don't you?"

"Oh yes. Even more now."

The heat of his breath tickled her neck and she shivered.

"Are you cold? Come on."

He stood up, pulling back the covers and helping her slide under before he followed her. He wrapped his arms back around her, his body pressing up against her back, quickly warming her up.

"I missed you, Jack."

"I missed you too."

* * *

Jack held her as he drifted into sleep. When he woke up the next morning to the sun rising, he couldn't help but stare down at her. He had his head propped up on his hand, when Elizabeth blinked her eyes open.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What are you looking at?" she said, reaching up to run her hand down his jaw.

His hand gripped her neck as he leant down to kiss her. "You."

She smiled up at him. "What about me?"

"You're so perfect."

"I don't know about that."

He could see the blush rising in her cheeks. He purposefully ran his hand down her body until it reached the swell of her chest. Her eyes locked onto his.

"What made you change your mind?" he said as his fingers lingered on her.

"I love you, Jack. Life is too short. I wanted you to know how strongly I feel about you."

"So you decided to show me?"

"Yes. Was it convincing?"

"A little" he said, maintaining a serious face.

"A little?" Her expression showed her surprise.

"Yeah. I might need you to show me again though" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Jack!" she said laughing. She pushed his shoulder, making him fall on his back. They both laughed but when they stopped, Elizabeth rose up over him.

"I think that could be arranged" she said as she leant down to kiss him and she brought her legs to rest on either side of him.

* * *

Jack could hear his phone ringing but he was enjoying his dream too much. He tried ignoring it but it was interrupting his thoughts. He let out a groan as it finally stopped ringing.

"Jack. We have to get up."

 _Oh. It wasn't a dream after all._

Jack opened his eyes to find Elizabeth resting across his chest. He ran his hand through her hair. She glanced up at him and their lips were drawn back together, their kisses building again.

Jack's phone started ringing again causing Elizabeth to pull herself off him and sit up.

"You better get that. That's the third time."

Jack stumbled out of bed and went to find his jeans in the hallway. He rifled through his pockets, pulling his phone out to see Abigail's number on the display.

Jack answered without thinking.

"Jack! Where are you?"

"I'm at Elizabeth's. Sorry I was cleaning up until late and I must have fallen asleep …" he glanced down at all the clothes on the ground. "On her couch" he quickly added.

"Thank goodness I was getting worried. I thought you might have crashed your bike into a ditch or something."

"No. I'm fine. Sorry to worry you."

"Are you coming home to get ready soon? You're going to be late."

"Late?"

"For the wedding."

"The wedding?" Jack said trying to remember what day it was and who's wedding Abigail was talking about. Images from his dream were flashing back into his mind. A diamond ring. Elizabeth. A white dress.

"Jesse and Clara's wedding."

"Oh right. Yes, of course."

"Jack. Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Just tired. I'll be home soon."

"Alright. Bye Jack."

Jack hung up the phone and left it on the table in the foyer before he began picking up his clothes and putting them on. He picked up Elizabeth's as well as he made his way back to her room.

She lay across the bed on her stomach, her long hair curling down her back. He sat down beside her, running his hand over her shoulder. It took all of his strength not to climb back into bed with her.

"Hey baby. That was Abigail, she was worried about me."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I fell asleep on your couch."

"You lied."

"Well it was better than the alternative. We have Jesse and Clara's wedding today. Are you still going to come?"

She rolled onto her back giving him a view that he definitely could not resist. His lips came back to hers and his hands followed suit.

"What you do to me" he muttered and he felt her giggle against him.

"Need to … stop … get ready."

Jack pulled away. "You're right" he said stealing one last kiss.

Elizabeth pulled the sheets up to cover her. "What time is the wedding?"

"3 pm at the church down the road. I will text you the address. I'll get a ride with Abigail and Frank. Will you meet me there?"

"Yeah. Does Abigail know I'm back?"

"No. I'll just tell her you're on your way and I left the key under the mat for you."

"Jack don't lie. Just tell her I got back last night."

"But then she'll know … you know."

"We've been apart for three weeks and she's not an idiot. Plus you lived with your last girlfriend."

"I guess."

"Just tell her. I came here for a fresh start. No more lies. I'll tell her if you want."

"No. I will."

"Okay. I'll see you at the wedding."

"Try not to look too gorgeous."

"Why?"

"Seriously. Why?" Jack kissed her again. "Because I'm not going to make it through a whole evening of being with you but not _with_ you."

"I can't promise anything."

Jack groaned. "Fine. See you later, beautiful."

"Bye."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 2 of 2 today …**_

(9/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 25**

Elizabeth found the bathroom and was pleased to see Jack had unpacked most of her things. There were towels out and shampoo and soap all waiting for her. She went for a long shower and washed her hair. She threw on her dress from the night before and went out to the car to get her suitcase and makeup bag.

She dragged everything back into the bedroom and found most of her clothes that came in the truck hanging in the wardrobe already.

 _That man deserves an extra kiss for all of this work._

Elizabeth pulled a few dress bags off the rack and went back to the bedroom to open them and decide which one to wear. She knew the bridesmaids were wearing baby pink, a colour that she didn't really wear, making her decision easier.

She had a dark red fitted number, a dark green high neck dress or a royal blue backless one. The dark green was probably the more conservative of the three and she was certain Jack would have a fit with the red one so she went with the blue one.

Elizabeth grabbed her hairdryer out of her suitcase and set to work fixing her hair and then her makeup, glancing at the clock regularly. She stopped to make a coffee and found some bagels in the freezer. She toasted it and ate quickly before heading back to finish getting ready.

She swiftly pulled her dress on and after a look in the mirror she realised she probably made a bad choice. The blue dress made her eyes pop and the material hugged her body. The material dropped just below the knee and there was a large slit up one side.

Elizabeth looked at the clock and realised she wouldn't have enough time to change. She grabbed her purse and stilettos and made a quick exit for the door.

* * *

When Jack got home, he put his jacket and helmet in the closet and went to find Abigail. She was getting ready in her room by the sound of it. He could hear her and Frank talking. He took a deep breath and knocked on their door.

Abigail swung it open.

"Jack, you scared the hell out of me this morning!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I thought you must have been called into work or something so I called the hospital but they said you weren't there either."

"Truly I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Abigail looked at him for a moment. "She's back, isn't she?"

"Who?"

"Elizabeth."

"Um … yeah" he said unable to control his smile.

Abigail shook her head. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You wouldn't be able to keep your hands off her."

"Whoa. Where did that come from?"

"I could see it the last time you two were here."

"Okay. I'm not talking about this. I need to go get ready."

"Is she coming?"

"Yes. She'll meet us there."

"Good. Hurry up. We're leaving in an hour."

"Yeah. Yeah."

Jack was ready and waiting in thirty minutes. Not because he was eager to get to the wedding but because he was eager to see Elizabeth again.

They pulled up in the parking lot at the church and Jack was glancing around looking for Elizabeth's car. He couldn't see it, so he followed Abigail and Frank toward the church where a lot of the guests were mingling. Jack recognised a few people he knew from school who waved him over.

"Jack! We heard you were back!"

Jack greeted his old friends Kevin, Tyler and Ryan. Kevin had his girlfriend with him but the other two appeared single.

"Is it true you're a doctor now?"

"Yes. I'm working in the ER at Buxton."

"Who would have thought that troublemaker Jack would have become a doctor of all things!"

"What about you guys? What do you all do now?"

"Kevin here is the assistant coach of the high school football team, I'm working at the tyre factory and Ryan here is a mechanic" Tyler said.

"You've all stayed local?"

"Yeah. I bought a place last year on the same street as my Ma. I can walk home and pick up some meatloaf whenever I want" he said laughing.

"Perfect" Jack said laughing.

"And what about the ladies, Jack? You got one?"

"Yes. Elizabeth. She'll be here soon. What about you two?"

"Nope. There's not too many single ladies around here. We need to go further a field" Tyler said with a laugh.

The conversation went backwards and forwards for a few more minutes before Ryan gave Tyler a slap on the shoulder. All three men were staring at something behind Jack. He turned to see Elizabeth walking straight toward him looking as gorgeous as you could get. She was wearing a bright blue dress that complimented all of her assets. As she got closer, he noticed it drew out her eyes even more than normal.

"Hi Jack" she said as she wrapped her arm through his and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She could not have planned a better entrance. The guys around Jack just stared with their mouths open.

"Elizabeth, this is Kevin and his girlfriend Jo, Tyler and Ryan. All old friends from school. Guys, this is Elizabeth."

Ryan came forward to give her a kiss on the cheek, to which the other two quickly followed. She smiled pleasantly at them and said hello to Jo, who just nodded shyly.

"Jack, I'm going to go find Abigail. She is here somewhere?"

"Yes. I'll be right with you."

"Alright" she said, giving his arm a squeeze and walking off.

The three men stared after her.

"I want one of those. Where did you find her?" Tyler said, still gaping.

"In the city."

"She followed you here?" he said in surprise.

"Yep."

Ryan turned to Tyler. "I think we need to go on a holiday." Tyler nodded in agreement.

* * *

Elizabeth had felt uncomfortable as she walked up. She had seen the stares as she approached Jack, not just from his friends but from all over. She had taken a deep breath, held her head up high and pushed her shoulders back and pretended like nothing bothered her. In actual fact, she wished she could just go back home and sit on the couch and watch tv all night.

As Elizabeth walked away from Jack, she wished he had come with her. She felt safe with him and now she felt utterly alone. She saw Abigail and Frank talking to some people nearby. As she got closer, Abigail looked at her for a moment clearly not recognising her, before the realisation hit.

"Elizabeth!" she called out, with a wave.

"Hi Abigail."

Abigail rushed forward, giving her a hug. "It's so good to see you, sweetie. How was your drive down?"

"Exhausting. It's a long way. I don't think I've ever driven longer than about four hours myself."

"I can only imagine. I'm not much of a driver either."

"And how is Bell doing? Jack said I'm going to have a problem getting her back off Cody."

"He has fallen in love with her, that's for sure."

Frank came up at that moment. "Hi Elizabeth" he said, giving her a hug.

"Hi Frank."

"How do you like your new place?"

"It looks good so far. Jack has done such a good job with it for me."

Frank was called away again at that moment.

"He has missed you terribly."

"Yes, well I didn't fare much better. This last week has been torture."

Elizabeth saw that people were beginning to move inside.

"We had better start heading inside. Come on. Jack will find you" Abigail said, taking her arm.

Abigail led her into the church and to a row on the left hand side. Frank filed in beside Abigail. Elizabeth turned her head toward the door, searching for Jack. He finally appeared, talking to a woman she didn't know.

Elizabeth turned back to look down the front. Jesse was standing talking to his groomsmen. He seemed nervous, even though Elizabeth didn't know him that well. There were a good 150 people in attendance already. People filled in the seats beside Elizabeth. A man she didn't know sat beside her. He was young, maybe a year or two older than her with short blonde hair.

"You're here for the bride?" he asked.

"I guess so."

"You guess?" he laughed.

"Well, I know Clara slightly better than I know Jesse. I met them as a couple."

"Right. I'm Zac" he said holding out his hand.

"Elizabeth" she shook his hand.

"I'm an old friend of Jesse's. I went to school with him."

"Well you would know my boyfriend then. Jack."

"You're here with Jack Thornton?"

"She is." Jack's voice came from beside her. Miraculously, Abigail and Frank must have squeezed down to let him in.

"There you are. I was wondering where you got to" she said leaning into kiss his cheek.

"I can't leave you alone for two seconds can I?" he whispered.

"Zac" he said, offering his hand out around the front of Elizabeth.

"Jack."

"Jack and Zac. That must have been confusing" Elizabeth said with a little laugh.

"Yes, except we weren't friends at school" Zac said, with a hint of bitterness which ended all conversation between them.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his as they waited for the bride to arrive.

The ceremony was beautiful. Elizabeth stood beside Jack, watching Jesse and Clara exit the church with broad smiles on their faces. Their guests slowly squeezed out the main doors behind the couple. Abigail and Frank made a clean dash out a side door and a moment later Jack pulled Elizabeth's hand to follow them. By the time they got outside, Abigail and Frank had disappeared around the front of the church.

Jack pulled Elizabeth into him, his hands holding her waist. He kissed her gently.

"What did I say about not looking gorgeous?" he said in a deep voice.

"You didn't see the other dress."

He exhaled a frustrated breath. Elizabeth giggled.

"You look quite cute in your suit too."

"Cute?"

"Mmm hmm" she said grinning.

"Children are cute."

"Adorable?" she teased.

"Also not a good description."

"What about …"

"Ruggedly handsome?" he suggested.

"I don't know" she said putting a finger to her chin as if in thought.

He leant in and kissed her again. "You're a tease."

"I try." She tugged his hand, leading him toward the front of the church.

* * *

Jack was doing his best to hold it together but Elizabeth in that dress was wearing him down. When she pulled him behind her, he got a full view of the back of her dress, or lack thereof. He pulled her closer to him.

"You seem to have lost the back of your dress" he whispered to her as they came around the corner.

All the guests were mingling and congratulating the couple.

"Oh I must have left it at home" she whispered back in his ear. "Along with my underwear."

She gave him a wink and pulled her hand away from his, heading toward Abigail and Frank. Jack stood there watching her, trying to tell himself to breathe. He thought back to the ring he had in his room at home and realised he needed to put it on her finger sooner rather than later.

* * *

Elizabeth knew she was teasing him, but the look on his face was priceless.

"Elizabeth. Wasn't the wedding beautiful?" Abigail asked as she approached.

"It was. Clara looks stunning."

"Have you and Jack gone over yet?"

"Not yet."

"Oh Jack!" Abigail called over to him. Elizabeth turned to see Jack walking slowly toward them. "Are you okay?" Abigail immediately switched to worry mode.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. What happened?"

"Nothing" he said as he slid his arm around Elizabeth's back. She felt the heat of his fingers graze along her bare skin. "We better go say hello to Clara and Jesse before they leave for photos."

"Okay."

She let him lead her away, his hand never leaving her back.

They approached the newlyweds, waiting their turn to offer their congratulations. When it was their turn, Clara who was all excited, beat them to it.

"Elizabeth! You made it!" she said holding out her hands.

"Congratulations. You look stunning!" Elizabeth gave her a hug.

"Thank you."

Jack and Jesse shook hands before they swapped and Elizabeth gave Jesse a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations Jesse. You make a beautiful couple."

"Thanks Elizabeth. You and Jack look pretty good yourselves. You better not let this one go, Jack!"

They all laughed before Elizabeth and Jack moved out of the way for the next guests.

"For the record, I don't intend on it" he whispered in her ear, his hand still on her back.

They stood to the side away from the other guests. His arms wrapped firmly around her.

"Intend on what?"

"Ever letting you go."

She beamed back at him. "That's good to know."

"Are you feeling okay about moving here now?"

"After last night, yes. I know I made the right decision."

"What about your family?"

"I will miss my sisters but my father had his chance. You are my future Jack and if he can't accept that, it's his bad luck."

"I never wanted to come between you and your family" he said sadly.

Elizabeth put her hand on his cheek. "It wasn't your fault, Jack."

"I know, but …"

"Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

She raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to respond.

"Yes, I love you. More than anything."

"I love you too. That's all that I care about now."

* * *

The wedding reception was held in the ballroom of the Westin Hotel in Buxton. It was a huge room with a chandelier in the centre above a dance floor. The round tables surrounded it on all sides, with one table set more forward compared to all the others.

Elizabeth followed Jack in and they found their seats at a table with a group of Jack's friends from school. They were all friendly and chatty, so Elizabeth thought. Then the conversation turned to her.

"How long have you and Jack been together for?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, well …" she turned to him. "About five or six months I guess" she said looking to Jack for clarification. His hand squeezed hers under the table.

"And how did you meet?" his girlfriend Jo asked, grinning like a schoolgirl.

"I was riding my bike in the park with my cousin and I got hit by a car and Jack treated me at the hospital."

"Smooth, Thornton! Hitting on your patients!"

"It wasn't like that" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Was she concussed when she agreed to go out with you?" Tyler added, making all the guys roar with laughter. All of them except Jack.

Jack turned to her, looking into her eyes. "Probably. She still has a concussion, I'd guess, for staying with me" he said with a laugh and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

The banter passed between them and Elizabeth sat there amazed. She was unsure if most of it was playful or insulting. She assumed it was a bit of both, some leaning towards jealousy of Jack for one reason or another.

After Clara and Jesse cut the cake, they had their first dance and couples from across the room began to join them.

"Dance with me?" Jack whispered into her ear.

She nodded and he helped her from her seat, before taking her hand and leading her into the middle of the dance floor. He put his hand on her waist and held her left hand to the side.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just the guys. They were relentless."

"I know but it didn't bother me. I'm the odd one out back here. Once I've been back for a bit, they will realise I'm still the same guy."

"And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"Will they ease up on me too?"

He looked at her puzzled.

"For saying I'm basically crazy for being with you."

Jack laughed. "You do not need to worry about that."

"What type of person were you in high school, Jack? Everyone seems to find it surprising that you turned out to be a good guy."

"I was a troublemaker, with a chip on my shoulder. I used to get into fights and I was always the first one throwing the punches."

"Was that Zac's problem with you?"

"No. Zac was dating Rosie but they broke up because of me."

"Why?"

"Well, I told you about how Rosie was always looking out for me. It began to interfere between them. I would push her away while Zac was trying to get closer to her. In the end, he gave up trying to compete with me, even though I was never with Rosie like that."

"He thought you were though?"

"Yeah. Most people did." The song changed and Jack drew her in closer. They had been swaying up to that point. "That's enough about that. I want to dance with my girlfriend."

"You already are."

He moved both hands to her sides, pulling her in closer to him, forcing her to move her hands over his shoulders, resting around his neck.

"Like this" he said as he leant in to kiss her.

"That's not dancing, Jack. That's a whole other activity" she whispered to him.

"One that I like a lot more than dancing" he said with a grin as his lips found hers again.

* * *

Jesse and Clara left the wedding through an arch formed by their family and friends. There was cheering as they ran underneath their guests raised arms and out the other end to the car that was waiting for them. Jack held Elizabeth's hand as they said goodbye to his friends and walked out of the wedding with Abigail and Frank.

As they walked to their cars, Elizabeth wasn't quite sure what to expect from Jack. He came with Abigail and Frank and was living with them so she presumed he would go home with them. He walked with her to her car.

"Will you drop me home?" he asked.

"Yes. You don't want to go with Abigail and Frank?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Elizabeth laughed as she pulled out her keys and unlocked her door. He held it open for her as she slid in before he ran around to the passenger door.

She started the car and as she pulled out of the carpark, she felt his hand move to her leg.

"Are you trying to distract me from the road?"

"No." He didn't move his hand. "I'm just making sure you're alert."

"I see. Is that why you came with me? To make sure I don't fall asleep behind the wheel?"

"Something like that."

They sat quietly for the remaining ten minutes of the drive, before Elizabeth pulled up out the front of Abigail and Frank's place.

"When are you working next?"

"Night shift from tomorrow."

Elizabeth nodded her head and looked down at her hands, disappointed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"You will have to sleep most of the day, so I won't see you all week."

Jack put his hand out, bringing her chin up towards him. "No chance of that happening. I will see you in the morning."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." Jack leant in to kiss her.

Frank's truck swung into the driveway in front of them.

"I better go. I wish I could be helping you out of that dress tonight but I will make it up to you."

"I'll hold you to it" she said as he kissed her again.

She watched as he closed the door and walked toward the house to join Abigail and Frank. Elizabeth pulled her car away from the curb and drove to her new home feeling lonely.


	26. Chapter 26

(18/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 26**

Elizabeth slept restlessly that night. She had come into the house late and been in unknown surroundings. The wind had picked up during the night so every little noise made her rouse from her sleep. She finally drifted to sleep in the early hours of the morning only to wake up a short time later to a noise.

She listened carefully, trying to work out what it was. Then she heard footsteps. Inside her house. She pulled the quilt up higher over her body and froze. Listening. Her breathing was shallow and then she saw him.

Jack.

She grabbed her pillow and threw it at him hitting him square in the head before flopping back on the bed.

"Whoa. What was that for?" he said in surprise.

"You idiot! You scared the hell out of me!"

"When?"

"Just then!"

She lay on her back, pulling the sheets tightly around her as she tried to get her body to calm.

"I'm sorry. That was not the welcome I had been anticipating."

"Well, don't sneak around next time."

"I wasn't sneaking. I was trying not to wake you" he said as he pulled his shoes and jacket off and climbed into her bed.

"Make more noise next time so that I know it's you."

"Okay. I'm sorry" he paused for a moment. "Who else were you expecting?" he said with a grin.

"I'm not joking, Jack. There were so many noises last night I didn't get much sleep."

His grin faded. "I'm sorry, Beth. I didn't think."

He leant over to kiss her slowly before he moved his hand around her. She felt him exploring her, probably realising that she was wearing very few clothes.

Truthfully, she had pulled off her dress and collapsed into bed with exhaustion from the evening, not giving much thought to finding which box her pyjamas were in.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"What time do you have to go to work?"

"8 pm"

"And you finish work at?"

"6 am."

"So you will drop by tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I mean if you want me to."

"Jack, you know I want to see you as much as possible. You can move in here if you want to. I don't mind and I can stay out of your way when you need to sleep around your night shifts."

"It's not that a great idea right now Beth. It's better I stay at home."

Jack was making Elizabeth nervous. She had left her job and her family. For him. She had moved interstate. For him. She had always thought he was the one and despite their compatibility it was his attitude or lack of commitment that bothered her.

Instead of arguing with him though, she just let it drop.

* * *

Jack could sense Elizabeth was angry with him. A fool would have recognised the signs.

Elizabeth got up to go to the bathroom but never came back. He heard the shower running but he stayed where he was. He slowly got up before going into the kitchen and making them both some coffee.

When she emerged fully dressed, he handed her a mug.

"Thanks" she said with a faint smile as she sat down at the dining table.

"Do you want to come and get Belle today?"

"Yes. I've missed her."

"More than me?" he said with a grin.

"Maybe." Her face was serious as she took a sip of coffee.

 _That was a bad sign. She was not happy about something._

"What does she do that I don't?"

"She's with me all the time and she fends off intruders" Elizabeth answered quickly.

"I could do that" he said quietly.

Elizabeth looked up at him, her blue eyes meeting his. "You have to work and then go home. You can't do that at all."

She sipped her coffee before she stood and left the room.

Jack thought about it. Hell, he had been thinking about it for the last few weeks. He knew what he had to do but he couldn't do anything until Thursday. That was the plan anyway.

* * *

That night after hours of unpacking and a grocery run, Elizabeth sat down with her laptop on her lap but she wasn't feeling it. She stared at her lecture notes on the screen for a good hour before she realised it was a waste of time. The words weren't sinking in and she had reread the page three times before she snapped her laptop shut and leaned her head back on the couch.

She missed Jack and she felt lonely. Belle was curled up at her feet but it wasn't enough. She would barely see Jack over the next few days and she wanted more.

Elizabeth felt stupid thinking that after moving here for Jack, things would change. She thought being with him, like on Saturday night was right but now she wasn't so sure. She loved Jack with everything she had but she got the distinct feeling that it wasn't mutual and for that she was sorry.

But she was a Thatcher. She needed to make the most of the situation. She was here now, away from her controlling father, so she needed to do what she set out to do.

She opened her laptop again, this time using the search browser and looked for a job. There was a few around town, mostly in retail positions. Elizabeth fixed up her resume and applied for two jobs. Then she looked up the details of the local school and the one in Buxton. She sent both of them an email with her resume requesting the opportunity to do some work experience.

After that was done, she ran a bath and lay there in the bubbles thinking about everything. Jack, her Dad, her future and what was important to her. From that moment on, she made some new decisions.

* * *

On Tuesday morning, Elizabeth's phone rang. She walked over to see her father's ID flash up on the screen.

"Hi Dad."

"Beth! We're having dinner on Friday. I have someone coming that I want you to meet."

"I'm sorry Dad. I can't make it."

"He's a Professor at the University."

"Okay …"

"There's a job going in the business faculty."

"That's nice" she said uncertainly.

"I thought it would be perfect for you."

"For me? Dad, I don't want to teach adults, I want to teach children."

"Just think about it. He's coming on Friday. His wife passed away last year and I thought …"

"Dad! You cannot be serious! You're trying to hook me up with a Professor?"

"He's not as old as you think. He's in his early 40's."

"Dad! No! Why would you approve of a widowed University Professor over someone I chose for myself?"

"We're not talking about Jack again!"

"No, but now that you bring him up he was a young, single doctor. Why wasn't that good enough for you?"

"He didn't come from the right background."

"Right and who does this Professor come from?

"I will explain on Friday when -"

"Dad. I can't. I have to go. Bye."

Elizabeth sat there staring at her phone in disbelief. She stood up, took a cleansing breath and shook her head.

"Come on Belle. Let's go for a walk and see what we can find."

She snapped Belle's lead on and they walked out the door.

* * *

After having a few hours sleep at home, Jack called past Elizabeth's. He knocked on the door before letting himself in but she wasn't there. Belle wasn't there either so he knew she must have gone for a walk. He waited there for an hour before he called her phone. He heard her ring tone in the kitchen. Sure enough, her phone was sitting on the bench.

He went back out to his motorbike and after driving around the block, he gave up and went home. He still had four hours before he had to be at work. Abigail was already home when he got there.

"Jack. How was work?"

"Good."

"Where have you just been?"

"I went to Elizabeth's but she wasn't there. I waited but she didn't take her phone and I don't know where she went."

"Sounds like you're missing her" she said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I just get a vibe that she's not too happy with me."

"What did you say?"

"How do you know it was something I said?"

"Jack, you've never been good with expressing how you feel."

Jack smiled. "You do know me well."

"But Elizabeth might not. You have to tell her what's going on in that head of yours."

"I will."

Cody came running in the door at that moment. "Is Belle here?"

"No. She's with Elizabeth still."

"I thought you said you were going to bring her back for a visit!" he whined.

"Yes, but I couldn't find her. Elizabeth took her out for a walk. Sorry, I'll make it up to you. Do you want to play some ball?"

"Yeah. I'll go grab my mitt."

* * *

Elizabeth got home from a long walk. She hadn't expected to go for that long, but she found a nice walk down along the river and before she knew it, a few hours had slipped away.

When she got home she saw a missed call from Jack, her dad, Julie and another two unknown numbers. She listened to the voicemails, quickly forgetting the first few as she got to the last two. The jeweller had offered her a job interview the following day and the school in Buxton had called back to offer her some work experience. Elizabeth couldn't believe her luck.

She returned Julie's call first, anxious to hear about how she was recovering. After over an hour on the phone, when Elizabeth finally hung up, she realised it was too late to call Jack. He would already be at work.

Instead, feeling motivated about the day's progress, she sat down and did some of her reading for uni. She was beginning to fell happier already.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth returned the phone calls and organised to go visit the school at lunchtime and go to the jeweller for an interview at the end of the day. She wanted to call Jack but was worried that she would interrupt his sleep.

The principal at the school was lovely. Mrs Green showed her around the school and answered her questions.

"How many days were you interested in, Miss Thatcher?"

"Maybe just two to begin with. I'm still balancing my studies and job."

"That would work well for us. Having extra hands in the classroom is always welcomed. You just let us know the days you are available and we can find a place for you."

Elizabeth was amazed. She tried to call Jack, but it went through to voicemail and she hung up without leaving a message.

She drove back to Hopetown for her interview at the jeweller. They turned out to be welcoming and flexible as well, eager to have their position filled.

Elizabeth thanked them and after agreeing to start on Saturday, Elizabeth began to drive home. Checking the time, she detoured to Abigail and Frank's. She hadn't seen Jack in two days now and she was missing him dreadfully, but his motorbike wasn't in the drive.

She knocked on the door and Cody answered.

"Hi Beth. Where's Belle?"

"At home. Did you want to see her?"

Cody nodded disappointedly.

"I'm sorry. How about I bring her over tomorrow afternoon for you?"

A smile broke across the young boy's face. "Yes, please."

He held the door open for her now and she walked into the house, through to their kitchen and dining room where Elizabeth was sitting.

"Elizabeth. How are you?"

"Good. Do you know where Jack is?"

"Yes. He had to go to Buxton earlier. His friend wanted him to check out a place to rent."

"Carson?"

"Yes. That's the one."

"Oh" she said disappointedly.

"What's wrong, Beth?"

"Nothing. I knew this would happen."

"Knew what?"

"That when I got here, I wouldn't see him."

"No, Elizabeth. It's just these late shifts. But this is his last one."

"For a week but they will come back around" she said sadly. She put on a brave face and changed the subject.

"How was your day Abigail?"

As Abigail spoke about her day and the cases she came across, Elizabeth couldn't help the doubts that filled her mind.

* * *

Elizabeth dreamt about Jack vividly. She could feel his arm around her and his kisses covering her skin. She felt his hands in her hair, sweeping it to the side. His warm lips ran along her back, then her shoulder and up her neck. As she rolled into him, his lips pressed against hers gently.

Then she woke up.

His lips were still pressing against hers.

"You're real" she whispered, still not quite sure what was real and what was a dream.

"Yes, I am" he said grinning.

"Where did you come from?"

"Straight from work. I had to see you."

"I missed you" she said pulling him back down to her, their lips colliding once more.

"So you haven't been avoiding me?" He looked down at her as he brushed a stray curl out of her face with his finger.

She pulled back from him. "Avoiding you? Why would I be?"

"You seemed a bit upset on Monday."

"I was upset about not seeing you and sure enough I've barely seen you."

"I'm all yours today. In fact, get dressed. I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see" he said giving her a cheeky grin.

Elizabeth did as she was told. In twenty minutes, she was sitting in the passenger seat of her car as Jack drove to Abigail's.

"Wait here a minute. I just need to change my clothes."

"Jack, you look fine."

"I won't be long."

He ran into the house and returned five minutes later in a button down shirt instead of his t-shirt with his jacket in hand.

"Alright, let's go."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

They bypassed the local coffee shop for drinks and some lunch before Jack drove out of town.

* * *

Jack drove Elizabeth to the river. He stepped out of the car, running around to take Elizabeth's hand.

"Oh I love this place" she said as he walked with her along the now familiar trail, down through the trees.

"It is very peaceful."

Elizabeth nodded, beaming at him. He led her down to the spot that they sat last time and as she went to take a seat he stopped her. Until then, the nerves had remained hidden under the surface but now they bubbled over. His hand quivered as he pulled her back to him, taking both of her hands in his.

"Elizabeth. I know things have been … bumpy in the last few months. Since moving to Hopetown, it will take a little bit to get used to, but I am ever so grateful for you taking the leap of faith to follow me here."

Elizabeth stared at him, uncertain where he was going with his speech.

"I know we're meant to be together and tackle life's challenges together. I love you and I don't want to see a day go by when I can't tell you that."

He removed his hands from hers and dropped to one knee, just as she let out a small gasp.

"Elizabeth. Will you marry me?"

He looked up at her trying to read her blank expression.

Her face broke into a broad smile. "Yes."

Jack couldn't quite believe it. "Really?"

Elizabeth nodded at him and he stood up, his hand going to her neck as he leant in and kissed her. He stepped back momentarily to take her hand and slide the ring on.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Abigail and Frank were talking in the kitchen when Jack and Elizabeth came into the house.

"Hi" Jack called out as he walked in holding Elizabeth's hand.

"Hi you two. What's happening?"

"We have some news for you both. Elizabeth said yes."

Abigail squealed with delight and hurried over to them, hugging Jack quickly before going to Elizabeth. She hugged her for a little longer, whispering in her ear.

"I told you it would work out."

Elizabeth beamed at her, before Abigail reached for her hand.

"Oh Jack. That is a beautiful ring. You did very well."

"I did indeed" he said, his hand around Elizabeth's waist as he pulled her closer to his side.

Abigail hurried back to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of champagne from the fridge as Frank congratulated them both.

"Time to celebrate!" she said, handing Frank the bottle to open.

Frank went out onto the back porch to pop the cork.

"Why do you have a bottle of champagne in the fridge?!" Jack said laughing.

"You know why! I saw you coming out of the jeweller so I knew it wouldn't be long!"

Jack shook his head, turning to Elizabeth to kiss her cheek just as they heard the front door open.

"I just heard a champagne bottle!" Rosie's voice sang out through the house.

"Rosie!" Jack said turning to her voice moments before she appeared with Lee behind her. "What are you both doing here?"

"We just got back. We've moved back in next door with Mom at the moment" Rosie said as she hugged Jack hello, before moving onto Elizabeth and Abigail. "What did we miss?"

Abigail nodded at Jack to tell them.

"Beth and I just got engaged."

Rosie squealed in excitement before grabbing Jack into a tighter hug than before.

She turned to Elizabeth and did the same thing. "I am so happy for you! I thought the whole 'kid' thing would have been a deal breaker for you, but I'm so glad you got past that."

Lee quickly followed with another hug before Abigail led them out onto the decking to get a glass of champagne. Jack took her hand, leading her out.

She was distracted when she was handed a glass. She vaguely heard the toast as she concentrated on smiling and looking happy. She felt Jack's lips on her cheek. But all she thought about was Rosie's comment. _I thought the whole 'kid' thing would have been a deal breaker for you …_

 _What 'kid' thing?!_

* * *

 _Next chapter coming soon … hopefully tomorrow … don't panic!_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Don't miss Ch 26 posted last night!**_

(18/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 27**

 _ **Recap …**_

Rosie squealed in excitement before grabbing Jack into a tighter hug than before.

She turned to Elizabeth and did the same thing. "I am so happy for you! I thought the whole 'kid' thing would have been a deal breaker for you, but I'm so glad you got past that."

Lee quickly followed with another hug before Abigail led them out onto the decking to get a glass of champagne. Jack took Elizabeth's hand, leading her out.

She was distracted when she was handed a glass. She vaguely heard the toast as she concentrated on smiling and looking happy. She felt Jack's lips on her cheek. But all she thought about was Rosie's comment. _I thought the whole 'kid' thing would have been a deal breaker for you …_

 _What 'kid' thing?!_

 _ **Continued …**_

All afternoon, Elizabeth's mind was reeling. _Jack had a child. How could he not have mentioned anything to her? He wanted to marry her but he had kept something that huge hidden from her. When was he going to tell her?_

Abigail ended up ordering pizza for dinner and everyone sat outside around the table laughing and having a good time. Everyone except Elizabeth. After Lee and Rosie had left and Elizabeth had helped clear the dishes, she excused herself. Elizabeth made her way to the bathroom and stood inside taking deep breaths, unsure what to do.

She heard a knock from the door that joined Jack's bedroom.

"Beth? Are you okay?"

Elizabeth opened the door and walked into his room.

"You've been quiet, Beth."

"I've just been thinking."

"That sounds serious" he said, taking her hand and leading her to sit down next to him on the bed.

"No … yes … someone said something and I think I've misunderstood."

"Okay. What was it about?"

"Kids."

"Kids? What about them?" he said in surprise.

"The whole concept I guess. We've never really talked about having kids and …"

"I don't want any. I told you that."

Her eyes went wide in shock. "What? None?"

"Yes."

"You never told me that."

"Does it matter?"

"I'm becoming a teacher. Of course, I want children. You never told me."

Jack stared at her.

"Why don't you want children?"

"I didn't really know my parents. All the broken kids I grew up with. I can't do that."

"Why don't we think about becoming foster parents later then?"

"I don't think so" he said adamantly.

"Will you at least think about it? This is important."

Jack looked sideways at her. "Why? Is it a deal breaker?"

"Maybe" Elizabeth said standing. "I need to think too."

She stood and walked straight out of his room, grabbing her jacket and with a quick goodbye to Frank and Abigail, she left.

* * *

Back in the city, William had been worrying about his middle daughter. After his conversation with her on the phone, he decided he needed to follow things up in person. She wasn't answering her phone any more so he decided to drop by her apartment.

He knocked on the door and a young man opened the door, wearing only boxers. No shirt, no pants. Just boxer shorts.

William's eyes went wide as he took this man in. He was young and relatively fit with long shoulder length blonde hair.

"Hey man. What's up?" he said with a friendly smile.

"Who are you?" William asked angrily.

"Mark. Who are you?

"Elizabeth's father. Where is she?" he said looking around him down the hallway.

"I don't know." Mark shrugged at him.

"What do you mean?"

William could feel his blood pressure rising. This was not good. His doctor had warned him about his already high blood pressure. Elizabeth's actions was causing it to run high regularly these days.

"I don't know Elizabeth and I don't know where she is."

"You're in her apartment!"

Mark smiled knowingly. "No, this is my place. I moved in this week. Elizabeth must have been the old owner."

"What?"

"I bought it a few weeks ago. Moved in last Monday."

William stood there confused for a few more moments before he excused himself and walked away. He went to talk to the doorman but he was also new and had no idea who Elizabeth Thatcher was in apartment 142.

Back in his car, William called his wife.

"Hello, dear."

"Grace, she's gone."

"Who's gone?"

"Beth."

"What do you mean?" he heard the panic rising in her voice.

"She sold her apartment and she has disappeared."

Grace was silent for a moment but then he could hear her tears. "Oh William. I warned you! You have to find her and fix this!"

An hour later, William was standing infront of the triage station in the emergency department at Hope Valley Memorial Hospital.

"I need to speak to Jack Thornton."

"Sorry that won't be possible" the nurse replied from behind the desk.

"Why not?"

"Because Dr Thornton doesn't work here anymore."

"What? Where did he go?"

"I'm not sure" the nurse said with a shrug.

"When did he leave?"

"About three weeks ago now."

"And you don't know where he went?"

"No. Sorry."

"Would anyone here know? Any friends?"

"No. His friend Dr Shepherd finished with us on Wednesday. He's the only one who would have known."

William walked out of the hospital trying to piece things together.

Elizabeth resigned five weeks ago and sold her apartment three weeks ago. Jack left his job three weeks ago as well. They had to be together. It all made sense.

* * *

William arrived home in a bad mood. Grace hurried to greet him. He responded before she had the chance to ask.

"She's gone. No trace. She must be with Jack though. He quit his job and vanished too."

"She left for a reason William. This is all on you. You need to fix this."

"How? She ran off with him."

"He's a doctor. Why isn't that good enough? He quit his job to look after our daughter. Doesn't that count for something?"

"I don't know."

Julie stood by listening, but she kept quiet.

* * *

Jack didn't know what to do. Elizabeth had walked away from him. On what started out as one of the happiest days of his life, ended up as one of the worst, filled with uncertainty and dread.

He knew he had told Elizabeth about his parents, his upbringing and his juvenile record. He thought he had told her at the time that he was adamant about not having children. Surely she could see why.

But she had been surprised at his revelation.

He loved Elizabeth and wanted to spend his life with her. The question was could he have a child with her just to make her happy if it made him miserable just considering it? And could he live without her?

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't believe that Jack didn't want kids. It had thrown her for a loop. She had always dreamt that she would get married and have at least two children but now that had all been wiped away.

She went to the jewellers for her first day on Saturday. The owner, Angel, greeted her happily. She was a middle aged woman with a friendly smile.

"Elizabeth. So glad you decided to take the job."

"I'm glad to be here" she said trying to match Angel's mood.

Angel showed her around the shop and led her through how to set the store up each day. Someone would always be there with her – either Angel or one of the other employees, David. As Elizabeth was helping set up some necklaces in the window, Angel gasped at her.

"You're wearing one of our rings!"

Elizabeth looked down at the engagement ring she was still wearing, still unsure what to do about its owner.

"Really? It came from here?"

"Yes, it was bought a few weeks ago."

Elizabeth wondered how long Jack had the ring for. That indicated that he bought it while they were apart.

"You're a lucky lady" Angel said smiling.

Elizabeth didn't feel like it at that moment. How many more things could go wrong between her and Jack? Was this just another sign that they weren't meant to be. Elizabeth stared at her ring sadly.

"I'm sensing there might be a bit of trouble." Angel spoke gently. She was one of those people who Elizabeth instantly connected with. She could feel it already. Angel was caring rather than intrusive.

"Yes, my boyfriend and I … we've had a rocky road from the beginning. Things just keep happening that seem to try and drive us apart."

"And something else happened since you got engaged?"

"We got engaged on Thursday and then I found something out that affects our future together and I honestly don't know what to do. I gave up everything to come here with him. My job and my family to be with him but now …"

"You don't know if you made the right decision?"

Elizabeth nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "So many things have happened, I'm just wondering if we're not meant to be." She couldn't believe she had voiced her concerns out loud to her new boss on her first day on the job.

"Elizabeth, I've just met you but I can tell you love this man very much. Do you really think you could walk away from him?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"There's your answer. You have to make it work."

"Even if it is going to be a huge compromise on my part?"

Angel looked at her and didn't speak for a moment. "Once you say 'I do' things will become easier. You won't be facing things as two separate individuals anymore. You will always be together and it will make everything worth it. You will learn a lot more about one another in those first few months, some good and some bad, but you conquer it as a couple. Trust me if you love him and you don't think you can be without him, it's the right decision."

"You're right. I do want to marry him and I can't imagine not being with him."

For the first time in days, Elizabeth smiled because she knew what to do.

* * *

Elizabeth drove home and was surprised to see Jack's motorbike on the drive. She opened the door to her home and found him sitting outside playing with Belle on the grass in the courtyard.

"Jack?"

He turned to see her and stood up, looking at her clothes. "Where have you been?"

"I started my job today."

He nodded, the silence between them overwhelming.

"Jack."

"Beth" they both said at the same time.

Jack smiled taking a step forward and running his hand down her arm. "I only ever want to make you happy Elizabeth. If that means you want to have children, then I'm on board."

"Jack, I can't let you do that."

"What?" he said uncertainly.

She reached out for his hand. "You have a good reason why you don't want to have a family with me. It would be incredibly selfish if I let you sacrifice yourself like that."

"No. That's what I want" he said pulling her closer. "You mean everything to me Elizabeth. I know we keep having these obstacles thrown in our way but I know one thing with certainty. I love you and I need you in my life. I want to have a family with you. You are the one for me. Marry me?"

Elizabeth grinned. "I already said yes."

"I'm just making sure" he said as he leant forward, grazing his lips over hers.

"I already decided this morning that if you don't want kids, that's fine by me. You are the most important thing in my life, the rest is inconsequential."

"You would do that?"

"Yes. For you. I love you, Jack. I need you before anything else."

She leant in and their lips connected again.

"No more arguments, okay. I can't stand being away from you" he said as his hand ran through her hair, pulling her closer to him.

"When do you want to get married?"

"Soon" he said between kisses. "Really soon."


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 1 of 3 today …**_

(20/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 28**

Elizabeth was at Abigail and Frank's on Sunday for lunch. Jack was at work for the day so Abigail had invited her over. As soon as she had walked in the door with Belle, Cody had flown out of his room and taken her puppy, hugging her tightly as he ran outside with her. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh.

Elizabeth was helping Abigail with the food when her phone rang. She excused herself to take the call. She walked outside and sat down on the decking stairs.

"Hi Julie. What's up?"

"Hey. Dad figured out that you left and Mom is beside herself."

"Why?"

"They know you're with Jack."

"How?"

"Dad went to the hospital to find out if he had seen you. Please, can you talk to Mom? She's really worried about you."

"Okay. I'll call now."

"Thanks Beth."

"Julie there's one more thing .."

"Yes."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No."

"Jack proposed."

Julie began to squeal into the phone. "Congratulations."

"You don't even know if I said yes!"

"Sure. What did you say then?"

"Yes" she admitted.

"I am so happy for you Elizabeth! That's great news. Viola is going to be so jealous that you beat her to it."

"Thanks Julie but don't tell anyone yet will you?."

"My lips are sealed. Let me know when the wedding is and I will be there."

"Really?"

"Yes. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thanks Julie."

"Bye Beth."

Elizabeth sat there for a moment before she took a deep breath and dialled her mother.

"Hi Mom."

"Beth, sweetie! Where are you?"

"I'm fine Mom. You don't need to worry."

"But where?"

"It's not important."

"Of course it is."

"I'm not in the city anymore."

"Are you with Jack?"

Elizabeth paused. She didn't want to lie. Julie said they had already figured it out. "Yes."

"Beth, why did you leave?" Grace said tearily.

Elizabeth hated hearing her Mom cry. The tears came to her own eyes when she heard it.

"You know why Mom. I love Jack."

"Your father didn't mean it. Please come home."

"You knew that Dad blackmailed Jack to break up with me?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth shook her head, forcing the tears away.

"What kind of father does that? I was heartbroken."

"He loves you Elizabeth. He's just looking out for you."

"I don't need him to do that if that's what looking out for your daughter involves. I don't want any more trouble. Jack is my future. Dad needs to accept that or I won't be seeing you again."

"Please Elizabeth. Just think about this."

"I have. I love Jack. Bye Mom. I love you."

Elizabeth hung up the phone and burst into tears.

"Elizabeth are you ok?" Abigail asked from behind her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she sniffed, wiping her tears away with her hand.

Abigail came and sat down next to her. "You're not fine. What happened?" she said putting her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"I just spoke to my Mom. I don't know how much Jack has told you."

"Not much."

"I left without telling them. I resigned, sold my apartment and left. I didn't want my Dad to try and stop me."

"He would do that?"

"Oh yes. He paid off my doorman to keep tabs on me and he sent guys to follow me."

"Oh my."

"Yes and I was worried if he knew where I was he would send someone to bring me back."

"That's understandable."

"Anyway he just figured out that I left. My Mom is upset but she knew about all of it too."

"Yes, but she may not have approved of his actions."

"Maybe. He knows I'm with Jack too. What if he comes here Abigail?" she said worriedly.

"And tries to take you home?"

"Yeah."

"You're a grown woman. He can't force you. Jack won't let him."

* * *

Elizabeth stayed for the afternoon. Jack was supposed to finish work at 5 so she hung out watching television with Becky and Cody. When Jack finished work he saw a text message from Abigail and was surprised when he read its contents.

 _A: Elizabeth spoke to her mom. She's really upset. She's waiting here for you._

 _J: Okay, I'm on my way._

He hurried home and when he walked into the house, he saw Elizabeth straight away. She was sitting on the couch next to Becky looking miserable.

"Jack!" Cody called out, seeing him first.

Elizabeth glanced at him and he could see her eyes light up at the sight of him.

"Hi everyone!"

He walked into the lounge room and held out his hand to Elizabeth. She took it and he pulled her up, walking with her to his room.

Once inside, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, enveloping her small frame.

"Abigail told me what happened."

"What am I going to do, Jack?"

"What are _we_ going to do, you mean? We're going to get married. Nothing is going to tear us apart and I can't see that your father is ever going to approve of me."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Get married?" She nodded. "Yes. Without a doubt."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Alright. When?"

"It's two months until Christmas so before then."

"Wow. That is fast …"

"If that's a problem …" he said uncertainly.

"No, I was going to say that is fast but considering your family and friends are all here it should be okay. I want to ask Andy, Julie and Viola but I don't know how they would all go keeping it from my parents."

"Whatever you want to do, is fine by me."

Elizabeth reached up, kissing him. "Thank you, Jack."

"For what?"

"Wanting to marry me."

"Oh, I definitely have ulterior motives" he said laughing.

"What do you mean?" she said smiling back at him.

"If I get to have you to myself and wake up to your beautiful face every day for the rest of my life, I will be a very lucky guy."

Elizabeth beamed at him as he leant toward her, his lips pressing against hers.

A knock on his door made them instinctively jump away from one another. "Jack" Abigail's voice sang out. "Dinner is ready."

"Coming" Jack called back. Elizabeth laughed into his chest as his hand ran through her hair. "Come on, let's speak to Abigail about the wedding. See what she thinks." He took her hand, kissing it before they walked out of his room.

* * *

Jack was at work on Monday when he saw Carson enter the department with Dennis. Since he was between patients, Jack made his way over.

"Jack!" Carson said as he saw him approaching. They shook hands with a pat on the back added in.

"I'm just showing Carson around. Perhaps you can show him the rest later, since Bill isn't in today" Dennis said.

"Yes, that's fine. I'll get back to it. Talk to you in a bit." Jack left to get back to his patients.

By the time, lunch had come around, Carson was finished with Dennis so they headed to the cafeteria together.

"How's Faith going with it all?"

"Good. She's very impressed by the facilities in the pediatric department so far. They only have one other doctor so she is excited to be here from the beginning."

"That's great."

"How are things going with Elizabeth?"

"Good" he said beaming.

"That looks better than good!"

"We got engaged last week."

Carson stopped walking. "Congratulations!" he said, giving his friend a slap on the back. "I knew something was up last time we saw one another."

"Yeah, well things aren't any easier with her family so it looks like we will just have something small here."

"Small is underrated. We had 30 people at our wedding but it was the perfect number."

"That's good to know."

They had lunch together, the conversation turning to work. Both of them were excited that the other were there making everything a lot easier.

* * *

Elizabeth didn't hear anything more from her parents for the next few days. Instead she called Andy to fill him in on everything that had transpired. She hadn't spoken to him since she left the city either, worried that William would corner him for details too.

"Beth! How are you?"

"Great."

"How's the new place going?"

"Good. Has my Dad been to visit you?"

"No. He called me last week asking if I knew where you had gone but I could honestly say that I didn't know you had gone. I mean you did warn me but I didn't know you had actually left."

"Julie called me to say he had figured everything out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's fine. But I would like to know where you've gone. I want to come visit you."

"I'm living in Hopetown and I would love you to come visit. In fact, Jack and I are getting married."

"WHAT?!" he yelled into the phone. "You're kidding me?"

"No." Elizabeth spoke slowly, unsure of his reaction.

"That's fantastic. I'm so happy for you!"

Elizabeth let out the breath that she was holding. "Don't tell Dad, please" she pleaded into the phone.

"Your secret is safe with me and I will be there. When is it?"

"Second Saturday in December."

"That's only six weeks away!"

"Yep."

"Is there any reason why your urgently running up the aisle?"

She knew he was smiling as he asked. "No. We just don't want to waste any more time. I love him and I don't want to be apart from him any longer."

* * *

Elizabeth started at the school in Buxton on Tuesday. She was put into a classroom with a teacher who was about her mother's age, Linda. She was lovely. Elizabeth watched as she organised the six year olds in the class and listened to the way she spoke to encourage and motivate them. Elizabeth was in awe of her.

Linda got Elizabeth to help around the classroom and got her to do some of the reading to the students. Elizabeth loved it. She knew without a doubt, this was what she wanted to do.

She ended up working in the classroom on both Tuesday and Wednesday. On Wednesday afternoon, she walked out of school with Linda.

"You have a knack with the children Elizabeth. I am very impressed."

"Thank you."

"You're only just doing your degree now though?"

"Yes. I only just started this semester so I am two years off finishing."

"We do have a paid position being advertised next week for a class assistant. It will be four days a week and the person will be required to cover a few different classes. I think you should apply for it."

"That would be perfect."

"It's not a lot of money, but it's good experience."

Elizabeth was grateful for the opportunity. At least if she got the position, by the time she finished studying she may even end up with a job at the school.

* * *

By the time Elizabeth got home that afternoon, Jack was already there taking a shower.

"Jack?" she called out from the door.

He poked his head around the corner. "Hey baby. Sorry I rushed out the door at work without showering so that I could see you."

"That's alright" she said as her eyes ran down his bare, muscular chest. Normally it did her in but now he was wet as well. She turned to face the wall, worried the blush in her cheeks would give her away.

"How was your day?"

"Good. There's a position for a teacher's assistant at the school. I think I will apply for it."

"That's great!" She glanced back and he grinned at her before he disappeared back into the shower.

All Elizabeth really wanted to do was climb into the shower with him but they were getting married in six weeks. She could hold out until then. They had only been together when she had first come to Hopetown and he had taken her lead since then, not pushing her.

She left the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bed just as Jack's phone began ringing. "Pippa" flashed on his screen. Elizabeth stared at it. He had never mentioned Pippa.

Jack emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, his chest glistening still from the water. But Elizabeth was distracted by his phone.

"Did my phone just ring?"

"Yes. Who's Pippa?"

Jack groaned. "A nurse from work."

A text came through moments later. Jack picked up his phone.

"Was that her too?"

"Yeah" he said distractedly as he read the message.

"Why was she calling you?"

"To let me know they're having drinks on Friday night to welcome Carson and Faith."

"Aren't you working on Friday night?"

"No. Saturday, Sunday, Monday. So do you want to come with me on Friday?"

"Sure."

Elizabeth stared at her hands for a moment as Jack sat down beside her in only a towel. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she did everything she could to not think about his wet, chiselled chest that was now brushing against her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said quietly.

"I know you. Something is wrong."

She looked at him not sure how to express what she was feeling.

"I don't know that I can wait another six weeks" she whispered, looking up through her lashes at him.

He leant in, kissing her slowly. "Whatever you want, Beth."

"You mean that? But what do you want?"

Jack laughed. "Is that a trick question?"

She looked at him puzzled. "I …"

Jack kissed her again leaning over her until she lay down on the bed. "I want you … " his lips ran down her neck, " … every second … of every day." His lips swept across her collar bone, inching lower. Elizabeth had her eyes closed as she lost herself to his kisses.

Her black work dress zipped up the front and as Jack hovered over her, she felt him unzipping it and laying it open as the sensation of his lips consumed her.

"Oh Beth" Jack said as his fingers ran over her.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, looking up at him to see his eyes staring at her in wonder. They came back to meet hers.

"You are so beautiful."

She smiled up at him. "You're not so bad yourself" she said as she ran her hands down his chest.

"So have you made up your mind what you want?" he asked, his eyes locked on hers.

Her hands moved lower and she felt his towel hanging loosely over his hips and with one move it fell away.

"Yes. You."

Jack grinned back at her. "Good decision."

* * *

They lay on top of the bed covers, Elizabeth curled into Jack's side, a hand flung over his chest. Even though it was the late afternoon, spending the last two days in the classroom had left her quite tired and she could feel her eyelids growing heavy.

"Beth?"

"Mmmm."

"We need to finalise our wedding plans. I asked for some time off and I've got the two weeks off before Christmas."

"So we can get married on that Saturday like we talked about?"

"Yeah. Then I'm whisking you away for a honeymoon and we can be back by Christmas Eve."

"Where are you 'whisking' me away to?"

"It's a surprise but I think you will love it."

"Well, that won't be hard. So long as we're together it will be fantastic."

Jack kissed her forehead. "Come on. Let's get up and go over what we need to organise."

Elizabeth groaned.

"What was that for?" he said, laughing when she didn't move.

"I don't want to move. I'm comfortable here."

Jack laughed. "Fine we don't have to move but you will have to eat at some stage."

"Eating is overrated. I just want to go to sleep."

"That can be arranged."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 2 of 3 today … don't miss Ch 28!**_

(20/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 29**

On Thursday, Elizabeth was working at the jeweller for half the day but in the afternoon instead of going home, she decided to go to Buxton to get something to wear for the following night. Not knowing the area though, Elizabeth pulled out her phone and called Rosie.

"Hi Beth. What's up?"

"I need fashion advice."

"I'm your girl" she said excitedly.

"I need something that makes a statement. Jack has work drinks tomorrow night. Where do I go?"

"Oooh, I know just the place."

Rosie gave her directions to the shop that she recommended.

Elizabeth walked out of the shop an hour later, pleased with her purchases and hopeful that Jack would like them to.

* * *

On Friday, Elizabeth curled her hair and put her makeup on before pulling on her new outfit. She wore tight black leather pants and a loose green top that had a plunging v neckline. She paired it with black strappy stilettos and checked her reflection. Her pants were tight but she thought Jack wouldn't mind. She grinned as she imagined his reaction and then walked out the door.

She swung her car by Jack's on the way and he was waiting out the front for her. He jumped into the passenger seat and leant over to kiss her. As they drove to the venue, Elizabeth could see Jack looking over at her but he didn't say anything. Until she got out of the car.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me?" he said as he came around her side to help her climb out of the car.

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously. Those pants are ... wow. I just ... wow."

He closed the distance between them, his hands sliding over the top of her pants. Elizabeth grinned at him.

"I'm just trying to keep you on your toes."

"Oh, I'm on them alright" he said as he leant her against the car, his lips pressing firmly against hers. "Can we just go back to your place now?"

"No. Come on. Introduce me to your friends, Jack."

He nodded, pulling back and taking her hand in his. He gripped her hand tightly as they walked into the bar. She saw Faith and Carson across the room in the centre of a large group of people.

As they approached, Carson saw them coming and he grinned at them.

"Elizabeth! Good to see you made it!" he said stepping forward to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Carson."

Faith was nearby as well and they exchanged hugs too and fell into easy conversation.

"I'm glad to have a familiar face in this place. How are you settling in?" Elizabeth said.

"We're getting there. We're in a hotel until tomorrow and then we're moving into the new place."

"That's great. And you're enjoying your job?"

"I'm really liking it so far" Faith said happily.

* * *

Jack had his arm around Elizabeth's waist, not wanting to let go.

"Jack, let's get a drink" Carson said, dragging him away.

They reached the bar and stood in the line to wait.

"Elizabeth is looking good. No wonder you aren't letting her get away."

"What do you mean?" he said glancing back toward where she and Faith were talking.

"By putting a ring on her finger. I can see the way you look at her."

Jack grinned helplessly.

"When's the wedding?"

"Five weeks."

"Five weeks! What's the hurry?" Carson said laughing.

"I love her and I'm not willing to wait."

"Fair enough."

"I'm just worried about her family. I hope I'm doing the right thing and not making things worse."

Carson glanced back to Elizabeth who now had not just Faith but two other guys talking to them.

"Are you willing to lose her?" he asked.

Jack looked over. "Hell no."

They paid for their drinks and headed back toward Elizabeth and Faith. Halfway there, Jack was cut off by Pippa.

"Jack you came!" she said putting her arms around his neck. Jack squirmed awkwardly but his hands were full with the drinks.

"Yeah."

"Save me a dance later."

Jack was watching Elizabeth who was staring back at him. "Sure" he said without listening.

Jack and Carson slipped back into the circle and after placing his drinks down on the table, Jack's arm wrapped posessively around Elizabeth. She turned to kiss him on the cheek.

"Who was that?" she whispered into his ear.

"Pippa."

"She likes you" she said quietly.

"No, she's just friendly" he brushed it off as he pulled her closer to face him.

"No, she likes you."

Jack looked at her as she stared back at him. He leant in, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "It doesn't matter."

"Oh are you two lovebirds going to do that all night?! You're acting like your getting married or something!" Carson called out loudly, making Elizabeth laugh as Jack pulled her into his chest.

* * *

After an hour of standing, Elizabeth slid into a booth beside Faith. They were quickly surrounded by people on either side of them. No sooner than that happened, Elizabeth watched helplessly as Pippa came over and dragged Jack onto the dance floor. Jack glanced back at her and gave her a little smile before he began moving opposite Pippa.

"I don't know about that woman" she mumbled to Faith. "She has been paying Jack a lot of attention."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You two are getting married."

"I know. I'm just … jealous and I'm ashamed to admit it."

"How about we go dance and get his attention back?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Okay."

They excused themselves from the table and once they had climbed out of the booth, Faith took her arm and they headed onto the dance floor a distance away from Jack and began dancing.

* * *

Jack was trying to get away but Pippa was clinging to him. He thought if he just danced with her once and got it over and done with, she would let him be. That was until he saw Elizabeth dancing with Faith nearby. In those pants.

"Excuse me, Pippa. I have to go."

"Go where, Jack" she said holding his arm.

"To talk to my fiancé."

"Your fiancé?" she said, surprised. "She's here?"

"Yes, Elizabeth. Have you met her yet?"

"No, I …"

"That's her there" he said pointing in her direction.

"You're getting married? Soon?"

"Yes. In five weeks."

"Oh, I didn't realise. I'll let you go."

Just like that she stepped away from him and turned back to their work friends.

* * *

Elizabeth had her back to Jack, preferring not to watch him with another girl. Faith giggled, leaning in to her.

"Oh, it's working. He can't take his eyes off you."

As another song came on Carson was beside Faith straight away just as Elizabeth felt hands on her hips. Jack turned her towards him and his lips pressed against hers. They swayed into one another, as her hands wrapped around his neck.

"You" he said with a smirk.

"What?"

"I know what you're playing at."

"Oh really. What's that?"

"You're trying to get my attention."

"Maybe. You _were_ dancing with someone else."

"Not by choice. I would choose you over every woman in the room. Actually in the whole town."

Elizabeth grinned at him. "Good to know."

Jack stayed be her side for the rest of the night, his hand constantly on her.

As they walked to the car at the end of the night, Jack reached out and took the car keys out of Elizabeth's hand. He opened the passenger door for her and waited for her to get in before he went to the driver's seat.

She expected him to drive towards his place but instead, he drove straight to hers.

"Aren't you going home?"

"No way. I'm coming with you."

He got out of the car and came around to open her door, taking her hand to help her to her feet.

"What are Abigail and Frank going to think if you don't come home?"

"I'm just going to blame these pants" he said as his hands ran over her hips around to her bottom.

Elizabeth looked at him horrified. "You cannot do that."

"Why?"

"Because then they will know."

"Know what?"

"That we've been together."

"Oh they already know."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open. "They don't …"

"They do. You're gorgeous and I'm head over heels in love with you." He leant in, kissing her deeply before he pulled her towards her front door. "Come here so I can get those pants off you" he said.

"I'd like to see you try. I had enough trouble getting into them!"

"I'm sure I will manage."

* * *

At the jewellers the next day, Elizabeth helped Angel set up. Once they were done, Elizabeth spoke.

"Thank you for your advice last week."

"You're welcome. Did it all work out?"

"Yes. We're getting married in six weeks."

Angel beamed at her. "Well, what are we doing over here?" she said moving to a cabinet over the other side.

Elizabeth looked at her puzzled.

"Let's see what you think you would like" Angel said, motioning her closer.

Angel pulled out all of the women's wedding bands.

"This would go perfectly with the ring your fiancé chose."

She handed Elizabeth a ring and she slid it on next to her engagement ring. "Wow. That looks perfect. You really do have a gift with jewellery, don't you?"

Angel grinned back at her.

"Alright, I'm already sold on this one. Can you put it aside for me? I will pay for it today."

During her lunchbreak, Elizabeth called Jack. He was due to start night shift in another few hours so she thought he would be resting at home.

"Hi Jack."

"Hi babe."

She heard Belle barking in the background. "Where are you?"

"I'm at home. I brought Belle to play with Cody again."

"She's going to like him more than me soon."

"Sorry babe. I think that's already the case" he said laughing.

"Well, guess what? I picked out my wedding band this morning."

"Oh really."

"Mmm hmm. It matches perfectly."

"That's great."

Within fifteen minutes of finishing that call, Jack walked into the jeweller.

Elizabeth looked up from a customer and saw him. She smiled before turning her attention back to helping the woman pick a gift for her daughter's 21st birthday.

Angel came from out the back to help him instead.

"What can I help you with?"

"A wedding band."

"For you?"

"Yes, please."

Angel showed him to the case and pulled out a few rings.

When he fit them on he would turn to Elizabeth though. "What do you think?"

Elizabeth gave him a quick shake of the head before she turned her attention back to her customer. Angel glanced between them.

"I have the perfect thing for you" she said pulling out a square white gold band. This time when he showed Elizabeth, she nodded at him.

"Looks like I will be taking that one. I will pay for Elizabeth's while I'm here."

"So you are Elizabeth's fiancé? I wasn't quite sure."

"Jack" he said holding out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You're a lucky man. Elizabeth has been so nice to work with."

"That I am."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 3 of 3 today … don't miss Ch28 and Ch29.**_

(20/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 30**

The next few weeks went slowly in many ways but fast in others. Elizabeth was immersed in her studies and working at the school and the jeweller.

On the Friday morning just three weeks before their expected wedding date, Elizabeth woke up to find Jack crawling into her bed after his late shift. His lips pressed against her cheek before he collapsed against her side.

"You okay?"

"Long night" he mumbled as he snuggled into her.

"I have to get up soon."

"No" he groaned sleepily.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. She had been planning on going wedding dress shopping that day. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table and texted Rosie.

 _E: Can we go later? Maybe 11?_

 _R: That's fine. See you then._

Elizabeth put her phone back and cuddled up against Jack. Within minutes she drifted back to sleep.

She woke up again at 1030am and when she saw the time she tried to get out of bed but Jack had his arm tightly around her.

"Jack, I gotta go."

"Stay" he said tightening his grip on her.

"I have to go, Jack. I'm going shopping for my dress today" she spoke gently into his ear.

"Mmmm, you don't need another dress. Stay with me."

"Not any dress. My wedding dress."

He pulled back from her, his eyes opening. "Do you want to me to come with you?"

Elizabeth could see the sparkle in them as he spoke. "What do you think?"

"Yes. You want my opinion, right?" he said with a dimpled a smile.

"I do but not today. You have to wait three weeks."

Jack groaned. "That's too long …"

"I'm sure you will survive until then."

"I booked the honeymoon yesterday" he said grinning at her.

"Any hints?"

"It will be cold."

Elizabeth went to pull away. "So pack warm clothes?"

Jack grabbed her waist pulling her back to him. "No, you don't need clothes. I'll keep you warm."

"Jack!" she slapped him playfully. "Babe, I really have to go. Rosie is going to kill me if I'm late."

"Okay. Okay. Only because I don't want Rosie to come after me" he said relinquishing his hold on her.

By the time Elizabeth returned from the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go, Jack was fast asleep. She kissed his cheek and ran out the door.

* * *

"Nooo. That looks terrible!"

Elizabeth looked at her reflection. She didn't think it was the one but the dress didn't look 'terrible'.

"Rosie, I think we might have different ideas of what I'm looking for."

Rosie came up behind her. "Do you want Jack to fall over when he sees you?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Not exactly. I still want him to be able to say his vows."

Rosie rolled her eyes. "This dress is not the one. I will tell you when it is. Try on the next one."

Three dresses later, Elizabeth stepped out in the one she really liked. She had left it until last because she was worried what Rosie would say. She stood behind the curtain taking in her reflection.

The dress was strapless with a lace overlay that covered her shoulders and back. When she turned to look at the back, she noticed it had a sheer backing with a long line of white satin beads that ran from her neck to her lower back. The dress fitted her firmly but then kicked out at the bottom in a mermaid style. Elizabeth ran her hands down her sides. It was perfect.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and stepped out of the fitting room.

Rosie gasped. "Oh Elizabeth. It's perfect!"

"Do you think so?"

"You look stunning! That is definitely the one. Turn around, let me see the back."

Elizabeth turned around.

"Yes" she said clapping her hands together. "That's it Elizabeth! What do you think?"

"I love it."

"Jack's going to fall over when he sees the back of that dress! He won't be able to keep his hands off you."

Elizabeth beamed. Perfect.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting at home during the week when she got a call from the principal at the school. She had applied for the teacher's assistant position a few weeks ago and had been for an interview. She wasn't too optimistic about it, considering there would be other more qualified people applying. She was very surprised when the principal said she had got the job.

"Really?"

"Yes. We think you will be a good fit for the school. Linda is already very happy with your progress in the classroom. Will you be able to pick up the days next week?"

"Yes. I am going on my honeymoon in two weeks though. Will that be a problem?"

"No, that will be fine. We will see you on Monday."

Elizabeth hung up the phone and sat there stunned. She checked the clock and Jack would be almost starting his night shift but she had to tell him.

He answered on the first ring. "Everything okay, babe?"

"Yes! I got the teacher's assistant job!"

"That's fantastic! Congratulations!"

"I start four days from next week. I'm so surprised I got it!"

"You deserve it, babe."

"I'll have to study at night now though."

"It's okay. We will make it work. You will be fine."

"Thanks Jack."

"Look I have to go but I am so proud of you. I will take you out to celebrate later in the week."

"Ok, bye Jack. I love you."

"I love you too."

Elizabeth was excited but at the same time concerned how she was going to juggle full time work, full time study and being newly married. She knew it was going to be tough.

* * *

A week out from the wedding, Jack was nervous. Ever since Elizabeth had said yes to his proposal he had been spending a lot of time thinking about this. Was it the right decision? Was he doing it for the right reason? Was Elizabeth going to be happy here?

He stared out at the new block of land he had just purchased. It was in a new housing estate and was positioned on the end of a street with lake frontage. It was a big block of land with plenty of space to build any house they wanted.

Jack could imagine them building a life here together. It was only ten minutes from the hospital and the school. He had been busting to tell Elizabeth every day but he wanted to tell her as a surprise after they were married.

One more week. It seemed to be the longest week of his life.

* * *

Elizabeth sat with Rosie, Faith, Angel and Abigail at a table enjoying high tea. It had been organised for Elizabeth's bridal shower and the ladies sat there discussing the wedding details excitedly. Elizabeth was a bundle of nerves – excited nerves more than anything. She couldn't wait to marry Jack.

The ladies all brought Elizabeth gifts even though she insisted that they shouldn't.

Angel gave her a beautiful set of earrings to wear. Elizabeth had been planning on wearing some that she already had but when she saw the ones Angel had given her, she knew they would suit her dress perfectly.

"They are beautiful."

"I saw you eying them off and knew they would look gorgeous on you."

Elizabeth stood up and hugged her new friend. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Abigail was lending her a bracelet to wear made with freshwater pearls and Faith had found a garter with blue ribbon on it. Rosie handed her a bag and as soon as Elizabeth looked inside, she could feel her cheeks turning red. Elizabeth pulled out a package from Victoria's Secret.

"Maybe I should look at this later" she said.

"Oh no. You have to look at it now. An embarrassed bride-to-be is what this is all about!" Rosie said getting nods in agreement from the rest of the ladies.

Elizabeth continued to open the package apprehensively until a black lace and satin corset with matching briefs fell into her lap.

"Oh my" she said, knowing her cheeks were now crimson. Faith and Rosie were laughing as she held up the garment for the others to see. "You do realise I am going to get you back for this Rosie. Your wedding is still a few months away."

"I don't think anything would embarrass me!"

"Challenge accepted!" Elizabeth said laughing.

"There's more in there that you should look at now."

Elizabeth cringed as she fished into the bag and found a white satin negligée as well but as she pulled the briefs out, she noticed writing on the back. "Mrs Thornton" was written in black lettering.

Elizabeth burst out laughing.

"I know they're super classy" Rosie said sarcastically, "but Jack will love them."

"I'm sure he will" she said, avoiding eye contact with Abigail.

* * *

Elizabeth was at home cooking dinner. She had finished off the roast chicken but was waiting for the vegetables to brown. She heard Jack's motorbike pull in outside and her face lit up as she went to the door to greet him.

He still had his helmet on as he walked in the door. He dropped his jacket on the chair and yanked his helmet off before covering her in kisses. They hadn't seen each other in two days and his kisses reflected that.

"Four days and you're mine" he said, his lips chasing down her neck.

"Can't wait."

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth were both working every day for the rest of the week, so much so that they barely saw each other. Even when they did, Elizabeth was madly rushing two assignments that were due the following week while they were on their honeymoon. She had to get them done.

Jack called on Thursday night. Elizabeth had just gotten home after being held up at the school later than anticipated.

"Hi babe. You home?"

"Only just."

"Do you want me to bring you some dinner?"

"That would be great, but I won't be good company. I have to get these assignments finished by tomorrow. I'm planning on pulling a late one."

"That's alright. I will bring you some food and then I will go again."

Jack arrived later, arms full of Chinese containers and a bag full of all things delicious to keep Elizabeth going until late.

"You are my guardian angel" Elizabeth said as she pulled some cookie dough ice-cream out of the bag and put it in the freezer.

She sat down at the dining table and loaded a plate up with food.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am" she said as she began eating.

"You can show me later … maybe on Saturday" he said with a grin.

"I may just do that."

As soon as she finished eating, he cleaned their plates and as she set her laptop up again, Jack leant in and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow Miss Thatcher."

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Don't get used to it. Two more days" he said with a wink as he walked toward the door. "Love you" he called out.

"Love you more!" she sang back with a giggle.

* * *

Elizabeth finished her last assignment in the early hours of the morning. She submitted them both and then collapsed into bed, fully clothed.

Her alarm went off at 8 am and she reluctantly pulled herself out of bed. Even after a shower and a cup of coffee, she still felt like a zombie. When she walked into the jewellery store, Angel took one look at her and gasped.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"No, I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

"Why? What happened?"

"I got my assignments finished about … six hours ago."

"Oh dear. You need to go home and rest. You can't look like that tomorrow."

"You need me here, so I'm here."

"No offense, but I don't think anyone wants to see you like that. Go and grab a coffee and see if you feel any better."

Elizabeth took her advice and ran to the coffee shop across the street and brought back two coffees for each of them. She perked up for a little while but as soon as the lunchtime rush was over, Angel forced her to go home.

"Go and sleep. You're going to have such a big day tomorrow."

"I was going to get my nails done after work but …"

"Just go now on your way home."

Elizabeth relented but sure enough, five minutes after sitting in the chair for her foot soak, she had passed out. The technician had to shake her awake.

"Miss?"

"Hmmm."

"You can step down now."

Elizabeth looked down to see perfectly painted and manicured fingers and matching toes.

"Am I all done?"

"Yes. You slept through the whole thing" the woman laughed.

"I'm so sorry. I've been really busy."

"Don't worry. It happens. Although I've never seen anyone sleep through that foot scrub!"

Elizabeth smiled gingerly before she left for home. She crawled into bed and checked the clock. Three hours until she was meeting Jack at his place to have dinner with Abigail, Frank and the kids. She would easily wake up by then. That was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jack was sitting at home having tried to call Elizabeth for about the fifth time in the last hour.

"No answer, Abigail. You just go ahead and eat and I'll go find her."

"Are you sure she's okay?"

"Yes, I think she's probably just fallen asleep. At least I hope that's all it is."

Abigail packed some food into some containers.

"Here take this with you. She's probably starving too." Abigail came and gave Jack a hug. "I'm so proud of you, Jack. I just wanted to tell you that before tomorrow."

"Thank you Abigail. You've always been so supportive. I can't thank you enough for always being there and believing in me."

"You're welcome. It's been my pleasure. Now go find your bride-to-be and text me when you do" she said handing him the bag of food. "Oh and Jack …"

He turned back to listen to her.

"Get out of there by midnight."

Jack laughed. "Do you really believe that superstition?"

"Not really, but it doesn't hurt to abide by it."

Jack nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jack was relieved to find a lump hidden under the blankets in Elizabeth's bed.

"Beth" he called out softly, as he sat down on her bed, reaching for her.

Her head was barely poking out from under the covers. Jack pulled the covers back and ran his hand through her hair.

"Sweetie?"

Elizabeth began to stir and as she rolled over she looked up at him with a puzzled expression.

"Jack, what are you …"

She sat up suddenly in bed.

"What's the time?"

"8."

"8? As in 8 pm? I'm late!" she said jumping out of bed.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. You're not late for anything."

"But dinner …"

"Is with me. I brought it over."

"Oh no. Abigail is going to think I'm horrible."

Jack laughed. "Quite the opposite. She was worried about you, but horrible didn't come into her thoughts. Didn't you get much sleep last night?"

"No."

"Do you feel better now?"

"Not really."

"Well, let's have some dinner together and then you can get back to sleep."

Jack served up some food and they ate quietly.

"This time tomorrow …"

Elizabeth grinned at him. "I'm looking so forward to it. Where are we staying tomorrow night?"

"At the Hilton in Buxton and then we're flying out at 11am on Sunday to our secret destination."

"Still no hints?"

"Nope."

Once they finished dinner and cleaned up, Jack insisted that Elizabeth go back to bed.

"Jack, I'm okay."

"You need your beauty sleep babe."

"What are you saying? I don't look beautiful right now because I'm tired?" Elizabeth stood with her hands on her hips as she stared him down.

"Wow. I don't want to get on your bad side!"

"No, you don't" she said with a smile.

He ushered her back to bed but she pulled him down with her. "Can you just hold me?"

"Yes." His hands wrapped around her. "Tomorrow it will be forever."

"Are you looking forward to it?"

"It's going to be the best day."

"I hope so."


	31. Chapter 31

_**Sorry for the delay. I'm still on holidays for another ten days but I finally got wifi so thought I better post some chapters! Ch 32 should be coming soon.**_

(31/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 31**

Elizabeth woke up early in the morning – alone. There was no sign of Jack from where he had been laying the night before and Elizabeth racked her mind trying to remember when he left but she had no idea. She sat up, resting back on her hands as she looked around the room and found a note on the pillow next to her.

 _Hi babe. Can't wait to see you today! Love Jack_

Elizabeth smiled and swung her legs over the bed, almost stepping on Bell in the process who was asleep beside her bed. Bell jumped up and as Elizabeth stood up, she scooped up her puppy, who had grown a lot bigger now, and carried her through the house to the courtyard. As she stared after her for a moment, she decided she should spend some more time with her that morning considering she wasn't going to see her for a while.

Elizabeth changed into track pants and a jumper, pulled on her runners, grabbed her phone and Bell's lead. She let Bell back inside, clipped on her lead and headed out the front door.

They walked for a while in the cool morning air. Despite the air helping to wake Elizabeth up, after only thirty minutes, she was really feeling the cold and was worried about Bell. Not only that, her nerves for the upcoming day were beginning to get the better of her.

Elizabeth turned back, heading for home, when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beth! Happy wedding day!" Julie and Viola both sang into the phone.

Elizabeth immediately felt comfort from hearing her sisters' voices. "Thank you."

"Where are you?" Julie asked.

"Just out walking Bell."

"Did you get your package yet? It should be at your place by now."

"No. I'm five minutes away from home. What did you do?"

Julie just laughed. "Call me back when you get it! Bye!"

Elizabeth practically ran home, dragging Bell alongside her, because she was so excited to see what Julie and Viola had sent her. She ran up the drive and there waiting on her doorstep were her two sisters, her cousin Andy and his girlfriend Tanya.

"Oh my!" Elizabeth squealed as she ran towards them, dropping Bell's lead in excitement. She hugged Julie and Viola at the same time before hugging Andy and Tanya. "I can't believe you all came!"

"Do you really think we'd miss this?"

"Well, yeah I did. What did you tell Mom and Dad?"

"Nothing. They don't know we're here" Viola answered.

Elizabeth looked at them uncertainly.

"Beth, it's fine. Unless Dad's tapped our phones he has no idea" Julie said with a laugh. All three sisters stared at one another for a moment before laughing the suggestion off.

Elizabeth unlocked the door, welcoming them all in.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready instead of walking your dog?" Julie asked as she leant down to pat Bell.

"The hair and makeup person isn't arriving until 11."

"That's only 45 minutes away! Go wash your hair while we do coffee" Viola said pushing her gently toward her room.

"Okay, but Frank is calling in soon to pick up Bell. Let me know when he gets here."

"We've got it!" Andy said. "Just go!"

By the time Elizabeth re-emerged with freshly washed hair in her dressing gown she could smell coffee. Just before she stepped out of her room, she checked her phone and saw a text from Jack.

 _J: How are you feeling? xx_

 _E: Good. When did you leave?_

 _J: 1159._

Elizabeth smiled. _Just made it._

 _J: Yes. We don't want to push our luck today._

 _E: I know. My sisters and Andy are here._

 _J: They made it? That's great news._

 _E: I'm so much happier now._

 _J: I'm glad. Can't wait to see you. 4 pm cannot come soon enough._

 _E: I can't wait to see you either. Love you._

 _J: Love you too soon-to-be Mrs Thornton._

When Elizabeth emerged from her room, she was grinning broadly. Her sisters plied her with coffee before the hair stylist showed up and setup in the dining room. Julie, Viola and Andy all talked and reminisced about the past making everyone laugh and Elizabeth's nerves calm as the hairdresser moved around her.

Frank arrived to pick up Bell with Cody in tow. Elizabeth made the introductions to everyone before picking up the bag of dog food and carrying it to the door. Cody was already heading toward the car with Bell.

"If you want your cousin to walk you down the aisle, I won't be offended" Frank said to her.

"I hadn't thought of that. I'll ask him. Thanks for everything Frank."

"No problems, Elizabeth. I'm just glad to see Jack so happy. You're good for him."

"Thank you. He's good for me too."

Frank gave her a quick hug. "Good luck today. Jack's so excited."

"I am too. I'll see you soon."

While Elizabeth was having her makeup done, Julie and Viola busied themselves making some lunch before they went off to get ready themselves. Once Elizabeth's makeup was finished, they had a quick bite to eat together. Andy mentioned he was going to get a hotel reservation.

"Nonsense. You can all stay here. There's plenty of room" Elizabeth said waving her hands around.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I won't be here. You may as well."

Viola and Julie glanced to one another and shrugged. "Sounds good. We may as well."

Elizabeth went and finished packing her bags. She still wasn't certain what to pack, considering Jack's only hint had been that it would be cold. She left them at the front door. Andy took them to the hire car and brought their own bags in.

Once Julie and Viola were ready, they helped Elizabeth into her dress. Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror, happy with her reflection when she heard a loud female voice from the hallway. Rosie.

"Elizabeth, look at you!" she said as she walked into the bedroom, clasping her hands.

"Hi Rosie. Your hair and makeup looks great too."

"I just did it myself. You learn a lot of tricks when you're in the drama industry."

"I'm sure you do."

"Your bouquet is out here" Rosie said as she rushed back through the house.

Julie and Viola continued gushing over her as they fixed the back of her dress.

"You look stunning, Beth."

"I hope it's okay but Rosie is already standing in as my bridesmaid with her fiance as Jack's groomsman."

"It's fine Elizabeth. You didn't know we were coming" Julie said hugging her sister.

"We're just glad that we could be here for you" Viola added.

"I'm so glad you both came. I honestly never expected it."

"We would never miss your big day."

They walked out of Elizabeth's bedroom into the lounge room where Andy and Tanya were waiting. Both of them looked up and more compliments flowed.

"Andy, I was wondering, would you be able to give me away?"

"I'd be honoured Beth."

The hire car arrived and after they helped her into the backseat, Rosie, Viola and Julie all squeezed into the car with her while Andy and Tanya followed them in their rental.

"Are you ready, Beth?" Julie asked.

"Yes."

"You're not nervous?"

"No. I can't wait to see Jack."

"Really? I would be a nervous wreck at this point" Rosie exclaimed. "Worried that something was going to go wrong or that Jack wasn't going to show or …" She glanced at Elizabeth then and seeing the concern on her face, she quickly tried to cover up her rambling. "Not that Jack wouldn't show … I meant more in terms of when I get married to Lee."

"Lee will be there with bells on, Rosie. That man loves you. He just moved here so you could be closer to your adoptive brother" Elizabeth said, watching her carefully.

"I guess so."

"Rosie, are you worried about Lee?"

"No. Not exactly. It's just you and Jack only met each other seven months ago and now you're getting married. It took longer than that for Lee to even propose and we're still not getting married until next May."

"Well, our wedding today is very simple. If you wanted something just as simple, you could have had it earlier."

"I guess."

They pulled up at the church and any slight nerves Elizabeth had were well and truly gone by the time she had spoken to Rosie. They saw Jack standing out the front of the church, with his back to the car and immediately Rosie was rushing toward him.

"Jack Thornton! Get inside now! You are not supposed to see your bride yet!" she yelled at him.

Jack turned around not at all bothered by Rosie's outburst. He was dressed in a dark navy suit and Elizabeth saw him glance toward the car. The dark tint on the windows wouldn't have let him see much but a grin broke out on his face as he allowed Rosie to usher him inside with Lee.

"Oh, he is so handsome!" Julie said.

"Yes, he is" Elizabeth agreed staring after him.

"Look at you Beth. You're not thinking of your honeymoon by any chance, are you?"

Elizabeth began to blush. "Maybe."

"Where are you going anyway?"

"I don't know. Jack won't tell me."

"Oh a surprise! How romantic!" Julie said as she moved to follow Viola out of the car.

Andy walked up to Elizabeth's door and opened it, putting out his hand to help her out. Julie rushed around and helped her with her skirts and she finally managed to clamber from the car.

"Are you okay?" Julie asked, once she had handed Elizabeth her bouquet.

"Yes. You all go ahead and get your seats."

Julie, Viola and Tanya all walked up to the entrance of the church and disappeared through the doors just as Rosie reappeared beckoning her over.

"All set?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. Let's get this show on the road."

Rosie went ahead of them leaving Andy and Elizabeth alone just outside the doors. They could hear the music floating out.

"Who would have thought this all started when that guy knocked you off your bike?!" Andy said as he put his arm out for Elizabeth to take.

"I know. And I didn't want to go to the hospital but you made me!"

"Yes. I'm so glad I did." He paused for a moment. "This is what you want right? Any doubts?"

"No. None. Jack is the one."

They stepped into the foyer of the church as Andy whispered into her ear.

"Because I have the getaway car parked around the side if you need it!"

Elizabeth burst out laughing.

* * *

Jack was standing at the front of the church. It was small and only fit about 100 people which was perfect for their wedding, since they had barely 30 guests.

Jack had been nervous and impatient all morning, even more so now as their guests arrived. Julie, Viola and Tanya had come in and each given Jack a warm hug, all seemingly happy to be there. Abigail and Frank stood proudly together with Cody and Becky on either side of them. Angel was there, with Faith and Carson as well as Jesse and Clara. Rosie's parents, Carmen and Pierre, sat further back.

Lee stood by his side as they waited.

"You okay, man?"

"Yes. I just want this part to be over."

"A bit nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she's here. That's something."

Jack chuckled. "I guess so."

They stood there as the soft music played in the background. Rosie stood at the end of the short aisle and as she was about to start walking, Elizabeth's laughter echoed through into the church. Her sisters laughed at the sound and everyone had a smile on their face. Rosie turned to look sideways.

"Sssh" she said in Elizabeth's direction, who was still out of sight. before she started walking down the aisle making everyone smile even more.

Jack gave Lee a sideways glance and saw that he was smiling and shaking his head at Rosie. Rosie proceeded down the aisle and before Elizabeth appeared, more laughter trickled down to them. This time both Andy, Jack presumed, and Elizabeth's laughter were mingled. Andy's laugh was even more contagious than Elizabeth's and everyone was grinning as he and Elizabeth appeared.

Elizabeth took Jack's breath away. A vision in white. Not just her dress but her broad smile as she took another step toward him, her bright blue eyes locked on his. As they got closer, Jack stepped forward to hold out his hand and she took it, her hand cool to touch.

The minister began and after the welcome, he turned to the small collection of friends and family.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Jack could see Elizabeth almost holding her breath. Her eyes darted around anxiously.

"We do" she heard Julie, Viola and Andy all respond at the same time.

Elizabeth grinned at them before turning back to Jack. His eyes stayed on hers for the rest of the ceremony.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Elizabeth had never been so happy to hear those words. Jack stepped in hurriedly before the minister had barely finished the sentence, covering her lips with his own, kissing her gently as she brought her hand up to rest on his arm.

When they pulled back, the smiles on their faces said everything as everyone around them applauded.

Jack held her hand tightly as they walked down the aisle for the first time as husband and wife. Once they got outside, Jack kissed her again before they were surrounded by their friends and family.

They separated as everyone offered their congratulations. Elizabeth was glad for the intimacy of the wedding, because they ended up being able to stand in one big circle, talking to everyone. A photographer moved around them taking photos as Jack moved back to her side, his arm wrapping around her back.

"Let's go some place warm then shall we?" Rosie called out.

There was agreement all around as Rosie directed everyone to the Italian Restaurant down the road where there function room had been booked out for the rest of the afternoon and evening.

As their guests left, Jack and Elizabeth had some time to themselves as the photographer took some more photos of just the two of them.

"Okay, I think I have enough now. I'll meet you at the restaurant" he said, as he left them alone.

Elizabeth went to head toward the car, but Jack pulled her back for a moment.

"Now that we're finally alone, Mrs Thornton, I just want to say you are the most beautiful bride. You took my breath away when I saw you enter the church."

Elizabeth smiled at him as his hands ran over her arms.

"Are those goosebumps?"

"Yes. I'm freezing" Elizabeth admitted.

Jack quickly pulled his jacket off.

"No, Jack. I have a wrap in the car, I'll be fine."

"Let's get you inside then."

He led her to the hire car and helped her inside before going to the other side and climbing in. The driver headed for the restaurant as Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, trying to warm her up.

"Honestly I just want to bypass dinner" Jack whispered in her ear.

"We can't do that. Everyone is waiting."

"I know. But seeing you in that dress … wow. Just wow."

Jack leant into her and Elizabeth met his lips with her own. It was soft and tender and was beginning to be more passionate when the car stopped. Jack pulled away from her, leaning his forehead against hers and breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath.

"It's going to be a long evening" he whispered to her.

"Not so long, Jack. You will have fun. Come on."

She opened the door and just like that he was broken from his trance as he ran around the car to help her out. She wrapped her arm around his, leaning into him slightly, as they walked toward the restaurant. The maitre d' opened the door for them and showed them through to the private room. As they entered, there were a chorus of cheers with Lee, Frank and Andy leading.

"What took you so long?!" Lee yelled.

Jack just laughed as he held Elizabeth's hand and brought her over to where a gas fireplace was sitting along the wall. Elizabeth stood in front of it, trying to warm up a bit. She hadn't realised just how cold she was until now.

"Are your hands okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes, getting there."

Jack took them in his own, trying to warm them up for her. Elizabeth couldn't decide if the fire or Jack's hands were warmer.

Abigail came up then, putting her hand on Elizabeth's back.

"Elizabeth, dear, do you want a drink?"

"Honestly I just want something to warm up. Are they doing tea or coffee yet?"

"I'm sure it can be arranged. I'll be back in a minute."

Abigail returned with a mug of coffee.

"Oh thankyou Abigail" Elizabeth said taking the mug with both hands. After a few sips, she could already feel the warmth of the drink spreading through her body.

"I've been replaced then?" Jack said with a smirk, his hand still resting on her lower back.

"Never. But this is certainly doing the job."

Julie waved Elizabeth over then to a spot on the lounge where the other women were sitting. Elizabeth turned to whisper in Jack's ear.

"I'll just go speak to the ladies. If we do our socialising now, we will be able to get away earlier afterwards."

"Good thinking" he whispered back, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Elizabeth sat down between Julie and Viola. Conversation revolved around the wedding and Elizabeth's dress and Elizabeth glanced up several times to see Jack was watching her from across the room, even though he was talking to Lee and Carson.

Elizabeth excused herself to use the restroom and Julie went with her, to help if needed. Elizabeth didn't think help was necessary until she got into the restroom and then all of the skirts and everything got in the way. Elizabeth opened the door again.

"Julie. I hate to ask you this but …"

"You need help, right?"

"Yes" she admitted.

Julie laughed. "I thought so."

Julie squeezed in the door and helped her older sister hold up her skirts. Before they left the restroom, Julie fixed up the skirts again so that they sat properly.

"You are truly a stunning bride, Beth."

"Thanks Julie."

"I'm surprised Jack could keep his hands off you before."

"Julie!" Elizabeth said in mock surprise but was laughing all the same.

"What? He can't keep his eyes off you."

"Yes, well I can't keep my eyes off him either. He's so handsome in that suit."

"I do agree with you. You picked a good one, sister."

"I think so."

"So tell me, are you nervous about tonight?"

"No."

"You two have … been together before?" Julie said slowly.

Elizabeth glanced at her sister. "Maybe."

"Oh my goodness" Julie whispered loudly. "How could you not have told me that?! That is an important detail you seem to have forgotten!"

"Sssh" Elizabeth tried to quieten her. "I didn't forget, I just didn't want to shout it from the rooftops."

"When?"

"When I got here."

"You mean I was lying in a hospital bed and you were with Jack like that?"

"Sssh! Yes."

Julie laughed out loud. "I never would have expected that."

"Yes, well I missed him so much and with your accident, I just realised I didn't want to wait any longer."

"So how was it?"

Elizabeth grabbed the handle of the door. "Let's just say I can't wait to get out of here tonight" she said with a grin as she walked out, leaving Julie laughing behind her.

 _ **To be continued …**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Ch 1 of 3 today … sorry for the delay. Finally got wifi again!**_

 _ **Here we go with the start of the honeymoon … some STEAM as requested. For mature readers only! Lots more coming in following chapters :)**_

(5/11/2018)

 **CHAPTER 32**

 _ **Recap …**_

"Yes, well I missed him so much and with your accident, I just realised I didn't want to wait any longer."

"So how was it?"

Elizabeth grabbed the handle of the door. "Let's just say I can't wait to get out of here tonight" she said with a grin as she walked out, leaving Julie laughing behind her.

 _ **Continued …**_

Elizabeth re-emerged with Julie and Jack came straight over.

"You ready for some dinner? They're about to start serving."

After her previous conversation with Julie, dinner was the furthest thing from her mind, especially as Jack's hand seemed to slide around her waist and rest on her lower back.

"Sure" she said managing a smile.

Jack looked at her for a moment. "What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear.

 _Darn he knew her so well_. "Nothing. Let's eat."

"I can tell something's wrong" he whispered as he led Elizabeth toward their seats at the centre of the large table. Jack held out the chair for her and she slid into it before he sat down beside her and turned toward her waiting.

Elizabeth leant in to whisper in his ear. "I'm just looking forward to getting you out of that suit."

Jack's face changed from one of concern to a cheeky grin. He leant in to kiss her, conveying that he too was looking forward to that time. When he pulled away, their eyes stayed on one another.

"Oh, you two are so cute!" Julie said from next to Elizabeth, dragging her attention away.

Frank and Abigail sat down opposite them and once everyone was seated, the food was served down the middle of the table. Midway through, Jack and Elizabeth got up and moved around the table making sure they speak to everyone.

Elizabeth didn't eat much. She nibbled on some bread and pieces on the antipasto dishes but pasta was off limits as she didn't want to splash bright red tomato sauce all down the front of her. She had a little salad but she was too busy talking to everyone that food was soon forgotten.

After dinner, Rosie and Lee stood up to say a few words about Jack that left everyone laughing about Jack's antics in his younger years. Andy and Julie happily did the same for Elizabeth that caused the whole room to be rolled over with laughter. That was until the last few sentences.

"I'm so sorry that Mom and Dad couldn't be here but just know that Viola, Andy and I fully support you both and would do anything for you. Their loss is our gain and we all love you Beth" Julie said.

It had been a sore point all day and so the tears welled in Elizabeth's eyes and as she stood to hug her sister and cousin, Viola joined them and the three women had tears running down their cheeks when they broke away.

"I didn't mean to make you cry but I thought it needed to be said."

"I understand. Thank you Julie."

When Elizabeth sat back down, Jack's arm slipped around her waist, resting on her lower back again.

"You okay?"

"Yes" she said as Abigail handed her a tissue. "It was the elephant in the room. It needed to be said."

"I'm so sorry, Beth. I wish they could have been here. I …"

"Hey" Elizabeth said turning to him, her hand reaching for him. "It is their loss. You and me, right?"

Jack nodded as their lips briefly met.

"Time for cake!" Rosie sang out just as a waiter carried over a buttercream naked cake adorned with flowers and berries and placed it in front of Jack and Elizabeth.

They stood and cut the cake with the offered knife amidst cheers before Jack led Elizabeth to the small area that had been turned into a makeshift dance floor.

"We're dancing?"

"Of course" Jack said with a grin.

"To what song?"

"You'll see" he grinned.

As he put his arm around her, she noticed Rosie connecting her phone to a stereo. The next second, Ed Sheeran's voice flooded the room from the speakers. 'Perfect' began to play and as they slow danced, Jack held her close. Elizabeth could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"I'm not giving you up" Jack whispered into her ear as the lyrics were sung. "If your father comes back, he can't come between us again."

Elizabeth kissed his cheek slowly. "I know. I love you, Jack."

They danced slowly for the rest of the song.

"I don't deserve you, Elizabeth."

"Jack …"

"I mean it. I love you, Mrs Thornton" he said leaning in to kiss her as the last words of the song finished.

The song that followed was by one of Elizabeth's favourite bands.

"I believe this is one of your favourite songs" Jack said quietly as they continued to sway.

"How …"

"From the music festival." Jack grinned at her.

"You remembered that day?" Elizabeth said, feeling the warmth from his hand coming through her dress.

"How could I not? That was the day that Rosie sent the photo to Abigail of us kissing."

Elizabeth burst out laughing. "I totally forgot about that."

"I didn't." He looked serious but the twinkle in his eyes suggested he found it all humorous. "That kiss was one of the best."

Elizabeth glanced around, realising all of their friends and family were now standing around them all dancing to the music caught up in their own conversations.

"Well, here's one for old times sake" Elizabeth said as she leant into Jack, kissing him again. His lips were warm and inviting as hers moved against them. Her hands wrapped around his neck, holding him closer as their kiss intensified.

When Elizabeth pulled away, Jack grinned at her. "Alright that topped it."

"How so?"

"A kiss from my wife is so much better" he said as he leant into her again.

* * *

After they had dessert and cake, Jack pulled Elizabeth aside.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes. I'll start saying goodbye to everyone."

They made their way around the room separately, saying thank you and goodbye to all of their guests. Elizabeth waited to speak to Andy and her sisters last.

Elizabeth hugged Viola tightly. "Thank you for coming and keeping everything quiet with Dad. I know it's difficult and …"

"Beth, it's fine. I just hope he comes around at some stage. I know Mom will be upset but Julie had assured me about how happy you were with Jack and now I have seen it first-hand. He's a good man and perfect for you."

"Thank you."

"I just hope when Lionel and I finally take the next step, maybe you can be there for my wedding."

"I wouldn't miss it."

Julie came up next to wrap her in a hug and the tears began to well in Elizabeth's eyes. This was farewell for who knew how long.

"Bye little sis."

"Bye middle sis."

They held tight to one another as Julie whispered in her ear. "Have fun tonight."

Elizabeth smiled as they pulled back and she wiped away her tears. "I will."

"I hope one day I find a man who looks at me like Jack looks at you. He loves you so much. Anyone can see that."

"Hopefully I will see you both again soon" Elizabeth said, looking at both her sisters.

"We're only a phone call away, Bethie" Julie replied.

Andy stepped forward last, enveloping her in his arms. He just held her, not saying anything for a minute.

"I'm so proud of you, Beth. I was worried for a long time that you were giving up a lot of your self but now look at you. A new husband, a new career and a new job. You did it."

"Thanks Andy. Sometimes I wasn't sure that I was doing the right thing."

"But now?"

Elizabeth grinned at him. "I know it was the right thing."

"Just keep in touch, won't you?"

"Of course. You are my best friend, Andy. I have missed not having you around."

"Well, maybe that can be remedied" he said with a cheeky grin.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing is concrete yet, but I've been looking into jobs in Buxton and so has Tanya."

"Really?"

"We're still just considering it. We're going to have a look around over the next few days and then we'll decide."

"That's great. You have no idea how much that would mean to me, to have you both nearby. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up. I have no family left back in the city and Tanya's family are not far from here so we thought, why not?"

Elizabeth hugged him again. "I hope it works out."

"Me too."

Jack came up as she pulled away, to put his arm around her. "You ready?"

"Mmm hmm."

He took her hand and as they gave one final wave to everyone, Jack led her outside to where the car was waiting.

"Your bags are in the boot. Have you got everything?"

"I really only need you."

Jack smiled as he helped her into the car before joining her, his arm moving around her shoulder and she leant into him. She could smell the crisp smell from his aftershave and before she knew it, she was being woken up.

"Babe, we're here."

"Already."

Jack chuckled. "You fell asleep straight away."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Come on."

He helped her out of the car and their bags were carried in by the bellboy. They checked into their honeymoon suite and were directed to the lift. As they walked through the foyer, Elizabeth realised how many people were staring at them.

"Jack. Why is everyone staring at us?"

"Did you forget what you're wearing?"

Elizabeth looked down at her dress as Jack whispered in her ear. "They're staring at my beautiful wife."

Jack squeezed her hand as they walked into the lift, away from the all the eyes.

"You are gorgeous Elizabeth. I am the luckiest man to be your husband."

Elizabeth blushed. "Jack …"

His lips covered hers with more intensity than there had been all day. They were interrupted as the lift doors opened and Jack took her hand again, leading her toward their suite. He opened the door and they were surprised to see their bags already there.

Elizabeth went to walk through the doorway but before she could, Jack stopped her and scooped her up in his arms. Elizabeth gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing?" she said laughing as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"It's tradition."

"Sure, but …"

"No, buts. It's for good luck."

Jack effortlessly carried her over the threshold, shutting the door with his foot, he slowly lowered her feet down to the floor.

"It's nice to be alone again" Elizabeth said.

"I've been waiting all day for this." Jack leant in, kissing her slowly.

And right when things were moving along nicely, Elizabeth's stomach grumbled loudly ruining the moment. Jack burst out laughing.

"Are you a bit hungry?"

Elizabeth pouted playfully. "I'm starving."

Jack laughed as he went over to their bags. Next to the suitcases was a carry bag.

"Luckily Abigail must have been paying attention to how much you had eaten."

"Why?"

Jack pulled out two containers and a box from the carry bag. Jack opened the lids to show Elizabeth cheeses, cold meats and breads from the antipasto plates. Inside the white box was some left over cake.

"Maybe we should eat something before we go to bed?"

Elizabeth's stomach growled again in confirmation.

"I'll take that as a yes" Jack said walking toward the kitchenette. "I'll put these on some plates. Are you comfortable enough in your dress?"

"Truthfully, no."

Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and let out a sigh.

"Oh, but that feels better."

"Well, how about you go change and I will find some plates?"

"Sounds good but you're going to have to get me started" she said turning her back to him. "Can you undo the first few buttons please?"

Jack didn't say anything and Elizabeth wondered what was taking so long. She looked over her shoulder and Jack was just staring at her.

"Earth to Jack."

"Huh?" he said, his head snapping up.

* * *

"Can you undo the first few buttons?" Elizabeth repeated, turning back to face ahead.

"Mmm sure."

He reached for the first button and his hands were shaking. _What the hell has she done to me? I have the steady hands of a surgeon normally._

He got the first five or so undone. _This was a bad idea. I'm not going to be able to stop now._

He managed to get another handful undone and he stepped closer to her, the scent of her perfume mingling with her shampoo and he couldn't resist her. He had wanted her all day and now they were finally alone.

His lips pressed up against the bare skin of her neck, as his fingers continued with the buttons. His hands had stopped shaking now and the buttons were being undone quicker but it was too late. As more skin was exposed, his desire for her was increasing two-fold. He reached the last button which was positioned very low on her back and his hands slid underneath the edges of the material moving upward. Jack glided the dress over her arms. His lips coming back to the bare skin of her shoulders and neck and as the dress fell lower, his hands wrapped around the bare skin of her waist.

* * *

Elizabeth stood there for a moment, lost in Jack's kisses and as his arms wrapped possessively around her middle she felt like she was going to melt. Pulling herself back together, she pushed the rest of her dress down and it fell to the ground with a whoosh. She turned back toward him now, practically bare except for her white lacey knickers. His eyes ran down her body and she could tell that the suggestion of food had vanished from his thoughts.

Elizabeth leaned into him, reaching her hands up to grip his jacket lapel, as she pulled him closer to her. Her lips grazed over his slowly as she held him still. He responded and all the pent up frustration from the day was released into their kisses. His tongue rushed through her parted lips, running along the inside of her mouth, while his hands wrapped around her waist.

Elizabeth pushed Jack's suit jacket off hastily and as his hands went to pull off his tie and shirt, she made quick work of his belt and pants. He kicked off his shoes and as the rest of his clothes fell to the floor, his hands went back to her waist, pulling her closer to him so that there was no gap between them. He leant into her and her hands ran through his hair as their lips met again. Then Jack was lifting her and her legs wrapped around him. His strong arms held her tight to him as he carried her to the bedroom and lowered her down on top of the bedcovers.

Jack paused momentarily as he hovered over her.

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too."

Their lips came back together gently at first but as her lips parted for him, his tongue drove into her mouth and her back arched, inviting him to come closer.

His hands caressed her body as his lips moved down her neck lower still until he came to her lace knickers. He guided them off slowly, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses down her leg. She could feel his eyes wandering over her but she kept her eyes closed, letting him see what he wanted, trying not to feel self-conscious.

"You are so beautiful" he said as he hovered over her, still kneeling between her legs.

She looked up just as he moved his weight over her, his kisses resuming on her neck and she shivered under his touch as he ran his hand across the swell of her breast. His lips chased the same path on her other side. She had wanted him all day and now his mouth and hands were twisting her insides.

"Jack" she spoke as his mouth covered her and instead of coming out as a whisper it came out as a plea. She brought her legs up, bending them higher around him, her hips tilting upward.

His lips came back to hers and their bodies pressed together becoming one.

Elizabeth sighed at the sensation. Finally, he was hers completely.

* * *

Jack lay next to Elizabeth, both of them breathing heavily. He leant in, kissing Elizabeth's cheek as he rolled onto his side, propping his head up.

"You still hungry?"

Elizabeth giggled. "Yes."

"We better do something about that then, hadn't we?"

He jumped up, disappearing into the sitting area. "Babe, we have champagne too. Do you want some?" he called back.

"Sure."

Elizabeth pulled herself up, going to the bathroom to grab a plush robe and wrap it around herself. When she returned, Jack had set up some food on plates and was standing in his boxers, pouring two glasses of champagne. She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. His hands covered hers, pulling her in front of him. He kissed her again before reaching down for the champagne glasses and handing one to her.

"To us" he said as he clinked his glass against hers.

"To us" Elizabeth repeated as she took a sip.

Elizabeth took a seat on the lounge, reaching straight for some cheese. Jack watched her as she finished off a couple of pieces.

"What's wrong?" she asked, freezing in place.

"Nothing."

"Why are you standing over there?"

"Just watching you."

"Why?"

"I just can't believe today finally happened. It feels like I'm going to wake up in the morning and you're going to disappear."

"Jack …" she said with a small frown.

Elizabeth put her glass down and stood back up going to his side and taking his hand.

"It's not a dream Jack. I'm not going anywhere except with you."


	33. Chapter 33

**_Ch 2 of 3 today … a shorter one but don't miss the lengthy Ch 32!_**

(5/11/2018)

 **CHAPTER 33**

Jack woke up to his phone alarm at 8 am the next morning. He reluctantly pulled himself from the bed and fumbled through his clothes at the end of the bed, finding his phone. He heard Elizabeth groan as she woke.

"Jack?"

He silenced the blaring noise and threw his phone back onto the floor before sliding back under the sheets.

"Hey babe" he said as she cuddled back into his side.

"What time is it?"

"Eight."

Her arm was now resting across his chest and he stroked it with his hand.

"We have to get up soon."

"Why? Can't we stay here?"

"We need to get to the airport."

Elizabet pulled back, fully awake now. "Where are we flying to?"

Jack grinned down at her. "Oh, you remember now?"

"Yes. Tell me?"

"I don't know …" he teased her.

She pulled up, lifting herself over him. She looked down into his eyes. "I won't kiss you until you do."

"Oh, that is quite the threat."

"It is. At least I thought you liked my kisses. If I'm wrong …"

Jack rolled her over, pressing the weight of his body onto her. "Let me get this right. You won't kiss me until I tell you where we're going?"

"Uh huh."

He leant over her, his lips running gently over hers and sure enough, she lay there her mouth unmoving. Jack couldn't help but smile as his hand ran up her side, wrapping around her ribs. He felt her respiration increase as he continued to try and seduce her. His lips grazed over her neck, coming back to her lips and she was immediately kissing him back.

"I thought you said …" he began.

"Sssh" she whispered before pulling him back to her.

He chuckled into her and continued kissing her as his fingers ran over her soft skin, teasing her.

Suddenly, the alarm on Jack's phone began blaring again. Jack groaned, pulling away and fumbling for his phone on the floor. When he turned back, Elizabeth was laying on her back with one arm over her head, her eyes closed and hair splayed out on the pillow. He could see her still trying to get her breath back from all of their kissing.

"I am the luckiest guy" he said as he moved closer to her.

"Well if you get over here right now, you will get a whole lot luckier."

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He covered her body with his and her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him to her.

* * *

"Aspen" Jack mumbled.

"Aspen what?" Elizabeth had no idea what Jack was talking about.

"We're going to Aspen."

"Ohhh. Really?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

He rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his elbow.

"We have a flight back to the city and then our flight to Colorado. It was cheaper than going straight from here. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine but I haven't packed my snow gear."

"I already sorted it. Don't forget I unpacked your boxes when you moved here."

"Oh right. You knew where all my stuff was?"

"That's what gave me the idea. I found your snowboard and boots."

"When do we fly out?"

"Eleven."

"Eleven? Jack, we have to get moving!" she said, jumping up and hurrying into the bathroom.

He watched her go before resting his head back on the pillow. _How did I get so lucky?_

* * *

Frank was waiting out the front of the hotel with their snowboard bags in his truck, ready to drop them off at the airport. It was a short drive from Buxton and as they pulled into the drop off zone, Frank spoke up.

"Have a great time, guys."

"Thanks for the lift, Frank" Elizabeth said as she gave him a hug.

Jack and Frank briefly hugged each other too before Jack and Elizabeth dragged their bags toward check-in. They were able to check their bags all the way through to Colorado and then they walked hand in hand toward the security gates. Only once they had gotten through did they head for a café that sold coffee and breakfast.

Elizabeth sat down in a booth with their things while Jack went to the counter to order them coffee. He came back with a large cup and a muffin for each of them. He sat down close beside her, his arm resting around her shoulders. They didn't say much, they didn't need to. Both of them were more content then ever before.

The first flight was two hours long. Elizabeth fell asleep within minutes of take off so by the time they landed at their first stop, she was feeling rather sleepy. They departed the plane and headed for the next gate. They had only ten minutes spare before the next flight boarded so she dashed off to the restroom to freshen up. Elizabeth wiped her face down and reapplied some light foundation and powder before heading back for the gate to find Jack.

* * *

William was sitting in the lounge waiting for his flight to Miami when he saw her walk past. At first he thought he was dreaming but as he caught another glimpse of her he knew it was her. His daughter.

William stood up, gathering his things as quickly as possible and tried to follow her. He lost sight of her toward the end of the terminal but knew there were only ten gates down that end, his being one of them. He walked past each one, looking for Elizabeth.

He stopped suddenly when he saw her. William stood there silently as he saw her return to Jack, his arm moving around her shoulders as she reached up to kiss him before they walked up to board the flight together.

William looked at the board. Denver. _What was she doing living in Denver with him?_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Chapter 3 of 3 today … don't miss Ch 32 and 33._**

 _ *** M RATED * Honeymoon continued … STEAM warning! I apologise if you don't like it so skip ahead if you don't want to read it. Some people like it … some people don't. **_

_**(Chapter 35 is finished but I need to edit it so it will be up tomorrow and then I have to get back to Remember.)**_

(5/11/2018)

 **CHAPTER 34**

Elizabeth and Jack got to the hotel by late afternoon and they barely looked at the room as they both kicked off their shoes and collapsed onto the king bed exhausted from the long day of travelling.

"I've been sitting around all day and I'm still tired" Elizabeth said as she rolled onto her side looking at Jack.

"Let's go get some dinner organised and then we can have an early night."

Elizabeth grabbed the information book off the side table of the bed.

"They have room service. Let's do that. Then we can chill out while we wait."

"Deal."

Elizabeth ordered two meals off the menu and was advised that the food would be a 40 minute wait.

"What should we do while we wait?" Jack asked, still laying flat on his back looking up at the ceiling.

"I can think of a few things …"

"Like?"

"Sleeping."

"Or?"

"Watching tv."

"Or?"

"Exercising."

"You want to go to the gym? Now?" he said in surprise.

Elizabeth stood up going to the door of the huge marble bathroom. Jack could tell that she was scoping it out before she turned back to him.

"That was not the type of exercise I was referring too."

Elizabeth pulled off her sweater and slowly undid her jeans while she watched him. She undid her bra and after sliding the straps over her shoulders, she let it dangle from her finger before it dropped to the floor.

"Of course, if you would rather stay there, that's fine" she said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Jack jumped up from the bed, discarding his clothes quickly as he followed her.

* * *

They ended up eating their dinner on the lounge in front of the gas fireplace. Elizabeth was dressed in a robe while Jack had pulled a t-shirt and sweats on to answer the door when their food arrived. Once their meals were finished, they curled up together, sinking into the lounge. Elizabeth's head rested on Jack's chest and they talked until the heat of the fireplace overcame them.

Elizabeth woke in the early hours of the morning feeling cold but not wanting to move. In the end the large king size bed with a warm quilt kept calling to her, so she stood up, peeling herself away from Jack's body. He groaned, probably at the loss of heat.

Elizabeth pulled him by the arm. "Come to bed, babe."

Jack groaned again but stood up still with his eyes half closed and allowed himself to be led to the bed. Elizabeth tucked him in before crawling in on the other side, thankful that the bed had a heated blanket on it and she instantly fell asleep.

* * *

They had been so tired that night they hadn't pulled the curtains closed and they woke to a bright winters' day. Elizabeth walked to the window and saw a fresh blanket of snow and the chairlifts were already running with people dotted the slopes. Elizabeth was suddenly excited, not having been on a snow trip for two years.

"Jack! Come on. Let's go" she said moving toward the bathroom.

"Go? Go where?" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Boarding. Come on. It looks like there's fresh powder."

Elizabeth went into the bathroom, showering quickly and came back out wrapped in a towel. Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

She went to her bags and rifled through until she found her thermals and snow pants.

Twenty minutes later, they were heading out the door with all their gear.

"What about breakfast?" Jack asked, still not thinking straight.

"We'll grab a coffee from downstairs. I saw there was a Starbucks next door."

Sure enough, they found some coffee and after grabbing a quick bite to eat, they were ready to hit the slopes.

* * *

They pulled out a map and headed for a blue run to warmup a bit, lining up for the chairlift. Once on, Elizabeth sat close to Jack, grinning at him despite the cold.

"This is so fun!" she exclaimed.

Jack would admit she was cute when she was excited, except for the fact that he still wished they were in a nice warm bed. Together. Exercising.

"We haven't started yet."

"I know but I'm so excited."

"I'm a bit rusty. It's been a few years. Go easy on me."

"I'm the same. We'll be fine."

They skated off the end, sitting down to strap their other feet in on their boards.

"You ready?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure. Lead the way."

Jack watched in awe as Elizabeth gracefully maneuvered her snowboard in front of him, practicing her turns but soon plucking up the courage to be more adventurous, she disappeared from view.

He had been following her and wondered where she vanished to and the next second she came flying in off a side track, nailing a jump in front of him and continuing ahead.

 _Of course, she would be amazing at this. Is there anything she can't do?_

Jack was doing alright but was a bit stiffer than Elizabeth. He reached the bottom moments after her, watching as she swept down and stopped impressively at the base of the run.

"Let me guess" he asked as he skated over to her. "You're going to say it's like riding a bike?"

"Awesome, hey? Perfect conditions" she beamed back at him.

"Yeah. I need to warm up a bit more though."

Elizabeth pulled him closer. "I can help you with that" she said in a low voice.

Jack grinned at her. "Not that type of warm, but I'm counting on that later."

He couldn't kiss her because their helmets were in the way so instead they were left with flirting.

"Come on hubby. Let's go again."

"Alright wifey."

Elizabeth grinned at him and they headed for the lift line. After a few more runs, Jack was feeling a lot more confident and was beginning to remember his time boarding in his school break a few years before. Everything was flooding back. Before long he was following Elizabeth down a black run, having a few tumbles along the way but nailing some jumps. Elizabeth's enthusiasm for it was contagious but after a late lunch they decided to call it a day as the weather began to close in and the wind picked up.

They got back to their room, dumping all their gear in the drying room. Jack helped Elizabeth pull her boots off and before he had even put her last boot on the rack, she bolted out the door.

"Shotgun the shower" Elizabeth yelled as she ran laughing toward the bathroom.

Jack gave chase. "No way. It's a double shower. You can't have the whole thing!"

"Sure I can" she said laughing as she turned on both taps.

It was a rush then as both of them were stripping off their wet, sweaty clothes. Jack pulled his top off quicker and slipped into the water ahead of her.

"No, no, no" Elizabeth was squealing as she struggled to peel off her sports bra before she finally got it off and joined him.

Jack had his head hanging back letting the water run through his hair.

Elizabeth stepped under the other shower head, while watching Jack, still not quite believing that he was her husband. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"See there's plenty of room for both of us" he said stepping closer to her, still not touching.

She saw his eyes wander over her. Elizabeth poured some shampoo into her hand and quickly washed her hair. She closed her eyes rinsing it out before reaching for the conditioner. Jack's hand beat her to the bottle.

"Let me?"

Elizabeth nodded, turning around.

She felt Jack's hands glide over her head, his fingers running over her scalp, massaging the conditioner into her hair.

"You had fun today?"

"Yes. It was amazing. Loved every minute."

"Even when you had that huge stack off that jump?"

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder to see him grinning at her. "Oh, you saw that did you?"

Jack laughed. "Of course, I saw it! I was racing over to you when you got back up and kept going. You gave me heart failure!"

They both laughed as Elizabeth rinsed her hair out. She closed her eyes for a moment but when she opened her eyes again, Jack was standing in front of her staring.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. I'm just appreciating what's in front of me."

"So are you just going to appreciate it from there?" she said as she reached her hand out, her fingers running up his chest, making their way up his neck, her thumb grazing over his lips.

"How did I get so lucky?" he whispered.

Elizabeth stepped in closer, her hand wrapping around his neck before she paused in front of him. Their bodies were close but barely touching, her lips were just a centimetre away from his.

"I'm the lucky one" she whispered back.

His lips collided with hers then, his arms wrapping around her waist and their bodies pressed together, trying to get closer to one another. There was no room for water to run between them, instead it pooled on their chests. Elizabeth's lips parted as Jack's tongue pressed against them. He ran his tongue inside as she gripped his neck.

"I want you" he mumbled.

"I'm yours."

He hit the tap for the shower and pulled her closer, leading her toward the door. He hit the other tap and as soon as they were out, she was about to grab her towel when he was lifting her clean off the floor, heading for the bedroom.

"Jack, we're all wet" she giggled.

"I don't care. I can't wait any longer. I've wanted you all day."

They barely made it out the bathroom door when they ended up on the carpet, rolling around on top of one another, their bodies coming together with renewed passion.

* * *

The following night, after a long day on the slopes, Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

Jack was sitting on the end of the bed in his jeans. She walked past him toward her suitcase but he reached out, pulling her onto his lap.

"Should we go get some dinner?"

"I guess so."

"You're not sure?" he said as his hand slipped through a gap in her towel, trying to find her skin.

"I'm happy right here, in front of the fire."

Elizabeth's towel began to fall away as his hand forced it open. It dropped down, pooling around her hips, leaving her upper body bare.

"I'll tell you what. I will go organise some dinner if you stay right here, as you are."

Elizabeth giggled. "Exactly like this?"

"Uh huh."

"Topless?"

"The best way."

"Okay." She stood up. "You better get moving."

Jack hurriedly threw on some clothes, grabbed his wallet and dashed out the door. He found an Italian place on one of the lower levels and ordered two pasta dishes, bread and some ice-cream. He waited patiently, sitting on one of the available seats, one of his knees bouncing all over the place. His thoughts were solely consumed by his wife waiting upstairs for him.

When he finally made it upstairs, he rushed in, putting the food on the table and glanced around for her.

"Babe? Food is here."

"Okay. I'm coming."

She reappeared in a white satin robe.

"You were supposed to be waiting here … as you were" he said watching her approach him slowly. He could see her eyes sparkling as she got closer.

"Well, I just thought that it would be too distracting if we're supposed to eat dinner."

She took a seat at the glass table and waited for him to serve the food. She did have a point.

He opened the containers of food and pulled out some plates and cutlery for them to use before putting the ice-cream in the mini-freezer. He served her some chicken bosciola and sat down opposite her with his spaghetti bolognese and only then did he realise what she was wearing. The robe had fallen open as she leant over to take a bite of food and he saw what appeared to be a corset emerge underneath the robe.

He drew his eyes away, staring at the plate of food in front of him. Unfortunately, when his eyes dropped downward, he could see what was waiting for him underneath the glass table as well. Elizabeth's tanned legs were crossed but the robe fell open at the top of her thigh. The only thing holding her robe together was the sash at the front and it wasn't doing a great job.

"What are you trying to do to me?"

"What?" she asked with a blank expression on her face.

"Don't act all innocent."

Elizabeth smirked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jack shook his head as he continued eating. Actually it was more like shovelling.

* * *

Elizabeth however was taking her time, eating slowly. Watching him with curiosity. How a simple white corset and robe could have caused this behaviour.

"Don't eat too fast, Jack. We're not in a hurry. We have _all_ night."

"All night?"

"Uh huh. No rush" she reiterated, as she twirled the fettuccini on her fork and held it out for him to taste. He leaned in to taste her dish.

"Mmm. That is good."

"I know, right."

He did the same, twirling his spaghetti for her to taste. He held it out for her and she leant in to take a bite.

"That's really good too."

Their conversation went back to their day on the slopes and what they were planning for the rest of the following day.

"There is a heated spa downstairs too."

"We will definitely have to check that out. I'm a bit sorer today."

"I don't know. I don't want anyone else seeing my gorgeous wife and getting jealous."

Elizabeth laughed at him. "The same could be said about you, my dear."

"My dear?" he said laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?"

"We will sound like an old married couple if we start calling each other dear."

"I guess you're right. That's what my parents used to call one another."

They were both quiet at the mention of her parents. Jack took her hand across the table.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Jack."

"You can talk to me, if you need to. I know you've kept everything bottled up in regards to your father."

Elizabeth hesitated. She didn't want Jack to feel guilty about coming between her and her Dad.

"I just wish they could have been there on Saturday. I hadn't always dreamt of what my wedding dress would look like or who I would marry but the one constant was that my parents would have been there and my father would have been there to give me away." A stray tear escaped, rolling down her cheek.

"Oh Beth" he said, standing up and coming around to her side. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to apologise. It's not your fault. I put the full weight of the blame onto my Dad."

Jack didn't say anymore but he held her tight and her head rested against his chest.

"That's enough of that. Let's sit by the fire."

"Good idea."

Elizabeth led the way and they took their seats on the lounge, Elizabeth leaning into Jack's chest as they stared at the flames.

"Do you think when we get a house together we might be able to get one with a fireplace like this?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Are we just going to stay in my place for a while?"

"I think so. I want to show you something when we get home though."

"What?"

"There's a new estate near the hospital and the school that I thought we could look into."

"To buy a house?"

"Actually, it would be to build a house."

"Really?"

"Yes. What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect."

"We can have whatever we want then. Four or five bedrooms. A large lounge room with a fireplace. A master suite. Anything."

"Five bedrooms? What would we need five bedrooms for? You said you didn't want kids with me. Will they be for our fur babies?"

"I didn't say I didn't want kids with _you_ , I said I wasn't sure about having kids altogether."

They were quiet for a moment, both of them thinking. Elizabeth broke the silence.

"You said no kids at all but will you at least think about foster care? You know first hand what these children need. A safe place to go, even temporarily. We have the ability to do that. I'm not talking straight away but maybe once I've neared completing my degree we could look into it."

Jack didn't want to ruin the mood by saying an outright no and having to deal with her being upset and angry for the rest of their honeymoon.

"Maybe. We'll consider it once you're closer to finishing your studies."

"Okay. Good idea."

They stayed there for a long time just holding one another, talking every now and again. Eventually Elizabeth stood up.

"Let's go to bed." She held out her hand to him and he took it, following her to the bedroom.

The mood had definitely shifted since their earlier conversation, so Elizabeth pulled her robe tighter around her. Jack sat down on the side of the bed as she walked into the bathroom to clean her teeth and get ready for bed. She accidently dropped the toothpaste tube on the floor and bent over to pick it up. When she turned back toward the bedroom, she saw Jack watching her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"What are you wearing?" he asked, with a faint smile.

"Oh, it was just something I thought you might like. Why?"

She stood in front of him now and he reached out his hand, pulling her closer to him using the tie on her robe. He untied it slowly and let the material fall open. He ran his eyes over her appreciatively.

"Turn around." He must have seen her own surprise. "Please" he said nicely.

Elizabeth turned around and then realised why he had looked at her like that. 'Mrs Thornton' was written across the back of her underwear. He must have seen the writing and wondered what it said.

Jack roared with laughter.

Elizabeth turned back around. "Why is that so funny?"

"I just didn't expect it … all I saw was H-O-R and wondered what the rest of the letters were!"

Elizabeth's eyes went wide. "What did you think it said?" she asked, her voice going up a notch at the end in surprise.

"Well, you can imagine what I thought but I couldn't understand why you would be wearing them. But these …" his hands ran over her hips, pulling her closer before they rested on her backside. "… these are much more appropriate."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. His hands moved over her firmly but slowly, taking her all in. He stood up, leaning in to graze his lips over hers. The kiss was gentle, almost like a caress. He pulled his shirt off as his lips came back to hers, their kisses intensifying quickly. Jack pulled her back to the bed and as he sat down she saw that he'd removed the rest of his clothes. She didn't even know when that had happened. She was too distracted to notice.

His hands continued to roam over her, pulling her by the hips so she stepped between his legs.

"I thought we were going to bed" she whispered as his hands ran over her.

"We are."

He turned her around and slowly undid the hooks on the corset, pulling it off her and tossing it on the floor as she turned back to him. His fingers slid under the elastic of her briefs, pushing them down too.

Jack pulled her closer to him, his hands slowly guiding her, as she moved her legs on either side of him. One of his hands ran along the side of her leg, hooking behind her knee, helping her to sit over him as the other leg followed.

His hands wrapped around her waist, drawing her body closer to his. He looked up into her eyes and her hand grasped the side of his face, leaning down to meet him. She kissed him slowly, her tongue lingering over his lips. His mouth ran down her neck, covering her in slow, deliberate kisses. Elizabeth knew that Jack loved her and each time they were together she thought it was amazing, but it seemed to just get better and better.

Jack pulled her closer and she felt him underneath, ready and waiting for her. She hovered over him, lowering just enough so that the tension built between them. His hands were still tightly around her but he drew her against his chest rather than downward as he kissed her lips again, his tongue running along her upper lip, his teeth tugging at her.

She made him work for it and when she finally parted her lips, his tongue slid between them, running into her mouth and she met it with her own. The kiss wasn't gentle anymore and the desire was evident. Elizabeth's nails dug into Jack's scalp and as she lined her hips up over him, he pulled her downward gently and she followed through, taking him inside her.

They both groaned in pleasure and as their lips met momentarily, Elizabeth took the lead, rocking into him slowly, the noises from both of them erupting around them. Elizabeth sat back from him, looking down into his eyes.

"I love you" Jack whispered, looking up at her.

"I love you more" she said smiling down at him, her breathing ragged from everything that was happening.

"Impossible."

They stared at each other for a long time as they moved together slowly, just enjoying themselves and the sensation of being together.

Jack ran his hand down her neck, trailing down her skin to her breast where his hand stayed, holding her firmly. His mouth covered her other breast while his tongue teased her. She rocked into him harder, driving her hips and he met her as their rhythm increased.

Elizabeth couldn't think anymore, instinct had taken over as they moved together, until he rolled her over flat onto her back and rushed into her. She cried out as her body responded, going taught like a stretched rubber band. She held him tight to her as the feeling overtook her body.

"Jack" she screamed. "Jack!"

He shifted his position, trying to help her. Her body froze and it felt like forever as she held her breath until she reached her peak and Jack shuddered against her at the same moment that her body released like a rubber band snapping.

Elizabeth could feel his weight heavy on top of her, but she herself felt weightless and unable to comprehend anything at that moment.

* * *

Jack couldn't move a muscle. He knew he must be crushing his wife but his mind and body seemed to be disconnected at that moment.

He could smell her shampoo and her body soap, a mixture that he was so familiar with that it made him feel like he was home. He reluctantly pulled off her, only just making it to her side as he curled into her. He was exhausted from the entire day, but deliriously happy. And satisfied. Really satisfied.

He never knew he could love someone as much as he loved Elizabeth. She was his missing puzzle piece. The perfect fit.


	35. Chapter 35

(6/11/2018)

 **CHAPTER 35**

When Elizabeth woke the next morning, she pulled away from Jack to go to the bathroom. As she walked back into the room, he was laying in bed watching her.

"The lifts are closed. It's snowing too much" he said, as she almost reached him.

"Really?" Elizabeth said, detouring toward the window. She pulled the heavy curtains aside and peered out. "They look like they're running. Are you sure?"

"Yes. They're not" he said, appearing behind her and pulling her away from the window, covering her in kisses.

"Maybe I should take another look?" she said, turning back.

"Uh uh. Your mine today."

He scooped her up and laid her back down on the bed, covering her in kisses as she giggled.

After two full days on the slopes, Elizabeth was glad for a break anyway. Her calves were aching and her right knee had been niggling at her.

They had a late start and ventured to the rooftop heated pool and spa just before lunch. They had to brace themselves for the cold but once they were sitting in the spa they stared around them in amazement.

They sat beside each other, allowing the bubbles to soothe their aching muscles. When the other couple left and they were the only two remaining, Jack pulled Elizabeth onto his lap and kissed her.

They sat like that for another ten minutes sneaking kisses every now and again until someone else entered the pool area. Elizabeth moved away from Jack, sitting opposite him in the round spa, keeping her distance. Jack stared across at her.

"What are you doing?" he said quietly.

"Nothing."

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I can't touch you" he said quietly.

"Maybe that's for the best" she said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"We're in a public place. You shouldn't be touching me."

Jack looked at the older man who was swimming laps in the main pool area, oblivious to the young couple in the spa.

Elizabeth held her feet up, floating on the top of the water. Jack grabbed her quickly, pulling her legs around him. Elizabeth lost her balance but managed to keep her head above the water when Jack pulled her toward him and now he held her close, his hands running all over her.

"Why shouldn't I be touching you?"

"Because it's inappropriate."

"You're my wife. It's all appropriate" he said as his hands wandered over her and Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle.

"I like how you say that."

"Say what?"

"That I'm your wife."

He pulled her in closer and whispered in her ear. "You are my wife, Elizabeth Thornton."

She grinned back at him letting his hands roam wherever they wanted.

"This is the most amazing view, Jack" she said looking up at the slopes from their vantage point. "You don't get much better than this."

"Until we have to get out and make a run back inside at least."

That was the bit she was not looking forward to so they stayed where they were.

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth woke up relaxed after a blissfully long sleep. Jack didn't stir so she dressed quickly and went downstairs to the lobby to get some coffee and breakfast for them both. As she stood in line, she listened to the conversation around her and smiled.

She returned to their bedroom, pulling off her clothes and wrapping herself in her robe instead before bringing the coffee and breakfast to the bed. Jack woke up as she took a seat beside him.

"Hey sleepyhead" she said, leaning down to kiss him.

"Mmm you taste like coffee."

"Here you go" she said, holding out a takeaway cup for him.

He raised himself up in bed, leaning back against the plush headboard.

"Did you go out and get coffee dressed like that?" he said in surprise.

"Mmm hmm."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you ready to hit the slopes soon?"

"Actually, the lifts are closed."

"Yeah right" he said with a laugh. "Good try."

Elizabeth stood up and walked to the window, pulling the curtains back so Jack could see. Or rather not see. The blizzard had reduced all visibility considerably. Elizabeth could barely see the chairlift station. Once Jack had a look, she let the curtain fall and walked back towards him.

"I was yours yesterday, today you're mine" she said as she climbed onto the bed, hovering over him.

Jack grinned up at her. "I can live with that."

* * *

The days ended up rolling together. They hit the slopes for a few days in the middle and by their second last day, they were both carving up the black runs together and doing jumps. Jack was amazed by Elizabeth's skill and ability and meanwhile, Elizabeth was just as impressed by Jack.

As they headed down one of their last runs for the day, they happened to see a man boarding in front of them collide with another boarder who flew in from a side trail. The first man didn't move from the ground, while the second rider vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

Jack hurried down to the man, skidding to a stop beside him.

"Hey man. Are you okay?"

"No" the guy groaned.

Jack unlatched his boots from his bindings before stepping off and hurrying forward to the guy.

"Where are you hurting?"

"My back."

Jack turned to Elizabeth. He didn't need to say anything. She nodded and headed straight down the mountain to get help.

"Alright. My name is Jack Thornton. I'm a resident doctor. I'm not going to move you. I'm just going to check you over so that when the medics come, they can get you out of here."

"Okay."

"What's your name?"

"Ethan."

"Ethan, are you up here on your own?"

"Yes. My son is in ski school."

"Is anyone else waiting for you at the bottom?"

"No, my wife is at home with my younger daughter about an hour away."

"Okay. What's your wife's name?" he asked as he pulled his gloves off and moved around Ethan, checking over his neck, arms and legs.

"Bree."

"Can you wiggle your fingers?"

Jack couldn't feel any movement in Ethan's hands.

"And what is your son's name?"

"Max."

"Alright I'm going to unstrap you from your board carefully. Let me know if you feel any increase in pain."

Jack worked slowly, undoing the bindings and then easing his boots off.

"I'll get your wife's number and we'll give her a call. I can go pick up your son for you. Don't worry about any of that. We just need to get you safely off the mountain and to a hospital."

"Is it bad?"

"It could be. How bad is the pain?"

"Reasonable."

"Are you cold?"

"Yes."

Jack pulled his own jacket and off and covered Ethan with it. He heard the snowmobile coming and shortly after it appeared with Elizabeth on the back directing the two paramedics.

As soon as it stopped, Elizabeth and one of the men jumped off and hurried over while the driver turned the ski-doo around, getting the tray as close as possible.

"I'm told you're a doctor?" the paramedic asked.

"Yes. I'm Jack. This is Ethan. He has pain in his back in the C5-C7 area. He has little to no movement in his hands and feet. Have you got a back board and cervical collar?"

"Yep. Pete! Bring the back board!"

The two paramedics and Jack hurried around Ethan, positioning all the safety devices to maintain alignment of the head, neck and spine for his move down the mountain. Pete tightened the transport straps over the top of Ethan and the three lifted him, positioning him on the back tray of the skidoo. He had a foil blanket tucked over him.

"Beth, have you got your phone?"

"Yes."

"Ethan, what's your wife's number?"

Ethan recited the number to him.

"Alright we'll give her a call and we'll sort out something for Max."

"Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome. Hang in their buddy. I hope everything is okay."

Pete and Danny, the two paramedics, climbed back on the ski-doo and took off down the mountain slowly.

Jack turned to Elizabeth who was standing there with his jacket. Jack suddenly felt the cold now that the adrenaline had started to fade. He took it from her and pulled it on, shivering slightly as he zipped it up.

"Let's get down the mountain and then we'll call his wife."

"Jack, my board is already down the bottom."

Jack looked around and saw Ethan's board still in the snow. "Do you think you can ride mine if I ride his?"

"If we take it slow, I should be okay."

They strapped their boards on and made their way slowly down the mountain. The board Jack was using was a lot longer than he was used to and he knew Elizabeth was feeling the same but they made their way back to a blue trail and then easily down to the base.

Elizabeth pulled up, but over countered and fell backward.

"You alright?"

"Yeah" she said, taking his outstretched hand.

Jack walked ahead as Elizabeth unstrapped her bindings. They stacked their boards in the rack and Elizabeth pulled out her phone handing it to him.

"I think you had better call his wife."

"Okay, but I don't know what we're going to do about their son, Max."

"I don't follow."

"He's in ski school."

"Okay, well call his wife and see what she wants us to do."

Jack dialled the number that Ethan had gave him.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Bree."

"Yes …"

"Hi, my name is Jack Thornton. Your husband Ethan just had a fall on the mountain."

"Oh no."

"I'm a resident doctor and I helped him at the scene. I told him I would call you. He has been injured quite severely and is on his way to the Aspen Valley Hospital."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yes. I … um … don't know what to do."

"Your husband said that Max is in ski school. He should be right for another hour I think but then my wife and I can go pick him up if you can't get here in time."

"Um. I don't know."

"It's okay. My wife is studying teaching. Just let us know and we can go and mind him in the cafeteria until you get here."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Just give me a call back on this number. We're staying on the mountain so we're nice and close. I hope Ethan is okay."

"Thank you. Goodbye …"

"Jack. Goodbye Bree."

Jack hung up the phone.

"She doesn't want you to get him?"

"Her mind was reeling. I don't think she heard half of what I said."

"Well, let's go get a coffee and see what happens."

* * *

Midway through their coffee, Elizabeth's phone rang.

"Hello, Elizabeth speaking."

"Hi, this is Bree Wilson."

"Hi Bree. What can I do for you?"

"I wouldn't normally ask this of a stranger but I'm still an hour away from the mountain. Can you collect Max for me?"

"Of course. I can head over right now. He's five?"

"Yes."

"They will probably need to give you a call to get your okay?"

"That's fine. You will look after him?"

"I promise. Did you get onto the hospital?"

"Yes. Ethan was going straight in for a CT."

"Alright. I'll go try and get Max now."

Elizabeth skulled the rest of her coffee and stood up. "Wait here for me" she said to Jack.

"Sure."

Elizabeth walked over to the ski school building and walked in to the office. There were children and parents everywhere, basically chaos. Elizabeth went to the counter and found someone to help her.

"Hi. My name is Elizabeth. Max's father, Ethan, was in an accident on the mountain. His mother asked me to come get him. You will probably want to call her and check with her."

The young girl looked her over. "That's fine. Max!" she called out and a small boy emerged with blonde hair.

"Hi there, buddy. My name is Elizabeth. Your dad had an accident and your Mom is coming. She asked me to mind you for a little while. Would that be okay?" The boy looked at her uncertainly.

Elizabeth pulled out her phone and called Bree again.

"Hello? Elizabeth?"

"I've got Max here but naturally he is wary. I'll put him on."

Elizabeth handed Max the phone and she watched him listening to his Mom and then he nodded and handed the phone back to her.

"He should be fine now. Thank you Elizabeth."

"No worries. We will wait in the cafeteria."

"Alright. See you soon."

Elizabeth crouched down to Max. "Okay, Max where are your skis?"

He pointed to the side and Elizabeth went over, collecting them up and then took Max's hand.

"Is this everything?"

He nodded.

"Okay, let's go. Are you hungry?"

He nodded again.

"Alright let's find some food."

* * *

Fourty minutes later a blonde woman appeared in the cafeteria with a toddler on her hip. She looked around frantically and was surprised to see her son laughing hysterically with a young couple.

"Max!" she called out waving to him. Her son looked up and waved happily to her.

The couple stood up as she approached.

"Hi Bree" the woman said, offering her hand.

"Elizabeth. Thank you so much for looking after Max."

"Really it's no problem. We had fun, didn't we Max?"

"Yes!" the boy grinned at her.

"Oh, this is Jack" Elizabeth said, pointing to the man behind her.

Jack waved to her but stayed further back. Bree smiled at the handsome young man.

"You were with Ethan when he fell?"

"We were both behind him. We saw the accident happen right in front of us. We reported the other boarder but I don't know that they will be able to find him."

"Well thanks again. I have to get to the hospital now."

"Are you sure you're right with both of them?" Elizabeth asked. "We can mind them a bit longer if you need a hand. Then we could bring them to the hospital in a little while."

"I couldn't impose on you like that."

"It's not an imposition. Plus I offered."

Bree looked between the children and Elizabeth uncertainly.

"Please Mom. Can I stay?" Max begged her.

"I don't know."

"We're staying next door at the Little Nell. We can give the kids dinner and let them have a rest and then we can bring them to the hospital when you're ready to go home."

"Are you sure?"

"If it helps you out, of course."

"It would be helpful but Lina is really fussy."

"Let me take her?" Elizabeth asked, holding out her arms.

Bree handed her to Elizabeth and although Lina looked uncertain, she didn't cry or reach back for her Mom like she would normally.

"We'll be fine, won't we sweetie."

Lina continued sucking her dummy, expressionless.

"Looks like that settles it then. I'll just grab her bag from the car."

"Jack why don't you go and sort out Ethan's board and Max's skis too."

* * *

An hour later, Jack and Elizabeth were sitting on the floor of their honeymoon suite with two small children watching cartoons on television and eating chicken nuggets and chips.

Jack stared at the sight in front of him. This was not what he had envisioned on his honeymoon. This is not what he had envisioned for his life at all but watching Elizabeth, he could see she was in her element. Lina had quickly taken to her and was now crawling all over her while Max sat next to her contentedly, staring at the tv.

Lina began to slow down. Elizabeth made her a bottle of milk and sat down in the armchair, holding her close and by the end of the bottle, Lina was asleep in her arms.

Within another half hour, Max had fallen asleep on the couch as well. Jack turned the lights down and they all sat there quietly.

Elizabeth's phone began ringing so Jack went and grabbed it in a hurry, hoping it didn't wake the children.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Bree. I'm out the front of the hotel. What room are you in?"

"Don't worry. We'll bring them down."

Jack hung up and put all of Lina's things back in her baby bag including her bottle and formula container. Then he lifted up Max and Elizabeth, held open the door for him and they carried the children down.

Bree was waiting in the foyer.

"Wow. You are miracle workers. They're both asleep!"

She led them to her car and Jack and Elizabeth slid the kids into their car seats.

"I can't thank you both enough" Bree said giving them both a hug.

"How is Ethan?"

"He just came out of surgery. It looked like he dislocated multiple discs in his C-spine. He was really lucky. It could have been so much worse."

"That is very good news."

"I don't know how I can thank you both."

"It's fine. We're glad we could help. Send our best wishes to Ethan."

As the Wilson's car pulled away, Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders leading her back inside out of the cold. They walked upstairs quietly, both in thought about their day.

Jack was thinking about Ethan's injury and how bad it could have been. He had been very lucky in the scheme of things. And then there was Elizabeth with the children. She was a natural. They gravitated toward her. How could he deny her children of her own when she was clearly made to care for them?

Elizabeth meanwhile was thinking about how nice it had been to spend the afternoon with Max and Lina. She had decided that Jack was all she needed but she would admit that she had really enjoyed it. But that was never going to be her life. She had made that decision the day she had married Jack. Elizabeth forced the notion of children from her mind.


	36. Chapter 36

(17/11/2018)

 **CHAPTER 36**

 _ **Recap …**_

As the Wilson's car pulled away, Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders leading her back inside out of the cold. They walked upstairs quietly, both in thought about their day.

Jack was thinking about Ethan's injury and how bad it could have been. He had been very lucky in the scheme of things. And then there was Elizabeth with the children. She was a natural. They gravitated toward her. How could he deny her children of her own when she was clearly made to care for them?

Elizabeth meanwhile was thinking about how nice it had been to spend the afternoon with Max and Lina. She had decided that Jack was all she needed but she would admit that she had really enjoyed it. But that was never going to be her life. She had made that decision the day she had married Jack. Elizabeth forced the notion of children from her mind.

 _ **Continued …**_

Jack opened the door, holding it open for Elizabeth and she slipped through in front of him. She went straight over to the fire and stood in front of it, her hands out in front of her, trying to get warm again. Jack walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder as he stared into the fire. They stood there together, not saying anything for a few minutes.

"You enjoyed that tonight, didn't you?"

"What?"

"Looking after the kids?"

"Yes. It was nice."

"You still really want them don't you?"

Elizabeth turned into him. "Jack, I meant what I said. I choose you first and foremost."

"I know but seeing you with them tonight, you are a natural. They gravitated towards you. You're so calm and patient with them."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I enjoy being with children, I won't deny that."

Jack stood there quietly for a moment.

"Have you been around children yourself?"

"Not really. Besides Becky and Cody but I wasn't around much when they first came to live with Frank and Abigail."

"But you treat children at work? You mustn't be too bad."

"Yes, but one of their parents are always there."

Elizabeth pulled him to the couch.

"Tell me, Jack. Tell me about your childhood. I want to know."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I know but I just want to understand where you're coming from. Please."

Jack sighed but Elizabeth's arms wrapped around him and she leant into his chest. He soon found the words flowing out of him.

"My parents and little brother died in a car accident when I was six. I was in the car with them and we were driving to my grandmother's house. It was a really cold night which caught everyone by surprise because it was late November. It had been raining a lot and the next thing, a deer darted out of the woods and my Dad hit the brakes but we skidded and ran off the road down an embankment and landed in a river."

Elizabeth gasped as he spoke.

"My Mom was unconscious but my Dad undid my seatbelt. The water quickly overtook the vehicle but my Dad managed to get my window down so I could get out. I wasn't a great swimmer but somehow, I managed to get to the edge of the bank. I sat there waiting for my Mom, Dad and brother to appear but the car kept sinking. I was still sitting there waiting for them when someone finally noticed the tracks off the road and ran down the embankment to help us."

"Oh Jack" Elizabeth said, holding him tighter. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't talk about it. As you could imagine, I struggled for a long time with what happened. I was sent to a psychologist but I refused to talk so eventually they gave up with that."

"What about your grandmother though?"

"We weren't close and she said she couldn't care for me. Truthfully, my Mom was like you. She married someone her parents didn't like so when I needed to be looked after, her parents and sister turned their back on me."

"You found this out later?"

"Yes. Frank filled me in."

"So you were sent to a foster home?"

"Yeah. The first foster care family I went to had two older boys in the family and they teased me relentlessly. I barely spoke but then I got in a big fight with the eldest son when I just couldn't take anymore. I think he said something about my Mom and I just snapped one day. They sent me back immediately after that. Then there was a long string of homes, with each one just as unsuitable as the next for a number of reasons. One of the couples just did foster care to get the benefit cheque; another I had problems with the family dog; another one the foster dad was an alcoholic so he and I really didn't get on. Then finally Frank found me. It took me a long time to trust him but I warmed to Abigail immediately. It was her who encouraged me and it was her who I hated to disappoint."

"I can understand that. Abigail is a beautiful person."

"She is."

Elizabeth pulled back from Jack, straightening up so she could look at him. Her eyes were wet with tears from his story.

"Jack, I understand this hurts to talk about but you could have told me."

"I know, I just didn't want to admit to how broken I was."

Elizabeth sat there for a moment, still holding his hand tightly. "What was your little brother's name?"

"Tommy" Jack said, his voice breaking. "He was two."

"I'm so sorry, Jack. No six year old should have ever had to go through any of that."

"I grew up alone, Elizabeth. I had no one I could trust and it made me angry at the world."

Elizabeth nodded slowly. Her voice was soft when she spoke again. "But don't you think there are probably a lot of children out there that are going through the exact same thing that you went through as a child?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess so."

"And don't you think, if we could help just one of those children, it might be worth it? Another little Jack or young Becky or baby Cody?"

Jack could see the earnestness in her expression. She really did want to help. She was exactly the type of person he wished he'd met when he was six years old.

"You are right and I believe you are the right person for that job." Elizabeth began to smile at him. "I'm just not sure that I'm the right person for that. How could I possibly help them when I couldn't help myself?"

"You are not that same little boy Jack. You're not scared and isolated anymore. You're a doctor now. It's me and you against the world. Forever" she said, leaning in to kiss him gently.

"Can I think about it some more?"

"Of course. We have plenty of time. I'm not going anywhere, either way."

"I love you, Beth."

Elizabeth beamed at him. "I love you too."

* * *

The last day of their honeymoon rolled around and Elizabeth reluctantly got out of bed. Jack was still fast asleep as she moved into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She turned on the hot water and stepped underneath, letting the stream of water soak into her hair and run over her body.

Even though she wasn't working for another two weeks when she returned, Elizabeth knew she was really going to miss this. Or more specifically miss Jack. They had spent the last ten days together, uninterrupted except for the previous evening.

She knew once they got back, they would have Christmas Eve and Christmas Day together and then things would go back to the way they were with both of them being busy. The only difference is that they were married now and would be living together.

Elizabeth was lost in her thoughts when she heard something. She opened her eyes to see Jack sliding into the shower with her. He wrapped his arms around her and Elizabeth put her head on his chest and they stayed like that, letting the stream of water cascade over them both.

"I don't want to go home, Jack."

"Why?" he said, stroking her back.

"Because everything will change."

"I know, but that's life."

That wasn't the answer she had been hoping for. Elizabeth pulled away, leaving Jack alone in the shower. She dried off and went back to the bedroom, sitting down on the end of the bed, still wrapped in her towel.

Jack emerged five minutes later with his towel around his waist, still dripping.

"What are you so worried about?" he said as he sat down next to her, his hand wrapping around her back.

Elizabeth continued to stare at her hands. "That I will never see you. Your residency is almost complete but then you start that other training you were talking about."

"The fellowship."

"Yes. That will mean more hours, won't it?"

"Not necessarily more but much of the same. Long days, night shifts and on-call work. Another year or so until I get my attending status and then things will improve. But that works in with you anyway. You still have eighteen months left to finish your degree."

"I guess. But you don't know that it will only be busy for you for one more year. It could be longer."

"It depends on staff levels but I was talking to Bill and he seems to think we will be okay, thanks partially to Carson and I showing up."

Elizabeth didn't reply.

"Hey" Jack said nudging her with his arm, while still holding her tight. Elizabeth turned to look at him. "We will be fine. We have lots to look forward to. The time will fly."

Elizabeth wasn't sure she wanted the time to pass her by but maybe Jack was right. Then things would be better. Elizabeth nodded and Jack leant in to kiss her.

"So are we going to hit the slopes for one last day?"

"I guess."

They got ready but as Elizabeth lined up for the chairlift, she would admit that she just wasn't feeling it. She felt herself sinking into sadness with each passing minute. She knew she should put her head up and make the most of the last day but she couldn't help it.

* * *

Jack noticed the change in Elizabeth immediately. She was quiet and withdrawn. She wasn't her usual happy, excited self. Before they reached the chairlift, however, Jack pulled her aside.

"Let's go grab a drink."

"Jack, we just got here."

"Humour me."

Elizabeth nodded and they exited the line and walked toward the main building. They propped up their boards in the rack and Jack took her gloved hand and led her to the coffee shop at the base.

Jack found a table for them and after Elizabeth was sitting, he went and ordered her a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream. When he came back with their drinks, she was staring out the window.

Jack slid into the chair beside Elizabeth, moving it closer to her, both of them facing the window. He put her drink in front of her and took a sip from his own. He rested his arm around her again, holding her firmly. She glanced sideways at him. He could see her eyes were wet, not with tears yet, but close. He knew exactly what was still on her mind.

"Everything will be fine, Beth. I love you and we will spend every spare moment together. I promise." Jack leant in, kissing her lips briefly.

She leant into his shoulder and his arm moved higher, holding her to him.

"I don't want to share you" she whispered.

"And you won't. I'm all yours."

She took a sip of her drink and they sat there quietly.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Honestly?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course."

"I just want to be with you. I've had enough of boarding."

"Alright then."

Once they had finished their drinks, Jack went and grabbed their boards and they walked back toward the hotel. They placed everything back in the drying cupboard. Jack peeled off his clothes and disappeared into the bedroom. Elizabeth was slower. She sat down on the bench and pulled off her jumper and pants. Jack re-emerged in jeans and a sweater.

"Come on, babe. I'm taking you out."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Jack waited for her to get dressed and after grabbing their coats and gloves, he pulled her out the door. They got a cab to the centre of town and they spent the morning shopping, hand-in-hand. Jack found a quaint little café for them to have lunch, where they sat together talking and laughing. By the time they went back to the hotel in the afternoon, Elizabeth was feeling a lot more at peace.

They stepped into their room, placing their shopping bags down to pull off their coats and boots.

"Thank you, Jack."

"For what?"

"Cheering me up."

He stood up, coming closer to her and pulling her into his arms. "I'm not done yet."

"What else did you have in mind?"

"A bit of this …" he said as he leant in, pressing his lips to hers as his hands wrapped around her waist. "And a bit of this …" he said as his lips ran across her cheek and down her neck before sliding the neckline of her sweater out of the way to expose her shoulder. His lips pressed firmly against her skin, making her heart race at the sensation.

His hands ran underneath her sweater now, before he bunched it up, pulling it over her head. His lips continued to roam over her skin before they came back to her lips, kissing her more eagerly now.

Elizabeth smiled into him. "You're doing a very good job at this."

Jack pulled his own sweater off, taking his t-shirt with it. Elizabeth's hands ran up his bare skin, wrapping around his neck. His skin was on fire where her hands had trailed over his skin. He was in awe of the effect she had on him.

Next he was lifting her, carrying her to the bedroom, before he placed her feet back on the ground. He kissed her slowly as he inched her backward. His hands ran along the waistband of her jeans, before he pulled the buttons open and he forced them open. Her jeans barely moved off her hips before she began to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" he said with a smile.

"You'll never get these pants off."

"Why?"

"Because they are skin tight. Literally."

"That sounds like a challenge. I accept" he said with a cheeky grin, before his hands ran back over her, forcing the jeans down further.

Her hands dropped to his belt, undoing it with ease and pushing his pants off in one go along with his boxers. He stood in front of her now, bare, while he still tried to work her jeans down. They had barely moved.

"Did you get sewn into these this morning?"

Elizabeth laughed as her fingers ran gently over his body. _All_ of his body. At one point he stopped breathing and totally forgot what he had been doing.

"Don't you want me Jack?"

"Of course, I want you" he said, his voice deep.

"You're not trying all that hard with that challenge though. Are you … distracted?" she said it playfully as her fingers continued exploring him.

He pulled her hand away from him and leant in, kissing her with all the passion and desire he could muster. "What do you think?" he said.

Before she could answer, he gently pushed her back on the bed. He hovered over her, forcing her to lay all the way down on her back. His hands went to her jeans and with near ease, he peeled them off slowly. They slowly inched over her thighs before he was finally able to give them one final tug and they came away in his hands, leaving Elizabeth in next to nothing.

Jack looked her over, their eyes meeting. Elizabeth tilted her hips while Jack removed her underwear. When he was done, he stood back for a moment, just taking her in.

"What are you doing?"

"Appreciating my beautiful wife."

"Perhaps you better come closer and show her just how much."

"I can do that!"

He hovered over her again, this time their bodies were closer. Elizabeth reached up for him, her hands threading through his hair, as Jack held himself over her, watching.

"You are stunning" he whispered.

"Are you still trying to make me happy?"

"Yes. Is it working?"

"Mmm." She pulled her legs up around him and pulled him closer to her. He almost lost his balance, but gracefully fell onto his hands before his body rested down on hers. "You always make me happy Jack."

"Always?" he asked, his lips finding hers.

"Always."

"Oh well in that case …" he pretended to move away.

"Don't even think about it" she said pulling him closer against her. Elizabeth's legs wrapped around his torso, her arms holding tightly around his neck.

"Now that's more like it" he grinned down at her.

* * *

Elizabeth sat at the airport the following morning feeling much more content than the same time the previous day. She smiled as she thought about the afternoon and evening the day before.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing."

"That is not a nothing smile."

"Fine, I was smiling about you."

"Oh really? Something specific?"

"Oh yes. What we got up to yesterday."

"The shopping?"

"Nope."

"The nice lunch?"

"Nope."

Jack grinned at her. "The kissing?"

"Partly, but more than just that."

"Mrs Thornton! You're going to make me blush!"

Elizabeth laughed out loud.

"Making love to you?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm."

"Which time?"

"Every time."

"That is quite good to know."

Jack held her hand while he looked around the airport.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Belle again but she will probably be having more fun with Cody than she has with me."

"Yes, well I think Frank and Abigail were trying to arrange something for Cody's Christmas present."

"Something? What do you mean?"

"They were looking at getting him a puppy."

"Oh really?!"

"Yes. He's proven that he is eager and responsible so they were thinking about it when I left."

"That's a great idea. He will love it."

"Yeah and then Belle will have a friend."

"Oh she would love that!"

Elizabeth pulled out her notebook and began writing things down as she remembered them. She had just under two weeks until she was expected back at work. She sat there, the end of her pen poised in her teeth, ready to write.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Making a list of things I need to do next week while I'm off."

"Like?"

"Get a birthday present for Cody, stock up on food for Belle, go see the GP …"

"Wait. What?"

"Go see the GP."

"What for?"

"Oh well I need a new script for my pill" she said quietly.

"You do know you can just ask me for that?"

"What?" Elizabeth said in surprise as Jack fumbled in his backpack for a minute before fishing out a script pad.

"Which one do you take?"

"Oh … um …" Elizabeth told him the name of the one she was currently using to which he scribbled it out on the form in his messy handwriting. He added her name at the top. Elizabeth Thornton. He pulled the piece of paper off the pad and handed it to her.

"I had no idea you could do that."

"I need to check your blood pressure when we get home though. Remind me."

Elizabeth stared at the paper in her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing" she said folding the paper up and placing it in her handbag. "Elizabeth Thornton. That might take a little bit to get used to."

"You don't want to change your name?"

"Yes, I do. I just mean I keep forgetting that it's changed now. I'll add that to the list."

Elizabeth added 'Officially change name' to her to-do list.

"We never talked about it before. I mean I just assumed …"

"Jack, it's fine. I was always planning on taking your name."

"But if you don't want to …"

Elizabeth put her hand on his knee. "Jack. I'm Elizabeth Thornton now and I couldn't be happier."

"Oh really?" he said, his voice had a hint of humour in it.

"Yes. Why?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

Jack leant in. "You couldn't be happier than say if we weren't on a plane, surrounded by all of these other people?" he whispered to her before he placed a gentle kiss on her neck just below her ear that made her shiver.

"Mmmm, well that depends. Would you be with me?"

"Yes."

"I'm happiest so long as I'm with you" she said, grabbing his collar and pulling him into her, their lips colliding.

He would never normally kiss a woman in public like that. But this wasn't just any woman. This was his wife and right now he didn't care who saw how much he loved her.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Be warned … this is a fictional story. If there are some inaccuracies in the events that follow, bear with me. I don't know much about law enforcement and I'm Australian so there are some differences with how things are done … I'm just trying to add some drama … and a cliffhanger ;)**_

 _ **Chapter 1 of 2 today ...**_

(21/11/2018)

 **CHAPTER 37**

Elizabeth and Jack exited the airport terminal to find Abigail waiting in the carpark for them. She gave them a big wave when she saw them.

"Hi kids. How was it?" she said as she stepped forward and gave each of them a hug.

"Great. The snow was perfect." Elizabeth hugged her back and opened the back door of the car. Before she could get in though, Jack beat her to it motioning for her to sit in the front passenger seat instead.

"That's lucky!" Abigail said as she opened the drivers door.

"Yeah, we had a fun time" Jack spoke as he put their luggage in the boot.

"Were you able to keep up with him Elizabeth?"

"Ha ha very funny. It was more the other way around" Jack laughed.

"Oh really!" Abigail said in surprise.

"Yeah. Beth is apparently good at everything."

Elizabeth felt her cheeks colour in embarrassment. Abigail didn't seem to be too worried by his comment.

"We moved the rest of your stuff to Elizabeth's place, Jack."

"How was Belle?" Elizabeth asked.

"Great. She's such a good little dog. I think Cody might give her back this afternoon."

"Might?" Jack chuckled.

"Well, he's been sneaking her into his bedroom of a night."

"Aww" Elizabeth said. "I feel bad taking her back now."

Abigail laughed. "She's your dog! We have thought of a solution to that. I actually wanted to ask you both if you would mind helping out."

"Sure. How?"

"Frank's picking up a puppy for him today. Could you mind her at your place until tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Good because she's already there."

Jack laughed. "You were sure we'd say yes."

"Pretty much."

* * *

Elizabeth got in the door at home and was bombarded by Belle who jumped all over her. She knelt down and was almost licked to death.

"You miss me, Belle? I'm surprised if you've been sleeping in Cody's room."

Belle continued jumping on her but when Jack walked in she went even more hypo.

"Wow. She sure is excited!" Jack said as he knelt down on the floor to play with her.

Frank came out of the laundry with a bundle of fur in his arms. Elizabeth immediately melted at the sight and held out her hands to the little puppy.

"Awww she's so cute" she said snuggling the puppy into her body. "It is a she?"

"It is."

"She looks so much like Belle as a puppy."

"That's what we were hoping for" Frank said. "Can you bring her with you tomorrow for Christmas lunch?"

"Yes. Cody is going to be so happy."

"We hope so" Abigail said taking Frank's hand. "We'll see you two tomorrow about 11?"

"Sounds good. Do you want us to bring anything?"

"No. Just the puppy. Thank you."

They left them alone and Elizabeth sat down on the lounge still holding the puppy.

"You're not going to let go of her, are you?" Jack said laughing. He was still on the floor playing with Belle.

"Not anytime soon."

Not soon turned out to be sooner than expected as Elizabeth urgently needed to go to the bathroom. She reluctantly handed the puppy to Jack and when she returned, he had both dogs curled up in his arms.

Elizabeth went to grab her phone and take a photo. She had left it at home over the last ten days figuring there was no one she really needed to speak to over her honeymoon except Jack. Jack had his phone with him but everyone had left them alone so he'd barely needed to use it.

Elizabeth grabbed her phone off the charger and took a photo of Jack and the dogs before sitting down and looking at what she had missed – apparently over fifty missed calls and an abundance of text messages. As Elizabeth looked through the list, she groaned seeing her parents numbers popping up several times each day.

Elizabeth dialled her voicemail and sat there listening to the most recent message which was from her mother who was apparently frantic thinking that something terrible had happened to her, despite assurances from Julie that she was fine.

"Please call me Elizabeth otherwise I will have no choice but to call the police."

Elizabeth swore under her breath which made Jack look up at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. My parents are over reacting again."

"They've been calling you?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth stood up. "I better go call my Mom back."

Elizabeth walked into their bedroom and sat down on the end of the bed. She dialled her mother's number and Grace picked up almost immediately.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hi Mom."

"Where have you been?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"I was on holidays. I didn't take my phone."

"You were with Jack?"

"Yes and he had his phone. I didn't need mine."

"What about if I called you, like I did? I was so worried about you."

"I told Julie I was going away. You can survive without me for ten days."

"Beth, your father saw you with Jack."

"Where?"

"At the airport. He said you were ... close."

Elizabeth thought back to it. They were pretty much holding hands the entire time they had been at the airport. And sometimes more than just holding hands.

"Sounds about right, Mom."

There was silence for a moment. "You're not coming home for Christmas then?"

"Not this year, no."

"Where will you be?"

"With Jack and his family."

"You would rather be with them than your own flesh and blood?" Grace asked, her tone was hurt rather than annoyed.

"Of course I would because they accept me as I am and are happy and supportive of Jack and I. I sent your presents to Julie two weeks ago."

In actual fact, Julie had taken their presents back in her suitcase. It had worked out quite well because Elizabeth had been worried about putting a return address on the package if she had mailed it.

"Yes, we got them. Thankyou. Where should we send yours?"

"Just give it to Julie. I will see her at some stage."

"Why the secrecy?"

"You know what Dad is like! He'd try and drag me home."

"Just speak to him please. He just walked in. He misses you Beth."

"Is that Beth?" she heard her father say in the background.

"Yes."

William must have taken the phone. "Elizabeth?"

"Hi Dad."

"You're still with him?"

"It's nice to talk to you too, Dad."

"Are you?" he said ignoring her.

"Yes."

"Why Beth? What about Charles?"

"Dad, seriously it's my choice who I want to spend my life with."

"Your life? Don't tell me you're married?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath before responding. "Yes, Jack and I got married two weeks ago."

Elizabeth was sure that she heard her father slam his hand down on something.

"Where are you?" he said angrily.

"I'm in Hopetown. I'm happy here with Jack. Please just let it go."

"I can't do that. You will be hearing from me." With that he hung up.

Elizabeth just stared at her phone. _What have I done? I should have never told him where I was_.

"Beth, are you okay?" Jack spoke from the doorway.

"Yeah. How much did you hear?"

"None of it. Why?"

"My parents know about us."

"Okay."

"I don't trust him, Jack."

Jack came and sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"He can't tear us apart, Elizabeth. We're married."

Elizabeth nodded, forcing a smile. _I hope you're right._

* * *

Elizabeth and Jack had been asleep for barely an hour when Elizabeth was woken by whimpering.

She lay still listening for the little dog but in the end she felt so sorry for it that she got out of bed, put on a sweater and her slippers and walked toward the laundry where the puppy was sitting in a pen. She was against the gate when Elizabeth approached.

Elizabeth scooped her up and held her close and the puppy quietened. Elizabeth carried her back toward the kitchen and got a saucer of puppy milk out for her. She put it on the floor and the puppy lapped it up. When Elizabeth tried to put her back in the pen though, she started to howl.

Elizabeth groaned, picking her back up. She went and got a towel and put it down on the floor before she sat down, putting the puppy in her lap. The puppy curled up and shut her eyes. Elizabeth stared at her sleepily.

* * *

Jack woke in his bed alone. He sat up staring at the other side of bed, his hand running over the cold sheets. He got up and walked through the house, surprised to find Elizabeth asleep on the floor of the lounge room with both dogs curled up against her.

 _Boy, that looks uncomfortable._

Jack went into the kitchen and started the coffee and some breakfast. He heard Elizabeth groan and went back to her side.

"Hi baby. Merry Christmas" he said, helping her to her feet.

Her eyes were barely opened and he could tell she was exhausted. She didn't say much but as he went to hug her, she put her hands up to stop him.

"I smell like dog."

"That's okay."

"Uh uh."

Jack took her hand, leading her into the kitchen where he had her coffee ready.

"Here."

"Thanks."

She took the mug from him and walked through to the bathroom. Jack fed the dogs and heard the water running in the shower. He served up a plate of food for them both and eventually he heard the water had stopped but Elizabeth didn't appear. He went to check on her and found her prone on the bed, her body wrapped around his pillow.

"Beth?"

"Mmm."

"Are you okay?"

"Tired."

Jack chuckled and checked the clock. They had two hours before they had to be at Abigail's.

"Have something to eat and then you can sleep. Come on" he said, running his hand through her hair.

Jack went and grabbed her plate of breakfast and practically force fed her before she was asleep again.

Jack cleaned up the kitchen and came to lay down beside her. Even in sleep, she moved closer to him, his body substituting the pillow, her hands wrapping around him. He lay there listening to her breathing for a long time.

* * *

Elizabeth began to stir right as Jack was thinking of waking her.

"Hi."

"Hi" she said looking up at him.

He kissed her forehead and held her tighter. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah."

She sat up and stretched her shoulders. "A bit stiff but I'll survive."

"We should get ready. Cody will be waiting for us."

"I'm sure he will be."

They got ready and scooped up the two dogs, putting Belle on the back seat and the new puppy on Elizabeth's lap.

"Did you do that for Belle when you got her?"

"Yeah, but Belle wasn't too bad."

When they arrived at Abigail and Frank's, Elizabeth went inside with Belle while Jack waited outside with the puppy. Frank hurried out to greet him with a big box.

"Hello?" Elizabeth called out as she walked through the house.

"Elizabeth!" Cody came running and gave her a hug.

"Hi Cody."

He knelt down on the ground and Belle jumped all over him.

"Hi Elizabeth. Merry Christmas!" Abigail said as she appeared from the kitchen with an apron on.

"Merry Christmas." They both hugged and then Becky was there too.

"Should we do presents now?" Abigail asked as Jack appeared with his arms full of presents to put under the tree.

"Sounds like a good idea!"

Abigail took off her apron and motioned for everyone to sit down.

"But what about Dad?" Cody asked.

"Frank! We're waiting!" Abigail sang out.

"Coming" Frank called back just as he appeared with the big box which was now closed with a big red ribbon on top.

"Wow! Who is that for?" Cody asked.

"Well it has the name 'Cody' on it, so it must be for you!"

"Me?" Clearly surprised, Cody eagerly stepped forward when Frank put the box on the ground. It shook a second before Cody reached it though and he stepped back in surprise.

"Did that just move?" he said, looking at it cautiously.

Then they heard a little cry come from the box and Cody hurried forward to open the lid.

"A puppy! You got me a puppy!" Cody yelled excitedly.

Everyone laughed as he eagerly pulled the puppy out and held her tight. "She's the same as Belle?"

"Yes, she is. Do you like her?"

"Yeah, this is so awesome. Best Christmas present ever." He hugged the puppy close to him. "What's her name?"

"You have to pick a name, Cody" Abigail said.

"Belle Junior?"

Elizabeth laughed. "She will catch up in size to Belle pretty quickly. Maybe pick something else."

"Oh" he said disappointedly.

"You have time to think of something" Abigail said. "There's no rush to give her a name."

"Okay."

The rest of the morning was nice and relaxing. After exchanging presents, Abigail brought out some cheese and crackers and they all sat around chatting. Jack sat with Elizabeth on the couch, his arm around her shoulders.

Elizabeth went and helped Abigail in the kitchen to serve lunch. They sat down and enjoyed a roast turkey with all the trimmings.

Cody was still super excited about his puppy and most of the conversation revolved around picking a name. Elizabeth had no idea it would be so hard for him to decide on one. Finally he settled on Lulu. No one really knew why but it seemed to stick.

* * *

Everyone was sitting on the couch letting their lunch settle. Abigail had been asking about their honeymoon and Elizabeth had just told them about the Ethan's crash on the mountain.

Elizabeth turned to Jack. "I got a text from Bree today wishing us a merry Christmas. She sent us a photo of the kids at the hospital on Ethan's bed." Elizabeth turned her phone so he could see. Max and Lina were smiling happily beside Ethan, who was now sitting up.

"They were cute kids."

"And you both looked after them?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah just for a few hours. They were really good considering they didn't know us."

"Well, you were really good. Lina was all over you" Jack said laughing, his arm around her shoulders again as she leant into his chest.

Elizabeth had been having such a nice day. It was so much more relaxed and enjoyable than she ever experienced at home. She had wondered how Julie and Viola were going and her mind drifted to her parents but her father's comments when he hung up the phone the night before still had her concerned.

She reached for Jack's hand, their fingers entwining. He looked down at her for a moment.

"Okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah."

There was a knock on the door and Frank went to answer it. He appeared moments later with two policemen behind him. Everyone straightened up in their seats in surprise.

"Jack Thornton?" one of them asked.

"Yes" Jack said, still holding Elizabeth's hand.

"What's this about?" Frank asked.

"Would you please come with us, sir?"

Jack let go of Elizabeth's hand and stood up.

The officer stepped forward, his handcuffs in his hand.

"Hands behind your back, sir."

"Okay but why?" he said turning and placing his hands behind his back. He glanced down at Elizabeth who stared at them in shock.

"You are under arrest pending an investigation." The officer cuffed him.

"On what charges?"

"Assault and physical abuse."

"Of who?"

The second officer checked his notebook. "One Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Wait! What?" Jack said loudly.

Elizabeth jumped up at the same time. "I'm Elizabeth Thatcher and I'm fine. Clearly."

The officer began pulling Jack toward the door, ignoring her.

"Jack!" she said trying to follow him.

"Beth, I will sort it out" he called back to her.

"Jack!"

"It's okay. Frank!" he called motioning for him to look after Elizabeth.

Frank held her back as Jack was put into the police car and it pulled away.

 _ **To be continued …  
**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 2 of 2 today … don't miss Ch 39!**_

 _ **I didn't leave you hanging :)**_

 _ **I will do my best to update more frequently. Time has been getting away from me lately!**_

(21/11/2018)

 **CHAPTER 38**

 _ **Recap …**_

There was a knock on the door and Frank went to answer it. He appeared moments later with two policemen behind him. Everyone straightened up in their seats in surprise.

"Jack Thornton?" one of them asked.

"Yes" Jack said, still holding Elizabeth's hand.

"What's this about?" Frank asked.

"Would you please come with us, sir?"

Jack let go of Elizabeth's hand and stood up.

The officer stepped forward, his handcuffs in his hand.

"Hands behind your back, sir."

"Okay but why?" he said turning and placing his hands behind his back. He glanced down at Elizabeth who stared at them in shock.

"You are under arrest pending an investigation." The officer cuffed him.

"On what charges?"

"Assault and physical abuse."

"Of who?"

The second officer checked his notebook. "One Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Wait! What?" Jack said loudly.

Elizabeth jumped up at the same time. "I'm Elizabeth Thatcher and I'm fine. Clearly."

The officer began pulling Jack toward the door, ignoring her.

"Jack!" she said trying to follow him.

"Beth, I will sort it out" he called back to her.

"Jack!"

"It's okay. Frank!" he called motioning for him to look after Elizabeth.

Frank held her back as Jack was put into the police car and it pulled away.

 _ **Continued …**_

Tears fell down Elizabeth's cheeks as she watched Jack disappear from view in the back of the police car. "What just happened?"

"I don't know" Frank replied.

"Jack's never done anything to me. Why would they arrest him?"

"I don't know. We're going to go find out, okay? Grab your coat."

When they went back inside, Abigail was standing there waiting. Cody and Becky were standing behind her, the concern filling their eyes.

"They took him?"

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?"

"We're going down to the police station to find out what's going on."

"Will you be able to get the allegations dropped?"

"They said it was pending an investigation. The claim isn't true so surely Elizabeth can make a statement and he can be released."

They rushed toward Frank's truck and headed for the police station.

* * *

Unfortunately, the police refused to do anything about Jack's case that day.

"He has been wrongly accused. He needs to come home" Elizabeth pleaded.

"I'm sorry but we don't have enough staff here today to make an official statement and finalise the investigation. I'm the only one here, all the other policemen are out on calls."

"Can't you take my statement?" she begged.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I need to stay on the desk by the radio. I can't leave. If there was someone else here, it could be arranged. Your husband will have to stay overnight."

"Overnight? On Christmas night? No."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Christmas Day is always very busy. You will have to come back in the morning."

So Jack spent Christmas night in a jail cell while Elizabeth spent the night in Jack's old bedroom. Despite being exhausted from the previous night with Cody's puppy, when it came down to it, Elizabeth couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Jack in a cold, sterile jail cell on his own or even worse with some drunken, abusive cell mate.

* * *

Abigail and Frank waited until Elizabeth and the children were in bed before they discussed Jack's situation. Abigail had been worried about Elizabeth as well. She refused to eat dinner and decided to just go to Jack's room instead.

"Someone must have made an anonymous tip that Elizabeth was being abused. They take these things very seriously" Frank said as he changed into his pyjamas.

"Sure, but they didn't even check with Elizabeth."

"Many women are scared to report their abuser, they often need to speak to the victim in an isolated environment. They usually ensure there is a female officer present for the interview as well. Then they would need to interview other people as well to build a case against him."

"Sure, but Elizabeth was adamant. Shouldn't that get taken into account."

"Unfortunately, there is a protocol and the policemen were just doing their job."

"Will he be okay?" Abigail said nervously.

"Jack will be fine. He'll be back home tomorrow. Don't worry."

"He's my son. Of course, I worry."

"Yes, but he's grown up. Jack can take care of himself for one night."

"I hope so."

* * *

Elizabeth tossed and turned all night but sleep evaded her. And then, as if a lightbulb went off in her head, she remembered her father's warning.

She grabbed her phone and walked through the quiet, dark house grabbing her coat on the way. She slipped out the back door and dialled her father's number.

He answered as if he had been woken from sleep which was probable considering it was 4 am.

"Hello?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Beth?"

"Don't act all innocent! Why?" she yelled into the phone.

"Elizabeth is everything okay? It's 4 am."

"You know why I'm calling. How could you do that to Jack? To me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Are you alright?"

Elizabeth ignored him. "For the record, I spent Christmas night on my own, thanks to you."

"That's such a shame, Beth. You should have been here instead. We had such a nice day" he said sounding sincere.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. I won't be speaking to you again. I'm done!" Elizabeth hung up in a fury.

She had been pacing the deck as she talked on the phone and now she stopped as the tears ran down her face and she began to sob.

"Elizabeth?" Abigail's voice called out behind her, making her jump.

"I'm sorry Abigail" she said wiping her tears away. "Did I wake you?"

"No, no. I was awake like you. Come inside and I will make you a cup of tea." Abigail held the door open for her.

Elizabeth walked back inside and pulled her coat off.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I called my Dad. He must have done this Abigail. I can't believe he would stoop this low."

Abigail stepped forward and put her arms around her. "Jack will be okay. He will be back with you in no time."

"I miss him Abigail. We've barely spent ten minutes apart in two weeks and now I feel like I'm missing a limb."

"I know. I still remember what it was like to be a newlywed" she said with a smile. "Just think it's good practice for when you both go back to work."

"I guess."

Abigail went and put the kettle on and they talked quietly. Elizabeth was glad for it and after she finished her cup of tea, she went back to Jack's room and laid down. Within minutes, she finally fell asleep.

* * *

The following day, the police were still not helpful. Elizabeth made a formal statement, proclaiming Jack's innocence, but the case had to wait for a more senior officer who hadn't returned from leave yet.

Elizabeth called Carson and explained what had happened.

"I'll get Jack to give you a call when he's home. Can you cover at work for him?"

"Yes, Elizabeth. Don't worry about it."

Elizabeth hadn't slept now in three nights, the first with the puppy and two worrying about Jack. On the third day, Frank checked in on her and when she appeared to be asleep, he left her alone to go and sort out Jack's case.

The Police Chief met with Frank and informed him that an anonymous tip had been made from a woman saying she was Elizabeth and feared for her life. He agreed to let Jack go home with a warning.

As soon as Jack climbed into Frank's truck, his worry was for Elizabeth.

"Where is she?"

"Asleep. She hasn't slept in days Jack. She's in your old room."

"She didn't go home?"

"No. She's been quite anxious with you gone."

As soon as Frank stopped the car, Jack jumped out and hurried straight toward his old room. Two whole days without seeing his wife was bordering on torture. He found Elizabeth still asleep in his bed, clutching his pillow to her chest. He sat down beside her, debating whether to wake her but his excitement got the better of him.

"Sweetie?" he said, running his hand across her face.

Her eyes fluttered open and for a moment she stared at him without registering.

"Hi baby."

Her eyes went wide when she realised what was going on. "Jack? You're really here?"

She bolted upright and flung herself into his arms, holding him tight.

"I'm so sorry, Jack."

"It's not your fault." He stroked her back as he spoke.

"I can't believe he would do that!"

"Who?"

"My father."

Jack was quiet. He had suspected William Thatcher but now that Elizabeth had come to the same conclusion, he was sad for her.

"Well it doesn't matter now. I wouldn't change anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll take the good with the bad if it means I get to spend my life with you."

Elizabeth grinned at him as he leant in to kiss her slowly. "Take me home?"

"Yes. Let's go."

* * *

They barely made it in the front door when their desire for one another took over.

"I need … a … shower" Jack got out as Elizabeth pulled him to the bedroom.

"Too bad" she said as she pushed his jacket to the floor.

They moved down the hall hurriedly before Elizabeth whacked her elbow on the bedroom door frame.

"Ow!" she yelled, rubbing her funny bone and trying not to cry.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. No" she said as she was half laughing and half crying.

They both stood there for a moment staring at one another. Elizabeth was clutching her elbow waiting for the painful feeling to diminish. She stared at Jack and as soon as the pain subsided, she put her hands out, grabbing the collar of his shirt and drawing him closer to her. His hands wrapped around her waist and she kissed him long and slow.

"Wow" he said as she pulled away.

"Did you like that?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now take off your clothes."

He did as he was told. At that moment, he would have done anything she asked.

* * *

They lay there afterward wrapped in each others arms.

"What did you do for the last two days?" Elizabeth asked, her hand drawing circles on the skin above his hip.

"Slept while I could."

"You weren't at all worried."

"No. I didn't do anything and I knew they would have to release me."

"How could my father do that to you?" Elizabeth asked, still bewildered by her father's actions.

"More like how could he do that to _you._ "

Jack held her tight, his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

Jack had noticed the dark circles under her eyes and pale complexion almost immediately.

"Yeah, I just haven't been sleeping much."

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course. I thought you would get beaten up or something while you were in jail."

He laughed. "It's not like the movies. I was the only one in the cell."

"That's handy to know … now."

Jack laughed harder and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile.

"I'm back to work tomorrow. I texted Carson while you were saying goodbye to Abigail."

"He's going to think you're crazy for marrying me."

"He was the one encouraging me to marry you!"

"Oh well he was fooled too it seems."

Jack pulled back and Elizabeth moved away from him. He pulled her back, propping his head up on his hand as he looked down at her.

"Elizabeth, just stop. No one was fooled. I love you more than I did yesterday and I will love you more tomorrow. You're my wife and I regret nothing ... except that I missed out on Abigail's Christmas pudding but she said she'd make me another one for the weekend."

She smiled up at him. "You're the best husband. You always know what to say."

"Just remember that when I say something stupid at some stage - which is bound to happen by the way."

"Noted."


	39. Chapter 39

_**Hi! Who missed me? :) I am so sorry I have been MIA … there's been a lot happening and I have FINALLY made some progress. I will do my best to get a few chapters done this week on this story. I still have lots to go for all three of my stories that are unfinished.**_

 _ **To my loyal followers and especially those who have messaged to check up on me, your support is overwhelming. I'm sorry to let you down! ENJOY!**_

 _ **** STEAM ALERT ** You've been warned**_

(3/1/2019)

 **CHAPTER 39**

After the whole "jail debacle", Jack was on day shifts for the rest of the week. He was happy with that because it meant that even though he had to work New Years Eve during the day, he managed to get the night off.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was off school so she had the week to herself. At first she was lonely, but soon Rosie phoned.

"I need to find my wedding dress. Would you please come with me?" she whined to Elizabeth.

"Of course, Rosie. When did you want to go?"

"Tomorrow. I will pick you up. I have four shops on my list."

Elizabeth hung up the phone and groaned. She knew Rosie would likely be hard to please.

The next day, Rosie, Elizabeth and Mrs Leveaux walked into the first bridal shop on the list. Rosie perused the dresses on the racks but nothing seemed to please her.

"Nope. It's not here." Rosie moved straight for the door.

"Seriously?" Elizabeth said in surprise. "We've been in here for ten minutes!"

"Yes, but it's not here."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows but followed Rosie and her mother, Carmen, back out the door. At the next shop Rosie did exactly the same thing – she looked through the dresses briefly before turning for the door.

"Oh no you don't" Elizabeth said blocking her way.

"What? It's not here. I'm not going to waste our time."

"What is this wedding dress of yours supposed to look like?"

Rosie pulled out her phone and showed Elizabeth a photo. "Like this."

Elizabeth would admit the dress in the photo was stunning but it actually didn't really look like Rosie. It had a plunging sweetheart neckline and a full bodied skirt on it. Elizabeth thought it would accentuate all the wrong things on Rosie's curvier body.

"Okay. That is a beautiful dress but I am not letting you out of this store until you fit on three dresses. One with a style similar to this one, one with a more fitted design and one that you can pick."

"No. I want this one."

"Too bad, Rosie. That's the deal" Elizabeth said looking to Carmen for backup.

"Mama?"

"I think Elizabeth has the right idea. I saw a beautiful dress back there I would love to see on you Rosie."

Rosie huffed to herself but did as she was asked. Elizabeth went and pulled two dresses off a rack that had caught her eye and Carmen grabbed the one she saw.

Rosie fitted on her mother's first and it did look beautiful but it wasn't quite right.

"Oh Rosie. You look beautiful, dear" Carmen gushed.

Rosie looked miserable though.

"Do I have to do this?"

"Yes" Carmen and Elizabeth said together.

Rosie disappeared back into the change room. She appeared ten minutes later in the second dress. Elizabeth thought it looked nice, but it wasn't the one. Rosie turned back for the change room.

The last dress was Elizabeth's favourite. It was a strapless grown with a modest sweetheart neckline with lots of crystal embellishments all over it. The bottom of the dress kicked out in a fish-tail style which was longer in the back.

Rosie seemed to take a lot longer to appear.

"Rosie. Are you okay?"

"Yes" she said, her voice shaky.

Elizabeth and Carmen glanced at one another.

"Is something wrong?" Carmen called through the curtain.

"No."

The attendant pulled back the curtain and Rosie was standing on the soap box staring at the mirror with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Rosie. You look stunning" Carmen said stepping forward to clasp her daughter's hand.

"I was going for breathtaking but that will do." Rosie continued staring at her reflection, all smiles. "I think this might be it."

Elizabeth beamed. "I think you're right. It fits you perfectly."

"Thank you Elizabeth. I knew I asked you to come for a reason!"

Elizabeth chuckled not sure if she was receiving a compliment or not.

* * *

Jack and Carson headed for the hospital cafeteria for lunch.

"So how is married life treating you, Jack?"

Jack grinned. "Very well, thanks."

"Even after you spent a few nights in jail?"

"Although the jail time itself wasn't ideal, we more than made up for lost time when I got home" he said with a little laugh.

"Oh, I remember those days well." Carson pretended to gaze off into the distance.

Jack whacked him. "It wasn't so long ago!"

They reached the cafeteria and grabbed some food before taking their seats at a spare table.

"Are you working New Year's Eve?" Jack asked.

"Just the day. You?"

"Same."

"Perfect. What are your plans?" Carson said as he took a big bite of his sandwich.

"Not sure yet. I was thinking of organising dinner at this fancy restaurant down the road that looks out over the river. I should call today though if I want to get a booking in time."

"Would you like company or …"

"Well yeah. Do you and Faith want to come?"

"Only if we're not intruding."

"Of course not. I'll see what I can organise."

"You should probably see if Lee and Rosie want to come too."

Jack glanced at Carson. "Why?"

"I told you, I want to see you in that bridesmaid dress! I need to get invited to their wedding though." Carson roared with laughter.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know who they're having in their bridal party but I doubt it will be me. Rosie is so organised with everything, she probably has all the details finalised even though the wedding isn't for five months."

* * *

"I have no idea what I'm doing" Rosie groaned.

Elizabeth and Rosie were sitting in a café eating lunch together now they had found the perfect dress. Carmen had taken off as she had plans that afternoon leaving the two women alone.

"What do you mean 'no idea'?"

"I mean there are so many things to do that I don't know where to start."

"Okay. Do you have a list?"

"No."

"Alright. Do you have a pen?"

Rosie rummaged in her bag while Elizabeth grabbed her phone and googled 'wedding day to-do-list'. Within minutes, she had a comprehensive list. She took a screenshot and sent it to Rosie.

"Here we go. Number 1. Date."

"Around May, depending on the venue."

"Good. Write that down."

Rosie made a note on the scrap of paper that she had found.

"Number 2. Venue."

"That's where it gets hazy."

"Why?"

"Well, we don't want to copy you and Jack but there aren't many options around here."

"Nonsense. You could get married inside or outside at that time of year. How many guests were you going to invite?"

"There's not many which is why we were considering more of a destination wedding instead."

"That's a great idea. Where?"

"The Bahamas."

"The Bahamas?" Elizabeth said in surprise. "That will be … expensive."

"I know which is why we haven't gotten any further with our plans. It's like a roadblock."

"Why don't you consider destinations within the country first?"

"Like?"

"I don't know. Let's take a look."

They spent the next hour looking up destinations in the end finding two options overlooking the beach in all inclusive resorts that both Rosie and Elizabeth agreed looked amazing. Rosie quickly sent off an email to each place asking them about their availability in May.

"Elizabeth, I wanted to ask if you would be my maid of honour."

"Oh really? I'd love to but don't you have someone closer than me?"

"Not really. Just Jack and Lee has already decided to ask him to be his best man so we thought this would be perfect."

"That sounds good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let's write down the guest list."

By the time Rosie pulled her car up outside Elizabeth's place, she had heard back from one of the venues already so she was ecstatic that her wedding plans were taking shape.

Within five minutes of Elizabeth being home, she heard Jack's motorbike on the drive. She went to the door and opened it, waiting for him. He got off his bike and pulled off his gloves and helmet before running his hand through his hair. Elizabeth felt the air rush from her body at the sight. He was wearing black jeans, a fitted white shirt and his leather jacket but he looked so good.

She was biting her lip subconsciously as she stared at him. He turned toward the door, his helmet and bag in his hand and looked up seeing her. He grinned at her, his dimples popping and she had to use all of her will power to stay where she was.

As he got closer though, her restraint disappeared. She stepped forward, grabbing the lapel of his leather jacket and pulling him toward her. He should have been surprised, but he didn't show it, as he went to her willingly.

Their lips met and melted together. Elizabeth still clung to his jacket, not letting go, as their kiss deepened.

"Wow" Jack said as they paused, sucking in a breath of air each. It was short-lived before Elizabeth was pulling him inside and his helmet and bag landed on the floor with a thud.

Their clothes were discarded hurriedly as they moved toward the bedroom, their lips still finding each other's desperately. When the last pair of briefs landed on the floor, Jack was lifting her, moving quickly to the bed. Her legs wrapped around him and as he neared the bed, he leant over with one hand trying to move the quilt and cushions out of the way.

"So … many … pillows" he said between kisses.

Elizabeth's lips or rather her teeth moved toward his neck just below his ear and she was driving him crazy with frustration.

Jack grunted as he made one final sweep of his arm to effectively clear the surface of the bed.

"Hurry up" she said as she sucked on his neck. "I want you now."

He would normally lay her down gently but she was taunting him now. He placed her down, but his body followed close behind, rushing into her.

She bit down on the skin of his neck in response before she let out a moan into his ear. The warmth of her breath tickled his skin and he smiled as he moved slowly.

He supported his weight with both hands until he rose up over her, looking down. She was so beautiful. She had her eyes closed and then she looked up at him and smiled.

They stay there watching one another for a moment, their movement slow. Elizabeth placed her hand on his cheek and he leant back down to kiss her long and slow. When their lips parted, it was like the spell was broken.

The pace increased as they both chased the end together. Elizabeth's body responded first and her nails dug into Jack's back as she clung to him, her whole body tightening around him. He held onto Elizabeth still, rushing toward the end until finally he found it and the world dissolved around him as he held tightly to her.

His breath was still rapid in her ear while hers had slowed. They lay there as one, feeling each other's heart beat calm.

"Well hello to you too" Jack said breathlessly.

Elizabeth erupted into giggles underneath him.

He collapsed beside her and she turned to face him, her hand running through his hair and down the side of his face.

"I missed you."

Now it was Jack's turn to laugh. "We were together this morning before I went to work."

"It's not enough."

"And twice last night!"

"What are you saying? You've had enough of me?"

"Of you? Never" he said as he moved forward to kiss her again. "I think about you pretty much all day to the point where you have started to become a distraction."

"Well that isn't good!" Elizabeth put her elbow down and rested her head on her hand. She looked down at him now. "I don't want you making a mistake or something over me."

"It's not that bad. Let's just say after that welcome home you have spoiled me and every day I'm driving home from work now, I'm going to be looking out for that." He pushed away a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Elizabeth giggled. "I won't be able to do that every day."

"Why not?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You know perfectly well why not. I'm going back to work in four days."

"I think maybe you should be a housewife then" he said, his grin giving away his humour.

Elizabeth laughed abruptly, almost letting out a snort. "Oh yeah. You'd be happy with that? Me sitting here doing nothing all day long?"

"Well you would only be doing nothing when I was away, but when I come home …" he wiggled his eyebrows and Elizabeth gave him a playful slap before she rolled away onto her back.

She was quiet for a moment and Jack could see her thinking.

"What's wrong?"

Elizabeth turned her head to face him. "How long do you think it lasts?"

"What?" he said puzzled. "Us?"

"No!" she said, smacking him with the back of her hand. "The honeymoon period. I've heard that this … feeling of wanting to be close to one another doesn't last all that long."

Jack put his arm around her waist and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"I think it depends on the couple."

"What about them?"

"How much they love each other and what their relationship is like. We've overcome quite a few obstacles to be together and now that we are here, I don't want to let you go anytime soon. So if that means our honeymoon period lasts a while, is that going to be a problem?"

"No. I like the sound of that."

"Good" he said as he kissed her cheek and held her closer.


	40. Chapter 40

(4/1/2019)

 **CHAPTER 40**

Later that night after dinner, Jack told Elizabeth about their New Year's Eve plans all the while keeping it somewhat vague.

"So we're going to dinner?"

"Yes."

"Who with?"

"Some friends."

"Including … ?"

"It's a surprise."

Elizabeth sighed. "Fine. What should I wear?"

They were sitting on the lounge beside one another with Elizabeth's legs bent across Jack's lap. Elizabeth was wearing a white satin robe that she had found in her bedroom when they got home from their honeymoon. She had also found a set of pink fluffy handcuffs and a book in a bag that she assumed was from Julie. Elizabeth had flicked through the book but after seeing some of the illustrations, a blush had risen rapidly in her cheeks and she had hastily pushed it to the bottom of her top drawer.

"Mmm something dressy I think."

"Like?"

"Something that shows off your legs. You have amazing legs" Jack said as he ran his hands down Elizabeth's bare legs, his eyes focused on them.

"Just my legs?"

Jack looked up at her. "Um no. Well, you have beautiful shoulders too. Maybe wear something strapless."

"Right …"

"And you're back is so nice and toned. Maybe wear a backless dress."

Elizabeth looked at him sceptically. "Okay. Is that it?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to emphasise your breasts either. They always draw me in."

Elizabeth looked at him curiously. "So, let me get this right. You want me to wear something short, strapless, backless and with cleavage? In public? At a restaurant?"

"Yes." Jack was still running his hand up and down Elizabeth's legs as he spoke as if almost in a daze.

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment. "I think I have just the thing. Just give me a minute and I will show you."

Elizabeth swung her legs around and rushed to their bedroom. She rummaged around before finding the garment that she was after and after discarding her robe and throwing it on, she re-emerged in the lounge room.

Jack was staring at the television when she reappeared.

"I think this meets all of your criteria. What do you think?"

Jack turned around and Elizabeth watched as his eyes widened and they ran up and down her body.

"Is this what you were thinking? It's short, strapless, has a plunging neckline and look …" Elizabeth turned around. "It's practically backless."

Jack took in the sight of Elizabeth in a black satin neglige. The thin spaghetti straps barely holding it on. His jaw was still on the floor and he hadn't moved.

Elizabeth chuckled internally, desperately trying to keep a straight face. "This is what you envisaged for me to wear to dinner, right?"

Jack's eyes immediately darkened. "No."

"No?"

Jack jumped up and hurried over to her. "Are you crazy? You can't wear that in public. Tell me you're kidding? You are joking right?" his tone rising rapidly.

Elizabeth kept a straight face. "Is there a problem, babe? This is what you asked for."

"No. Cover it up. Cover it all up!"

Elizabeth burst out laughing, unable to contain it when he was so serious.

"Oh, you were joking. Thank goodness" Jack said with a sigh, his hands wrapping around her. "You really had me going."

"Just be careful what you wish for next time."

"It was all your legs fault! They distracted me!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Elizabeth drove to Abigail and Frank's the next morning with Belle beside her on the front seat. The temperature had plummeted the night before and there was a lot of ice about.

As Elizabeth got out of the car with Belle in her arms, she shut her door carefully but her feet hit a slippery patch and before she knew it, she was going down. Trying her best not to land on Belle, she landed awkwardly, not before hitting her arm and head on the side of the car on the way down. She let out a squeal before she landed on the driveway. Belle jumped out of her arms and ran off as Elizabeth lay on the ground and groaned.

"Elizabeth?" Frank's voice came from near the front of the house.

Before Elizabeth could reply, his large boots appeared beside her head.

"Oh no! Are you okay?"

Frank hovered over her, unsure as to what to do.

"Yeah." Just saying that was an effort. Elizabeth still felt winded and was seeing stars.

"Can you move?"

"In a second."

"Abigail!" Frank yelled behind him.

"What's wrong?" her voice called back.

"It's Elizabeth. She's had a fall."

Over the next five minutes, Abigail and Frank hovered over her trying to work out if she was hurt before moving her into the house. She now had an icepack on her arm, one on her cheek bone and one on the back of her head.

"I think you should go to the hospital" Abigail said. "You need a scan to make sure your head is okay."

"No Abigail. I'm fine." Even as she said it, Elizabeth's head was pounding.

"Alright well you have two choices. I take you to the hospital or I call Jack right now and he will come and drag you to the hospital."

Elizabeth glared at her. She knew Jack would fuss over her even more.

"Fine. Take me to the hospital. But can we try and get Carson to see me?"

"Yes. Jack can't treat you anyway."

"I just don't want him to worry."

"He will do that anyway. You're his wife."

Frank carried Elizabeth carefully to the car and Abigail drove her to the emergency department at Jack's hospital. Abigail rushed in to get a wheelchair and helped her into it before taking her in. Abigail went to the front desk to report her injury and request Carson to see her if he was available.

Elizabeth held her head on her hand, resting her elbow on the arm rest, her eyes closed trying to will the headache away. There were a few people ahead of her so she knew she was in for a bit of a wait but all she wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep. Elizabeth succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Carson was sitting writing his notes on the computer after his last patient. Jack walked past and was talking to one of the nurses at the desk when Carson's pager went off. Carson grabbed the nearest phone and dialled the triage station.

"Florence. It's Carson. What's up?"

Jack watched as Carson turned his attention to Jack.

"Okay …" Carson said still watching him while listening to the voice on the other end of the phone.

"I'll be right there" he said before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Ah nothing. Have you had your phone on you today?"

"Yeah. It's right here. Why?"

"You haven't missed any calls?"

"No …" Jack looked puzzled for a moment before he realised where this was going. The look of concern in Carson's expression told him everything. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Um well, Elizabeth is …"

Carson didn't even get to finish before Jack dropped his file on the desk and raced toward the triage desk. He couldn't think as he ran toward the emergency room and he could hear Carson's footsteps behind him.

Jack rounded the door to the waiting room and immediately saw Elizabeth slumped over in a wheelchair with Abigail beside her, trying to wake her up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he fumed at Abigail as he crouched down in front of Elizabeth. "What happened?"

"She slipped on some ice and hit her head. I suspect a concussion Jack."

"You should have called me immediately!"

"I know, but she didn't want me to."

Jack scooped up her limp body from the wheelchair and carried her straight into the ward and found a spare bed for her. Carson was right behind him with her file in his hand.

"Says here she hit the back of her head and also hurt her cheek bone and right arm."

Jack was hovering over her now, his hands running through her hair feeling for the swelling. Elizabeth stirred as he palpated the wound.

"Jack …"

"Hey baby. Stay with me. Do you have a headache?"

"Yeah."

He pulled out his torch and checked her eyes. "Shit!"

Carson put his hand on his arm. "Jack. Take a breath. Calm down. I'm going to go check if the CT is free for her scan. You need to stay level headed or you will have to leave. Got it?"

Jack exhaled slowly. "Yeah."

Carson left and Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his. "Baby, stay with me. Don't go to sleep."

"I'm trying. I'm just so tired."

"I know." He lifted her hand up and kissed the back of it, holding it tightly between his own hands.

* * *

A few hours later, Elizabeth was comfortable in a bed after the CT scan. She had been given some medication for the headache and was now sleeping.

Jack sat in a chair beside her bed, still holding her hand when Abigail and Frank came in.

"How is she?" Abigail said, taking a seat.

"Okay. You just missed the police."

They looked at him in surprise.

"Apparently it is policy hospital to report injuries consistent with abuse."

"Who reported you?"

"I have no idea. Maybe the radiologist. I don't know."

"What did they say?"

"I told them I wasn't even there when she was injured but apparently they think it could have happened before I left for work. Because of what happened the other day, they are not taking chances. They will be back tomorrow to speak to Elizabeth."

"Oh Jack. I didn't even think of that" Abigail said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you have me as a witness. I did find her on the ground" Frank said.

"Hopefully that will be enough." Jack frowned as he looked over at his new wife. "Can we seriously catch a break for more than two seconds? I was going to take her to the block of land today. I had everything planned out and now this … "

"I know it doesn't seem like it but things will settle down."

"I hope so. It just seems like this is all building up to something bigger ... especially with the problems her father is causing again."

"You two will get through it" Frank said as he patted Jack on the shoulder.

* * *

Elizabeth ended up going home the following day. She was to take it easy for a few more days but thankfully it was only a mild concussion.

Her face blew up like a balloon overnight due to the cheek injury so when the police came the following day for her statement, she was sporting a black eye as well.

One of the policeman took photos of all the bruises on her arms and back from where she had hit the ground when she fell. Elizabeth was mortified that due to her clumsiness, Jack was being questioned again.

When they got home, Jack carried her into the bedroom and set her up on their bed with the television on. He had taken leave from work so that he could stay and care for her. They sat there in silence for a while before Jack couldn't bare it any longer.

"Why didn't you call me straight away, Beth?"

"When I fell?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't want to look like a clumsy fool and I didn't want you to worry."

"So seeing you in the emergency room without any warning was better?"

"No, I just …"

Jack cut her off. "I'm your husband, Beth. No matter what, I need to be the first person you call. Promise me if anything like that ever happens again, you call me straight away."

"Okay."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Good." He leant over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You scared me to death, you know" he whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I love you. Don't ever forget that. No matter how clumsy you are" he said, grinning at her.


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N: I finally have an update for you! :) This is dedicated to all the wonderful people who have messaged me to check up on things! You're all so supportive … it's a great community to be apart of!**_

 _ **Chapter 1 of 2 today …**_

(26/2/2019)

 **CHAPTER 41**

New Year's Eve rolled around and Elizabeth was feeling better although still suffering from some bruising on her face. Jack had been prepared to stay at home but for their first New Year's Eve together, Elizabeth insisted on continuing on with their plans.

Elizabeth walked into the restaurant with Jack's arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Elizabeth had found a simple long navy blue dress, that had a large slit up the leg. She had paired it with some plain flats, not wanting to risk being in heels after her fall just a few days prior.

Jack held her close to him, guiding her to the table where Rosie and Lee were waiting.

"Beth! How are you feeling?" Rosie jumped up and came toward Elizabeth, wrapping her in a gentle hug.

"I'm much better, thanks Rosie."

Jack guided her to the booth seat opposite Lee and helped her to sit down before sliding in beside her. Elizabeth automatically leant up against him, their hands remaining entwined.

If anything, the last few days had lead them to be even closer than when they returned from their honeymoon. Being restricted to the house with Elizabeth having to take it easy, Jack had been the ever devoted husband making sure she was well cared for.

"Is it just us?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. Faith and Carson are coming but they had to work today so they're running a little late but we can get some bread while we're waiting."

They chatted while they waited and when the last couple joined them, the champagne bottle was popped opened and the celebrations really began.

"To new friends and new beginnings!" Carson called out, raising his glass.

Everyone put their glasses into the centre of the table and the sound of clinking glasses rang out.

* * *

The men had gathered together at the bar talking as they ordered more drinks.

"How is Elizabeth, Jack?" Carson asked.

"Better. The bruising has settled down."

"Did you hear back from the cops?"

"Yeah, they said the incident has been removed from the file but who knows."

"The cops?" Lee asked.

"They followed up Elizabeth's fall just in case it was linked to the domestic abuse claim someone falsely reported."

"Any idea who reported it?"

"No. We only know it was an anonymous female."

"That is weird."

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

"Well it's a new year so hopefully there are no more issues with her father" Lee said as he took another drink of his beer.

"I doubt that. He won't disappear that easily. I have a feeling he's just getting started."

Jack had a bad feeling after all of the recent developments and felt like William Thatcher wouldn't go down without a fight. Jack was more concerned at just what lengths Elizabeth's father would go to in order to get what he wanted.

* * *

As everyone geared up for the countdown at midnight, the men came back to the table with a fresh tray of drinks. The women were standing waiting for them and Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist as the countdown began, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead.

" … 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1!"

Noise erupted and Elizabeth turned into Jack, their lips meeting in a long slow kiss. Couples all around them were doing exactly the same thing. Jack broke away and leant into Elizabeth's ear so that she could hear him.

"Happy New Year, Mrs Thornton."

"Happy New Year, Dr Thornton."

Jack's hand drifted to the back of her neck as he pulled her in closer, his lips finding hers again.

As they broke away from one another, Elizabeth held him close.

"Who would have thought all of this could have happened in a year?!"

Her eyes sparkled as she grinned up at Jack. This time last year, Elizabeth had been at one of her parents stuck-up parties with Julie and Viola. They had a fun night between them but it was nothing to what she was feeling now with Jack's arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

"I wouldn't change a thing."

"Nothing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well maybe that whole break-up bit and your father's attempt to have me arrested. But apart from that, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, Beth."

Elizabeth beamed at him just as she was interrupted by Rosie who pushed herself between them, throwing herself at Jack to give him a hug before turning to Elizabeth and doing the same. They moved around hugging everyone in their group and offering their well wishes.

As the night died down, Jack and Elizabeth walked back to their car in silence as other people continued to call out around them, alcohol and the excitement of the night still rushing through them.

"Did you have fun?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Yes. It was perfect."

"Better than staying in?"

"Definitely. Thank you Jack."

"What for?"

"Just being you."

Jack smiled down at her, leaning in to press his lips to her temple. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saying yes."

"To what?"

"Everything. Taking a chance. Moving here. Marrying me."

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way. You were worth the risk Jack. I love you."

"I love you too."

"We had quite the exciting year. I wonder what this year has in store for us." She grinned up at him cheekily.

Jack groaned. "I'll be happy if it's not quite so exciting. Just me and you, together, and I'm happy."

"I think that can be arranged." Elizabeth nuzzled closer into Jack's arm.

* * *

The following day, Elizabeth was woken early by Belle who was licking her hand as it hung over the side of the bed. Elizabeth groaned and reluctantly sat up, letting her head settle for a moment before she stood to take Belle to the back door. Belle jumped around Elizabeth's feet as she pulled on her robe and slippers and shuffled her feet down the hallway. She let Belle out and filled her food bowl, placing it back on the floor and waiting for Belle to come bounding back in.

As soon as Elizabeth shut the door, she shuffled back to the bedroom, her eyes still partly closed trying to prevent herself from fully waking up. As soon as she slid back into bed beside Jack, she saw him shiver as her cold limbs came into contact with him and he began to stir.

"You're freezing" he said as his arm wrapped around her waist.

She snuggled her cold feet up against his leg and he groaned.

"What have you been doing?"

"Feeding Belle."

"Why didn't you put shoes on?"

"I did."

Jack groaned again but tightened his arm around her middle and pulled her in close. Elizabeth grinned as she felt Jack press his chest up against her back and his warm lips pressed against the skin below her ear. She shivered in response and she felt Jack's chest rumble as he chuckled.

"I have a surprise for you today" he whispered.

"What kind of surprise?"

"A good one."

"Aren't all surprises good?"

Jack paused. "No but this one is. Or at least I hope it is."

"Can I have any hints?"

"No. Only I was going to show you on the day you had that fall and I've been dying to show you for days now. I thought being New Year's Day though, today is even more perfect. That's all I'm telling you."

"Okay …" Elizabeth tried to think about what kind of surprise Jack could have in store for her but she came up blank.

"Is it a big or little surprise?"

"I can't say. No more hints or I will give it away."

"When do I get it?"

"You can have it whenever you want."

"Now?"

"We have to get up and get dressed. Is that what you want?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment. "Yes?" she replied uncertainly.

Jack laughed. "You sound unsure."

"It's freezing out there and right now I'm almost warm again."

"We can always have a steaming hot shower before we go."

"We? Are you inviting yourself into my shower?"

"Yes. Yes, I am" Jack said as he placed another kiss underneath her ear and began moving his lips slowly downward to run in a trail along Elizabeth's shoulder.

She rolled toward him, staring into his dark eyes. Elizabeth leant in, grazing her lips slowly against his.

"I have a better idea on how to warm up before we go."

Jack grinned as he closed the distance between their bodies, rolling on top of her to rest his body between her legs, his lips pressing firmly against hers and his hands running along the sides of her waist slowly.

Elizabeth sighed into him as her own hands wrapped around him, her fingers threading through his hair.

"Do you still want to go now?" Jack asked as his lips moved over her body.

"We have time right?"

"All day."

"Good" she said as she pulled Jack's head back toward hers so his lips could meet her own.

* * *

A few hours later, the pair emerged from their apartment with Jack holding Elizabeth's hand tightly as he led her to the car. He opened her door before hurrying around to the driver's door and sliding in. He started the car before turning to Elizabeth.

"You ready for your surprise?"

"Yes!"

Jack leant in, kissing Elizabeth again before reversing the car out of the drive and heading toward Buxton. He pulled into a café, running in to order them coffees and a late breakfast to go before they continued on past the hospital and down the road toward the new estate. He watched as Elizabeth looked out the window, her eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to figure out where he was taking her.

Finally, he turned down their new street and drove all the way to the end before pulling up in front of the block of land he had purchased before their wedding. The big sold sign stood out prominently on the front of the block, which was surrounded by other recently sold empty lots.

"Here we are."

Elizabeth stared out the window before glancing back at Jack. He smiled at her expectantly.

"Where are we exactly?"

"At the site of our new home."

Elizabeth's eyes bulged as she turned back to the block before hurriedly throwing her door open and stepping out of the car. Jack jumped out, racing around the car toward her. Elizabeth stood there staring at the block.

"You bought us land?"

Jack was surprised at her expression. He expected her to be happy but she seemed to just be staring in surprise between him and the land.

"Yeah."

"A block of land?"

"Yeah" he repeated slowly.

"But …" Elizabeth trailed off, still staring.

Jack moved closer to her, still hesitant.

"You don't like it?" Jack asked quietly.

"No, it's not that, it's just … can we afford this?" Elizabeth whispered.

Jack laughed. "Yes. I've been saving my money for a long time. I will need you to help me pay to build the house but we can afford it."

Elizabeth stared ahead, watching where the lake met the bottom corner of the property.

"I can do that" she said quietly.

"I was able to get one of the larger blocks in the estate and it has direct lake frontage. We can pick or design our own house – whatever you want. It's closer to both your work and my work so we can save time commuting as well."

Elizabeth's quiet expression made Jack feel like he had to convince her that this was a good idea. Finally, he saw a grin break out on her face and she spun around, throwing herself into Jack's unexpectant arms. His response was slightly delayed but he wrapped his arms around her waist, twirling her around as she clung to him.

"I can't believe you bought us a block of land. And kept it a secret!"

Jack placed her back down on the ground, his hand automatically brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Well, I only got us land and not a house unfortunately. It's going to take a good year before we can finish building a house and move here."

"I just can't believe it!" Elizabeth said, her arms still remaining around him, her head against his chest, as she stared at the land in front of her. "It's perfect."

"Yeah?" Jack looked down and their eyes met.

"Yes. But what now?"

"Now we have to look at plans and work out what we want."

"That sounds like fun."

Jack pulled her back to the car and opened her door before going around to his own seat. Once inside the car out of the cold, he turned the heat back on and then pulled out a pile of brochures from an envelope he had on the back seat. Elizabeth shuffled through them, staring at all the houses on the cover.

"There's so many to choose from."

"That's nothing. There are still a heap online to look at too. It's not going to be a quick process."

"That's okay. I'm so excited right now."

Jack looked back at Elizabeth, her eyes were glowing as she started looking at one of the brochures in more details. Their life together had begun a month ago when they got married but this was the next big step and he was just as excited to share it with her.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 2 of 2 today … enjoy! Don't miss Ch 41.**_

(26/2/2019)

 **CHAPTER 42**

Elizabeth returned to school at the end of the following week. Since she was still not qualified she was expected to move between classes and help out the classroom teacher where needed. She spent her first few days with Linda who was still teaching a higher grade.

The only thing that had changed for Elizabeth since the previous year was her name. She was now announced to the class as Mrs Thornton and each time a child called out to her using her name, she felt a wave of emotion pass over her. Pride at being Jack's wife but also a feeling of longing at being away from him again.

Elizabeth began with grade six early in the week, working alongside her friend Linda from the previous year. She then moved to grade three later in the week and was introduced to a new teacher who had taken over a maternity leave position.

"Mrs Thornton, was it?" The young blonde woman asked her.

"Yes. Elizabeth. I don't believe we've met."

"I'm Shelly Newman. I took over Trish's maternity position."

Elizabeth helped Shelly get the classroom ready before the children were due to arrive in ten minutes.

"Are you new to the area?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. I have visited here before but I recently relocated with my son."

"Oh, you have a son? That's nice. How old is he?"

"Almost eighteen months old. His name is Blake. Do you have children?"

"No. I only got married about a month ago."

"Still plenty of time for children then" Shelly said with a smile.

"Sure" Elizabeth politely agreed as the bell sounded for the start of class and the children began wandering into the classroom, interrupting their conversation.

Elizabeth stayed in Shelly's classroom for two days and helped with everything from reading to doing art. Shelly allowed her to interact with all the children and answer questions as needed, making it feel like she was more than just a teacher's aide. Elizabeth really enjoyed herself over that time.

The following week she moved onto another classroom and it wasn't until the end of the next week that she saw Shelly again after collapsing onto a chair in the staff room.

"What happened?" Shelly said laughing.

"Whoever thought it was a good idea to give a bunch of six year olds glitter?"

The other teachers on the table chuckled at her in agreement.

"It's everywhere and in every crevice. Little Timmy Matthews thought it would be funny to empty a pot of red glitter into poor Lilah Prior's hair. She has the blondest hair I've ever seen and now she has red glitter stuck to her scalp."

"Oh no. Did she cry?"

"You bet she did. I just spent the last half hour trying to get it out of her hair but it's practically glued to her head. Her poor mother is going to have to cover her in talcum powder when she gets home."

All the teachers were laughing now. Elizabeth pulled out her lunch and began to eat slowly, although truthfully her appetite was gone now.

"How's married life going, Elizabeth?" Linda asked in conversation.

"Good. Jack bought a block of land so we're looking at building a house in that new estate near the lake."

"Jack's your husband?" Shelly asked, her brow was furrowed.

"Mmm hmm."

"Jack Thornton?"

Elizabeth turned to her. "Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, I used to know a Jack Thornton. That would be a crazy coincidence though since he was living in another state at the time. What does your husband do?"

"He's a doctor at the hospital."

Shelly's eyes widened slightly but she didn't say anything else, she just went back to her lunch. Elizabeth didn't think much more of it and since Linda asked her another question, her attention shifted away. She didn't see Shelly leave the table and pull out her phone to send someone a text.

* * *

The following week, Elizabeth was looking forward to work because she would be back in Shelly's classroom for two days.

As soon as Elizabeth entered the room though, she noticed Shelly's mood was off. Shelly didn't ask for her help and snapped at her when Elizabeth began to answer some of the students' questions. Shelly got the kids to do some painting in the morning but as soon as the lunch bell went, she let the students stop leaving the classroom covered in paint and supplies. As she dismissed the children, Shelly turned to Elizabeth.

"I didn't realise the time. Can you clean up the mess? I have playground duty."

With that she left a bewildered looking Elizabeth in her wake. Elizabeth stared at the mess but slowly began to make her way around the room, putting the artwork on the drying trays and cleaning up all the paint and brushes. She had only just finished cleaning everything up when the bell went and the students returned.

Ten minutes into class, Shelly called out to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth. Can you take Jason to the restroom?"

Elizabeth looked down at the little boy and led him out of the room. Not ten minutes later, they returned to find the classroom in a mess with glitter and glue everywhere and pencils all over the floor.

Elizabeth watched as the children created more messy artwork on the previously clean desks. She groaned internally and felt her temper begin to boil as Shelly asked her to clean up the mess once again. The two days passed in a perpetual cycle of cleaning and watching. Shelly no longer tolerated her help with the students so Elizabeth took a backwards step, wondering why the sudden change in Shelly's methods.

Over the next few weeks, Elizabeth began to dread going into Shelly's classroom more and more. One evening after a long day of cleaning, Elizabeth walked into her home, finding Jack sitting on the couch watching some football replays. Elizabeth slumped down next to him, her head resting in his lap as she released a groan.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"This teacher at work is killing me."

"You had her again today?"

"Yeah. And tomorrow. I don't want to go."

Jack ran his fingers through Elizabeth's long hair as it spilled over his knees.

"Maybe you need to speak to her about it?"

"And say what?"

"I don't know. Just clear the air. Something must have happened to make her change. Whatever you did, it was unintentional so just tell her that."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment as she thought.

"You're right. I'm going to speak to her tomorrow."

She relaxed into Jack's lap a bit more.

"How was your day?"

"Alright. They've hired two more doctors and some new nurses that are due to start in the next few weeks. That should mean I don't have to do as many night shifts."

"That would be nice."

"I have Friday off too. I'm meeting a surveyor at the land to get things moving with the house plans."

"That's exciting."

Jack moved his free hand up and down Elizabeth's arm gently. She looked up at him, still not believing that she was the lucky woman to be married to this man. She smiled and he leant down, pressing his lips against hers briefly.

"I am so lucky" she whispered.

"I'm the lucky one" he grinned at her, his dimples popping, as he pulled her closer toward him. "How about I help you to relax and make you feel better?"

His hands wandered over her arms and began moving over her shoulders with a bit more pressure.

"I'm not going to say no." Elizabeth smiled at him as Jack's hands set to work.

* * *

The next day, after Elizabeth spent most of her morning cleaning after Shelly's students, she managed to get her attention before they left for lunch.

"Shelly, do you have a minute?"

"Sure Elizabeth. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I can do more than just clean, Shelly. In other classes, I help the students and the teacher with more than just cleaning up and packing things away."

Shelly's face hardened as Elizabeth spoke.

"I'm sure you do, but you're not qualified."

"Maybe not, but this role is to gain experience as a teacher. I can still read and write better than an eight year old. You can put me to better use."

"No, it's fine. I can teach my students fine without your assistance."

Elizabeth stared at her for a moment. "Okay. I will speak to the principal and tell her I'm not needed in your classroom."

Elizabeth turned to leave. She headed for the staff room to get her lunch and joined a table with Linda. Elizabeth noticed that Shelly never appeared for lunch. After eating her salad, Elizabeth went to by Janice's office but the principal had already stepped out. Elizabeth groaned to herself as she realised she would have to return to Shelly's class after the lunch break.

Shelly's attitude did not change for the rest of the afternoon but finally after the students had finished class and Elizabeth had finished cleaning the room again, she found Janice in her office. The middle-aged woman sat behind her desk, staring at her computer screen. She looked up as Elizabeth knocked on her door and gave her a friendly smile.

"Sorry to bother you, Janice, but do you have a moment?"

"Yes, Elizabeth. I've been meaning to speak to you?"

"Oh what about?" Elizabeth said as she took a seat.

"I spoke to Shelly today and she has made a complaint regarding your attitude."

"Okay … what about my attitude?"

"She says you've been disgruntled and rude to her and the students." Janice spoke with certainty but she had a sympathetic expression on her face.

"I've been what?" Elizabeth said, flabbergasted.

"She said you complain about everything and won't help."

"That's not true. Shelly keeps getting me to clean and I just suggested I could be put to better use then just constantly cleaning up after the students. She said I wasn't needed in her room."

"Elizabeth, you and Shelly are both new but she is a qualified teacher. Given that you joined us last year and no one else has had any complaints, I will let it slide for the moment."

"So what am I supposed to do? Just go to her room and clean all the time. Shelly spends the whole time doing art and craft and trying to make as much mess as possible when I'm in her room."

"Alright. I will keep an eye on things but please try and get along."

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth walked out of the school to her car. She opened her door and slid in and sat there for a moment wondering what was going on. Shelly had been so welcoming initially and then all of a sudden something had changed. Elizabeth was still bewildered as to what was different. She started her car and headed to Abigail and Frank's place.

She pulled into the drive and walked up to the front door, pulling out the spare key they had given to her. She unlocked the door and called out as she opened it.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Elizabeth?" Abigail's voice answered. "I'm in the kitchen."

Elizabeth pulled off her boots and placed her bag and keys by the front door before walking through the house to find her.

"Hi Abigail" Elizabeth spoke as she walked into the kitchen to find Abigail busy rolling some type of dough out on the kitchen bench.

"Hi. How was your day?"

"Not great." Elizabeth took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"That doesn't sound good. Maybe these will cheer you up?"

Abigail pushed a plate of cookies toward her. Elizabeth's face lit up when she saw it.

"It won't hurt" she said as she took a warm cookie in hand and took a bite. "Mmm, so good."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It's just more drama with that teacher from work."

"You poor thing."

"She complained to the principal today. Said that I kept complaining and was rude to her and the students. Thankfully Janice didn't seem to know who to believe so I basically just got a warning."

"Oh dear. That's getting a bit out of hand, isn't it?"

"Sure is. I just can't understand why. She was so nice in the beginning and then she changed so drastically. It's almost like she's bipolar – she is a totally different person. I'm just going to have to suck it up and try to be the better person."

"I'm sure you can do it Elizabeth. You have the patience of a saint."

"How do you know that?" Elizabeth said smiling at her.

"You put up with my son" Abigail said with a little chuckle.

Elizabeth laughed. "Maybe in the beginning, but now everything is going smoothly."

"Can you believe a year ago, you two hadn't even met one another yet?"

"I know! Who would have thought being hit by a car would have led me to Jack? Turns out it was a good thing after all. That reminds me, Andy and Tanya are coming back to visit this weekend."

"Are they still talking about moving here?"

"Yeah. I really miss Andy. He was practically my best friend growing up."

"You and Jack have been lucky. With Lee and Rosie, Faith and Carson and now Andy and Tanya moving closer to you … there's not many people who would have such close friends who would follow them anywhere."

"I know. We are very lucky. Now if work would just sort itself out, I would be quite content."

Abigail placed a hand on Elizabeth's. "Everything will work out. It might not seem like it right at this moment but it will."

"Thanks Abigail."

* * *

Jack was on late shift that night so Elizabeth and Jack barely overlapped. The following morning, Elizabeth woke up with Jack by her side after returning in the early hours but he remained fast asleep as she got ready for work. She kissed him goodbye and he didn't stir, clearly exhausted after working multiple night shifts.

When Elizabeth walked into work the following morning, she saw Shelly and another teacher, Maree, talking to one another huddled on a lounge in the corner of the staff room. They glanced up as she entered and went back to their whispering. Elizabeth sighed and left again to go and sit outside until classes started for the day. Thankfully she was due to return to Linda's class that morning.

Elizabeth was quieter than normal. She did as she was asked and no more. Normally Linda gave her free reign, but today Elizabeth only did as she was asked and remained out of the way for the remainder. During recess, Linda approached her.

"What's wrong Elizabeth? Trouble at home?"

"No. Nothing like that."

"What's the matter then?"

Elizabeth sighed. "One of the other teachers is causing trouble for me and I don't know why."

"Who is it?"

"Shelly."

"She just moved here. I think she has had a bit of a rough time over the last few years."

"Why do you say that?"

"Rumour has it that her partner left her when he found out she was pregnant and she has no support."

"But what does that have to do with how she is treating me?"

"Maybe she's jealous that you're happily married? I haven't had any problems with her as yet but she does seem a bit moody. It would be hard being a single mother though."

Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement but was just as unsure about how to proceed.

"So what do I do in the meantime. I've done nothing wrong except question her."

"You have two options. Do as she says or leave. You can't let her push you out though."

"I don't want to get a bad reputation because of one person though."

"Well, you will just have to put up with it."

* * *

Elizabeth went to leave that afternoon but as she walked out of the school she was surprised to see Jack leaning up against his motorbike in the parking lot with a small bunch of flowers in his hand.

Elizabeth's face broke out in a huge grin when she saw him, her feet picking up pace as she hurried to him and jumped into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Hi baby."

"Hi" she said, holding him tight. She pulled back, leaning in to kiss him, her lips pressing hard against his as Jack pulled her closer to him until there was no space between their bodies. "I've missed you."

"I know. I've missed you too."

Jack handed her the bunch of flowers.

"How did you get these here when you were on your bike?"

"In my bag. That's why I didn't get you a huge bunch."

Elizabeth looked down at the winter flowers in her hands. "They're beautiful." She rested them on the seat of his bike, before putting her arms around him and giving him a hug. "Please tell me you have some time off on Saturday?"

"Yes, I'm all yours for the weekend."

Elizabeth grinned and leant into kiss Jack again. "You have no idea how good that sounds."

"Oh, I think I have a fairly good idea. Sleeping in, with you beside me … I can't think of anything better right now."

"When do you start work today?"

"Soon. I'm on my way straight there."

Elizabeth's face dropped momentarily.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing. I just haven't seen you all week and it's been a rough one."

"That bad?"

"Yeah but I'll talk to you about it later."

"Okay."

Jack gave her one more hug before he separated from her and moved toward his bike. Swinging his leg over the seat, he sat back and grabbed his helmet from the handlebar. Elizabeth leant over one more time to kiss him on the lips.

"Be safe."

"Always" he replied with a heart melting grin before he pulled his helmet on and started up his bike. With one last look, Jack dropped the bike into gear, flipped up the stand and moved away from Elizabeth. She stood there watching until he disappeared from view before she moved toward her own car.

* * *

From the front entrance of the school, Shelly watched as Elizabeth's husband greeted his wife. Her eyes narrowed as Elizabeth jumped into his arms and he handed her a bunch of flowers. She watched as they kissed each other passionately and beamed at one another, their eyes focused on each other only. A frown passed over Shelly's face.

"That won't do at all" she muttered to herself.


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N: Couldn't leave you guys hanging for too long … here's an update to stop all of those worries :)**_

(4/03/2019)

 **CHAPTER 43**

Elizabeth checked her phone on Friday morning to find a text message off her sister Viola.

 _Call me. I have wedding details._

Elizabeth had just pulled up at school early so decided to call her sister before she went into work. The phone rang twice before Viola answered.

"Beth! How are you?"

"Great Vi. How are you?"

"Good. How is that husband of yours?"

"Working too hard but good."

Viola laughed. "I know the feeling and he's only my fiance. Lionel is exactly the same."

"So, what's the wedding news you have for me?"

"We have confirmed the venue and the date. It's going to be in July in the Hamptons."

"That's exciting."

"I know" her voice escalated into a high pitch squeal of excitement. "I wanted to tell you straight away to give you plenty of warning."

"I will definitely be there. I'm not sure about Jack yet, what with Dad and everything."

"Oh Beth. Julie told me what happened. I'm so sorry he did that to you."

"It was more Jack than me. I just don't know what else he has up his sleeve. He is out of control at the moment. I doubt he has given up trying to separate Jack and I just yet considering I haven't heard from him with an apology or anything."

"Well, I don't see him much these days. I spend most of my time at Lionel's apartment."

"You don't go for Friday night dinners anymore?"

"No. Not since you left. Dad was just so angry and sullen all the time. Julie has been practically avoiding him as well."

"That makes me sad."

"Of course it does, Beth. You are too nice for your own good."

"How's Mom handling it all?"

"She's devastated by your departure, naturally, and I think she blames Dad for it but he just doesn't see it. He doesn't realise that you and Jack could be still living here, having weekly dinner with us on Friday nights if Dad wasn't so controlling."

Elizabeth still blamed herself for what happened to a degree but had no idea how to fix it. Thinking of her mother though made Elizabeth sad. She was innocent in all this. Grace didn't deserve to have her three daughters disappear from her life. Elizabeth decided that she should make more of an effort with her mother, even if it meant going around her father.

"Enough of that, Beth. Do you think you could make a trip to the city to do some dress shopping at some stage?"

"Yes, that should be fine."

"And try not to get pregnant between now and then. We don't want to have to manage dress alterations with you living interstate."

Elizabeth let out a nervous laugh. "Um no, that won't be happening."

"It can happen in a few months but just not right now" Viola added with a laugh.

Elizabeth didn't say anything, trying to think quickly of something else to say but instead there was a silence on the phone line.

"You're not pregnant already are you?" Viola asked quickly.

"No. Nothing like that."

"Then why are you acting weird?"

"I'm not acting weird."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"What's going on Beth?"

Elizabeth sucked in a deep breath. "Jack doesn't want kids."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Viola?"

"WHAT?!" Viola screamed though the phone.

Elizabeth pulled the phone away from her ear in surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T WANT KIDS?"

"Exactly what I just said, Vi."

"And you knew this when you got married?"

"Yeah."

"But you married him anyway?"

"Yes."

There was silence again. "Wow. You must really love Jack if that wasn't a deal breaker."

"Vi. Of course, I love him."

"Yes, but you always wanted a family. I thought that was why you left your job. So you could get a more family-oriented career."

"Sure, but it was also to find a career I was passionate about and not something I was told to do by my father and just happened to be good at."

"I suppose so. Wow. I really never expected you to say that."

"Yeah, well at least that won't be a problem for your wedding."

Viola laughed. "I guess not. You will be my matron of honour won't you, Beth?"

"Is that you politely asking me or telling me?" Elizabeth teased.

"I'm politely telling you that you will be my matron of honour."

"What about Jules?"

"She understands. I've already told her."

"Okay. Only if it doesn't upset anyone though."

"No. It will make me truly happy."

"Well it's done then. Look I need to get into work. I'll call you later."

After they said their goodbyes, Elizabeth hurried out of her car toward the school.

* * *

After her long week was finally over, Elizabeth walked into her home, kicking her shoes off by the door and walking straight into the master bedroom and collapsing on the covers. She pulled Jack's pillow closer to her and taking a deep breath, she instantly felt calmer. Belle made her way into the room and jumped up on the bed beside her, before laying down. Elizabeth didn't move for a moment. _Hang on a second._

She turned to Belle who looked way too comfortable on hers and Jack's bed.

"What do you think you're doing? Off!" Elizabeth scooped up the naughty pup and moved her off the bed. "Since when are you allowed up there?"

Belle cocked her head to the side and stared up at Elizabeth with her big puppy eyes.

"Don't give me that. No dogs on the bed. You know the rules. Come on."

Elizabeth led her out of the room and down towards her dog bed that sat by the back door. Elizabeth sat on the lounge and waited for Belle to take sit on her bed but instead Belle came and jumped up beside her on the sofa.

"What is going on?"

After a solid ten minutes of effort, Elizabeth finally had Belle settled in her dog bed happily munching on a treat. Elizabeth was watching her, but the entire time her brow was furrowed as she wondered how Jack was going to explain Belle's new behaviour.

After dinner, Elizabeth went and got ready for bed, excited to finally be catching up on some much needed sleep. She slipped into a satin nightgown instead of her usual cotton pyjamas, with the promise of Jack likely to be there in the morning. She brushed out her hair before sliding in between the sheets.

* * *

Elizabeth felt the bed dip in the early hours of the morning and a heavy arm wrapped around her middle and a face nuzzled into her neck.

"Mmm, you're home" she mumbled.

"Yeah."

"I … miss … you." Her brain was cloudy with sleep but she knew what she was trying to say. She gripped onto Jack's arm tighter as he pulled her into his chest.

"I missed you too" he whispered into her ear, before pressing his lips to the skin on her neck.

She shivered in appreciation and before she realised what was happening a soft moan was stirred from her sleeping form. She was too out of it to hold it back and too out of it to realise at the time what response has been earnt from it.

* * *

With barely any contact over the last week, Elizabeth's soft noises were enough to encourage Jack on. His lips continued to move across the skin of her neck gently, trying to wake her up. Her fingers began dancing across his arm so taking that as a signal of her waking up, he rolled Elizabeth onto her back and pressed his lips to hers.

Still appearing to be asleep, Jack's hand began running up the length of her leg, initially with the lightest touch and progressing to something firmer, holding her firmly by the waist as he pressed himself to her, deepening the kiss even more and this time he knew she was really awake. Midway through the kiss, her lips went from pliable to dominating as she woke. He looked into her eyes, the bright blue flashing at him, before he was pulled into her, her fingers tugging at his hair.

"Please tell me you don't have to work tomorrow?"

"I don't have to work tomorrow" he said with a smile.

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because you're all mine."

"Oh really. What do you have in mind?"

"I think you can guess" Elizabeth said, as she pulled him back down to her, her fingers threading through his hair and legs wrapped around his waist.

* * *

The whole weekend went way too fast for Elizabeth and Jack's liking. Even though they spent every moment together, Sunday afternoon had arrived. That morning they had woken to find a constant drizzle running down their windows so had decided to stay in for the day, extracting themselves from their bed unlike the day before. Jack had positioned himself on the couch while scrolling through the tv channels waiting to find something of interest. Elizabeth rounded the corner to find Belle sitting up next to him and his hand absentmindedly running through the fur of her coat. Elizabeth crossed her arms as she stared at the pair.

Jack glanced up at her and saw her expression, her eyebrow raised at him.

"What?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

Jack stared at her. "I don't follow. What have I done?"

"When did this start?" she asked waving her hand towards him.

Jack stared at her like she was going crazy. "What?"

"This. The two of you."

"Huh?"

"Belle. You're spoiling her."

Jack looked down at Belle who lay up against his thigh. "What are you talking about?"

"She's never been allowed on the furniture. Her bed is there, not there" she said again, pointing between the couch and her doggy bed.

"What? She's fine. Let her be."

"Seriously, Jack."

"Yeah?" he said, his forehead scrunched, trying to figure out what the problem was.

"You are such a pushover."

"What can I say. I love my girls."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Well I still hope you love one more than the other …" she mumbled under her breath.

"Maybe …" he said with a smirk. That earnt him a whack across the shoulder which led to a low chuckle.

After watching some movies together, Elizabeth decided to brace herself for the weather. Armed with her shopping list to cover food for the week, she set off to the closest store.

Elizabeth was half way through the aisles when she was staring at cereal options when she accidentally bumped into another trolley that was about to fly past her.

Elizabeth glanced up in surprise. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Elizabeth's eyes met no other then Shelly's. A small boy with a mop of dark brown hair was sitting in her trolley and turned toward the sound of her voice.

"Elizabeth" she said sharply.

"Hi Shelly. And who is this little cutie?" Elizabeth asked, forcing the friendliness into her voice.

"This is Blake."

The little boy stared up at her with bright blue eyes and the slightest of smiles on his lips before turning away.

"He's beautiful, Shelly."

"Thanks. I better get going."

"Bye. See you at work on Tuesday." Elizabeth watched as Shelly hurried away before she shook her head, turning back to what she was deciding on.

* * *

When she returned, Elizabeth mentioned her run in with Shelly and the little brown haired boy in the supermarket.

"I ran into Shelly at the supermarket."

Jack looked up from the laptop screen. He had been busy researching house designs while she went to the store.

"Who?"

"Shelly?"

"Who's Shelly?"

"You know the teacher from work I was telling you about."

Jack looked at her with a blank expression.

"You know the one that complained about me and who has been making my life a living hell."

"Oh, that Shelly. You never mentioned her name before. What's her last name?"

"Newman. Her baby is so cute though. I can't believe she's so bitter when she has that adorable little guy."

Jack had stopped what he was doing on the computer, his eyes locked onto her.

"She has a baby?"

"Yeah. Blake."

"Is she married?"

"No. Apparently she's a single mom. Her partner left her which is maybe why she has been so horrible but I don't know why she's decided to focus her bitterness on me."

Elizabeth continued moving around the kitchen, putting things away as she spoke. She missed the fact that Jack hadn't resumed what he was doing as he continued staring at her.

"What are you doing tomorrow, Jack?"

"I'm on the afternoon shift again tomorrow because Carson asked me to swap."

"Alright. I'm off tomorrow but I have to catch up on my reading for my course."

"That's okay. I will keep out of your way."

Elizabeth pulled out a frying pan and began to cook their dinner. Meanwhile Jack's thoughts were all over the place. Shelly Newman had come back into his life with a bang.

* * *

On Monday, Jack borrowed Elizabeth's car and drove to the school first thing in the morning and parked in the lot and waited. He had been hoping to catch a glimpse of Shelly to make sure it was the same person. The same ex-girlfriend-Shelly that had broken him all those months ago.

Thinking back, it seemed like only yesterday when Jack had returned home early from his shift at the hospital to find the unexpected. His girlfriend in bed with another guy. The image was still burnt in his mind even though he had not thought about that for a few months, ever since his return to Hopetown with Elizabeth by his side.

Almost like Shelly knew, a red hatchback pulled up nearby and Jack recognised her immediately. He reluctantly stepped out of the car and moved toward her before she noticed him. She had her back to him as she locked her car but then she turned and their eyes met.

"Shelly. So it is true. Elizabeth said you were working here."

"Yeah, I just moved here."

"Why? Out of anywhere in the country you could settle and you turn up near my home town?"

"It's a free world. I can go wherever I want."

"Right … but you know Elizabeth is my wife. You're working in her school and now you're giving her a hard time. Why? Who put you up to this?"

"No one" she said quietly, her eyes darting around avoiding his.

"Then why are you here?"

"I just wanted to start afresh."

"Why are you making things so difficult? You've been back for ten minutes and already you are causing trouble."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh really. How come you're the one who has been upsetting Beth then? Newsflash Shell. You cheated on me. Not the other way around."

"I know."

"So, what's the problem with me moving on? How's Zach by the way?"

"He left me when he found out about the baby. He said it wasn't in his plans – he was too young."

"What baby?"

Shelly stared at him for a moment, a smirk spreading on her face. "My son."

"Zach's?"

"No."

Jack sucked in a breath slowly. _No. It couldn't be. Elizabeth would be devastated._

"Jack, please. I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did. Who's kid is it, Shell?"

"Do you want him to be yours?"

"Cut the crap. Who's the father?"

Shelly was quiet for a moment, drawing out the conversation, making Jack suffer for every second she didn't answer.

"I don't know."

"What? How many guys were you sleeping with behind my back?!"

Shelly's jaw clenched as she glared at him. "I'm not a whore, Jack!"

"How come you don't know who the boy's father is then?!"

"Because he's not my kid, okay! He's my sister's son. But she ended up being deemed as an unfit parent so it was either hand him over to the state or adopt him so I adopted him a year ago."

Jack wanted to apologise but at the same time, he could see that Shelly was still the deceptive, manipulative woman from his past. And he still didn't trust her one bit.

"You still didn't tell me why you are here of all places."

"I thought you might be here and I wanted to see you again" she said quietly.

"Look Shelly. I'm over you. I came here today for Beth, not you. Leave her alone. She's done nothing to you."

"I want things back the way they were. With you."

"That is never going to happen. Even if I was single, I would never take you back … not after you cheated on me."

"It was a mistake and it only happened the once. I was just so lonely because you were working all the time and …"

"Yeah and I still have the same job and I still work a lot. Nothing would change. Once a cheater, always a cheater. And besides, I am happily married to the love of my life and for that I am grateful to you for doing what you did because otherwise I would have never met her."

"I'm not going anywhere Jack."

"Of course you aren't" Jack said with a hint of sarcasm. "Just leave Elizabeth alone." With that he turned and marched back to Elizabeth's car, sliding into the drivers seat and heading home.


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N: Lucky it's been a miserable weekend here so I got three chapters done and another almost complete! Thought some readers might need some cheering up on Sunday night ;)**_

 _ **(Bare in mind this is a fictional story so try not to be harsh with the comments :) Thanks!)**_

 _ **Chapter 1 of 3 today ...**_

(17/03/2019)

 **CHAPTER 44**

Elizabeth's cousin Andy and his girlfriend Tanya moved to Buxton that week much to Elizabeth's excitement. She dropped in to their place on Wednesday and watched with Tanya as the removal men carried in all their furniture and boxes. Andy stood in the middle of their lounge room, directing them where to go.

"This is a nice place" Elizabeth said after she had been given a tour.

It was a small two bedroom apartment but it was nearly new and on the third floor overlooking a park.

"It's a little small but it will do fine for the moment. If we decide to stay, we'll get something bigger later on" Tanya said.

"I think it's the perfect size for a couple" Elizabeth agreed with a smile. "I am so glad you're both here. I've missed having Andy around. We used to do everything together."

Andy walked passed and heard the end of the conversation. "Yes, everything from cycling to picking up eligible bachelors in hospitals. We made quite the team back then."

Elizabeth giggled. "Yeah, thankfully you were there that day otherwise I would have never plucked up the courage to even talk to Jack."

"You're welcome. How is married life treating you?"

"It's been great. The honeymoon was amazing and then we had a few bumps with things out of our control. Things have settled down now. My only complaint is that Jack's shifts are crazy at the moment. I barely see him. I just hope it all settles down soon."

"That must be hard" Tanya said.

"It is but I can't do much about it."

"I guess not. Oh well, if you're ever lonely you know where to find us!"

"Do you both have jobs sorted?"

"I do!" Tanya said. "I start on Monday at a law firm in town."

"Yeah, I haven't been so lucky. I'm still looking but I have an interview on Friday" Andy added.

"That's great news. I will have my fingers crossed for you!"

As Elizabeth was about to leave, she received a text from Rosie.

 _R: Girl's night Friday week. Meeting at Mike's Bar at 7pm._

Elizabeth turned back to Tanya.

"Actually Tanya. A few of the girls have organised a girls night next week. Will you be interested to join us for a drink?"

"That would be great. It would be nice to meet some new people."

"Alright, I will text you details."

Elizabeth replied to Rosie, telling her Tanya was in too.

 _R: That's great. Can't wait to catch up!_

* * *

Jack had been on night shift for the last few days and it was taking a toll on the newly married couple. After going to bed alone, Elizabeth woke with Jack's arms wrapped tightly around her. Unfortunately, her alarm clock beckoned and she began to untangle herself from Jack.

Jack groaned. "Don't go."

"I have to." Elizabeth began to move away but she didn't get very far.

"I can't wait to see you this afternoon. I've missed you" Jack says as he pulls her back into bed with him.

"Jack! I have to get ready!"

"Call in sick. Stay with me."

Jack hovered over her now, trapping her in his arms. Elizabeth looked up at him as her hand moved to his cheek.

"Although tempting, you know that I can't."

Jack did his best impression of puppy dog eyes while still holding onto her tight.

"Don't give me that face. Why don't you call in sick to spend time with me?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can't" he groaned.

"So you know where I'm coming from?"

"Yes, I just miss you." One of his hands rested on the side of her head, his fingers drifting into her loose hair. "I want to spend more time with you but our jobs are taking over again. I think I'm going to request a few less shifts. They should have enough doctors to cover now. At the moment I'm working an average of 14 hours a shift so I don't think that's unreasonable. 70 hours a week is too much."

"Tell me about it. I have noticed."

"I'm sorry" Jack says softly as he presses a kiss to her cheek. "I know its hard to deal with."

Jack continued pressing kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"Jack …"

He didn't respond straight away as his lips continued moving to her collar bone. "Mmm …"

"You are making this very difficult."

She felt his lips against her skin turn into a smile. "That's the plan."

With all Elizabeth's effort, she pushed him away from her. "Can we continue this later?"

Jack still hovered over her, but reluctantly he nodded, before pressing one last kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Beth."

"I love you too."

Elizabeth finally managed to detach herself from him and escaped into the bathroom to ready herself for the day. Jack stared after her until she disappeared behind the door.

He flung himself onto his back with an exasperated sigh. He was frustrated this week and it all stemmed from his conversation with Shelly on Monday. He knew he needed to tell Elizabeth but he wasn't sure how to tell her that she was working with his ex-girlfriend – who she really disliked.

The other problem was that they had barely seen each other and with the little time they had when they overlapped, he didn't think it was appropriate to drop that bombshell without having enough time to discuss it properly.

In regards to work, he had decided to request some more day shifts the following week. The afternoon shifts were killing him at the moment and his plan was to speak to Elizabeth on the weekend when they both had more time together.

Lee was organising a guy's night on Friday with Carson. Jack had been instructed to invite some of his old friends, but the only one he had spoke to so far was Jesse.

"I was thinking I could make you dinner on Friday. Will you be home?" Elizabeth asked.

"Even though I would prefer your company, Lee is organising a night out to watch the football. Can it wait until Saturday?

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Sure."

* * *

Jack walked into the sports bar on Friday night and found Carson waiting at the bar.

"Jack!"

"Carson. You've finished work already?"

"Yeah. I'm getting smashed at the moment. I've barely seen Faith in the last two weeks."

"I know the feeling. Elizabeth and I keep missing each other too."

"I think I'm going to call it an early night tonight. Faith gets off at ten so I might be able to spend some time with her for once!"

They were joined shortly after by Lee and Jesse and they moved toward a table in front of the big screen and got comfortable. They ordered some food and settled in as the teams took the field.

At half time, Jack offered to buy the next round of drinks and went to the bar. A group of women had come in and were sitting around the bar. Jack didn't glance in their direction but was surprised to find Shelly beside him as he waited for the beers to be poured.

"Hi Jack."

Jack glanced down at Shelly beside him, with the group of women watching on. "Shelly."

"How's your week been?"

"Fine."

"You been busy?"

Jack's drinks were placed on the counter and he handed over the cash. "What are you doing, Shelly?"

"I'm here with some friends. A much needed night out."

Jack glanced at the women and could see them all smiling in his direction. "I meant what are you doing talking to me?"

"What do you mean?" She asked leaning in, her hand brushing against his arm. "Can't we be friends?"

"No. We can't" Jack replied gruffly.

"Oh Jack, you don't mean that. Come and meet some of my friends."

"No. I have to get back."

"It will only take a minute."

Jack stared at her sternly. "No, Shelly. I'm here with a bunch of married men to watch the football. I have no need to socialise with a bunch of women when Elizabeth is waiting at home for me."

Shelly laughed. "Of course, she is waiting for you." Shelly patted his arm as she spoke. Jack pulled away.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, but back off."

Jack took his drinks off the bar and returned to the table. He handed out the drinks before sitting down.

"Was that …?" Jesse began.

"Shelly. Yeah."

"Where'd she come from?"

"I don't know. She started working here in January."

"How do you know that?" Lee asked in surprise.

"She works with Elizabeth. Who thinks that is a weird coincidence?"

Knowing Elizabeth and Jack's history, both Lee and Carson agreed. Jesse sat there watching the exchange.

"I feel like I'm missing something" Jesse added.

"Elizabeth's father is somewhat … protective and manipulative" Carson replied.

"He appeared to go to any lengths to break up Jack and Elizabeth when they were dating and now that looks like it may have extended into their marriage as well."

"No … that can't be …" Jesse trailed off as he looked between the three men.

"I just can't figure why Shelly would be back here of all places as soon as Elizabeth and I settle here. It's too strange a coincidence."

"I'm with you on that, man" Lee agreed.

Jack looked over his shoulder and his eyes met with Shelly's as she stared at him and his friends. Immediately her frown turned into a beaming smile when she saw Jack looking at her. He scowled at her before turning back to his friends. He would have to speak to Elizabeth sooner rather than later before this got out of hand.

* * *

Angel called Elizabeth on Friday and begged her to come and work at the jeweller on Saturday.

"Please. My new shop assistant Gene has called in sick because her son has chicken pox and I have no one else to ask."

"Of course, I can help out, Angel. It's really no problem."

"Great, Elizabeth. I'll see you in the morning."

So instead of spending the day with Jack as she had been hoping, Elizabeth got up early to go to the store to work with her friend. Jack had come in really late, smelling of pub – that smell of beer, smoke and greasy food mixed together – and had yet to stir, so she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she left the bedroom. Elizabeth left a post-it note on the kitchen bench, telling Jack where she would be before she dashed outside into the light drizzle.

* * *

Jack was forced to pull a double shift that night when there was a massive pile up on the highway. Six cars and a truck had been involved in the accident and there had been a large number of casualties. Elizabeth saw it on the news that night and knew Jack wouldn't be home for a while.

Unfortunately, one of the patients Jack had been looking after – a middle aged woman – did not survive the accident despite everything Jack did. She died of severe internal bleeding before she made it into surgery. Jack was crushed. Even though he knew the circumstances were out of his control, as many of the emergency casualties are, he couldn't help but question everything he had done. Carson assured him that he would have done the same thing but still Jack was devastated. When he eventually made it home, he knew he was sullen and withdrawn, but Elizabeth just mistook it for fatigue and let him be.

For the next few days, Jack and Elizabeth kept missing each other. Even when they did see each other, Jack was withdrawn. It was like tag team and the only time they overlapped were the hours that they spent in bed – Elizabeth asleep and Jack lying there staring at the ceiling.

* * *

By Thursday, Elizabeth was back in Shelly's classroom for the afternoon. Cleaning. Again.

She was about to finish for the day but was hovering over a sink cleaning up some paint brushes. Her hands were covered in a multitude of different colours as she watched the coloured water disappear down the drain.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" Shelly's voice came from behind her.

Elizabeth didn't turn in response. She remained focused on the brushes. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Not sure yet. Have to wait and see about Jack's shifts."

"Ah yes. Well, I've been meaning to say thanks for being so understanding about everything."

"About?"

"Jack and I."

Elizabeth paused, her back still to Shelly. She racked her brains trying to think what Shelly was alluding to. Shelly laughed behind her.

"Considering I slept with your husband, you're handling it very well." Elizabeth dropped the paintbrushes that she had been holding. "I thought you would hate me. You're a better person than me."

Elizabeth cleaned her hands quickly, turned off the tap and grabbed some paper towel. The paintbrushes were forgotten. Her mind was spinning trying to figure out what on earth Shelly was referring to and when it happened. Elizabeth was speechless as she turned to face Shelly. She didn't know whether to pretend she knew or allude to the fact that she did – either way was going to be difficult.

"When did you see Jack?"

"Last Monday and then again on Friday night. Didn't he tell you?"

"Not in so many words, no."

Shelly continued. "Most women would have been furious. Especially after everything that has happened with Blake. I'm just glad Jack told you. Communication was basically the reason for the failure of mine and Jack's relationship. That and all his shifts at the hospital took over our lives. He's a great guy in every other aspect. Especially in the sheets." Shelly let out a nervous laugh at that comment.

Elizabeth was floored. She didn't know what to say. Then she remembered Jack's ex-girlfriend was named something like Shelly. _No, it couldn't be._

"It was really good to get everything out in the open. It's just when I found out he had moved on …" Shelly paused. "Clearly Blake, Jack and I aren't meant to be."

Elizabeth's mind went back to the small brown-haired boy in the trolley. All of a sudden everything hit her at once.

"I have to go."

With that she raced towards the classroom door and dashed to the staffroom. She ignored all the chatter from all the other teachers. She grabbed her bag and fled from the school.

When Elizabeth got home, her shock and disappointment at the situation had turned into a blind fury. Not thinking straight, she raced into the bedroom and grabbed a suitcase from their wardrobe.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapter 2 of 3 today …**_

(17/03/2019)

 **CHAPTER 45**

Jack came home late on Thursday night from his afternoon shift to find the bedroom door locked and a sticky note stuck on the outside.

 _You neglected to tell me about Shelly. She says your amazing in the bedroom and you're a great catch. I thought things ended badly but the question is, did it really end?_

Jack exhaled slowly as several expletives ran across his tongue. He knew he should have told Elizabeth everything that Monday but he hadn't wanted to rush the conversation and they hadn't had a lot of time together since that day. Almost two weeks later, only now did Jack realise the whole Shelly thing had totally slipped his mind after the events of the last weekend.

"Beth, sweetie?" Jack said knocking quietly.

There was no answer.

"I'm sorry, baby. I was going to tell you, I promise."

Still nothing. He rattled the handle of the door again before he decided to take matters into his own hands. He went towards the kitchen to look for something to open the bedroom door but stopped short when he saw the couch in the lounge room. There was a suitcase on the floor and his pyjamas were sitting on top of it. Jack stared at the suitcase for a long time. That was not a good sign at all.

* * *

Next morning was a Friday. Jack had been up late thinking about Elizabeth. He finally fell asleep after flicking through photos from their honeymoon. His favourite was one of them up on the mountain when Elizabeth had her arms wrapped around his neck and she was kissing his cheek. They both looked so happy. Who would have thought just a few months later they wouldn't be talking because his ex-girlfriend had reappeared out of nowhere?

More than anything Jack was angry with himself. He should have cancelled his shift that Monday and spoken to Elizabeth immediately but instead he had stupidly presumed Shelly would keep her mouth shut until Jack could bring it up with Elizabeth himself.

Jack finally drifted to sleep but woke the next morning to the sound of a door closing. He startled awake and realising it must have been Elizabeth, he rushed to the door but was too late as her car hurriedly pulled out of the drive.

* * *

Jack waited for an hour, hoping Elizabeth would come back but she didn't. Jack called her mobile but there was no answer – she ignored him. By that time, he assumed she would be starting work.

Jack got up and got ready before riding his motorbike to his childhood home. He unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen to find Frank eating breakfast on his own with Lulu at his feet.

"Jack. What are you doing here?"

"Where's Abigail?"

"Just dropping Cody and Becky at school."

"Oh. Are you heading to work?"

"Soon. You okay?"

Jack sighed. "I need ... help" he said as he slumped into a seat opposite his adoptive father.

"Okay. That sounds serious."

"It is. Elizabeth isn't talking to me."

"You had a fight?"

"Not exactly." Frank waited for him to continue. "It's all because of Shelly."

"Shelly?" Frank said in surprise. "How on earth does she fit in?"

Jack filled him in on the whole situation, how he spoke to Shelly on Monday and his reluctance to bring up the issue with Elizabeth until they had time to discuss it.

"Oh Jack. Why didn't you tell her immediately? It sounds like Shelly approached her at work and she was put on the spot."

"I just wanted to have enough time to discuss it properly. I wasn't keeping it from her forever."

"So, this is better? Jack, you have to be honest all the time in marriage. One little lie or misunderstanding can destroy a marriage."

"It wasn't a lie exactly."

"It won't seem like that to her. You kept something from her. Now she will wonder what else you have kept from her."

"What do I do?"

"I'm not sure. You need to explain everything to her, but how you get her to listen? I don't know. Flowers and chocolates aren't going to help right now."

Jack groaned.

* * *

Jack still had one more afternoon shift that day but deciding to make his marriage the only priority at that moment, he called in and requested leave for personal reasons. Jack waited at home for Elizabeth to come back from work but by 8 pm he was worried when she didn't appear.

Jack hung his head in his hands before grabbing his keys. He walked outside and seeing that the sky had opened up and was dumping its contents, Jack decided riding his motorbike wasn't an option. But after stewing all day, he needed to do something. Instead he called a taxi and directed it to Lee and Rosie's new place.

As soon as he knocked, Lee flung the door open.

"Jack! I was wondering what you were up to tonight. Come in."

Lee ushered him into the lounge before going to the kitchen and pulling out a beer. "Here, man."

"Where's Rosie?"

"Didn't Elizabeth tell you? They organised a girl's night this week because we had a boy's night last week."

"Oh. I must have forgotten that. Thanks." Jack took a swig and rested the bottle down on the coffee table.

"How have you been? It feels like ages since I've seen you."

"Alright. Until last night."

"Why? What happened last night?"

"I stuffed something up with Beth. She's not talking to me."

"Oh no. What did you do?"

"You knew Shelly was back … you saw her last Friday right?"

"Yeah."

"I had a chat with her last Monday but I didn't tell Elizabeth about it and she found out yesterday – probably directly from Shelly."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Well, I should say that Elizabeth didn't know that Shelly was THE Shelly."

"Ohhhh" Lee said slowly. "Now that could be a problem."

"That's an understatement." Jack took a long sip of his beer.

"You never told me what happened with Shelly. One minute you two were crazy for one another and the next you split."

"I was crazy about her. Not so much the other way around." Lee looked at him puzzled. "She cheated on me with another guy. I walked in on them after I finished my shift from work early."

Lee's eyes widened in shock. "You're kidding?!"

"Nope. And you know the worst part? She blamed me for working too much. Said that she was lonely and needed company and it's not her fault that I didn't communicate or tell her that I was coming home early."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh."

The two men were silent for a moment. "That's screwed up."

"Tell me about it. Now she showed up here, giving Beth a hard time in her classes. Beth never said the teacher's name when she complained about her co-worker giving her a hard time and then she told me Shelly's name and I got the shock of my life. I confronted her the Monday before last and after that everything has gone downhill. Elizabeth is furious with me."

"She's probably not angry exactly. More like disappointed."

"I guess. But right now it is manifesting as anger."

"Oh Jack. She'll come around" Lee said as he slapped him on the back.

"I just need her to listen to me. She isn't even giving me the chance."

"Just give her time. She will calm down."

"I hope so."


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapter 3 of 3 today … Don't miss Ch 43 and 44!**_

(17/03/2019)

 **CHAPTER 45**

Elizabeth had been having mood swings, fluctuating between miserable and frustrated for the past day. Even though she had locked herself in her room to avoid a confrontation, she had also wanted to walk out to the lounge room in the early hours of the morning and bop her husband over the head for the mess that he had caused.

Instead of going to work that day and having to deal with Shelly in class again, Elizabeth called in sick and went to Angel's jeweller for the day. She told her friend everything over coffee before the store opened. As usual, Angel sat there and listened attentively until Elizabeth had finished her spiel.

"So, what do you think?"

"You need to let him explain, Elizabeth."

"I know but I'm just so angry. And I'm scared as to what he is going to tell me. I never would have picked Jack as someone that wasn't 100% loyal but then she alluded to sleeping with him but not saying when it happened and Jack was out last Friday night until late ... I know that's stupid, right? He would have never cheated on me."

"No, I think she was trying to trick you and make you angry. Jack would never do that."

"Then there's the other thing with Shelly's son. Jack has always been adamant he doesn't want kids and now I find out his ex-girlfriend has a little boy."

"Do you know if it's his?"

"No, but he would have been born when they were together."

"Something doesn't add up though. Jack would never abandon his own child."

"I wouldn't have thought so but then I thought maybe that's why he doesn't want kids with me. Because he already has a child to someone else and it didn't work out."

"Elizabeth, you need to get the answers directly from him. You can't stew about it and worry about things that are likely not true."

Elizabeth stared at her coffee cup. "I'm thinking of going home for a bit."

"Home? As in back to your apartment or back to the city?"

"Back to the city. My sister has been asking me to come visit and I thought that would give me some space."

Angel looked at her friend uncertainly. "How long are you talking, Elizabeth?"

"I don't know. Maybe just the weekend. I think I'm going to resign from my job at the school. I can't work with that woman anymore."

"That's understandable but don't run away without talking to Jack" Angel cautioned.

"I'm not running away."

"Well, it sounds like you are because you don't want to face the truth. Just hear him out Elizabeth, or this whole thing could blow out of proportion even more than it already has."

"I guess so. I'm just so angry with him. Why couldn't he have told me when he figured out that she was his ex? I knew something was wrong last week and then he was weird all weekend but I put it down to the casualties from that accident that he had to help treat. Now I'm not so sure. What if he was distant because he had hooked up with his ex-girlfriend? I mean he loved her and then he found her cheating on him. Maybe there are still unresolved feelings between them. I just … I …" The tears spilled down Elizabeth's cheeks again, unrelenting.

Angel reached out for her friend, wrapping her in a hug. "I do understand where you're coming from but I have seen how that man looks at you and he adores you. I would like to believe that he never would have done any of this intentionally."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

After spending most of the day with Angel, Elizabeth headed to Andy and Tanya's to help unpack some boxes before the two women got ready for their night out. They walked into Mike's Bar half an hour early and found a free booth in the corner and ordered a drink each.

Elizabeth hadn't mentioned her argument to his cousin or his girlfriend. She didn't want to bother any of her friends but her mood was down and admittedly she would rather be with Jack - if she didn't think he was such an idiot right at that moment.

Faith, Rosie and Clara arrived around the same time as each other and Rosie quickly dominated the conversation. Faith sat beside Elizabeth and leant in to ask her a question when the others were talking about something else.

"I didn't think you would be here tonight."

"Why?"

"Jack called in to say he was off due to personal reasons. Carson went in to cover his shift."

Elizabeth looked at the glass in her hand before taking a long sip of her wine.

"What is it, Elizabeth?"

"Nothing, it's just … Jack and I aren't exactly talking at the moment."

"Oh, is everything okay?"

"No."

Faith didn't push and they sat there quietly for a moment. Rosie was talking animatedly about her job and Clara and Tanya were hanging off her every word. When Elizabeth was sure that Rosie couldn't hear her conversation, she resumed speaking to Faith.

"Jack's ex is back in town and he has apparently spoken to her and didn't tell me about it."

"Oh. You mean Shelly?" Elizabeth nodded. "How did you find out?"

"I work with her. She's a teacher at my school. You know that one who has been quite painful and put in a complaint about me?"

"You're kidding? That's Shelly?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"That's not the 'best' bit. She alluded to the fact that they have slept together – which of course they would have when they were together – but she didn't indicate if it was back then or more recently. I know that was her intention – to have me question his loyalty and I don't believe he would have but now there's just this doubt niggling away at me."

"Jack wouldn't cheat on you. He abhors cheaters!"

"I know. That's what I thought. But he didn't mention any of this to me and it's been almost two weeks since Jack and Shelly met up. Then Jack was weird all weekend."

"That would have been because of the accident though."

"Why? Was Carson the same?"

"No, but he didn't lose a patient."

Elizabeth looked at Faith in shock. "Jack lost someone?"

Faith nodded slowly. "Yes. One of his patients died from severe internal bleeding. He couldn't save her, Elizabeth. He was devastated."

"On Saturday night?"

Faith nodded again.

"He didn't tell me" Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

"Carson mentioned it but since we are doctors, we've often discussed a lot more that happens in the hospital. I worked in emergency before specialising in paediatrics. I understand what they're going through."

"Of course, you would. You're a doctor. But that doesn't mean he couldn't tell me. I still understand why it would be devastating."

"Jack has always kept things close to his chest. He's just that type of person. You need to teach him to share these things with you."

Elizabeth nodded and both women took a sip of their drinks.

"What are you going to do?" Faith asked, quietly.

"I don't know. Shelly said all this stuff to me yesterday afternoon and I just don't know what to think, you know? I'm not sure if she was trying to scare me off or she was just being blunt."

"I always thought Shelly was nice but it just shows you can never really know a person. When things ended between her and Jack, we saw just how manipulative she could be. I honestly wouldn't put anything past her."

"You knew about how things ended? Jack indicated he never told anyone."

"Once again, Jack never mentioned a thing. He didn't tell Carson but Carson figured it out by putting things that Jack said together over time. They do spend more time together then they spend with us, you realise? I doubt Jack has ever talked about it directly though."

"I don't know what to do. I feel lost."

"You can't let Shelly win. Whatever game she is up to now, don't let her get to you" Faith said adamantly.

"Thanks Faith."

"Anytime."

* * *

Lee dropped Jack back home that night on his way to pick up Rosie. Jack was surprised to find Elizabeth was already at home. The bedroom door was closed and locked once again.

Jack set his alarm for early the next morning and after barely sleeping all night, flew out of bed as soon as it went off. He found a screwdriver and went to work, jimmying the bedroom door open.

Elizabeth woke up to a noise at their bedroom door. She could hear it rattling and assumed Jack was trying to get in. She got up, grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom and locked that door as well before getting in the shower. She took her time, all the while considering that she was being immature for avoiding Jack and at the same time she missed him more than anything. But as soon as she thought about Shelly and Blake the tears fell, mixing with the warm water that cascaded over her head.

Eventually she turned off the taps and took another thirty minutes to blow dry and straighten her hair. Staring in the mirror, her skin looked pale and washed out from all the crying again. She spent another ten minutes doing her makeup, adding concealer, bronzer and highlighter to make her skin appear less washed out.

When Elizabeth finally stepped out of the bathroom, it was close to eight in the morning and she knew Jack was supposed to be working that day. The bedroom door was open and even though Jack must have gotten into the bedroom, he still surprised her when he spoke from behind her as she emerged into the room.

"You won't even let me explain?"

Elizabeth jumped slightly before turning toward him. She took in his appearance. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess from running his hand through it like he did when he was anxious.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were working today."

"I called in to say I'm running late."

"You had better get going then" Elizabeth dismissed him.

"Not until you talk to me."

"Jack, what do you want me to say? You lied to me." Her tone was bitter and the disappointment was clear.

"I didn't lie" Jack said quietly. "I just hadn't gotten around to telling you."

Elizabeth fumed. "And in the process, you made me look like a fool!"

Jack looked down at his hands that he was wringing together in front of him. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it was a big deal. You knew things didn't end well between Shelly and I."

"What else have you lied about?"

"Nothing."

"Is the boy yours?"

"What?!" Jack asked in surprise.

"IS HE YOURS?!" Elizabeth's voice was now raised as the emotion behind the whole situation got to her.

"No. Is that what you think of me?"

"She's your ex and you told me you don't want kids. It's not unreasonable to think that it's because you already have a son with her so you don't want any more."

"Is that the type of person you think I am? One to abandon my responsibilities."

"You said it didn't end well …"

"Because she cheated on me!" He yelled louder than he anticipated and saw he flinch away further from him.

"It's still possible!"

"No, he's not mine. He's not her biological son anyway."

"So you've spoken to her about it? And when this all went down you didn't think to tell me? You went behind my back to talk to your ex-girlfriend and now you're wondering why I'm upset?!"

"It was hardly a friendly catch-up. I just told her to leave you alone, that's all."

"That's all? Sure, Jack. You keep telling yourself that."

Jack ran his hand through his hair again, his frustration pushing forward. "That's all it was. I promise."

"But you know the story behind her son. You must have been worried for a moment."

"Sure, because she mentioned him but didn't say how old he was. But as soon as she told me how old he was, I knew it couldn't of been her biological child because he was born to her sister when we were together. About four months before we split."

Elizabeth just shook her head slowly. "I can't do this … I just …"

Jack stepped forward, his hands open toward her. "Baby, I …"

Elizabeth immediately stepped back. "Don't 'baby' me. You should have told me as soon as you figured out who she was to you."

"Shelly is no one to me."

"She is your ex! Of course she is something to you. And I had to stand there in the classroom listening to what a good person I am for understanding that you two had a past and how you two slept together!"

"Beth, I'm so sorry. I never thought she would bring it up like that. I didn't think."

She took a long slow breath. "Have you been with her since she's been back?"

"Been with her? What do you mean? I spoke to her that Monday."

"Have you slept with her?"

"What? Recently? No of course not!" Jack said angrily. "You really think I would do that? Are you insane!"

"Am I insane? Good one, Jack. She said she saw you on Friday and then you came home late that night … I'm just putting things together the way they appear to me."

"And she said I slept with her? Are you crazy?"

"Stop saying that! I'm not the crazy one here." Elizabeth's finger came out as she stepped toward him, pointing it at his chest. "She told me you slept together and she was surprised that I was handling things so well. How am I supposed to interpret that, Jack? Especially when you hadn't even mentioned who she was or that you had spoken to her."

"Not like that! I'm your husband. You are supposed to trust ME!"

"How am I supposed to do that when you don't tell me anything?! You were acting sullen all weekend. You don't think I could interpret that as you being guilty for doing something you weren't meant to do."

"I lost a patient!" He yelled at her.

"Sure, but why didn't you tell me that either?!" Elizabeth yelled back "Why haven't you told me anything? We are supposed to be a team, Jack. We're supposed to trust one another, talk and rely on one each other. How can we do that if you don't let me in?!"

They both glared at one another. They were at a stand still – neither knowing what else to say. It was clear that they both needed time to cool off.

Elizabeth broke the silence. "I'm going to resign from the job at the school on Monday. I don't want to be anywhere near that woman."

"Okay. If that's what you want" Jack said softly.

"It's not what I want, Jack, but I don't have any other option."

Elizabeth went to her closet and pulled out her carry-on suitcase and went to the bed and flung it open. She moved to her drawers and began pulling clothes out and throwing them in her suitcase.

Jack stared at her, unmoving as he watched. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving. Clearly."

"Beth. No" he said coming closer, reaching for her.

"Don't touch me" she snapped.

"Beth, please think about this."

"I have. We both need time, Jack."

With a few more movements between her closet, the bathroom and her suitcase and an unnerving silence between them, Elizabeth closed the zipper. She picked up the suitcase and moved toward the door.

"Isn't this a bit extreme?" Jack asked from behind her.

The unfortunate thing was that he was right in some ways but Shelly's words had dug deep. Jack had always struggled with communication and Shelly had made it sound like she had been through it all before and it was the reason for the deterioration of their relationship amongst other things – and to a degree, Elizabeth agreed that it was a problem.

Elizabeth knew she shouldn't believe a word that came out of her husband's ex-girlfriend's mouth but they had been together for longer than Elizabeth and Jack had been. That also concerned Elizabeth. And not to mention the fact that Jack had loved Shelly and perhaps still did.

Now she felt like they were back at the beginning again. Truthfully, the image of Shelly and Jack in bed together wasn't helping Elizabeth to think logically either. She just needed some more time to process everything – at least that is what she told herself.

"No, Jack. It's not."

With that Elizabeth left. She got into her car and pulled out of the drive, heading straight for the airport.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Next chapter is nearly done. I will try not to leave you hanging too long! (Don't worry I'm a happy ending kinda girl - it will all work out soon :) ).**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Finally got some editing done. Sorry for the delay! Thanks for being so patient!**_

 _ **Chapter 1 of 2 today …**_

(9/4/2019)

 **CHAPTER 47**

 _ **Recap …**_

With a few more movements between her closet, the bathroom and her suitcase and an unnerving silence between them, Elizabeth closed the zipper. She picked up the suitcase and moved toward the door.

"Isn't this a bit extreme?" Jack asked from behind her.

The unfortunate thing was that he was right in some ways but Shelly's words had dug deep. Jack had always struggled with communication and Shelly had made it sound like she had been through it all before and it was the reason for the deterioration of their relationship amongst other things – and to a degree, Elizabeth agreed that it was a problem.

Elizabeth knew she shouldn't believe a word that came out of her husband's ex-girlfriend's mouth but they had been together for longer than Elizabeth and Jack had been. That also concerned Elizabeth. And not to mention the fact that Jack had loved Shelly and perhaps still did.

Now she felt like they were back at the beginning again. Truthfully, the image of Shelly and Jack in bed together wasn't helping Elizabeth to think logically either. She just needed some more time to process everything – at least that is what she told herself.

"No, Jack. It's not."

With that Elizabeth left. She got into her car and pulled out of the drive, heading straight for the airport.

 _ **Continued …**_

After Jack watched Elizabeth drive away, he tried to call Frank only Abigail answered the phone. Jack's voice broke as he spoke.

"Jack. Are you okay?"

"No. Beth's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"We had a fight and she up and left."

"Oh no. Are you at home?"

"Yeah."

"I'm coming, okay? Stay put."

Jack couldn't do anything else. "Alright."

Within ten minutes, there was a knock on the door and when Jack answered both Abigail and Frank were there. Abigail immediately wrapped her arms around him. When she pulled away, Frank put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Jack. Let's go sit down."

Frank led him through to the couch where Belle excitedly greeted Frank and Abigail, unaware of the not-so-happy mood in the room. Jack sat down and Abigail and Frank sat beside him.

"Jack, does this all have something to do with Shelly?" Frank asked.

"Yeah."

Abigail and Frank shared a look. "I'm guessing she didn't take the news all that well?" Frank asked.

"That is the understatement of the century" Jack said, as he leant forward, his hands covering his face as his elbows rested on his knees. "I've barely seen Elizabeth in the last week and the next thing I know Shelly must have said something to her. Not only that but she must have alluded to the fact that we had slept together and indicated it was more recent than it actually was."

"What?!" Abigail said worriedly, glancing at Frank.

"Yeah, I was out last Friday night watching the football at the bar with Lee, Carson and Jesse and I ran into Shelly. I dismissed her but she must have mentioned to Elizabeth that she saw me on Friday and I ended up getting home quite late and with the fact that I never mentioned Shelly … and then everything that happened on the weekend …"

"What happened on the weekend?" Abigail asked.

"You heard about that accident on the motorway?" Abigail nodded. "One of my patients from that accident didn't make it. So I was … not myself anyway."

They were all silent.

"And then there's Shelly's kid too."

"She has a child?" Abigail said in alarm.

"Yeah and I think Elizabeth thought the boy was mine …" Jack saw the horrified look in Abigail's eyes. "But it's not" he quickly followed.

"I can't imagine what poor Elizabeth must be thinking about all of this Jack" Frank said quietly.

"Everything has just combined into the worst coincidence for me – all because I wasn't upfront with Beth in the first place. Now she's gone."

Abigail reached out for Jack, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Jack, she just needs time. She will be back. She understands what happened now?"

"Yes, I think so, but she is still angry that I don't talk to her about anything."

"Jack, you know that's true. You've always kept things close to your chest. Ever since you were a boy in foster care. It was your coping mechanism" Frank said.

Jack nodded.

"But you have Elizabeth now. You need her as much as she needs you and right now she probably feels like you don't need her."

"Of course, I need her."

"Well, then show her."

Jack stared at his wedding ring, his fingers on his right hand spinning the ring around on his left. "How? I don't even know where she's gone."

"Call around. She must be nearby. Maybe Angel's or Andy's?"

"I could drop by the jewellery store but I don't know where Andy has moved to and I don't have his number."

"You might just have to wait until she comes back, Jack."

"Who knows how long that will be" Jack said sadly.

* * *

After Abigail and Frank went on their way, Jack pulled out his phone and dialled Elizabeth's number half a dozen times. Each time it went to voicemail and Jack left a series of messages – each one more desperate than the last.

 _Elizabeth, I love you. Please call me back._

 _Baby. I'm sorry but we need to talk this through. Please call me back._

 _Sweetie. I need you. I know I don't tell you enough but please come back home. I'm waiting here for you._

 _I know you need space but … please Beth. Don't shut me out._

Not knowing what else to do, Jack got onto his bike and began riding around looking for her. He dropped by Angel's store but she hadn't seen or heard from Elizabeth. He went to the café that Clara worked in and got a coffee but Clara didn't mention anything.

Jack called Carson and gave him a brief rundown on what had happened and Carson was going to arrange someone to cover Jack's shift. Neither Carson or Faith, who happened to be with him, had heard from Elizabeth.

Finally, Jack rode his bike to Lee and Rosie's place. It had been his last resort because he knew how Rosie would react if she found out what had happened.

"Jack! What are you doing here?!" Rosie said the second she answered the door.

As soon as Lee heard his fiance's voice, he emerged from his study.

"Jack you look terrible! What's going on?" Lee said, coming up behind Rosie.

"I don't suppose you've seen or heard from Beth this morning?"

"No. Why would we … Oh no, Jack! What have you done?!" Rosie exclaimed loudly, her hands going to her cheeks as she looked at Jack in shock.

"We had a fight this morning and she took off and I've searched everywhere for her."

"Oh no! Is she okay?!"

"Why aren't you asking if I'm okay?" Jack asked his friend, annoyed.

"Well you look terrible and I can see you in front of me, but I'm worried about Elizabeth!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Clearly she's not great if she packed a suitcase and left."

"She packed a suitcase? Oh no. This is bad. Very, very bad. Where could she be?!" Rosie exclaimed, turning to hurry into the house toward the kitchen.

Jack followed her and watched as Rosie ran to the kitchen bench and picked up her phone. She immediately dialled Elizabeth's number and Jack stood there listening, hoping that Elizabeth would answer Rosie's calls. Even if it meant she was ignoring him, he would know that she is safe. When it went to voicemail, his head slumped in disappointment. Rosie left a message and Jack cringed as he listened to her.

"Elizabeth. I have your sad excuse of a husband here looking for you. Where are you? Are you okay? Call me as soon as you get this. You can stay here for as long as you need to, just let me know."

Jack rolled his eyes as she hung up. "Was that necessary?"

"What?"

"Your 'sad excuse of a husband'? Really?"

"Well, you are here after an argument. What was it about anyway?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh, please. What did you do, Jack? No! Wait! I will guess!" She said adamantly.

"No Rosie. That's not ..." Jack said holding up his hands.

Rosie had already begun though. "You left a mess in the bathroom?"

"Rosie, would she really leave over that?"

"No, I guess not" Rosie said with a scrunch of her face. "Although if Lee leaves the toilet seat up one more time, I would leave. Is that the case? Did you leave the seat up again?"

"No!"

Rosie let out a disappointed "hmph". She stood there thinking for another moment.

"Just let him be, Rosie. He doesn't need this" Lee said from behind them.

Rosie glared at him, before she appeared to have a light bulb moment. She pointed at Jack. "You kissed someone else?"

"Rosie! I love Elizabeth. Why would I kiss anyone else?"

"I don't know!" She stood there, her finger tapping against her jaw for another moment. "Wait, I've got it."

"Rosie …" Lee cautioned.

"I'm not listening anymore" Jack said turning away from her and heading back toward the doorway where Lee was still standing.

"You didn't tell her something important."

Jack hesitated momentarily. He caught Lee's eye and Rosie must of noticed the hesitation from his body language.

"That's it!" Rosie said knowingly. "You didn't tell her something and now she's mad because she found out from someone else!" she said excitedly.

Jack still had his back to her but he slowly turned around to face her now. Although Rosie had been excited at the prospect of figuring Jack out, his crestfallen face made her own expression change to one of concern and her whole demeanour changed.

"Oh Jack. What did you not tell her?" she asked in a whisper.

"About Shelly. She's come to town and I knew and didn't tell Beth. Then a whole lot of stuff went down in the last week … and let's just say everything has gone against me. Elizabeth was really upset."

For once, Rosie was quiet. Instead she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Jack."

He stepped away from her and moved toward the door. "If you hear from her, please ask her to come home."

"Of course, I will Jack."

"You were the only other place I could think of. Andy is the only other person nearby. She must be with him and Tanya but I don't have any way of contacting them."

"Oh wait! I have Tanya's number!" Rosie said hurriedly, turning back to grab her phone.

"How do you have Tanya's number?"

"We exchanged numbers last night. Elizabeth invited her along to the bar so she could meet some new people."

Rosie pulled up her contact list and dialled Tanya's number. She answered almost immediately.

"Tanya. It's Rosie. Look Jack is here trying to find Beth. Have you seen her today?"

Jack's hopes were up. So long as he knew she was safe, he could rest easy. All of that faded when he heard Rosie's response.

"No? Oh well if you hear from her, can you text me so I can pass it on to Jack. He's really worried about her. Okay thanks, Tanya. Bye."

Jack ran his hand through his hair as he turned back toward the door. He was now even more worried than he was before. He couldn't work out where she would have gone.

"Jack. I'm sure she's okay. She must have gone to a hotel or something. Didn't want to bother any of her friends, I guess."

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks Lee. Rosie. I'll see you later."

Jack got on his bike and rode home.

* * *

Elizabeth got off the plane with a heavy heart, knowing she was miles away from Jack. She was rethinking her decision now and knew she should have never left things the way they were. The more time that passed, the more she believed she was over-reacting.

When she turned her phone back on, her stomach dropped as she watched her phone buzz with incoming voicemail notifications, one after another. When it surpassed ten, she stopped in the airport terminal and found a seat. She called her voicemail and listened to the messages, one after another from Jack and the odd one from her friends including Rosie and Andy and even one from Abigail all begging her to contact them.

Not knowing what to do, she called Jack back to at least let him know where she was. Her heart was beating fast as she listened to his phone ring and when it went to voicemail she almost sighed in relief.

"Hi Jack. I've gone home to see Viola and Julie. You don't have to worry about me. I will be back soon … I love you too" she added quickly on the end, her voice breaking as she said it before she quickly ended the call.

She stood up and as the tears welled in her eyes, she reached the entrance to the terminal and saw Viola and Julie both waiting for her. They ran over and threw themselves at her.

"Bethie! You're here!" Julie yelled into her ear.

The tears that had been filling her eyes moments before due to Jack, now spilled over.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Viola asked when she stepped back.

"Nothing. I miss you guys!"

"We missed you two! Are you ready to shop up a storm?"

She threw on the biggest smile she could muster. "Absolutely."

Viola wrestled her bag off her before both sisters hooked their arms through Elizabeth's and dragged her toward the car.

* * *

Jack walked out of the bathroom, towel still wrapped around his waist, stray water droplets still dripping from his hair down his neck. He grabbed his phone and groaned when he saw he missed a call from none other than his wife. He quickly dialled voicemail and listened to her message.

 _"Hi Jack. I've gone home to see Viola and Julie. You don't have to worry about me. I will be back soon … I love you too."_

She was with her sisters! Jack couldn't believe that she would have gone back there - running straight into Daddy's arms. Jack groaned. This is exactly what he had been worried about. But then its like he had a light bulb moment. This is exactly what William Thatcher would want. His daughter running home and telling him what a mistake she had made marrying Jack.

Now furious, Jack pulled some clean clothes on, grabbed his keys and called Lee on his way out the door.

"I need a favour man. Can you meet me in town in ten minutes at the café?"

"Sure. Everything okay?"

"It will be."

Jack drove back toward town for the second time that day. As he passed the petrol station, he noticed a familiar small blue car and a blonde woman filling up the car with petrol. Shelly.

Jack threw his bike over to the side of the road and cut the engine before striding toward her before she had noticed him. He yanked his helmet off as he approached.

"Shelly!"

She flung her head around in his direction but had nowhere to go as she still had the fuel pump in her hand.

"Jack" she said uncertainly.

"I want to know something."

"Okay …"

"It is more than an odd coincidence that you show up in my hometown causing problems when we lived together interstate. So who put you up to this?"

Shelly's eyes widened as she stared at him. "N-no one."

"Yeah right. I'm not an idiot. Someone's blackmailing you, aren't they?"

Jack watched as Shelly's eyes began to gloss over. "No. I can't say."

"Tell me, Shelly. Do you know the man's name?"

"N-n-not exactly."

"Shelly. I swear you need to tell me now. You've caused enough damage as it is."

Shelly began to cry, tears trailing down her cheeks. She glanced through the car window and only then did Jack see the little boy asleep in his car seat.

"He to take Blake away from me. I haven't had him long but he threatened to have me investigated and have my rights as his aunty stripped. I'm all he has. I couldn't let him end up in the foster care system, Jack."

Even though Jack was expecting this answer after figuring out something didn't add up, it didn't make him any less angry. William Thatcher was well and truly out of control and now Elizabeth was playing right into his hands by going home.

Without saying anything further, Jack turned and ran back to his bike. He still had to meet with Lee and then get on a plane asap.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapter 2 of 2 today … Don't miss Ch 47!**_

(9/04/2019)

 **CHAPTER 48**

Jack stood at the front gate of the Thatcher residence looking up at the big house nervously. He hoped Elizabeth wasn't here right now to get in the way of what he was about to do. He straightened up his jacket one last time and then after squaring his shoulders, he marched forward towards the gate and pressed the intercom. The speaker crackled to life with the voice of one of the Thatcher's employees.

"This is Jack Thornton, Elizabeth's husband. I need to speak to William, please."

"Just a moment."

Jack stood there waiting for almost five minutes when the gate finally began to open and Jack walked in, following the driveway to the house. The door opened and the butler appeared.

"Mr Thornton. This way please."

Jack followed the older man through the house towards William's study. He had been there once before on just as unpleasant a circumstance when William blackmailed Jack to break off his relationship with Elizabeth over six months ago. Jack just hoped that things would be benefitting himself a lot more today.

The butler rapped his knuckles on the door before they heard William's deep voice in response. The butler swung open the door, holding it open for Jack to follow.

"Mr Thatcher. Mr Thornton is here to see you."

"Thornton, what are you doing here?"

Jack saw William sitting behind his huge mahogany desk with some paperwork laid out in front of him. Jack walked further into the room and stood opposite him as the butler left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Have you seen Elizabeth? She's disappeared."

"You've lost my daughter?"

"No. She left."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. It was a misunderstanding."

"Oh really? Just like what happened at Christmas?"

"You and I both know I would never hit my wife."

"I don't know that for sure" William said with a smug expression.

"Right. So you had nothing to do with my ex-girlfriend appearing in town?"

William smirked at him. "Well … I wouldn't say that."

"Mr Thatcher, you seem to have a tendency for blackmailing people. I know from previous experience. You have a gift for determining what people value in this world and then use it to destroy them, just like how you threatened my foster mother's job last year."

"Sure but that didn't seem to work otherwise we wouldn't be here right now. You still married my daughter after I warned you to stay away from her."

"I love your daughter and she loves me. Making threats won't stop me anymore. I'm not afraid of you."

"Well, maybe you should be. I have pawns everywhere Thornton. I won't stop until Elizabeth comes back home."

"She is a grown woman. What makes you think she would ever come back here? She knows what you're like now."

"Maybe but she will choose the lesser of two evils. I will make sure of that."

"So you set everything up for me to be arrested at Christmas and now you've likely blackmailed my ex to make our lives hell. Not to mention what you're doing to that boy that she's caring for."

"The boy's mother is into drugs. He had no hope from the beginning. His aunt is no better."

"That is not your decision to make. Just let Shelly be" Jack said, the anger inside him pushing toward the surface.

"I don't think so. If this is the reason that Elizabeth has returned, I think my actions are paying off."

"Have you not thought about the pain that you're causing your own daughter when you play these games? Right now she has been the one hurt by everything that you have done. She questions her own value now because of your actions."

For just a moment, Jack saw a flash of something in William Thatcher's eyes. Then it was gone.

"It will be worth it in the long run when she sees your true character" he replied quietly.

"My true character? She knows me better than anyone!" Jack yelled, his voice echoing around the room. "Your games are just manipulations. There is no truth in them. Making out that my ex is more to me than she is. Or having me arrested for laying a hand on my wife, which Elizabeth knows for sure never happened. Beth knows as well as I do that you are behind all of this." Jack rounded the desk, stepping closer to the side. "If she thought you were innocent, don't you think she would have been running back here this morning instead of going to her sisters?"

"I'm sure she will be here soon."

"Not if I have anything to do with it. Just back off and let her live her life."

William stood up, leaning over his desk. "No chance in hell. I will bring you down if it's the last thing I do."

Jack clenched his fists at his sides. "Is that a threat? How do you plan on doing that? You've already blackmailed me, falsified abuse allegations, had me arrested and blackmailed my ex-girlfriend. What next? Go after my family or my friends?"

William smirked at him. "All in good time."

Jack was furious and before he knew it, his fist had flown from his body and connected with William's face. The older man's head flew back at the impact and he momentarily lost his balance before falling back into his chair. William held a hand to his face and Jack watched as a trickle of blood appeared from his nose.

"I'll be ready" Jack said as he turned on his heel to leave.

"I will be pressing charges for this!" William called out.

"Go ahead!" Jack yelled over his shoulder as he walked out the door. "I'll explain to the police exactly why I punched you and we can let them decide what to do!"

* * *

Jack left the Thatcher residence and walked down the street to where a black van was parked. AS he approached, the side door immediately slid open. The police detective and two officers were sitting inside waiting for him.

"Is that enough?" Jack said worriedly.

"It should be to convict him, but we're just running the tapes by our superior to make sure" one of the offices said as the detective spoke on the phone.

Jack moved inside and sat down and the officers began to remove the wires from underneath his jacket.

"Sorry. I did my best but Thatcher's always like that. Very vague and non-committal but he didn't deny anything, so …" Jack trailed off.

"We have your statement already about the blackmail last year as well as the police reports from Christmas. If we can get your ex-girlfriend to make a statement, that could get us over the line. We have an officer back at the station trying to get in touch with her and convince her to make a formal statement."

"The problem is Thatcher has covered his tracks well. Like the domestic abuse tip at Christmas was done by a woman, not a man. Unless they can trace the call, I can't see how he could be found responsible for it."

"What about your wife? Would she help us?"

"Maybe. Especially if she knew Shelly was acting the way she was because of William. She's not talking to me right now though" Jack said sadly.

"How about you go and find your wife and we will give you a call if we have any news?"

"Alright. Thanks Eric. I appreciate your help."

"When high profile businessmen act illegally in their personal lives, it generally crosses over to their business life too. Once we can put something on him here, I wouldn't be surprised if more people step forward once it becomes public knowledge."

"Well, Elizabeth has mentioned that she has had a few ex-boyfriends who behaved similarly to me so there would be more skeletons in the closet, I think. The thing is I don't want to ruin him exactly. He is Elizabeth's father after all, but I just want him to leave us alone and act like a normal father to her."

"He deserves to pay for his crimes though. You have to see it from that perspective."

"Yeah. You're right. I will try and speak to Elizabeth and get back to you."

Eric handed him his card. "This my direct line at the office. I will be in touch."

They shook hands and Jack departed from the van. He was just glad that Lee had pulled some strings and got him in contact with the police officer at the local precinct. Everything had been smooth as soon as he had arrived.

Now he just had to find Elizabeth.

* * *

After a full day of shopping for bridesmaid dresses, Elizabeth collapsed on Viola's sofa. Thankfully Julie's stamina for shopping kept them busy all day and her mind hadn't had the chance to linger on Jack for too long.

Viola walked into the lounge room and curled up on the armchair opposite her.

"What's going on Beth?"

"Nothing, Vi."

"You can't fool me, little sis. You've been off all day."

"I didn't leave Jack on the best of terms."

"Is that why you look like you're going to cry?"

Elizabeth glanced down at her wedding rings that she had been playing with all day whenever she thought of Jack. She considered calling him again. He was probably worried about her as much as she was worried about him.

"I guess so. I miss him. I want to go home."

"You'll see him tomorrow."

"It's not soon enough."

Viola gave her a small smile. "I'll go make you a cup of tea."

"Thanks, Vi."

Viola left the room and at that exact moment, Elizabeth's phone rang and she saw Abigail's name flash on the screen. Elizabeth let out a slow breath before she swiped to answer the call.

"Hi Abigail."

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"No" she said through her tears.

"Jack said you went home."

"Yeah. I don't know what I'm doing, to be honest."

"Oh honey. You need to talk to him. I'm sure you were just angry and confused at the time but you're both hurting being away from one another."

"I know. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay. That's good. I'm here if you need to talk, alright?"

"Yes. Thanks Abigail."

"Have a safe trip home."

"Thanks. Bye."

Viola came back into the room and placed a steaming hot cup of tea on the coffee table. She sat next to Elizabeth this time, waiting for her to talk but they remained in silence for a few more moments.

"Beth, you can tell me anything, you know?"

"I know. It's just hard to talk about."

Viola sat and waited for Elizabeth to talk. Elizabeth finally let out a sigh and decided to open up.

"Jack's ex has appeared at home and is causing problems. I don't really believe anything she says but she has the ability to twist the truth to make it sound worse than it probably is. I jumped to conclusions and Jack and I got in a big fight. I know I over-reacted but I was just so hurt. She made out that they have so much history together and I know I was jealous."

"I can understand that. We ran into Lionel's ex at a restaurant a few weeks ago and she is beautiful" Viola said with a loud sigh.

Elizabeth laughed. "Shelly isn't bad either but we are just so different. I can't imagine how Jack dated and lived with someone who is the total opposite of me. And he must have been happy with her. It's just … weird."

"Sure, but he married you. Maybe whatever he had with her he knew he never wanted again."

"You know, I think you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" Viola said with a smile.

Just then they were interrupted by Viola's phone ringing.

"Oh, it's Mom. She must be wondering why I haven't taken you over there yet."

Viola answered her phone. "Yes Mom, Elizabeth -" she stopped talking as Elizabeth heard her mother's panicked voice from the speaker interrupt her sister.

"Mom … what? … slow down!"

Elizabeth watched Viola's puzzled expression and tried to decipher what was going on. Viola's eyes went wide.

"Dad's been arrested? For what?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth fell open.

"You're kidding!" Viola stared at Elizabeth.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Okay, I'm coming."

Viola hung up the phone and stared at Elizabeth.

"Dad has been arrested for blackmail."

Viola began hurrying around the kitchen, grabbing her handbag and her purse.

"What are you going to do, Beth?"

"I guess I will come with you." Elizabeth had been frozen in place but now grabbed her own handbag and phone and followed Viola to the door. Viola was already calling Julie to let her know what was happening.

As they reached Viola's car, Elizabeth climbed into the passenger seat.

"Where's Mom?" she asked her sister as Viola turned the car on and pulled out of her parking spot.

"At the police station. She's on her own and didn't know what to do."

"I don't know how I feel about all of this."

Elizabeth was anxious. She knew her father was definitely capable of the charges but she was just wondering who else he had done it to.

"What do you mean?" Viola asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"What were the blackmail charges?"

"I'm not sure yet. Why?"

"Well, we don't know if they are business-related or personal .." Elizabeth trailed off.

"Does it matter?" Viola asked.

"I guess not. A criminal charge is still a criminal charge."

The two sisters remained silent for the rest of the car trip.


	49. Chapter 49

_**A/N: Finally ... an update! Haha. Sorry I'm so slack. I tried to upload this last night because I knew after posting the first chapter of the other story I would get reminders about this one ... but my laptop died. I haven't forgotten (although I did have to go back and read a whole lot of this story because I couldn't remember everything that happened!)**_

 _ **BTW … You know what it's time for … a makeup session which means … STEAM WARNING! Read at your own risk!**_

(23/7/2019)

 **CHAPTER 49**

 _ **Recap …**_

Just then they were interrupted by Viola's phone ringing.

"Oh, it's Mom. She must be wondering why I haven't taken you over there yet."

Viola answered her phone. "Yes Mom, Elizabeth -" she stopped talking as Elizabeth heard her mother's panicked voice from the speaker interrupt her sister.

"Mom … what? … slow down!"

Elizabeth watched Viola's puzzled expression and tried to decipher what was going on. Viola's eyes went wide.

"Dad's been arrested? For what?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth fell open.

"You're kidding!" Viola stared at Elizabeth.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Okay, I'm coming."

Viola hung up the phone and stared at Elizabeth.

"Dad has been arrested for blackmail."

Viola began hurrying around the kitchen, grabbing her handbag and her purse.

"What are you going to do, Beth?"

"I guess I will come with you." Elizabeth had been frozen in place but now grabbed her own handbag and phone and followed Viola to the door. Viola was already calling Julie to let her know what was happening.

As they reached Viola's car, Elizabeth climbed into the passenger seat.

"Where's Mom?" she asked her sister as Viola turned the car on and pulled out of her parking spot.

"At the police station. She's on her own and didn't know what to do."

"I don't know how I feel about all of this."

Elizabeth was anxious. She knew her father was definitely capable of the charges but she was just wondering who else he had done it to.

"What do you mean?" Viola asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"What were the blackmail charges?"

"I'm not sure yet. Why?"

"Well, we don't know if they are business-related or personal .." Elizabeth trailed off.

"Does it matter?" Viola asked.

"I guess not. A criminal charge is still a criminal charge."

The two sisters remained silent for the rest of the car trip.

 _ **Continued …**_

Elizabeth and Viola arrived at the police station. As soon as they walked in they saw Grace pacing along beside a row of chairs.

"Mom!" Viola said as she approached.

"Viola. Beth. Thank goodness you're here. I didn't know what to do. I've been frantic."

"Where was Dad arrested?" Elizabeth asked.

"The police showed up at home today with a warrant for your father's arrest. They listed all of the charges and there was so many, I couldn't remember all of them. Your father went with them reluctantly and I called his lawyer. He arrived about ten minutes ago."

Elizabeth took a seat on one of the chairs and looked around.

"I'm hoping one of the officers comes back soon and tells me what's going on" Grace said as she sat down on the edge of one of the seats. Her leg started bouncing nervously.

"Calm down, Mom. There's not much you can do anyway. If he is found guilty, then he will be kept behind bars until the trial."

"If he is found guilty? What do you mean _if_?"

Elizabeth looked at her mother. "Viola said one of the charges was for blackmail."

"Yes, that's right."

"Well you know he is guilty of blackmail. I am just curious how he managed to get caught."

Grace looked at her in horror. "You mean you're not taking your father's side?"

Elizabeth shook her head slowly, turning her attention back to her hands. "He's caused me a lot of problems over the last few months – most of which have been illegal. He deserves whatever he gets" she said quietly.

She heard the gasp beside her and Elizabeth turned back to see her mother's expression.

"You can't really believe that. He's your father."

"Yes but he's made some bad decisions and if the police find that what he's done is illegal then he has a right to pay for his mistakes."

At that moment a police officer came forward.

"Mrs Thornton?"

Elizabeth looked up at the officer in surprise, expecting him to be addressing her mother.

"Yes?" she said.

"Would it be possible to have a word, please?"

"Certainly."

Elizabeth stood and followed the officer through to a small room. He closed the door behind them.

"Mrs Thornton, I am Officer Eddie Raman. I just wanted to speak to you regarding the allegations against your father. Would you mind if we record this conversation?"

"Am I linked to these allegations?"

"In a way. We have been given evidence to suggest you have been a victim of your father's actions."

Elizabeth nodded, trying to get her head around what was happening. "Yes, you can record this if you feel it is necessary."

Eddie went over to the recording equipment and Elizabeth waited until he ushered her to the table. He spoke to the recording equipment, introducing himself and Elizabeth and dictating the date and time before continuing the conversation.

Eddie rattled off the list of possible charges. Besides blackmail there was also falsifying abuse allegations and making false reports to the police.

"Are you aware of any of the details behind anything if this nature?"

"Possibly" Elizabeth said, not intentionally trying to sound vague but she was trying to figure out if Jack had made these reports. As far as she knew, he was still at home so she was trying to work out who else her father had been blackmailing.

All of the allegations have involved your husband, Jack Thornton. And there were instances involving you too. Is this correct?"

"Yes. Did Jack file a report?"

"I am unable to tell you where our information came from."

Elizabeth sighed. "You need to understand, I love my father. But he has put me through hell this last year because I chose to be involved with Jack ... someone he didn't approve of. Jack broke up with me out of the blue to which I couldn't understand and then I found out later that my father blackmailed Jack to break it off with me by threatning his and his mother's jobs. That resulted in Jack and I leaving the city unbeknownst to my father. Since then he has tracked me down and we have had a number of unexplained things happen including Jack being arrested for domestic abuse charges against me on Christmas Day. Someone falsified that report, which is what I assume you were referring to."

Eddie nodded. "We have also been made aware of a Shelly Donnell being blackmailed to make her presence known and cause a rift between you and your husband Jack."

"You're kidding?"

"No. She has made a statement to police back in your hometown."

Elizabeth shook her head, tears now welling in her eyes. "He was telling the truth", she whispered.

Eddie looked at her sympathetically. "From what I've seen, your husband is a good man. He loves you and he's done with the games."

"I am too", she said quietly. "Do you have enough against him?"

"For the moment but he could still be released on bail. Your father is a very powerful man."

"Have you got a pen and paper?"

"Sure."

Eddie handed it over and gave her a curious look. He watched as she scribbled down something on the paper.

"Here. These are the names and last known locations of my previous three boyfriends and one of my sister Viola's. They all broke up with me suddenly after meeting my parents. I didn't put it all together until I spoke to Jack later. I just thought they got intimidated from my parents wealth."

Eddie stared at the paper. "Thank you."

"Anything else I can do let me know."

Elizabeth left the room and seeing her mother glare at her, Elizabeth went straight toward the station exit. Once outside, she heard Viola call after her.

"Beth. Wait!"

Elizabeth turned around.

"What did they say?"

"The charges are coming from all over the place from different people. I think it's only a matter of time before more come forward."

Viola just nodded her head. "Come on, I will give you a lift back."

"You don't have to."

"It's okay. Your bags are there. You can't go far without them."

"Alright."

Viola drove her back to the apartment and let her in before turning back to drive back to the station to wait with Grace.

Elizabeth dropped her handbag on the table and just stood there. She didn't know what to do. All she wished for was to have Jack there with her, to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be alright. Stirring from her daze, Elizabeth went and made a cup of tea. She pulled up the airline website on her phone and booked her return flight for the following evening. As she was finishing off there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth was puzzled. Normally there would be a call on the intercom so she assumed it must have been Lionel dropping in after work.

Elizabeth stood up and made her way to the door. As she opened it, she got a glimpse of some dark hair and sad brown eyes and her body reacted automatically as she flew into Jack's arms, her own arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed into his neck, as he wrapped her in a bone crushing embrace. Jack mumbled apologies and "I love you's" at the same time.

They pulled back simultaneously and Jack hesitated momentarily before his lips pressed against hers. His hand held her firmly against him and her hand cupped his face as they both eagerly kissed one another. Elizabeth didn't want this feeling to end. Right now, everything was forgotten as they hungrily devoured one another. Then she remembered that they were standing in the hallway. She pulled back, pecking him on the lips again quickly.

"Are you staying?" she asked Jack, a little breathless.

"Not here. I've got a hotel room on the next block. Come with me?"

"Yeah. Let me just get my stuff."

She pulled him into Viola's apartment, not wanting to let him out of her sight. She rushed down to the spare room and grabbed her still packed bag before returning. She grabbed her handbag off the table and her phone before she hurried back toward Jack. He took her luggage off her and took her hand in his and they left the apartment together.

* * *

Jack hadn't been sure how Elizabeth would react when she saw him. But the reaction he got exceeded his expectations. Not that he was complaining.

Now she clung to his hand as they walked down the street toward the hotel. He had honestly thought he would have been making this walk back on his own after showing up unexpectedly at Viola's apartment.

"When did you get here Jack?"

"A few hours ago. I had to wait for Andy though to tell me Viola's address. He's expecting a call by the way."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I'm surprised he gave you the address in the first place."

Jack gave her a funny look before Elizabeth realised what she had said.

"Not like that" she said as she nudged his shoulder. "I just meant that he's only been here a few times, I'm surprised he remembered."

"I thought you meant he shouldn't have given it to me."

"No Jack. I should have never left like that. I was angry but the further I got away from you, the more I wanted to turn back and come home."

"I'm glad you said that." He pulled her to a stop, placing her bag at his feet as he took both of her arms in his hands. "Look, I know I stuffed up and I take full responsibility for the whole thing but you know I love you and I need you, Beth."

Elizabeth nodded slowly, a small smile on her face. "I know because I feel the same way, Jack."

Jack leant in to kiss her again before he quickly bent over and grabbed her bag. "Come on, let's go." Jack practically dragged Elizabeth down the street.

"What's the hurry?"

"I want you to myself."

"But you have me all to yourself now."

"Sure, but what I want to do shouldn't be done in public."

Elizabeth burst out laughing. "So that's why you didn't want to stay at Viola's."

"Uh huh."

They rounded the corner to the hotel and the doorman held open the doors for them. Jack walked straight to the elevator, pulling out his room card as he went. After they stepped inside, his arm wrapped around Elizabeth's waist and he began to close in on her, until the last minute when an older couple dashed through the elevator doors. Elizabeth heard him groan almost inaudibly and she stifled a laugh. Jack still leant in toward her ear, placing a kiss on her neck that made butterflies launch in her stomach.

The elevator made a seemingly slow climb upward. When the older couple finally stepped out on their floor, the second that the doors had closed again, Jack turned towards Elizabeth, pushing her gently up against the mirrored wall as his lips found hers eagerly. His hands rested on her waist and the passion of the moment grew before they were interrupted again as they reached their level.

** M RATED FROM HERE - SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF ITS NOT FOR YOU! **

Jack swooped down and grabbed Elizabeth's bag from the floor and led the way out of the elevator. It took a few goes to open their electronic door, but as soon as the green light registered and Jack shoved the door open, he threw Elizabeth's bag back on the floor away from the door and pulled Elizabeth into his arms. She eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck and then he was lifting her, heading straight for the king bed in the centre of the room.

Jack stood there for a moment, enjoying the feel of Elizabeth's lips eager against his own. She bit his lip gently and he responded by drawing her in closer to him, his own tongue dipping out to run along her lips, tasting and sucking as he went. Her thighs tightened around his waist and he groaned in response.

Jack moved toward the side of the bed before he placed Elizabeth down and although he wanted to stay closer, there was way too much clothing between them. He dropped his coat to the floor, peeled off his sweater and kicked off his shoes quickly and then focused on the sight in front of him. Elizabeth lay there watching him, propped up on her elbows.

"Keep going" she said softly.

Jack grinned at her before he pulled his shirt over his head. "Enough?"

"Nope."

Jack started undoing the buckle on his jeans slowly, almost teasingly. Elizabeth's eyes were glued to his chest and dropped lower as he opened his belt and the top of his jeans before he stopped again. Elizabeth frowned before her eyes met his.

"I think you are a little too over dressed to enjoy the rest of the show" Jack said smugly.

Elizabeth shook her head and rolled her eyes before she held her foot up to him. Her knee-high brown boots were at the level of his chest now.

He reached out and unzipped the boot and removed it from her foot, before repeating for the other leg. Elizabeth sat up to shed her coat and her sweater but lay back down in just her bra and jeans. She lifted her hips up to undo her jeans and slide them over the tops of her legs before lowering herself back down. Jack leant over her and helped pull them off before throwing them over his shoulder which elicited a giggle from his wife. She now lay in front of him in a matching set of light pink lingerie and Jack couldn't wait any longer. He dropped his jeans and stumbled over the legs when trying to get rid of them in a hurry.

Elizabeth laughed as she saw him right himself but he was a man on a mission and moments later he hovered over her, and her laughter died as she stared up at him.

"Hi" she said, her hand reaching up to him, brushing a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. Her hand hovered there, their eyes locked on one another.

"Hi" he breathed out. Jack's eyes dropped to her lips and Elizabeth felt herself doing the same thing to him.

She knew she felt almost nervous about everything that happened and she didn't want to say anything to wreck the mood. Right now, she just wanted to feel closer to him and she was certain he felt the same way as the look in his eyes suggested that he wanted to devour her in every way possible. She had never seen him look so … hungry.

With that decided in her mind, Elizabeth initiated the contact by pulling Jack toward her and simultaneously wrapping her legs around his waist, closing all distance between their bodies. Their lips meshed together and their hands roamed eagerly.

"I can't take this slow, Beth" Jack said as he pulled away momentarily. "I need you now." He didn't wait for a response, he had already rolled over her until she was on top and he was undoing her bra and pulling it off her arms. Moments later he was tugging at her briefs.

"I'm yours Jack. You know that." She helped manoeuvre them off and then she was flipped on her back again and moments later there was no clothing separating them. Jack dropped between her legs again, one hand held her hip, the other holding his weight. His lips dropped to hers in a passionate kiss as they became one in one swift movement. Elizabeth cried out, breaking contact of their lips.

"I love you Beth" Jack uttered in her ear, somewhat breathless.

"I love you too" she breathed back.

His lips pressed against the skin of her neck causing a shiver to ripple through her body. Her core tightened and on cue, Jack's pace increased. Elizabeth's nails clawed at his back, pulling him into her. Elizabeth let out a groan of satisfaction as she saw the end approaching. Her screams filled the room until it was upon her.

"Jack!" she screamed. "Jack!" She released his name into the air in a strangled scream as her whole body went tight and simultaneously Jack forced his way inside in one final surge. They held each other tight for some moments until the pleasure rolled down their limbs. Their bodies melted into one another now and that's where they stayed, wrapped in one another's embrace.

Elizabeth had never felt like that before. She had never felt such strong sensations and now as she lay there not knowing where her body stopped and Jack's began, she knew she never wanted to move. She wanted to stay here with Jack forever.

Jack lay there, his head nestled into her neck as he breathed in her scent. He didn't want to move. He was home again. Not wanting to squash her, he moved off her slowly, collapsing to her side but not breaking skin contact. Elizabeth turned her head to look at him and they stared into one anothers eyes – not needing to say anything. Jack leant forward, kissing her gently. He moved back and as his hand drew small circles on her hip, Elizabeth's eyes fluttered closed, the stress and emotional roller coaster of the last few days catching up with her.

* * *

 _ **Haha .. sorry if that's not for you. Did my best to keep it readable and not too over the top. Next chapter will be up soonish!**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**More STEAM ahead … you've been warned!**_

(28/7/2019)

 **CHAPTER 50**

After falling asleep in the late afternoon, Elizabeth woke to a growling stomach. She hadn't eaten much all day since her mind had been on Jack but now she felt like her stomach was eating itself. As she sat up, another loud growl broke through the silence in the room.

"What on earth is that?" Jack asked groggily.

"My stomach."

"Wow. You must be really hungry?"

Elizabeth stood up, walking to the side table and looking for the room service menu. Jack laid in the bed, his eyes glued to her figure. She scanned the menu and decided on some pasta.

"What do you want?" she asked as she looked up and saw him watching her with lust in his eyes.

"Are we talking about food or something else?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked over to his side of the bed. "They have burgers, schnitzel, pasta, pizza. What do you feel like?"

Without any warning, Jack grabbed her and pulled her body under his, pulling the menu from her hands.

"I want you" he said huskily as he kissed her deeply. Elizabeth kissed him back but then her stomach let out another loud growl.

"You can have me but just let me order some food first."

"If you insist" he said impatiently, making her laugh. She grabbed the phone from the side table and ordered the pasta for herself and a burger and fries for Jack. She hung up and turned to him.

"You're in luck. It's going to be 45 minutes."

"Hmmm 45 minutes … what could we possibly do in that time?" he said as his mouth already found the sensitive spot on her neck and she giggled in response.

After they had finished their dinner, they sat on the couch and talked about everything. From what had happened at home with Shelly, to the accident victims that Jack had seen while working, the patient that he lost and then how he dealt with his disappointment. Jack then went on to tell her what happened when she left him and how he felt but Elizabeth's own shame in how she handled the situation made her interrupt him.

"I don't want to talk about all of that anymore" Elizabeth said, resting her hand on the top of Jack's thigh.

"Okay …"

"I don't really want to talk at all" she said slowly, her hand now rubbing his leg. Jack quickly caught on to what Elizabeth was referring to.

"Alright. What were you wanting to do then?"

"I'll give you a few hints."

"Mmm?" he said as he leant in, tugging the shoulder of her robe down so he could press a kiss to her warm skin.

"It involves a few words. Not many."

"Okay ..." he said as his kisses wandered further across her shoulder and toward her neck.

"It involves no clothes."

"I like the sound of this …" he said softly in her ear.

"And it requires hot water."

"Even better."

Elizabeth stood up, pulling Jack by the hand to follow her. As she walked ahead of him, she let her robe fall to the ground revealing her perfectly bare body and Jack smiled, grateful that he had spent the money on a more luxurious room with a jacuzzi.

* * *

Jack had heard makeup sex was good. 'Good' was an understatement. It was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced. It was like all of their inhibitions were gone and they got the best out of one another. Elizabeth had always been eager when they were together but last night she had been almost demanding. But it had been just what Jack needed. Previously fearful of hurting her, she could take a lot more than he ever expected.

Now he lay there late the next morning, with his beautiful wife in his arms and the memories of the night and early morning were running fresh in his mind. Both of them had been too tired at one point to do any more but now he was ready to continue making up and his lower anatomy was in agreement. Any minute now, Elizabeth would be waking up because of it. He held in a laugh as she began to stir.

* * *

Elizabeth woke to something hard pressed against her. Sure, Jack's chest was underneath her, his hands wrapped tightly around her waist, one hand cupping her breast. But no, this "something" was lower and pressing between her legs.

Elizabeth pulled her head up to see those sad eyes from the day before now lit with mischief.

"Hi" she said and no sooner had the words left her lips then he had leant down and claimed them in a searing kiss. There was no mistaking his intention. She went from being barely awake to feeling her whole body awakening in seconds. He rolled her over until he was hovering over her, his lips running hurriedly down her body.

"Have you been eager for me to wake up then?" Elizabeth asked as she lay there, her fingers clutching his hair, letting him do what he wanted.

Jack kissed her belly before he stopped and glanced up at her for a moment. Expecting a blush on her husband's face and not finding one almost unnerved her. Someone was confident this morning.

"Eager is an understatement." He moved back up again to find her mouth, their lips moving in synch. His hands moved more freely, tracing her anatomy. One hand dropped lower, pulling her closer to him, before his hand drifted between her legs.

"Jack, I …" That's all she got out before she was distracted by his touch. "Ohhh" she sighed, her head dropping back. Jack pressed a kiss to her neck, before his lips latched onto her, sucking the skin there as his free hand continued to distract her.

* * *

 _** STEAM WARNING - SKIP AHEAD IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT - **_

Jack could tell Elizabeth was trying to string more than one word together but she was at a loss for words. Jack shifted his hand and she released a frustrated groan before he rolled between her legs. He lifted one leg higher before he moved slowly into her. Her hand reached out, grasping for him, their lips meeting momentarily before she succumbed to the sensation. He held her thigh tight as he moved. She shifted under him and released a moan which turned him on even more but before he knew what was happening, she had forced him back and then she was straddling him. The movement forced a groan from him as he gripped her hips.

She moved slowly, each time she reached the end, she let out a small moan. Jack struggled to keep it together, his hands ran up and down her sides to try and distract himself.

"Oh Jack. Almost …" she groaned. "Almost."

The vision in front of him made him think he wouldn't make it, and then he felt her switch tactics and after rocking her pelvis into him, that was all it took before she tightened around him and clawed at his chest. He grabbed her hips pulling her harder against him as he felt himself shatter.

"Jack!" she cried out as he similarly called out "Beth!"

Their heavy panting was the only noise as they tried to calm their breathing. Elizabeth sat there for a moment staring down at him. She put one hand down to take Jack's, their fingers intertwining. His free hand ran up and down her side, rubbing her gently.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" she said in response. "Just give me a second."

Jack laughed. "We've got all day."

Elizabeth laughed in response before she slowly shifted off him and collapsed in the bed beside him in a tangle of sheets and limbs.

"We have to go home."

"Not today. I've got tomorrow off and you were going to resign."

"I was."

"So stay here with me, in our own bubble."

"That does sound tempting. What about Belle though?"

"Cody is dog-sitting for us."

"That's kind of him. Well, if everything is taken care of …" Elizabeth added with a smile as she curled up closer into his side.

"I think we need to focus on us right now. I know my work has been crazy but you are the most important thing in my life. You are my priority. Always."

"Aw Jack."

"I mean it. I love you more than anything. You need to know that. No one could ever come close to you."

"Are you implying that you would never cheat on me?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Yes. No one makes me feel the way you do and after last night and this morning, I hope you know that for certain."

Elizabeth laughed. "It was good, hey?"

"Yeah. You enjoyed it?"

"Immensely."

Jack grinned, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Good me too."

They were quiet for a moment.

"But …" Jack began.

"But? Was there really a but?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"No, just hear me out. I was going to say but you've been holding out on me. Who knew you liked it so rough?"

Elizabeth burst out laughing. "I wouldn't say rough exactly …"

"Please. I've been worried I would hurt you. Clearly I didn't realise your threshold."

Elizabeth chuckled before she raised herself up over Jack. "Maybe we need to be more honest with each other and it should start in the bedroom."

"I think that's a great idea. And that is going to start by me admitting that I want you in the shower with me right now."

"Oh really?" Elizabeth responded in mock surprise.

"Yes. You up for it?"

She gave him a seductive smile as she sat up and moved to the side of the bed. "Only if you promise not to hold back."

"Oh, I won't be holding back anymore" Jack said as he got up, narrowing his eyes at her and began circling around the bed, like he was trying to catch his prey. Jack was loving this game already.

Elizabeth grinned at him before she darted into the bathroom door which was closer to her. She flipped the taps to the shoulder as Jack closed in slowly. Elizabeth backed up against the vanity before her skin came into contact with the granite.

"Aaah it's freezing."

Jack walked in slowly, looking at his prize. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" he said as he stalked closer to her. She looked up through her lashes at him.

"You're biased, Jack."

"How so?"

"You're my husband."

"Yeah and I am the luckiest man in the world."

Elizabeth let out a laugh that sounded somewhat nervous.

Jack closed in, his hands reaching for her. "Why are you nervous? I thought we were going to be honest with one another."

Elizabeth gulped. "You look like you're going to eat me."

Jack let out a hearty laugh. "I could do that if you want."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide. "No!"

Jack laughed again. "You do trust me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Come on then."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and tugged her into the shower.

* * *

They decided to get a late lunch down at the waterfront. After Elizabeth had moved her flight to the following day, they left their room hand-in-hand and Jack led Elizabeth down to the garage to where his rental car was waiting. He opened the passenger door and as she slipped inside, he closed the door behind her before heading for the driver's seat. As they pulled out into the calm city streets, Jack could see the sun was out and beaming down on them, hopefully taking the chill out of the air.

Jack found a park close to the main strip of cafes and restaurants on the waterfront and they walked along until they found something quieter. After the waitress had shown them to a small table for two and left them with the menus, Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his again. They talked about everything that had happened with Elizabeth's father and even though she was surprised at first, deep down Elizabeth knew that Jack had done something about William's blackmailing.

"The police officer said they had a statement from Shelly and they were expecting more to follow" Elizabeth said.

"Good. I'm glad she did the right thing. I wasn't sure that she would. He had really scared her."

Elizabeth shook her head. "What did he threaten her with?"

"Custody of her nephew, Blake."

"He is not the same father that he once was. Power and greed has changed him."

"What will happen to the company though if he has to go to jail?"

"Well, his share in the company goes to my mother, I guess. She would have to step in and make some decisions."

"Could she do that?"

Elizabeth laughed. "I love my mother, but she doesn't have a business bone in her body. Neither does Vi or Julie."

Jack was quiet for a moment. "So it would mean that you would need to do it or watch your father's empire crumble."

Elizabeth didn't answer, her eyes fixed on the menu in front of her. The waitress interrupted them then, asking for their order. After Jack ordered his steak and Elizabeth ordered a salad, they were left alone again, and the silence overwhelmed them.

"I think you might be right. I hadn't thought that far ahead. What is the likelihood that could happen?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes focused on his.

"I'm not sure. He will probably still be released on bail with some type of order to stay away from the people he has blackmailed until his court date. It depends how many people come forward in the meantime." Jack gave Elizabeth's hand a squeeze. "Beth, it's okay. There is no use worrying about it now, when it is only a possibility. Right now, I'm just hoping he leaves us alone – that was why I reported him. Not to have him arrested but to get you back and keep you with no more obstacles."

Elizabeth nodded and gave Jack a half smile. "I just want to go home, Jack, and try and get back to normal. But even your work hours and mine means I'm not so sure I like that normal."

"I can cut back some hours if you want. At the moment it's about sixty hours a week. Now they have more staff, maybe I can drop a shift. But it doesn't help when we're trying to pay off the house as it's being built."

Elizabeth thoughts went to her trust fund and knew Jack wouldn't want to use that money on their dream home.

Their food arrived and they ate quietly.

"If I don't work at the school anymore, I will see you more. We can afford to lose my tiny income if it means I see more of you. I still have study to do anyway and maybe I can start my own business in doing some marketing work from home."

"That might work" Jack said thoughtfully.

As they finished their food and took a walk down the walkway, they were feeling more optimistic about the future. They found an ice-cream truck along the way and Jack immediately dragged Elizabeth to the window, buying her favourite chocolate-dipped ice-cream in a waffle cone and one for himself before he led her to a seat on the edge of the park. There was play equipment to one side and Jack could see Elizabeth immediately drawn to watching the children playing and a smile spread across her face instantly.

Thinking about how they had agreed to be honest, Jack knew he needed to clear the air while they were still of a forgiving nature.

"Beth, I've been thinking."

"Mmmm" she said as she took a lick of her cone.

"I know you want children and I'm not quite certain that I'm on the same page."

"Jack, we don't need to talk about this now."

"Yes, we do. So I've been thinking, maybe we should look into becoming foster parents. I've spoken to Frank about it and he thinks it's a good idea. After all, I know exactly what makes a good and bad foster parent."

Elizabeth watched him, her eyes glassing over with unshed tears. She reached out to take his hand.

"Jack, it's okay. I understand."

"No. I want to do this with you. I know it's not the same as your own children, but maybe we can provide a safe and nurturing home to a child that needs it."

"Are you sure, Jack?"

"Yes. Let's look into it and see what we need to do. If you're deciding to stay at home and study, that would give us more of a chance to be approved. I hold a steady job and we have a spare room at home but once our house is finished it will be even better."

"What age child were you thinking?"

"At the moment, I think a young child would suit our situation better. What do you think?"

Elizabeth's mind whirled. She knew some foster children might come to them needing a forever home, so she thought the younger they were, the better it would be. That was, if Jack would change his mind and agree to become someone's permanent father.

"Yes, I agree. A toddler or young child would be nice."

Elizabeth's attention went back to the children on the play equipment as she finished her ice-cream. Jack took her hand as they walked back to their car and Jack noticed how happy Elizabeth seemed. He knew discussing becoming foster parents had put her in better spirits and as they got back to their hotel room, Elizabeth immediately pulled out her phone and began looking up what was required to become a foster parent and relayed the information to Jack.

Jack laid down on the bed beside her and listened to her excitement. If this was what it took to make her happy, he knew he had made the right decision. Eventually she put her phone down on the side table and turned to him.

"Thank you, Jack. That means so much to me."

"What does?"

"That you're willing to try this."

"I love you, Beth. I want you to be happy."

Elizabeth leant down and kissed his lips gently.

"I'm happy with you. But thank you."

Jack's fingers slid up to her waist before pulling her back down to meet him. She lost her balance, falling into him as his arms wrapped around her. Her head rested on his chest and she lay there, listening to the steady beat of his heart, which helped lull her to sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth's cell phone vibrated on the side table. She groaned as she pulled away from Jack's arms to check who was calling. Julie's name flashed in front of her.

"Hello?" Elizabeth said, trying not to sound too sleepy even though she had in fact just been woken from a nap.

"Beth! Where are you?"

"With Jack. What's wrong?"

"You two are back together?"

"Huh?"

"Vi told me you two were arguing."

"Umm no it's all okay now."

"Are you still here?"

"Yes. I'm heading back home tomorrow."

"Good. Come to dinner. We're meeting at the Thai place down the road. You know the one? Vi's favourite?"

"Ah what time are you going?"

"In an hour. Please come. I want you to meet Ian."

"Who's Ian?"

"My boyfriend."

"What boyfriend?"

"I started seeing him a few months ago but I copied your example and kept it very quiet. But now with everything going on with Dad, I don't have to hide him anymore."

Elizabeth sat there quietly, trying to process everything.

"Beth, you there?"

"Yes, Jules."

"Okay, we'll see you and Jack there soon. Bye now."

Before Elizabeth could respond, Julie had hung up and Elizabeth sat there staring at her phone. She saw a message from Viola and she had asked her to come to dinner if she was still in town too. Viola also mentioned that William was still being held in custody, but she would fill Elizabeth in later.

Elizabeth felt an arm wrap around her waist and gently tug her. She put her phone down but before she could turn, the hold on her waist strengthened and she was yanked back toward Jack. He pulled her into him, until her back was pressed against his chest and his arm held her tightly around her waist.

"Mmm" he grunted as he nestled his chin into her shoulder. "Where did you go?"

"We're going out to dinner with my sisters in an hour."

Jack groaned. "Nooo."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I thought the same thing, but we will need dinner so maybe we can just go for a short time."

"I don't want to share you though."

"You'll survive for one night. Then we will be on our way home tomorrow."

An hour later, they walked into the Thai restaurant together. Elizabeth moved in front of Jack as they approached the table, her hand stretched behind her not wanting to let go of him. Julie looked up as they approached and jumped up to give both Elizabeth and Jack a hug.

"I'm so glad that you could make it!"

Elizabeth gave Viola and Lionel both a hug and kiss while Jack followed her lead and shook Lionel's hand.

"Nice to meet you finally, Jack" Lionel said.

"You too."

Jack helped Elizabeth into her seat beside Julie before he sat beside her. Lionel sat on his other side and they quickly fell into conversation while Elizabeth was introduced to Julie's boyfriend Ian.

"I've heard so much about you, Beth" he said as his hand held Julie's. "This one here looks up to both of her sisters, but especially you."

Elizabeth looked sideways at Julie expecting her to be embarrassed but she just nodded eagerly.

"And why is that?" Elizabeth queried.

"Because you stood up to your father and without your example, I definitely wouldn't still be here tonight" he said.

Elizabeth had been hoping that the topic of William wouldn't be brought up so soon. She was about to change the topic but Viola had already cut in.

"He's still locked up, Beth. Apparently they have more witnesses and I spoke to Officer Ramen and they found who made the anonymous report about the supposed domestic abuse claims."

"Really?" Elizabeth was surprised at that news.

"Yes. She was an employee at the office and apparently she was blackmailed because she was caught in a compromising position."

"Oh no." Elizabeth knew all the employees at the office and automatically her thoughts went to who it could be. But then she shook her head, realising that she really didn't want to know. That was that woman's business – not hers and definitely not her father's.

"But now that the news is out at the office about the charges, more people are coming forward with claims of blackmail. They will need to be checked out, but it's not looking good for him."

Elizabeth sighed. "I never wanted it to come to this. I just wanted him to leave us alone." Elizabeth's hand drifted to Jack's thigh under the table and immediately he lowered his hand to take hers as he continued talking to Lionel.

The conversation turned to Viola's impending wedding and all the details, which Elizabeth was thankful about, and as soon as the meal was finished Elizabeth was ready to leave and escape back to their hotel room. Jack excused himself to go to the restroom and Lionel followed while Ian took a call outside. The three women were suddenly left alone and Julie didn't waste any time in asking what she had been dying to know.

"So you two made up?"

"Yeah" Elizabeth said, a slight heat coming to her cheeks.

"You look happier than I've ever seen you" Viola added.

"That's not hard" Elizabeth said quietly.

"So makeup sex is that good, huh?"

Elizabeth blushed bright red. She knew Julie wouldn't have been able to help herself from commenting. "I'm not complaining" Elizabeth replied, hoping her sisters would leave her alone.

Viola and Julie burst out laughing.

"You're not even close to complaining. I think we might be hearing the pitter patter of a baby Thornton in nine months time, don't you think Vi?" Julie said with a wiggle of her eyebrows just as Jack returned to the table.

Elizabeth blushed again, hoping he didn't hear the last bit of that conversation

"When are you two heading home?" Viola asked, still smiling.

"We're leaving tomorrow. Jack has to get back to work and I have to sort out a few things."

"Such a shame it was so quick again. We probably won't see you now until the wedding."

"Yes, it will come quickly though."

"Just don't put on too much weight for your dress, Beth. We won't be able to get another one made at short notice" Julie added with a smirk.

Elizabeth blushed again. "That won't be a problem."


End file.
